


Through the Centuries

by loverofallfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lieutenant Duckling, Non-Chronological, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn, soul mates, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofallfiction/pseuds/loverofallfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish brings Emma to the Enchanted Forest 300 years into the past where she meets Killian Jones. The events that take place cause her to harden her heart when she returns to the future. Consequently,this wish causes a ripple effect that changes almost everything we know about the Once universe.Soulmate AU. Loosely canon-a semi-original retelling.<br/>Part 1 complete. (1-20)<br/>Part 2 (21-38)</p><p>Chapter 26 posted 12/21/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Revolving themes
> 
> Through the Centuries- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBX5o3Owbx8
> 
> Emma’s theme - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz4MzJTeL0c  
> Hook’s theme- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGrjI_uEU80
> 
> Hook/Emma love theme- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGfcTOKSzFo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracks for this chapter.
> 
> Prologue- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jMokG1kQ48
> 
>  
> 
> Calypso's Aria- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3IzeHStfrA

**Prologue: The Wish**

**Enchanted forest. 300 years in the past**

The air was very humid, due to the threat of rain in the pitch, black sky. The observer on the docks frowned at the display. Normally, it would have rained by now. The man's thoughts drifted from nature to his own. Recently, he was finding it hard to occupy his mind so that his own turmoil wouldn't show. His distress was for his brother, Killian Jones.

Liam Jones joined King George's navy as a means to support himself after his father's abandonment. Shortly after, he got swiftly promoted to the rank of captain. Many years at sea allowed his thoughts to drift towards his younger brother. Killian didn't deserve to grow up alone and without a father figure in his life. So, he took it upon himself to raise his brother on his own. The years were blissful watching his brother grow into a man he was proud of-full of honor and good form. Despite the good way his lieutenant brother had turned out from his guidance, he could not help but frown at his brother's ambition.

His brother looked to him as a role model and placed him on a high pedestal. Liam was honored that Killian looked to him as a father figure, but he often wondered whether he was holding him back from living his life. Liam himself loved the sea more and a woman would be a second thought. On the other hand, he didn't know if Killian considered the possibility of starting a family. Liam didn't want to take that choice from him. He couldn't help but sigh at the thought. He loved his brother dearly, but he felt that it was necessary to get Killian out of his shadow.

"You look troubled, ser." A shrill voice broke Liam from his thoughts. He turned his attention to the direction of the voice. Standing before him was a hooded figure hunched, covered in sackcloth.

"I'm alright, milady. Excuse this captain with his troubled thoughts. " Propriety wouldn't allow him to tell this woman to bugger off. Hopefully, she would be kind enough to not bother him.

"You're troubled with thoughts of family. I have something that might interest, ya." This port was known for bad people, and Liam wasn't really surprised by the woman's behavior. He must have stood out here for hours, and it was due time for him to be approached.

He absently guarded his coin purse at the thought of being conned for money. The thought of walking away was tempting and the merchant could tell.

"I know you would like nothing more than to walk away from me. What do you have to lose to listen to me?" Her crooked smile revealed missing teeth as she reached into one of her deep pockets of her cloak to pull out a pendant with an emerald fitted in the middle. Diamonds surrounded the emerald like sunrays.

"It's a pendant. What interest would I have in jewelry?" He chuckled. The pendant was nice enough if he was courting a lady, but he had no use for jewelry.

"Dear sailor,"- she clicked her tongue against her teeth , shaking her head at his lack of knowledge- "this belongs on the crown of the goddess Calypso."

His eyes narrowed and supposed when the pendant got removed from the chain, it was small enough to be a setting for a crown, but the claim that the jewel belonged to a goddess was crazy. It was best if he took his leave.

"A goddess…" He repeated, fighting the urge to shake his head. Even if the lady was crazy, it would be bad form to offend her in any way. "Thank you for your time," he dismissed, making his way towards the gangplank.

"What if I told you that it grants wishes." He couldn't see the woman, but her voice sounded smug. Did she know what he was thinking? He turned around, facing the woman's toothy grin.

"If that were true, why haven't you made any wishes?" He looked at the woman skeptically, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't know why he was even bothering. He wished nothing more than to dismiss the woman so he could safely hide himself on the  _Jewel_. The men still had a few hours till they had to leave port. Then he realized that in his heart, he was hoping that the woman's words were true.

"I heard stories of men who wished on the pendant. Once the goddess was summoned, she killed them." She looked at her crooked, frayed fingernails in disinterest.

"Why would I risk my life attempting to use that stone?" He admitted, crossing his arms in disbelief. He would be a fool to put his men in danger.

"Calypso is the patron goddess of pirates; however..."- she drawled as her face turned into a knowing smirk before she continued- "she has a soft spot for true love and selfless deeds.'"

"So you're saying, if I wish for love for my brother then it will work?" He asked to make sure he got his facts straight.

The woman ignored his disbelief and his question as she looked over the sea. "At high tide, hold the stone out when the moon is full. The sky will turn green and you will hear singing. When the melody fills your ears, make a wish."

"What will happen?"

"She will either grant your wish or send your vessel to Davey Jones's locker if your intentions aren't pure," she answered and held out the chain of the pendant for him to take.

Out of sick curiosity he wanted to take the pendant, but if he got scammed out of his gold, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Killian.

The woman ignored his hesitation as she strode forward. Her fingers closed around his, placing the pendant in his hands.

"For you, love,"- She gently squeezed his hand before finishing- "it's free." She cackled as she hobbled away, her silhouette blending in the darkness as she disappeared.

Liam stared at the jewel loosely hanging from the chains on his fingers as he boarded the  _Jewel of the Realm_. He nodded to some of the crewmen as he approached the mast.

"Let's set sail, gents!" He ordered.

* * *

Hours passed by since he talked with the old woman. The waves hitting the ship calmed him. The destination to the next port was a straight sail and it would take days to reach their destination. He wearily rubbed his eyes as sleep was approaching him. He still had an hour until Killian was to relieve him from his watch. When he removed his hand, a soft light caught his eye. From his vantage point, he could see the moon reflecting from the sea. The sight before him was odd because he was sure that it was going to rain the next day. How was the sky suddenly clear? The woman's voice replayed in his ears.

_"At the high tide, hold the stone out when the moon is full."_

"Am I considering this?" He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at this farfetched idea.  _What do I have to lose? Here goes nothing._

Liam held the pendant over the sea and the sky turned green.

"It's actually working," he whispered with awe and flinched in fright when he heard an aria sound in the distance until he remembered the woman's words.

_"The sky will turn green and you will hear singing."_

**I am the voice that calls your name**

**I am searching for you, love**

**I am searching for you .**

The song sounded sad, but he couldn't believe the woman's words were coming true.

_"When the melody fills your ears make a wish."_

With a determined nod, he made a wish. "Goddess Calypso, I know that I will not be in my brother's life forever, nor can he always follow in my shadow. I wish that Killian finds his soul mate- someone who will always be a light in his life. I do hope to meet her before I die."

As soon as he made his wish, the pendant and chain disappeared from his hand.

"It worked." He couldn't believe that the woman was telling the truth.

"A fine night, brother." A voice cheerfully broke him out of his musings.

"Killian, what are you doing here? Your watch isn't until another hour."

"Can't I spend time with my favorite brother," he teased with a smirk.

"I guess the bar is low if I happen to be you favorite brother," he jested, lightly pushing Killian in the arm. How-" He could not finish his thought. The serene night became cloudy and a mighty wind blew.

"This isn't possible! How is there a storm within minutes?" Killian questioned.

After he made a wish with the damn pendant, he caused the storm to happen. Maybe, his wish wasn't pure enough. His heart began to be filled with dread at the thought.

"We have to move away from the storm!" Liam yelled over the roaring winds. The rain was beating on them hard. He met strong resistance on his way towards the ship wheel.

The ship was heading towards a whirlpool. At the rate they were going, they would get sucked into the swirling vortex. The moment the storm began, it ended.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Killian panted, fighting the aftermath of the storm.

Liam had to grip the wheel hard to try and calm his heavily beating heart. "It was a storm, but it appears that we suffered the worst of it."

"No, I swore I heard a woman's laugh in the gale. The sound made my blood run cold." Liam's jaw tightened as he saw the look of fear in his brother's eyes.

"I think it was the stress of the moment that caused you to hear things, dear brother," he said, patting Killian's back, hopefully in a calming manner. Suddenly, Killian jumped leaving his hand hovering in the air.

Killian pulled out his spyglass and peered across the ocean. Liam's eyes followed the direction his brother was looking and could see dark matter floating in the water. As the  _Jewel_  continued to cruise, they could see wood in the ocean, likely from a shipwreck.

"There! A survivor," Killian yelled, running to the ropes securing the rowboats on the side of the ship. He didn't waste any time to shift into lieutenant mode while he issued orders to the crewmen to lower them down onto the ocean with the boat.

When the boat touched the ocean, the captain immediately took the oars and began rowing to the destruction.

"This is no shipwreck. It looks like the planks of wood came from a destroyed dock," Liam observed. He thought it odd to see the remains of a dock this far out in the ocean. Was a port destroyed recently?

Killian seemed to not hear him. His thoughts were occupied on finding the person he located. "I remember seeing the body somewhere…" He mused until his body shot up quickly rocking the boat. " There!" Killian pointed and Liam rowed in the direction as quickly as possible.

The lieutenant took the initiative to place the person, who was holding onto a piece of driftwood, gently onto the boat. He seemed almost entranced by the person he rescued. The captain wondered what caught his brother's attention.

In the moonlight, Liam could see long, blonde hair. As he continued his observations, he could see soft facial features, and he realized they rescued a girl.

Little did Liam know that this girl's fate would be tied to his brother for centuries.


	2. Part 1:The Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up and tries to come to terms with her current situation.
> 
> Tracks  
> The lieutenant chapter theme- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sssxoQYWA4U
> 
> The whistle-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDFIIeko7Gk

**Portland, Oregon, Oct 20, 2000**

A lone figure was sitting on a dock, feet dangling over the water as she stared at the shiny object in her hand. She got the whistle a few years ago in her sex education class. She laughed at the reminder to only blow it during emergencies. She found the darn thing earlier in the day when she was digging in her backpack for a disposable fork to eat her food. It was one of the few reminders of her time in foster care before everything turned to shit. After her near death experience with that psycho Ingrid, she decided to escape the system, quit high school altogether, and live on her own.

Here she was, seventeen years old, sitting in a dock and watching the sky become dark in Portland, Oregon. This weather was supposed to accompany some windstorm within the next week with winds from 90 -100 mph. Of course, some of the residents went to panic and raided all of the convenience stores because the news hyped up the impending weather. Emma didn't mind because the cars were easy targets to filch some necessities, since some people made it a habit to raid multiple stores.

Emma survived on her own without anyone's help thus far. She could be on her own for the rest of her life. Nope, she didn't need anyone. With a heavy sigh, she absently blew on the whistle.

Suddenly, a heavy wind picked up and her hair started flying in all directions. She hurriedly stood upright and tried running along the docks to make it back to the mainland. Eventually, her momentum slowed to a crawl due to the resistance she met by the wind's speed. The dock's platform behind her started to splinter and bend downward, forming a ramp descending towards the water. She didn't think it possible for her situation to become worse as the wind knocked her down, causing her to slide down the deck. Her hand reached out and she managed to grab a bracket protruding from the deck, preventing her descent into the roaring waters. Her fingers were losing their grip from her body's strain.  _I didn't plan on dying this way_ , she thought, seeing the swirling whirlpool below ready to welcome her when she fell.

The wind continued its relentless assault on the dock, and with a final snap the wooden plank, forming the last support to the intact deck, finally broke in half. The last thing she heard was her scream as her body plunged into the cold ocean before everything went black.

* * *

She woke up with a start, gasping for air. Her eyes darted everywhere as she took in her surroundings. She was on a bed in a small room. She swore she heard a creak of old wood. The room was tilting as though it was rocking. Where the hell was she?

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. She winced as soon as she registered how weak her voice sounded-a clear indicator of her racing heart.

Two men with differently styled, black hair entered the room. They were wearing naval uniforms, which would be considered antiques in her society. Under normal circumstances, she would've taken the time to ogle their handsome faces. In her situation, all she wanted was answers.

"Where am I?" She asked, her tone implied that she wasn't having small talk with these men. If she appeared unapproachable, they wouldn't ask about her well-being. Small talk would give them an opportunity to pretend to be her friend.

"You're on the  _Jewel of the Realm,_ " the one with the tame, black hair answered. He had a certain lilt to his voice that was akin to British and Irish. She inwardly screamed as she fought to keep her face stoic to hide her surprise. The man had to have an accent.

"The fastest ship in all of the realms," the other man added. Looking at the ceiling, she cursed her luck because of fucking course, he had an accent too.

"Realms?"  _Who even talks like that anymore?_  She thought tiredly, rubbing her eyes in frustration. All she wanted to do was go home and not deal with her current situation. If she was on a ship, why did everything seem old fashion?

Her heart sank when she saw the two men exchange confused looks before looking at her concerned. They thought she was crazy.

Clearly, these men weren't going to answer her. There was no sense of letting them waste her time. She got up from the bed slowly, her eyes darting frantically like a scared animal. The tame haired man slowly walked forward, brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright, miss." No, she was not all right. Her life was always planned and she avoided any situations that were out of her control. Hence, she always had an escape plan before she decided to do things. Her personal rule was to always know her surroundings. .

She ignored the man who addressed her and ran outside. The smell of salt assaulted her nose when she opened the cabin door. Sure enough, ocean surrounded the entire boat, spanning miles across. The sound of a loose, wooden floorboard brought her back to the present.  _Holy shit._  The fucking ship was made of solid wood, and all the men had freaking swords.

_What the hell was going on?_  She thought, crouching her knees down on the ground and hands cradling the back of her head. This had to be a sick joke. Kevin must be fucking with her. This was the only possible explanation for her being on a boat from Regency, England filled with sailors with British accents. Despite the handsomely, attractive man with the bluest eyes that matched the ocean, hovering over her, pretending that he actually gave a damn. She had to stop this farce before it continued.

"Okay, who put you up to this?" She asked nervously, pleading with the man to stop the prank.

Her body started to shiver from her damp clothes from the night before. The man tentatively took a step forward and reached out before retracting his hand again. He probably wanted to comfort her, since she was standoffish he decided against the action. His tame hair became disheveled as he ran his fingers through it, showing his distress. Emma thought that he wanted to help her but didn't know how because she wouldn't let him. If he was of that opinion, then it was better for him to hold onto his belief. She didn't trust him. Trusting meant that she would've to care for him-give her the opportunity to be vulnerable. Damn it, why did he hover over her as if she was going to break at any minute?

"Okay, tell me." His eyes softened when she spoke. Emma wanted to laugh when she knocked that look from his face. "How much did you get paid to act like sailors? I get the joke. You are reenacting that Jim Carey movie, except period edition."

"What's a movie, lass?" His eyebrow lifted in confusion.

She pinched the bridge of her nose at the way she was being addressed. Of course, he had to be in character and play dumb.

"Milady, we picked you up in the middle of the ocean, and you coughed up a bit of water. Now, we need to get you changed," he said, reaching out his hand for her to take. She wanted to tell him to fuck off and quit looking at her with pity because she wasn't some charity case until she realized she was at a complete disadvantage. She must have stared at his hand way to long because it immediately dropped to his side, fist clenching.

"If you would follow me, " he said, forcing a polite smile. Emma could tell that he was being frustrated with her, due to being less receptive to his gentleman gestures. She wasn't fooled; she knew this was all a trick or a dream. It didn't matter what this guy thought of her.

As they walked, she noticed that the other man was missing-the curly haired one.

"Where is the other guy I saw earlier?"

"Do you mean the captain? He felt that…" He caught himself, looking at her guiltily. Her eyes narrowed at the implication that the captain was missing because of her. In other words, the captain wasn't there because he thought that she was going to run away like a bat out of hell again. "He had something to attend to, but I can fetch him if you like." He finished respectfully, stopping in front of a wooden door.

After following him inside, Emma recognized the room as the one she woke up in earlier that day. She let her eyes wander around the room as he rummaged through the dressers. The room was laced with bookshelves. A desk was in the far corner. Maps were neatly stacked on top of each other. Whoever owned the room was neat.

"Here you go." His voice stopped her from further analyzing the room. She looked in his direction and saw him approaching her with clothes. "It's not going to be a perfect fit, but at least you will be out of those clothes." He smiled at her apologetically.

"Thank you. I suddenly feel tired, do you mind if I rest?" She requested with a tired sigh, taking the offered garments.

"You can sleep there." The man gestured to the bed and nodded in her direction before leaving. She looked up when she expected to hear the door shut. The man was hovering by the door, looking at her nervously.

"If you need anything... ask for Lieutenant Jones." He finished with a hesitant smile.

As soon as the door shut, she fell back on the bed ungracefully, staring at the ceiling. She would get answers and get out of this mess soon. With this goal in mind, she fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Her no nonsense attitude only lasted until the next day. That was when she became hysterical. All she wanted to do was use the toilet and they pointed her to the "head" of the ship, which was a tiny hole to do her business. She was already reaching the point where she was missing toilet paper -not that excuse called frayed rope, this world's version of toilet paper. She never thought she would miss her toothbrush until she had to clean her teeth with salt, chalk, and a herb, smelling twig.

All she wanted was some normalcy or something familiar to cling onto. Hell, she was missing her whistle that was once hung around her neck. She looked to the sky and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the side of the boat.

"Haha, you got me, Kevin! You can stop with the prank. What must I do to get out of here?!" She yelled out over the ocean, begging for the crewmen to stop their charade. Wetness lined her face. Reaching up to her cheek, she felt the dampness. Great, she was crying.

If this was under normal circumstances, she would have laughed at the bewildered looks that the crewmen were throwing her. The whole day the soldiers seemed to tip toe around her and giving her looks of concern or hesitance. She was starting to come into the realization that she was royally screwed.

"Are you all right, lass?" A voice asked, filled with concern. Emma looked up to see the familiar face of the man who would not leave her side.  _Oh, right, the lieutenant_ , she remembered. She was glad he was respectfully keeping his distance.

"What happened?" He asked after observing her lack of silence. She realized that he was expecting her to finally open up.

"I was sitting on a dock." She began and almost cringed at the sign of her voice breaking. She didn't want to look weak in front of this stranger. " I don't understand. One minute, the sky was clear, and the next, a freak storm happened. I heard that we were expecting a windstorm, but that was in a matter of days.

"Maybe you were caught up in that storm that happened yesterday. We were leaving town and were miles off the coast until a storm brewed. We found you among the destruction. Where are you from?" He probed, scratching behind his left ear.

"Portland, Oregon in America." She watched his reaction, looking for a sign to show she was not crazy. After seeing no recognition in his eyes, she wanted to throw up.

"I havn't heard of that realm, nor do I think it's a town in the Enchanted Forest. We-"

"The Enchanted Forest?" She rudely cut him off. She was stuck in fairy tale land. Clearly, this must be a dream. Some horrible fucking nightmare she was going to wake up from.

He could tell that she was going to refute him again because he said, "I am afraid I am telling you the truth."

"You're joking right?" She questioned, panicked. Suddenly, she became queasy. She ran and placed both her hands on the side of the deck. Her body was leaning on the wall of the deck, head hovering over the ocean. All of the stress, anxiety, and seasickness within the last two days took their toll. She almost stiffened when she felt pressure on her back but relaxed as the hand continued to rub soothing circles in a comforting manner.

This man beside her was real and the taste currently in her mouth was real as well. She was beginning to realize that this wasn't a dream.

"In my land, the Enchanted Forest is only in the stories. Magic was a myth... I don't belong here. I don't know if I can return..." She trailed off, staring at the calm ocean. The ocean was a stark contrast to her inner turmoil she was feeling.

"I assure you. This is all very real. Nothing, is going to happen to you while you are here. You can have my bed in the meantime," he vowed, looking at her seriously. She wanted to tell him that he was full of himself, but the sincerity of his gaze stopped her.

"I get that you rescued me and all, but I don't think we are close enough for that to happen. " She snorted, trying to relieve the tension.

His cheeks burned red from embarrassment. "You misunderstand me. You can have my room until we find you a way home. Besides, you're already familiar with my quarters," he added sheepishly.

"You mean this entire time I was sleeping in your bed?!" Emma was taken aback. No one had given up anything for her before, except this stranger.

He scratched behind his ear again, eyes looking everywhere except at her. Emma was starting to figure out that was a nervous tick of his.

"Aye," he answered, gauging her reaction.

Emma decided that finding a friend in this man wouldn't hurt. He already had stuck with her throughout this entire ordeal. She had to be the better person. "I apologize for my behavior. I'm guessing it has been off-putting. The name is Emma." She held out her hand to him.

He stared at her offered hand and looked back at her in confusion. Emma guessed he was gauging whether she was being genuine. He took her offered hand, and her heart almost stopped at the brilliant smile he gave her.

"Killian Jones at your service," he introduced, eyes twinkling. He brought her hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss upon it. "I hope you call my name if you need anything, Emma."

* * *

Weeks had passed. Eventually, all of Emma's crying in solitude ceased. She realized being emotional about her situation wouldn't get her home. The best she could do was make the most out of her situation while she looked for a solution-if there was a solution. Luckily, the captain allowed her to do some work on the ship as long as it wasn't too strenuous.

Using her forearm, she wiped the sweat from her brow. The day was particularly hot as she scrubbed the deck with a hand-sized brush. A shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she was greeted with a smirking Killian. He seemed to follow her around the ship, watching over her well-being. Seeing him while she worked was no surprise. She huffed as she continued her work, earning a laugh from the lieutenant.

"The crew said you've been helping with the chores," he observed, leaning against the mast as she continued her scrubbing.

"I have to occupy my time. Otherwise, I'll go crazy." She grunted in confirmation, scrubbing extra hard on a stubborn spot. I'm not used to having so much time at my disposal." She finished, putting the brush down in defeat. It was probably best that she took a break since she had been cleaning for hours. She approached him and sat down on the spot beside him, massaging the strain of her right arm with her left hand.

He sat down quietly next to her. The silence was not unbearable. His reason for why he was keeping her company was his own. She shrugged at the thought, bringing a cup of water to her mouth. " How do you usually occupy your time?"

Emma almost choked on her water.  _What kind of question was that?_

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She almost winced when she realized that she was flirting with him. She hoped he didn't notice.

"I want to know all about you, Emma," he answered sincerely, if he noticed her flirting he didn't show. He was leaning too close for comfort and the smolder in his gaze was unsettling her. Emma tore her gaze from him and swallowed nervously. She never was in this sort of situation before.

"The captain and you seem close." Emma changed the subject, not missing the disappointment in his eyes.

"He is my brother." He revealed with pride. Emma could tell that he loved his brother deeply and could talk about him for days if she asked.

"What are the odds that you both ended up on the same ship?" Emma observed.

"The circumstances weren't happy." She noticed he was as guarded with his emotions as she was.

"Have you…"He began, trying to find the right words. She could tell he was hesitating in asking the question, and he almost looked tense. "thought about going back?" He finished, gauging her reaction. He always stared into her eyes when he talked to her as though he was trying to read her. She wasn't sure what he was expecting by asking her the question.

She looked at the sky and sighed. She already accepted the fact that she might not go home. There was nothing really waiting for her back home anyway. Not that she minded. The crew grew on her and Killian was starting to as well. "I can tell I am stuck in the past. I even asked Liam about it. Since this year is in the 1700's, I am three hundred years in the past. I think I need to give you your room back since you will be stuck with me for a while," she teased, earning a genuine smile from her companion.

"If you stay in this realm, I promise you I will stay with you always." Her superpower didn't pick up on the lie. Still, she had to put him in his place.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she warned. If she was going to interact with Killian in the near future, she wanted to let him know that he better be straight with her. She hated being disappointed. It was only fair to let him know.

"Why are you so distrustful?" Emma had to turn away from the look of hurt in his eyes. She didn't know why he was taking her statement personally. He honestly looked offended.

"I had a life of awfully bad experiences…" She wanted to end there, but she managed to blurt out her resentment that she carried with her for years. "It all started when my parents abandoned me on the side of the road."

She didn't know why she was bearing her soul out to a total stranger. There was something about Killian that made her able to open up to him-to trust him.

"We're alike. You asked about the circumstance that I became a lieutenant. Our father abandoned us. Liam came back and raised me."

"You look up to him don't you?" She asked with interest. She could see how much he looked up to his brother.

"Aye." His lips were upturned slightly as he continued. "Without him, I would be lost." He stared at the sky wistfully. Emma was sure he was reminiscing about his life and the role Liam played.

"It seems like even though time orphans exist. I don't know what to do with my life," she mused. What would she do in this time? She knew nothing about this world and how it operated.

"It took the right person to help guide me. Maybe, the same will go for you." He threw her a knowing look. She was almost taken aback from his words. His optimism was so strong that he believed he could change her viewpoint of the world and find her purpose. Was this man serious?

"Let me guess, you?" She scoffed at this man's audacity.

"I hope so," he answered, lacing his fingers in-between hers. She watched as his thumb traced soothing circles on the back of her hand. The question was: did she want this and did she trust him enough?

"Wow, you are direct. Guys in my realm chicken out and expect me to figure out what goes on in their heads," she joked,feeling slightly uncomfortably. This whole conversation was veering into uncomfortable territory.

"The men in your realm appear to be fools. They don't know real beauty, nor do they appreciate the warmth of your smile." She could feel her face flushing at his compliment.

"Please," She snorted, looking at him lazily." I had to worry about myself before I got courted. There was no one worth my time. Sorry, I sound shallow but I don't hold anything back." She answered honestly, earning a smile of appreciation from Killian.

"I appreciate your honesty. This is one less potential wall I have to break down," he said, looking at her with warmth.

"You aren't going to let this go," she said under her breath. Never in her life had she met anyone willing to get to know her or fight for her. She was reeling from the revelation.

"I would be a fool to let you go." His words made her speechless. His unwavering gaze showed her he was dead serious. Then she remembered that in Regency, England the men were quick to court. The question was: did she want to trust him enough to let him in?

"Keep dreaming, buddy." She laughed, blowing the hair away from her eyes with her mouth.

"One day,"-Killian began, curling the strand of loose hair that kept on getting in her eyes with his index finger. Her breath hitched at the gesture- "I hope you will trust me enough to protect your heart." After his declaration, he tucked the lock of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe," She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Perhaps, one day she will trust him enough to protect her heart.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's and Killian's bond is deeper then they thought.
> 
> Tracks  
> Soulmate Chapter theme- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJ_fkw5j-t0  
> Emma’s fear-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qcPBN7O3JY

Emma closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze of the sea cradle her face. After the ten weeks she had been at sea, it was starting to grow on her. She wasn't sure if it was due to the kinship that she developed with the people on the _Jewel_  or finding a sense of belonging. All her life she was used to running and living by herself, but now, she was given an opportunity to be a part of something.

Soft footfalls behind her caused her head to turn slightly in the direction of the sound, curious to see who was approaching. She was greeted with the sight of a smirking Killian. She smiled in greeting when he stood right next to her, arms lazily resting on the side of the deck. The slight breeze caused tufts of his hair to flow slightly in the wind.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, sighing contentedly. "Nothing beats the smell of the ocean on a cool summer's day."

"The day sure is lovely," she agreed, earning a fond smile from the lieutenant.

"Indeed." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows. She had to look away to keep herself from blushing.

"You're such a goofball." She snorted, lightly hitting his arm but couldn't stop the soft smile that graced her features.

"Oi! I bruise easily." He pouted, biting his lower lip and pretending to be hurt. Emma laughed at his puppy dog look as he rubbed his arm. Out of this whole entire predicament, Killian was starting to grow on her.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," she teased, putting a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She really wished she had a hair tie to put her hair up. She tried spare rope, but it was slightly uncomfortable when she put her hair back. She couldn't understand how Killian could handle it. She resorted to braiding it, which helped some until it decided to come undone.

"What?" She asked as he got into her space, standing too close for comfort. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Killian. He was nice and all, but she didn't want to open herself more to him. Lately, it had been hard to ignore the tension in the air whenever she was around him.

"You hit me. That means you hate me even after all I've done for you. I am going to be distraught until you apologize," He joked dramatically. God, his personality and playful banter made him so adorable and harder to resist him.

"Please, you couldn't handle an apology or gratitude from me." She scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes at his antics. She frowned when she was met with silence. The silence was becoming a little unbearable so she spared a glance in his direction.

"Aw, poor baby"- she started, trying to get a rise out of him. Anything was better than him staying silent- "do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" The smolder in his gaze was really unsettling when she mentioned "kiss". Why was he staring at her like she was the only person in the world? She wanted to know what caused his normally chatty self to lose his voice.

"What-"

Her question was cut off when his mouth descended on hers. It took a couple a seconds for her initial shock to wear off, but when she reciprocated the kiss, he let out a small moan. That's when the universe decided to have a sense of humor. Suddenly, images started flowing through her mind.

_A young boy woke up scared to a blown out candle. His father comforted him by pointing to his chest and telling him to look inside himself to think about what kind of man he wanted to be. Little Killian responded cutely that he wanted to be just like his father. Days later, a man introduced himself and told him his father abandoned him, selling him and his brother to servitude. Years later, the same boy watched as his older brother left to join the navy. He was left with a promise that he would want for nothing._

It was kind of hard to make sense of the memories because Killian started to tug her even closer to him than she thought possible. His hands were starting to comb through her hair. The kiss turned less passionate to more comforting. Emma was nervous. If she was getting Killian's memories...  _Oh God_. What if he was getting hers?

She didn't have time to think as more images invaded her mind.  _An older Killian was dressed in worn clothes, scrambling for food and shivering in the cold. He looked up when an older Liam was standing before him hand outstretched, offering a chance to be a family again._

After the images stopped, she started to feel confused until new feelings of confusion took over her being. Was she feeling his confusion as well? The feelings were overwhelming as well as disorienting when foreign feelings of love, longing, and hope flooded her being.

"What the fuck just happened?" She stepped lightly back in fear. His arm was trying to keep her close, preventing her escape. "What did you do to me?" She accused, pushing him away. She could see the pain and hurt in his expression when she rejected him.

How dare he pretend to be hurt when he was the one to cause this in the first place. If he didn't kiss her, she wouldn't be experiencing his hurt that so inconveniently decided to hijack her emotions.

He began to tentatively take a step forward, his eyes pleading with her. "Emma-"

"Stay, where you are." She hissed, holding her hand out to stop him. She couldn't stand being near him when she was this confused. This kiss changed their entire dynamic. There was no way of going back to what they were. How could they? It was like the Freaky Friday movie, except emotions and memories were traded instead of bodies.

Was she imagining it or was his eyes becoming watery? "We need to talk about this. We can't ignore what just happened."

She winced at the hurt at his voice. She could tell he was accepting of whatever happened between them. If she gave into him then he would hurt her. Emma did the thing she only knew how to do –run.

"The hell we can't. I don't know what just happened, but I don't want whatever this is. The room is yours again," she dismissed with a tone of finality, turning around sharply. As she left, she felt heartbreak flood her being. She tried not to cry as she left him standing there, forlornly watching her retreating back.

* * *

Two weeks passed by unbearably slowly for Emma, due to the awkward dynamic on the ship. The crewmen would stare at her as though she was a wounded animal. She heard whispers that the lieutenant looked like he hadn't slept in days. Emma felt guilty that it was all due to her. Seeing Liam's frown didn't help matters either. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. Everyday she ignored Killian, the stronger the tugging on her heart became. Once, she tried finding out what that feeling was and she didn't like the answer. She followed the pull of the feeling and it started to become less unbearable until she saw Killian on deck pulling at the rope. She watched in horror as his head swiftly darted in her direction. At that moment, she realized they had their own personal Geiger counter towards each other.

The feelings of heartbreak at night didn't help the situation either. It was as though he conveniently decided to reflect at night to screw with her sleep. Of course, when she became annoyed, the feelings grew ten times worse. With a groan, she threw the covers off the bed and made it to the deck. There was no way she was getting sleep. The cold night air caused her to shiver when she made it outside. Why did the stars look so peaceful. Stars didn't have to worry about life. Their only job was to decorate the night sky. With an annoyed huff, she decided to take in her surroundings and was relieved to see the absence of the Jones brothers. Eyes boring into her back caused her to turn around to see Liam manning the ship at the helm.  _I spoke too soon,_ she thought tiredly.

She sighed when she saw his hand gesture to her, beckoning her to come to his side. She had this conversation coming, but she was more surprised that he had taken this long to confront her about her behavior. Killian was lucky to have a protective brother. Every step closer to the helm felt like a death march.

"Good evening, captain, " she greeted politely.

The captain regarded her, taking in her appearance. She tried to appear unaffected by his searching gaze. What was it about the Jones brothers and their eyes? It was like they had some uncanny ability at reading people.

"Emma, there is no sense to be informal. Liam will do," he spoke finally, disappointment lacing his features. His look almost scolded her. By his behavior, she wondered if he was treating her like a sister.

"I'm assuming this isn't a friendly chat." She crossed her arms uncomfortably, looking everywhere except at him. She was starting to feel guilty. Killian and Liam treated her hospitably, and she repaid their kindness by acting like a bitch.

He wearily sighed at her blunt declaration. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I do like you, Emma. However, as you so bluntly put it… I wish we could talk about nothing more about the nice weather." She wanted to snort at his way of beating around the bush.

She wanted to tell him to get on with the imminent conversation about his brother. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long because he continued. "I don't know the particulars about what happened between Killian and yourself, but I want you to know that my brother is devastated."

"He looks perfectly fine to me." Emma knew that was a bold face lie in regards to the emotions that she felt. Feeling his emotions was one thing, but hearing about how he was affected from his brother, that made her heart sink.

"Killian hides everything well, and I think you're a little scared that you have the potential to find happiness." Liam threw her a knowing look. Her feeling of guilt turned to anger at Liam's statement.

"What did Killian tell you?" She asked, jaw clenched in anger. It was none of Killian's business to tell her secrets to his brother.

The captain held up his hand in surrender. "Calm down, lass. My brother didn't betray your secrets. He just told me that you shared memories, feel each other emotions, and can sense each other's presence. He didn't go into any details," Liam reassured, looking at her in pity.

Emma almost felt faint at the realization that this brother can read her too.

"I didn't ask for any of this…whatever this is," she whispered softly, causing Liam to look guilty.

Liam uncomfortably cleared his voice with a slight cough. "I only wanted Killian to find love, but this goes beyond what I expected he would find." He finished, and Emma wondered why he was looking at his hand strangely. He seemed lost in a distant memory.

"That's an understatement, " She muttered in agreement.

"You know your situation isn't different from a story of a princess and a prince," he said wistfully before returning his gaze to her, beginning his tale.

"Two hundred years ago, there was wise, kind king who had a daughter. He wanted to find a potential match for her but also wanted to benefit his kingdom. The only problem was that he didn't want the marriage union to make his daughter unhappy since the neighboring kingdom contained two brothers. One day, the king came up with a series of tests to test the men of the kingdom. There was a commoner who loved the princess dearly from afar, and when the king issued the proclamation throughout the land, he was eager to complete the tests. The king found the man very clever and he was motivated to test his mettle. Throughout the tests, the commoner had the assistance of a blue fairy queen who helped him because he was motivated by true love. The final test was to find a blue rose. After searching all day in the palace garden, he came to the realization that they didn't exist. He sat in the garden in despair until he was approached by the fair princess, offering a white rose. When their hands touched, the rose thorns pricked their skin and drew blood. Since they were true love, the rose turned blue when the moon shone. Out of happiness, he kissed the princess and they shared memories. The princess declared her love for him at his resilience at completing the tests. He approached the king the next day. The king looked at him with a frown and told him he couldn't marry his daughter because he missed the time limit. The daughter came to her love's defense holding the blue rose. She said, 'Father, this rose was white, but our love turned it blue and caused us to share a soul.' Moved by his daughter's words, the king allowed them to marry. Out of this story, it is said that this love was lost in time."

"So, we are true loves?" She scoffed. Life wasn't a fairy tale. She didn't believe in magic. A freak incident happened where she traveled back in time, but she wasn't going to go so far and call it "magic", "fate" or some other bull crap. There is no way that this story applied to her.

"No, you are soulmates." Emma's eyes widened at his statement. Liam ignored her look of protest as he continued. "True loves experience feelings of passion, but passion can fade over time. On the other hand, soulmate love transcends physical form of love and is true love on the soul level that endures through lifetimes."

Emma shook her head in denial but Liam approached her. Holding her arm in a comforting manner. "I know you have a hard time admitting it, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. What you're doing is cheating you both out of love."

"So, this is my fault?" She accused, voice rising slightly. How could Liam even accuse her of holding out on his brother?  _I do not have feelings for Killian Jones_ , she vehemently denied. If that were so, why did his heartbreak matter to her?

"I didn't ask for this to happen, nor did I expect for your brother or myself to have feelings for each other!" She admitted, her fists clenching at her sides.

Her outburst caused Liam to smile slightly. "Trust in my brother, Emma. He really does care for you. After we found you, he worried constantly for your well-being. He was distressed that he couldn't help you by easing your pain. Your happiness was and still his priority. Please, look inside yourself and find what you truly want."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why is this happening to us?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sometimes love doesn't make sense. It seems that time was altered so that this type of love, that was once lost, could be experienced again. Now, how that love turns out." He let out a small laugh. "Well, that's my brother's and your story to tell." Liam smiled and patted her back before returning to the helm, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

* * *

_Am I really doing this?_ Emma bit her lip, standing in front of Killian's door for what seemed like hours. She felt bad for the way she was acting and kept on hesitating to knock on his door. "Oh, screw it," she muttered under her breath, finally gathering enough courage to knock. The sound of her fist making contact with the door reverberated in the empty hallway.

When he opened the door, Emma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He did look like shit. His hair was disheveled, eyes sunken, shirt unkempt, and had he been crying? His red-rimmed eyes made it look like he had been. She was still surprised to see hurt lacing his features. She fidgeted a little under his gaze.  _How can he be hurt for days?_ She had a sinking feeling that when he had feelings, they were strong.

"Did you need something?" He reminded, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled things, and I may have overreacted a little. You've been nothing but kind to me and I unfairly lashed out at you," she apologized and was met with a raised eyebrow. His hurt expression remained unchanged.

Why wasn't he saying anything? She knew she apologized for her behavior. What more could he possibly want? Then again, she had never apologized in her life, except for the time she stole some candy.

"I know… I suck at this...apologizing thing. I never really had a use to apologize, but what more do you want me to say?" She asked, running a hand in her hair in frustration.

"You think I'm upset at you for taking advantage of my kindness?" He asked, voice slightly angry. Emma felt ashamed when she saw the look of disappointment on his face. Feeling his hurt and anger caused her to feel angry as well.

"Isn't this what it's about?" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. Whatever he wanted was lost to her. She was now venturing in unknown territory.

"No, I'm upset at you not accepting your feelings."

"What feelings?"

"When we kissed, I felt your hope and love," he reminded.

_That is impossible_ , she thought as her mouth opened and closed, struggling to find words. She was sure that it was his feelings she felt. She had never even considered those feelings in her life. She didn't deserve them. Every time she felt those feelings, her life turned to crap.

"You are delusional," she accused.

"Am I?" He asked, as he approached her. She could feel his breath on her face and her lack of personal space "Emma, you were used to unhappiness. Now, that you are experiencing change, you do the only thing you know how to do –run. You're afraid because you see a happy future with me," he reminded sadly.

"So what!" She yelled, swatting his hand away. She fled to a corner, putting much distance between them. Hurt and frustration flooded her being. She hated that she could feel his emotions and can't hide anything from him. As long as she remained in denial, surely he would give up.

"Just because you saw my memories, doesn't mean you know me really. We kissed so what?! It's not like you had any feelings before. You're only saying that because some supernatural phenomenon showed signs that we're supposed to be bonded for life. There's no possible way that you had feelings for me that were of your own."

She didn't feel the tears streaming down her face. It hurt that she finally admitted the truth for why she was avoiding him. The truth that she knew all along: no one cared for her. Killian Jones didn't care before. He was only showing some interest because of some misguided sense of duty.

He shook his head at her as though he felt her feelings of mistrust, fear, and pain. "You're wrong. I do know you and you me. We shared memories." He pointed to his head for emphasis as he continued. "You've been disappointed in the past. I saw when the Swan family gave you up. I felt your heartbreak as you watched the kids around you find homes while you were still left alone. You lost your faith when your best friend betrayed you, and the only person who gave you hope tried to kill you. You're so used to people making promises they can't keep. Or in the extreme end of things, only pretending to care for you out of obligation. I don't know what happened these past few weeks when you entered into my life. You don't believe in love, but I knew my feelings for you grew each passing day-faster than I could control. Before we kissed, I knew that I loved you. My feelings for you just are." He laughed bitterly until his voice started to break. "I love you so damn much. I will always love you. Please, tell me what you fear, Emma. Let me take care of you," he pleaded with her, and she could see that he was crying as well.

All this time he wanted to care for her and she wouldn't let him. Now, it was the moment of truth. Was she going to reject him or let herself be vulnerable to him?

"This whole entire soulmate scenario scares me. I use my walls as a defense mechanism and suddenly a kiss is able to tear them down. It reminds me of the fact that I am vulnerable to you. If you hurt me, Killian Jones, I don't think I can recover. I don't think I'll be able to move on from this," she admitted and felt a huge burden lift off her shoulders.

He slowly approached her." I know, love. Try something new, darling. It's called trust." He stood in front of her, gauging her reaction and wiping the tears from her eyes. When he saw that she was not rejecting his advances, he enveloped her in a hug. "I will never hurt you. I will always fight for you," he whispered in her ear. Sealing this promise, he kissed her forehead then rested his chin on top of her head.

She listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes, feeling his love cradling her through their emotional bond. Her eyes closed as she enabled his warmth to envelope her.

"Good," she whispered, returning his embrace. As she stood in his arms, this was the first time in her life when she was not scared of what the future may hold.

Next Chapter: The Village Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue rose story was adapted from some short story I took. I played around with it a little bit. I will be uploading a playlist if you all are interested.


	4. The Village Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian decide to fully trust each other, and Emma meets the village coward.
> 
> Tracks  
> The vows-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_J9UqYHcS4

Two months had passed since Emma ventured to the past. She understood that in her time society was too busy to take advantage of the beauty found in nature. Nature could only occupy her time for so long until boredom took over. Normally, Killian would occupy her time by telling her stories or being silly, but unfortunately, he was attending a task. When she was left to her own devices, she was at a loss.

The day was fair and she was laying on the deck cloud watching. Footsteps caused the deck to vibrate. By the force, it was heading towards her direction. She had to lift her head up slightly to see who was approaching her.

"Hey, Liam," Emma acknowledged before returning her head to rest on her two arms, serving as a pillow.

"Emma, How are you this fine day?" Liam greeted cheerfully. She didn't have to look to know he was smiling from his voice.

"Bored," Emma answered, voice slightly monotone.

"The crew not keeping you company?" Liam chuckled at her response.

Like Killian, she knew that Liam wouldn't leave without her opening up to him. A trait Killian must have picked up from his brother.

"No they're…" Emma didn't know how to completely phrase her response. "Back in my land, I was used to being active." Stealing always kept her on her toes, not that she would ever let Liam know. Hell, she missed running, not that she could do much running on the ship.  _What if I do something exciting?_  She sat up suddenly at the thought, causing the captain to flinch back at her sudden movement.

"These chores really help, but I have a request." This was a crazy idea. She didn't know whether Liam would agree.

"If it's reasonable, I don't see why not." He shrugged, brows furrowed in contemplation.

"I want to learn how to use a sword." She didn't miss the raised eyebrow at her request.

"Haven't you asked Killian about this?" He asked, propping his elbow on the side of the deck as he considered her.

"I brought it up a couple of times, but he never gave me a straight answer. Also, he seemed distracted these past few weeks. " Killian had been edgy with her lately. Like a skittish schoolboy, he had these gaps where he said her name then chicken out of whatever he was going to ask her.

"Then again, suppose we get boarded or something. I would like the opportunity to defend myself." She threw out this hypothetical scenario to support her reasoning.

"I can't argue with that logic, but I don't think you need to worry about his distraction." Liam started laughing and shot her a knowing grin. He walked to the corner of the ship, lifting up a crate, and began rummaging through its contents.

Emma figured Liam was laughing at some particular joke, dealing with her and Killian. If Liam said Killian was all right, then she wasn't going to overthink the matter.

"Okay, Emma." Liam's voice broke her out of her thoughts. He approached her, holding a sheathed cutlass with the grip facing her. After gingerly removing it from his hand, she tested the weight and looked at Liam with determination. He unsheathed his own and Emma took that as a sign to do the same.

Liam was about to give her an instruction until she felt surprise and hurt flood her being.

 _I guess Killian found out,_  she thought.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Killian shouted, intruding their practice session.

"What does it look like? We're sword fighting," she quipped. Her head whipped to Killian as she felt an emotion she could not place. She wondered what was going through the lieutenant's head.

"That's not how you hold a sword," Killian said, arms crossed, judging her stance.

Emma looked at Liam and they both shared an incredulous look. Liam shook his head in confusion and approached her.

"Killian she's fine," he reassured, finally stepping in front of her to observe her form. "Stay there, Emma." She stayed at the spot while his eyes looked for a flaw in her stance. " Hold your arm like this." After she held out her arm, he put a hand on her elbow to prop it a little higher. When Liam placed his hand on hers, she felt that same feeling as she did before.

That was when it hit Emma. Killian was jealous at his own brother. Emma would have found the situation more comical, if it weren't for the clenched jaw and the dark look that Killian was throwing his brother. Emma didn't know whether it was due to Liam touching her, or the fact that Killian wanted to be the one to teach her. For all that bravado that Killian put up, he was very insecure. Did he think that she would prefer his brother to him? She had to fix things fast.

"Liam, thank you for showing me the basics. I'm sure Killian can take over from here." Emma offered a small smile.

"My pleasure. I'll leave you both to it," Liam agreed and left them. Emma didn't miss Killian's eyes glaring daggers at Liam's retreating back. She sighed at the imminent conversation that they were about to have.

"You asked him to teach you?" He whirled his head at her in accusation. Emma could feel the jealousy and hurt, despite him appearing unaffected.

"You always tried to talk me out of it," she reminded, sheathing her sword before returning her gaze to the lieutenant. Killian muttered something under his breath and paced along the deck before pivoting his body to stand in front of her.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't need to learn. I'm here to protect you." She knew there was more he wanted to say. Hopefully, he would tell her why this all was a big deal.

"Killian, you can't be around me all the time. Look, we shouldn't be arguing. But let me ask you something." She took his silence as a permission to ask. "Was that completely necessary?"

"What do you mean?" He feigned ignorance.

"Interrupting us like that."

"He was teaching you all wrong," he threw out.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that it's so hard to hold a sword," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Maybe being sarcastic wasn't the best way to handle the situation. Killian looked like he had been slapped. Powerlessness and unworthiness flooded Emma's being, causing her to gasp. He ran a hand through his hair before walking to the side of the deck, gripping the wall hard and was hunched over tense.

 _Well, that went well,_  she berated herself.

"Do you like Liam?" He asked. "It's okay if you do. He's a good man." He finished, hurt laced in his tone.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_  Emma stared at Killian dumbly. Everything was spiraling out of control quickly. At this point, Emma had to be careful at how she handled things.

She closed her eyes as she tried to get into Killian's mindset. She thought about some of his memories they once shared. She remembered that Killian looked at Liam with awe when the soldiers praised him. He strived to be like his brother so that he would be proud of him. Then she realized that Killian felt like he was under his brother's shadow and had to constantly prove himself. How could he ever think that he was second best, or that she would prefer Liam over him?

"Killian." She approached his side, wrapping her arms around his waist, chin resting on his back. His breathe hitched at the contact. Unshed tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. To affect his being so and to literally hold his heart in her hands was a little daunting. She didn't like the idea that she could break him if she wished.

"Liam has nothing over you, nor can he replace you. I hope you know that I only have feelings for you." She kissed, the corner of his mouth, hoping to reassure him.

He turned around and kissed her hard. When he removed himself from her lips to stare into her eyes, he smiled at her cheekily. "Well, Swan, if you put it that way, I can't refuse you anything. Pick up the cutlass and let's begin."

* * *

Two months later, sounds of metal upon metal could be heard on the deck of the  _Jewel of the Realm_. The spectators were watching the sparring of the lieutenant and his blonde companion.

Their swords clanked and Killian leaned forward smiling, as he tried to overcome Emma. Their swords crossed together, arms struggling for them to get the upper hand. Suddenly, both stepped back to their respective sides and circled around each other in a dance, watching for a sign of weakness to strike at the most opportune moment.

"I see you have improved," Killian teased.

Emma snorted at his saucy wink. He was trying to get a rise out of her. His left flank looked unguarded. She took the opportunity and ran towards him. He immediately adopted a defensive stance, ready to meet her horizontal swing and he lazily blocked it by holding his sword down with one hand vertically.  _Show off._ She believed that he was going easy on her. Her competitive nature started to kick in and she wanted to at least disarm him.

Emma didn't have enough time to compose herself before he swung at her. He pressed relentlessly. Emma winced at his movements as she met each of his blows. Killian was very dexterous with his hand and she had a hard time meeting his blows. She learned that her advantage was her force, Killian, on the other hand, had speed to his advantage. Her arms were starting to lose stamina for every hit she blocked. When he pulled back for another swing, she jumped towards him and swung down vertically. Killian raised an eyebrow as he put two arms on the hilt of his sword, guarding above his head.

"Now, you decide to get serious?" The lieutenant teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't treat me as an invalid." Emma panted as Killian parried her thrust aimed at him to the right, but her sword was still connected with his.

Even if she did not beat him today, she would prove him wrong one day and knock that smug smirk off his face.  _Or get close to beating him_ , she huffed as she ran to strike him with another vertical strike, but he held out his sword in the air, ready for them to connect. The swords clanked and he leaned forward smiling, as he tried to overcome her. The swords disconnected and he decided to lunge at her.

Emma turned her body to avoid his thrust. She heard and felt the air behind her get sliced by the sword. She pivoted her body one hundred and eighty degrees and elbowed him below the ribs. He grunted from the force. She completed her full rotation by darting her right leg behind his knees, sweeping him to the ground. The thud when his body hit the ground caused her to wince, but she held the tip of her sword above his neck.

"I think I bested you." Emma smiled before sticking her tongue at him playfully.

"Bad form! You fight dirty," He protested, but she could see the twinkle behind his eyes. She could tell that he was proud of her. Her swordsmanship that she acquired was thanks to him.

"Okay, gents, return to work. Let my brother recover his dignity in Emma's capable hands." Emma blushed under Liam's wink. The men laughed with mirth before returning to their respective stations to work.

"I still won," she answered cheekily, holding a hand out towards Killian. He grabbed it and she pulled him upwards.

He let out a playful growl before lunging at her with both of his hands. She did not have time to make a noise when his mouth attacked hers. "You are."  _Smooch_. "Bloody."  _Smooch_. "Brilliant."  _Smooch_  "And amazing." He panted, his lips barely touching hers. Her hormones plus the combined adrenaline made it hard for her to concentrate when he was holding her against him. It didn't help that they were both sweating too. The position was oddly intimate.

"I can't believe it has been four months already. Coming to this time seems like a distant memory." She breathed against his lips, wondering how he would take her confession. "You know. I did some thinking." She began, causing him to hum in acknowledgement.

He sighed as he rested his chin on top of her head. He was avoiding her eyes, in case her words disappointed him. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his apprehension.

"Relax, I think it may be good news. Well, it might be good news, depending how you feel," she said nervously. Who knew opening up on her own was hard? She hoped she made sense.

"Okay, love. Let's hear it." His forehead was pressed against hers, bracing himself for what she had to say.

Emma found a better position to tell him. She ignored his confusion as she removed her forehead against his and pressed her lips near his ear. One arm remained embracing Killian while her other hand covered his other ear as if to keep her words in his head.

"If there is a way, I don't want to find a way back to the future. I'm perfectly content here with you," she whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and was searching her gaze for any sign of a lie. "Are you absolutely sure, Emma?" He asked hoarsely. Hope and love flooded her being.

"I haven't been so sure of anything in my life," she answered with a laugh.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He confirmed, threading his fingers through her hair. Did he think she bumped her head or something? The way his fingers were massaging her head implied he was searching for a bump.

"It's not like I have anything back in my world." She shrugged and felt nervousness and hope take over her confusion. Why was he so nervous?

She watched him shakily reach into his coat pocket, getting on one bended knee. She wondered what got into him.

"What are you doing? You're going to ruin your pants," she asked, staring at his lightly colored pants touching the dirty deck.

"It's a sacrifice all men must face once in life." He joked lightly, his voice suddenly finding courage.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. He must have felt her nervousness because he tugged on her hand with his left hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

That was when she saw a faint glimmer in the sunlight reflecting between his right thumb and index finger.  _Holy shit, is that a ring?_  "Wait a minute... Are you proposing?"

"That was the general idea." He smiled lightly, trying to deflect his nervousness.

"Killian..." She wanted this more than anything, but all her fear and insecurities decided to assault her with a passion. She felt his fear as he got up from the ground and embraced her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Emma, please listen to what I have to say. If you don't, I don't think I can muster enough courage to do this again."

He let out a held breath at her nod. "When I grew up, my life was uncertain. I had Liam to guide me to what sort of man I wanted to be. I thought I was content with my life-with my brother. Until I realized, that my future was uncertain. Until, I met you. Now, my future became clear. I saw a chance at happiness and I wasn't unsure of my life if you were in it. Will you please be my wife?" Each one of his words was filled with love and a caress to her face. Her breath hitched at his proposal.

The rest of her future was based on two words. Words taken for granted everyday but on this day held so much weight. This was a decision she couldn't walk away from. Looking into his ardent gaze, she could see his promise of a happy future if she decided to take a chance.

"Emma?" She was starting to feel his resolve wavering.

"Yes, Killian! A million times yes!" She answered with tears escaping from her eyes. He showed his happiness by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

The  _Jewel of the Realm_  was docked at a small town. Liam was awaiting orders from the king that were due to arrive within the next several days. She was surprised there was a dress that was tailored already available. Killian and she could get married in a few days time. Liam was overjoyed to be the officiator of the wedding. Knowing Liam, he wouldn't waste an opportunity to tease his brother. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was stuck in a funk at how her life had suddenly turned into a fairy tale.

"This isn't right. That's three times the price of normal wheat!" A man protested.

"I make the prices, that's what I charge for cowards like you."

Emma's good mood soured. The merchants were asses treating a man differently because of something he had no control over.

"I have a baby son and a wife," the man pleaded.

"Well, ain't it a shame that they even know you, or in your son's case, share your blood," the merchant spat.

She watched as the man's head dropped down to his chest in shame. She had a feeling he actually believed the merchant's words. It broke her heart to imagine what this man went through constantly.

Emma stared at the gold in her hand and made a decision to help this man's family. The gold was her allowance that Killian gave her to buy something nice. She didn't want for anything since Killian spoiled her constantly. Throughout her shopping venture, she found out that the man came from a village- a day's journey from the town. Once, he was able to buy food freely from the town until word spread from his village about his reputation. Now, the merchants took advantage of his pariah state.

It didn't take long for Emma to catch up to the man because of his broken foot. She could see his worn, brown-cloaked figure limping away. With a determined nod, she took her bought items and chased after him.

"Excuse me, Sir!" She called, voice loud enough for only him to hear. The corner of his jaw clenched, a sign that he heard her.

She knew, in order to get his attention, she had to try harder. "Excuse-"

"What?!" He yelled, stopping her from calling him. His brown eyes were filled with anger and unshed tears. "Are you here to make fun of the village coward? Come on do your worst!" The man said, looking at her expectantly.

Even though she expected an outburst, actually getting yelled at caused her to be taken aback. She winced when she felt Killian's concern. She had to deal with this man quickly before Killian ran towards her and made a scene.

"No, you misunderstand me. I just wanted to give you these." She handed him the bushels of wheat, some seeds of various vegetables and fruits he could use to grow a garden, and the goat she bought.

When he accepted the offered items, he looked like he wanted to cry. Emma had to look away from him to stop herself from crying.

"I know what it's like for people to treat you differently because of some connotation towards you. I hope this will help you with your family."

"I-I don't know how I could possibly repay you?" He stammered.

"You don't have to, knowing that your family is fed, is all the repayment I need." She began to walk away until an idea came to her.

"Actually, I know of a way. I am getting married in three days at the town cathedral. I would love to see you and your family there." She invited, hopeful. She had a feeling that he didn't get invited to any social gatherings due to his state. She didn't want him to lose his faith in people.

"You're the bride the town is preparing for," he recalled.

"I really wish the gossip didn't spread. I wanted a small wedding, " she muttered under her breath before returning her gaze to him. "I am Emma."

"Emma, what a lovely name. The name's Rumpelstiltskin." He greeted until his brows furrowed in contemplation. "I'll be at your wedding." He finished and left with a genuine smile.

* * *

Emma wanted to play with her veil for the thousandth time in front of the mirror. She would have, if it wasn't for the glare of her handmaiden. She was being supervised because she messed up her original hairstyle. She couldn't help that nothing looked right. The loose strands of hair sticking up bothered her. She was seeing things wrong with her that weren't there. Killian felt her distress at one point and sent a handmaiden to check up on her. The handmaiden threw up a fuss as she made everything right.

Emma returned her gaze to the mirror to really see herself. The stranger that looked back at her she didn't recognize, for she was smiling in pure happiness. The dress she was wearing was white, ruffles adorned everywhere at the base. The way the ruffles protruded made it look like feathers. A white, gloved hand reached to touch the pearl bracelet that Liam gave her for comfort. She missed her ring, but it was only a temporary loss until the ceremony.

When she heard the oak door of her rented room open, she turned completely around to see an officer, holding his arm out to escort her. She gave him her left arm while she held her bouquet in her right hand. Was the name of the officer Caius or Charles ? The name eluded her. Only on her wedding day, all forms of coherent thoughts evaded her mind. The reason could be from the corset she was forced to wear, taking all the air from her, or it was the shock of getting married, overpowering all her other faculties.

Her footsteps echoed across the cobbled hallway as she made her descent to the aisle. She was pretty sure her nerves were shot to hell by the way she was shaking like a Chihuahua. She felt a little relieved when she felt Killian's nervousness through their bond.

When the doors to the cathedral opened, she could feel the eyes of three hundred people trained on her. Apparently, weddings were a free affair in the town. Still all those eyes… her eyes immediately darted to the decorations to divert her nerves. The ceiling had white draperies decorating one wall over to the next. The pews had rose bouquets, facing outside toward the aisle. There was a stained glass window, filtering the sun's light. The light focused on the altar and her breath hitched at the sight.

She almost fainted when she saw Killian Jones-her soon to be husband. He was wearing his officer navel uniform, that fitted rather well on him. She wondered why he didn't take more opportunities to wear it. His hands were folded before him, his head bowed until he heard the door finally close behind her. He looked at her as though she was the only person in the world. His eyes darted to every facet of her apparel, taking her all in. She closed her eyes basking in the love that she felt in the bond. It took all of Emma's self-control to not pull herself from her escort and throw herself at Killian. Her impatience was thrown out the window when he finally took her hands from the escort and brought them to his lips.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of my little brother, Killian Jones, and Emma Swan." Emma had to fight a laugh at Liam's jab at Killian. Liam ignored Killian's glare with a smile as he continued.

"I understand that the bride and groom want to exchange their own vows. Killian you can begin when you are ready. " Liam gave his brother a comforting smile. Emma could see Liam fighting back his tears, despite his playful jest earlier. He was looking at his brother as though he had fulfilled all his hopes and dreams.

Killian's eyes were filling with tears. Emma felt tears building up in her own eyes. She must have done something right in her life to earn the affections of the sweet man before her. Mouthing "I love you" to him gave the lieutenant the courage to speak.

Killian's voiced hitched as he began his vow. "You came into my life and you made each day significantly brighter. You are the missing half of my soul that I did not know was missing. For you, I will be the best possible version of myself as your husband. I will strive to bring and see the best in you. Emma Swan, my true love, my dearest heart, my soulmate, with this ring I vow to spend forever cherishing you, loving you unconditionally, and supporting you through all of life's adventures. I will never abandon you and will always fight for us." He promised, shakily slipping his mother's emerald, gold wedding ring on her finger.

"Wow… he said forever. It sounds like from his vow you are stuck with him forever. Are you sure you want to marry him?" Liam asked in a teasing drawl.

"Liam!" Killian chastised, voice filled with shock. All those in attendance laughed at the banter. Killian on the other hand didn't find it funny because he shot Emma a pleading look.

"I'm sure," she answered with a radiant smile, squeezing his fingers in reassurance.

"If you are so sure, go ahead with your vow, Emma," Liam permitted, shooting Killian a wink. Killian's gaze softened as he stared into her eyes.

"All my life, I was used to being alone. I never wanted to open myself to anyone that was until I met you. You took down my walls that I tried so hard to keep up, and you made me realize that it's okay to be afraid because you will always comfort me. I never felt safer than in your arms. For you, I will be the best possible version of myself as your wife-"

She promised herself that she would never be a sappy emotional person at her own wedding, but dammit she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Killian raised a hand to brush the tears from her eyes, smiling in encouragement for her to continue. That was all she needed to give her courage to speak.

"Killian Jones, my best friend, my true love, my soulmate, today with this ring, I give my whole heart to you. I promise I won't keep any secrets nor will I ever forsake you in times of hardships. I will never lose faith in our love or in us. I will cherish you always, and I will strive to bring and see the best in you for eternity," she vowed, slipping the gold wedding band that she bought on his finger.

"If anyone is brave enough to even think they have a good reason to object to this union, please, by all means speak now or forever hold your peace." Emma swore she heard a pin drop at Liam's threat as he glared around the room, hand resting on the grip of his sword, daring someone to object. Emma forgot that attendees could object to marriage unions. She silently prayed that no one had an opinion. By the way Killian was tensing, she assumed he was sharing her sentiment.

She let out a relieved breath when Liam cleared his throat again. "By the power vested in me as the captain of King George's navy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At that particular moment, all sound and people were forgotten. The only thing Emma was aware of was Killian's kiss, sealing their future together.

* * *

Emma's feet were killing her. She didn't know how many people she was forced to shake hands with and greet out of propriety. All she wanted to do was hurry up and get Killian alone. Her musings were cut short when she saw a familiar figure, limping towards her and Killian's direction.

"Rumpelstiltskin, You made it!" Emma was happy to see him with a slight smile on his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dearie. It was a beautiful ceremony. It is heartening to see love flourish in these troublesome times. Congratulations, to you both." He nodded in acknowledgement.

Emma squeezed Killian's arm in affection at the praise. "Killian, this is the friend I told you about," she introduced.

"Any friend of Emma's is a friend of mine," Killian greeted, shaking Rumple's hand warmly.

A loud crash sounded somewhere in the banquet hall, causing all those attending to turn their heads at the source of the distraction.

"Wait here, dearest. I'll see what's going on," Killian instructed after kissing Emma lightly on the forehead. He left, leaving Emma and Rumple alone.

"Is your family present?" Emma asked hopeful. Rumple flinched at the question. She sensed that something wasn't right between Rumple and his wife.

"M-My… wife believed that the current festivities would upset our child, Bea," he answered uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze.

"That's a shame. I would've loved to meet them," she said politely. She felt bad for making the situation awkward. His business was his own.

"I have a wedding gift to give you." His voice broke her out of her musings. She knew it was rude to reject a gift, but knowing his situation made it hard to keep her opinions to herself.

"You shouldn't have." She hoped he didn't spend any money on her because he could have used that money for his family.

"Nonsense, I was fortunate to have met you. I'm glad to call you a friend," he dismissed, rummaging in his cloak for the object. Eventually, he pulled out a pendant with an emerald fitted in the middle. Diamonds surrounded the emerald like sunrays. When the lighting of the room touched the emerald, it reflected green light.

"It's beautiful." Her appreciation of the gift caused the man to smile slightly.

"I saw it at a stall and thought it was the perfect gift. The old lady was eager to supply it to me for your wedding at no expense." Emma let out a breath she did not know she was holding when she heard the price. "Apparently, there is a legend that when the moon is full over the ocean, the pendant will turn the sky green when held over the water. The Goddess Calypso will sing about love. Those who can hear the song can make a wish. If the purest of hearts makes a wish on the pendant, their wish will come true.

"It's a fascinating tale," She said. She couldn't help but wonder how much of that story was true.

"Indeed. I find all legends interesting. May I?" At her nod, he went behind her and clasped the chain around her neck. " You have kept me company these few days, and I can't be selfish by taking any more of your time. Enjoy your day. I'm sure we will meet again someday."

She watched as he limped off, clutching the amulet close to her heart.

"There you are, love. We are almost late!" Killian acknowledged. His hand on her back was lightly guiding her forward. She didn't know where they were going. Suddenly, the orchestral music filled her ears.

"Late for what? " She had to raise her voice slightly over the music.

"Our dance," He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was grinning at her goofily.

"Killian, I don't know how to do this." She looked around the room uncomfortably as she watched couples beautifully glide across the dance floor. Oh God, what if he realized he made a mistake in marrying her when he found out she couldn't dance?

"What dance a waltz? Luckily for you, I know what I am doing." He smiled at her affectionately, holding his left hand for her to take. When his fingers interlocked with hers, he put his right hand on her back. All her nervousness was thrown out the window when they began to move across the dance floor.

Everything at that moment seemed liked perfect bliss, and Emma couldn't think of ever leaving Killian's arms. This happiness was the most Emma felt in her life. However, with all things in life, happy moments must eventually come to an end.

Next: Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this chapter is fluffy, it’s essential to the plot. In addition, I had to find a way for Emma to learn how to wield a sword because I don’t understand how she was able to pick up a sword in the show. After this chapter, prepare for drama and angst! Thank you all again for your support!


	5. Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian barely has time to enjoy their newly wed life as Liam receives the King's orders to retrieve a medicinal herb in a new land.
> 
> Tracks
> 
> Neverland- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUTwYFnllHE  
> The assult- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyrzRT165bY

Her eyes fluttered as sunrays filtered into the room through the curtain's cracks. She fully woke up to the tender kisses, trailing from her neck until stopping at her cheek. She affectionately rubbed the arm that was cradling her, humming contentedly. She thought she would never get tired waking up next to him. Turning around in his arms, she placed a tender kiss on his chest. Her cheek nuzzled into his chest as a pillow.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jones," he greeted, gently caressing her face with his palm. His smile was truly breathtaking, filled with warmth and love.

"Morning, Mr. Jones," she muttered sleepily, moving her lips to kiss his palm.

It all seemed surreal. Never would she have imagined to be married at seventeen. Hell, the idea never crossed her mind. Still, the name Emma Jones had a nice ring to it. Selfishly, she wished they could stay in bed forever, but Killian had obligations. Liam Jones was to receive the king's orders. It was convenient for the orders to come the day after their wedding.

"So, I get to see you bark orders today," she said, rubbing his chest with her hand.

He stopped her hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I have to prepare the ship to be ready to receive Liam's orders." She could feel his eagerness at readying the men.

"Liam is proud of you," she said truthfully. She saw the way Liam looked at his brother with pride. Killian had a hard time seeing it because he was biased.

"You think so?" He asked with a hopeful grin.

"He trusts you enough to give orders to his men. Don't ever doubt it," she answered with a smile. "Do you want to hear a secret?" She asked, voice below a whisper.

"What will that be?" His voice matched her own conspiratorially, leaning his head towards her.

"I'm proud of you too," she said with affection. He kissed her hard before resting his head on her chest. She threaded her fingers through his hair, basking in his warmth.

"I would be lost without you or Liam in my life," he said truthfully. She couldn't believe how far they had come, and she couldn't imagine a life without Killian Jones either. She would never let anything separate them.

"It's a good thing you don't have to worry about that anytime soon. Let's get up before we decide to laze in bed," she joked, pulling on his hand.

"As you wish," he conceded, allowing her to pull him from the bed.

* * *

Emma watched as Killian observed the sailors. His eyes looked over each one of them, scrutinizing their uniforms. A laugh escaped from her mouth when he pulled out a rum flask from a coat jacket.

"Do you know what happens to sailors when they drink rum?" His question was met with tense silence because it was rhetorical. "They get drunk. Drunkenness leads to  _bad form_." He put emphasis on the two words, glaring at the men. "And what is not tolerated on this ship?" His eyes narrowed, as he looked at each one of the men sternly. The men shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze.

"Bad form, sir!" All of the soldiers answered in unison. Emma knew that if she had Killian as a high school teacher, she would have paid attention. He was able obtain respect and had a no nonsense attitude.

"Good, now that we have reached an understanding, carryout your orders," he dismissed. All of the men hurriedly went to their stations to perform their tasks. His gaze was watching them to make sure they weren't slacking.

"You're scary. I think you almost made that soldier wet his pants when you took his rum," she teased when she stood next to his side.

"Maybe, he should have thought better than to bring spirits on this ship," he answered with a smirk, not looking at her.

"This is why I can leave to not find my ship sunk. " Liam approached with a content smile, holding out an object for Killian to take. Killian took it gingerly before looking at his brother in confusion.

"A gift to commemorate our latest voyage together," Liam clarified.

Emma didn't recognize the object. It was gold with an outline of a Pegasus. The bottom was adorned with diamonds. From her angle, the diamonds looked like constellations.

"A sextant." The lieutenant looked at the object in recognition. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "I haven't seen strange markings like this. To what strange lands are we going?"

"I can't say until we arrive. This is the mission of our dreams. One that will bring peace to the kingdoms and glory to the Jones brothers." Liam patted Killian's arm affectionately.

"For a noble cause, who am I to refuse?" Killian smiled, preparing the sextant for navigation.

* * *

Emma didn't keep track of the days that passed. She didn't see Killian much, except at night when they went to bed. She missed his company so she watched as he examined starcharts on the deck of the  _Jewel_.

"I've never seen these constellations before," Killian said with awe.

"No one has. We're going to a new land brother!" Liam answered excitedly.

Their cheerful conversation was interrupted when one of the crewmen yelled, "Enemies sighted!"

The captain and the lieutenant became alert. Killian ran to the side of the deck, taking out his spyglass to gauge their distance. "Three ships are ready to attack."

Emma felt her heart race at Killian's words. She knew at some point they were going to get attacked but thought she would feel much braver.

"Master Gunner, get the cannons ready!" Killian ordered before turning around to face Emma.

"We aren't going to outrun them," He informed her. "Emma, please stay in our room until I get you."

"Parlay that order. Deploy the Pegasus!" Liam yelled over the chaos.

Bells chimed on the ship and the soldiers pulled on the ropes and brought out a white sail with an outline of a winged horse. The surface ruffled in the wind like blades of grass.

"Why does the sail have feathers?" Emma asked.

"Those, Emma, are the feathers woven from the great creature Pegasus." She remembered in Hercules, his flying horse shared that name. Surely, it wasn't the same thing.

"Are we flying?" Emma couldn't wrap her mind on how the ship could possibly fly. Would it magically sprout wings?

"Indeed," Liam answered with a grin, holding onto the wheel.

When the ship soared into the air, Emma had to keep herself from screaming. The takeoff made her scared because with one slip of her fingers, she would have slid off the deck and fell into the ocean. The sensation was worst than an airplane. She let out a relieved breath when the boat straightened after it broke through the clouds.

"Set a course, lieutenant. Second star to the right, and straight until morning." The captain instructed cheerfully. Wherever they were headed got Liam in a good mood. She could feel his happiness and eagerness radiating from him. It was so contagious that Killian was feeding those feelings through her being. The feeling was getting sickening.

 _Well, shit. We are going to Neverland,_  she thought looking over the ocean until her head whipped to the captain in shock.

"Wait, we are going to Neverland?" Her question didn't hide her gasp.

"You heard of it?" Liam asked intrigued.

"In my land, it was a children's tale about a boy who never grew up. He ran about the island with a fairy and a bunch of abandoned children. Are you saying it actually exists?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to come to terms with the information. There was no way that they were going to the same place.

"Well, Emma,"- Liam's voice broke her out of her thoughts- "we are about to see how much of you tale holds true."

* * *

Neverland was filled with jungle. The growth looked wild and the island uninhabited. The island itself was surrounded in darkness. The  _Jewel_  anchored near the shore. The men fixed the ropes to do maintenance on the ship. Emma shuddered at the feeling of electricity in the air. It attacked her senses, and the tingling sensation crawled up her arms.

"Are you alright, Emma?" She felt Killian's hand on her shoulder.

"There is something in the air that is attacking my veins." The feeling was ominous to her and it made her sick that she liked the feel of it.

"I feel there is magic here, but I don't understand how it's affecting you so strongly." His brow furrowed, and his eyes couldn't hide his worry.

All this talk made her a little mad that she forgot about the Jones brothers' stubbornness.

"Enough about me. Are you sure the two of you will be enough?" The thought of the two brothers venturing alone in that dark jungle scared her. There could be snakes and wild animals prowling about.

"We don't want too many casualties," Liam answered. She hated the fact that they were so noble sometimes. They were stupid to put themselves in danger.

"All the more reason to bring back up," she scolded, pleading for them to reconsider.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it, Emma." Liam patted her back reassuringly. No amount of comfort was working to calm her nerves. This damn island was eating at her.

"Please, stay on the ship, the crew will protect you." Killian kissed her brow, and she fearfully watched Killian and Liam enter into the mouth of the jungle.

* * *

Hours passed by and Emma tried to patiently wait on the ship. Her attempts at stopping her nervousness failed miserably. Some of the crewmembers were busy watching her pace back and forth on the deck. Surely, if something happened to Killain, she would feel it, right? Their shared bond would alert her if he got hurt. She concentrated to see if she could feel anything, but it was oddly silent.

"Emma!" Killian yelled somewhere in the distance. Emma grabbed her cutlass and started running down the gangplank, ignoring the shouts of protests from the crewmen. No one was going to stop her from getting to her husband. Her heart searched for his presence. She ran for what seemed like miles until she ran into the brothers, literally.

"Emma, are you okay? I felt your distress and thought the worst." Killian held her at arms length and stared into her eyes, taking in her appearance.

"Killian! I heard you yell." She enveloped him in a hug before resting her head against his heart. "Thank goodness, you're alright,"she mumbled into his chest.

"Emma, Killian didn't call you." She saw Liam look at her before looking at his brother in concern. "If this is the case, then this island is worst than we feared."

Killian nodded in agreement and pulled Emma at arms length, both arms resting on each of her shoulders. She could see the seriousness and fear in his gaze.

"Love, please, wait for us at the ship. We don't know if there are other dangers. We were told it's another three-hour hike from here. It won't be much longer, love," he instructed.

"Promise me, you both will make it back safely," she pleaded. The thought of one of the brothers getting hurt would devastate her. They were the only family she had.

"I promise all three of us will make it out of here alive," Killian promised, voice filled with determination. If he said they would all get out, then she would have to trust his judgment. She reluctantly let go of his hand at his promise.

"Good," she said after his smile of assurance. For some reason, the word left a bad taste in her mouth as she walked away from them.

* * *

Emma had a bad feeling in her gut as she made her way down a hill. She couldn't place it, but there was a sense of foreboding around the island. She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes in frustration, feeling tired from the trek. She could see the  _Jewel_  in the distance.

"Not much further now," She muttered to herself as she approached the clearing.

A lone figure was leaning against a tree in her path. He was wearing green trousers and a matching shirt. She warily eyed him and decided to ignore him as she walked by. She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

The boy had other ideas. His green eyes lit up when he saw her. "You can't stay here. The person who brought you here had to pay a high price to defy time itself. Staying here will prevent you from carrying out your destiny."

She ignored his comment as she continued to walk, ducking just under a tree branch. "Who do you think you are, Peter Pan?" She muttered sarcastically, walking past him.

"I'm, actually," he affirmed, smiling devilishly at her. That stopped her dead in her tracks.

She eyed his appearance again, and she supposed he did look like the Disney rendition without the feathered cap. Still, she didn't buy it.

"The fuck you are. Do you expect me to believe you can fly and shit?" She turned around and decided to quit the conversation.

There was no way that the boy behind her was Peter Pan. She wasn't going to humor him. She continued to the ship.

"What-"She caught herself from swearing as the boy in front of her was casually leaning against a tree in her path. She looked from the spot he once occupied behind her to his current position, trying to figure out how he made it in front of her. He was smirking at her look of confusion.

"Says the girl who traveled back in time. Emma, do you still think that you ended up here on mere coincidence?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked angrily. Her angry facade was masking her fear. This boy seemed to know everything about her.

"Nothing is a secret to me on this island. You shouldn't be here," he answered, taking in her appearance.

"I am  _not_  leaving, Killian," she said.  _Ignore him, Emma. He's trying to get under_   _your skin_. She began to walk again until she heard him.

"I understand how this time magic works now. It's very unstable magic. Too many conditions must come into play in order for it work." That caught her interest.

"I don't understand." Despite her saying she didn't care how she got to this time, having someone know why she was here couldn't stop her curiosity.

"Sweet, Emma, some things are better left unsaid. The only thing you should know is that if you stay in this time, you will be in pain," he said with mock sadness. "The captain's brother is an idolizer. He follows his heart. You should see him right now, wallowing behind his brother's footsteps like a dog. He loves following in the shadow of his brother because without his brother, he is nothing. He will lie and abandon you like everyone else. He will always love his brother more. I will promise you he will lose his brother before the week is over. When that happens, well... it won't be pretty," he added darkly.

His words got under her skin. True, Killian loved his brother dearly. He wouldn't fall apart, for he had a strong soul.  _Killian isn't nothing!_  If something bad did happen, she trusted in their love to get them through the storm.

"If what you say is true, I will help him see the light!" She promised with determination.

"You think you can save him?" He laughed incredulously. "Suppose, you can't?" He held up a chain. A silver object dangled at the end.

She glared at the offered object until recognition dawned in her eyes. "Is that my whistle? How the hell did you get it?" She lunged for it, and he pulled the chain away from her.

"It doesn't matter. I see you don't believe me. There will be a period when everything you hold dear will fall apart. When everything becomes too much to bear, you will blow on the whistle and everything will get better."

He lightly tossed the object at her, and she had to lean her body forward to catch it. She looked at the object and saw the familiar fake silver paint chips that were on hers. There was no doubt that the whistle belonged to her.

Still, she refused to lose her resolve. "Do you know how crazy you sound? You stole my whistle, and you expect me to believe that Killian is going to make my life miserable? You are lying. " She glared at him.

"What reason do I have to lie?" He answered, pretending to be offended.

"What reason do you have tell the truth?" She shot back, then her eyes widened in understanding. "I know what you are trying to do. You're trying to get me to doubt his love for me. It won't work! I chose to see the best in him." This boy in front of her was a little shit, trying to cause discord and make her doubt her faith in her husband. Before she realized, her right fist made contact with his jaw.

He doubled back, his hand rubbing his jaw. "Oh, I like you. You have spunk." Pan genuinely laughed before his expression sobered. "Regardless, I want to give you a friendly warning. I would be an improper host if I didn't."

"Killian," she whispered, her head turned to his direction.

"Wait, you can sense him?" Pan's eyes grew wide in shock. "Well, the witch really screwed up," He mused before his head leaned towards hers conspiratorially. "but that will be my and your dirty little secret."

In the distance, Killian's yell of "Liam" could be heard. She felt extreme fear and despair flood her being.

"That's my cue. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said as he walked away. She heard the sound of his footsteps stop some feet from the entrance of the jungle.

"Oh, Emma." Her name caused her to turn her attention towards him. His back was facing her but his side-glance caught her eyes. "Remember, you will always be an orphan. You're alone, and you will remember my words when the time comes. There is one thing you must know when you do. Magic always comes with a price." He disappeared in the wind after his warning.

* * *

Peter Pan's or whoever's words still bothered her. She just wanted to get off this fucking island and be done with everything. Within the past few days, she had experienced too much magic and fairy tale characters than she could tolerate. The leaves rustled before her. Emma saw Killian and Liam break through the clearing. Out of relief and happiness, she ran down the gangplank to meet them on the shore. Their apparel looked a little torn from the brushes of the local fauna. The only thing that mattered was that they made it back to her alive.

"Killian and Liam, thank goodness you both are alright!" Emma said, enveloping them both in a hug. Her heart was starting to be relieved as she came to terms with the warm presence of the two men before her.

Splotches of red on Liam's sleeve caught her attention, causing her to pull back in concern. "Liam, you have blood on you."

"About that... we can discuss what happened on the ship. The sooner we get off this bloody island-the happier I will be," Killian answered, jaw clenched, walking swiftly past her. Whatever happened to Liam, Killian was angry. She felt hatred flood her being.

As they made their way to the ship, she found out that the king lied about the mission. The plant of interest was a deadly poison and not some magical cure to the world's problems. She understood why Killian was angry. His brother was fiercely loyal to the king. His blind loyalty almost got him killed because he failed to head the warning of Peter Pan. She would have laughed at the irony of a fairy tale character warning them if the situation wasn't so serious. Her eyes furrowed in concern as she watched the two brothers deciding their next course of action.

"The king will pay for his treachery..." Liam plotted.

Emma ignored the conversation because whatever they were planning was dangerous. If the brothers went against the king, Killian would keep her out of harms way. Time must have flown since they returned to the ship. Currently, they were in the middle of the ocean. Neverland's jungle was a green speck in the distance.  _Knock_. The sound of knocking on wood got her attention. Shaking her head, her mind played it as a trick until she heard it again.  _Knock_

Her eyes darted to the surface of the ocean. The surface adopted many colors and Emma noticed a polarized reflection. At first, the surfaced shimmered blue then green. Her senses weren't alerted that the colors were dangerous until she noticed a swarm of these colors. Eyes narrowing, she thought she saw fins.

Looking from the tail end, she could easily mistake the creature as a large fish, but as she looked further up she saw the bareback, which looked eerily similar to a human.

One of the humanoids popped out of the water. The creature had long brown hair, blue eyes, feminine appearance, and was wearing a bra made of shells.  _Holy fuck_ , she was staring at a mermaid.

"Um, Killian..." Emma began still staring at the mermaid school. More mermaids popped their heads out of the water, while the others circled the ship hitting the wood looking for any weaknesses. These mermaids were not sweet natured like Ariel in the  _Little Mermaid_. They looked pissed and evil.

"Yes, love?" Her husband called behind her. She could hear his footsteps approaching her.

"In this realm, are mermaids good or bad?" She asked as she continued to watch the mermaids hit on the wood with their fists. Seriously, couldn't the other crewmembers hear the banging on the wood?

"Well, in history, they led sailors to their deaths." Well, the mermaids were determined alright- determined to kill them. "Why the sudden interest?" She could feel his concern.

"We may have a problem." She warned. The mermaids were talking to each other. From Emma's vantage point, she couldn't hear them, but from the devious glances in her direction, she could tell they were up to no good.

Killian's eyes widened as he saw the school of mermaids. "Men, Change course!" He ordered. The men scrambled to pull on the ropes of the sails to allow the ship to change the direction of the ship.

A peculiar object caught Emma's eye. She watched a mermaid pull out a conch shell. The mermaid blew on the shell and the ship rocked. Suddenly, a large tidal wave was heading towards the  _Jewel_. Mermaids swam back to gain momentum and they rushed to attack the ship, trying to knock the ship over. Eventually, they gave up when the tidal wave got close. The wave washed the surface of the deck and caused many things to go overboard. Killian was holding onto the net of the mast whereas Emma was cradled against his chest. They held their breath as the boat capsized slightly, being bathed by the ocean's water. The remaining items that weren't secured on the ship fell into the ocean. A searing pain went through her head as it hit the mast. Through narrow slits, she could see the crew members stagger on the deck in a daze.

The scenery was spinning, her ears wringing- a sign of a concussion. In the distance, Emma saw a struggling figure hanging at the bowsprit. Narrowing her eyes, she could see wet curly hair. Her eyes went to the mast to find the captain, who was missing. If Liam was missing...her eyes returned to the bowsprit, removing Killian's arms from her body. "Liam!" She yelled, climbing down the ropes to the deck. Vertigo mas making nausea come at a full force. When her feet touched the ground, she started running towards his direction.

Heavy footsteps behind her, told her that Killian was following her. Liam's grip was slipping as the waves hit his back. The long wood he was holding became slick with water. Killian tied some rope to his waist and began climbing along the bowsprit to reach his brother.

"You need to turn the ship around, Killian," Liam commanded, exhaustion in his tone. His arms were shaking from the strain.

"Nonsense, brother. Grab hold of my hand." Killian's strength was wavering from the aftermath of the tidal wave. Killian held out a shaky hand to his brother.

"If you don't, everyone on this ship will die." Liam ignored the offered hand to stare at their new threat.

"Damn it, Liam. You aren't dying today," Killian choked, still holding his hand out. His voice was starting to break and he continued to climb. His advancement was thwarted when the rope would not reach.

"I want to say that I'm proud of the man you have become, Killian." Liam smiled fondly at Killian. He ignored the heartbreak in his brother's face by turning his gaze to Emma. "You're better than what I've wished for. Please, take care of him, Emma." Liam smiled at Emma sadly.

As they neared the cliff's edge, Liam gave a resigned nod, letting go of his support and falling into the water. "Liam!" Killian yelled, his voice in utter anguish. He and Emma watched in horror as Liam's body was swept swiftly to the edge by the current.

Next: Darkness Ascending


	6. Darkness Ascending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian deal with the aftermath of Liam's death. Their love is tested like never before.
> 
> Tracks  
> Darkness Ascending Main theme- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJBgqwr4WYw
> 
> Emma’s love and struggle- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4smzO708fY  
> ]  
> Calypso-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l_5qKtW9lI  
> The birth of Darkness- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUFDsMe1asA

The initial shock of Liam dying hadn't worn off. When it did, Killian crumbled on the bowsprit. Luckily, he was tied to the rope or he would have fallen into the ocean. When the crew pulled him up, Emma ran to him and cradled his head into her hands and pressed kisses all over his face. His body was shaking, containing his grief. He kept muttering, "He's gone." She would whisper, "I know" back to him, Tears were streaming down her face. Emma grieved because Liam was like a brother to her. She only knew him for roughly four months, but he somehow wormed his way into her heart. Suddenly, Killian removed himself from her embrace, but she could see his unshed tears.

"Men, we're lacking a captain. Let's discuss our next course of action. " Emma couldn't hide her shock. He needed to properly grieve, and he was already barking orders to the men.

Emma placed both of her hands on each of his shoulders, preventing his movements. "Killian, what are you doing?"

"I need to address the crew," he said, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from flowing. When he reopened them, Emma's voice hitched when she saw a calm mask on his face. He was internalizing all his grief.

"Killian, you don't have to address the men today. They should understand. It's okay to grieve. I haven't known Liam long, but he was like a brother to me. He was their leader for goodness sake. The crew needs to grieve as well." Her voice broke at her plea. His hands went to remove her own from his shoulders.

"The Jewel needs a captain," he said as he continued to walk, his back facing her. "He always wanted to be buried at sea. In a sense, he got his wish." He laughed bitterly, his fists clenching at his sides.

Emma was concerned for Killian. Liam just died barely a few hours ago, and he was closing himself off. The men were talking about making him captain. She hated that he was immediately thrown into responsibility. Killian's ideology was taken from Liam's. His foundation was gone, and what happened with a tattered foundation? Eventually, it broke.

Emma watched Killian stand on a block of wood on the deck with concerned eyes. Her heart broke when she saw Killian look at Liam's satchel that was handed to him, and the crewmembers already called him "Captain". Her eyes winced at the title. So, it was decided. Killian was to become captain. After his brother's death, he was expected to fill his brother's mantle-follow in his footsteps. A brother he deemed to be better in all things-more better than himself. Emma could only guess what was going through his head.

"We're soldiers, who swore oaths to our king. He sent us to retrieve a poison which killed our dear captain". She could feel and hear his heartbreak.

"Never again shall anyone set sail in that cursed land." He set fire to the Pegasus with a torch. The feathers turned black and crumbled to ash, fluttering in the wind as black dust.

"Never again shall we take such orders, serving the king and fighting his wars. That is the way of dishonor." He stopped to think before glaring at each one of the men in turn. Anger took over his being. "And all of you who disagree- flee now or walk the bloody plank!" Instead of flinching at his challenge, they listened to his words with rapt attention. "For those who stay, we will be free men, and I will be your captain. We will sail under the crimson flag, and we will give our enemies no quarter. "

 _Wait what?_ Dread started to take over her being at the sudden personality change in her husband _._ Emma could only listen on in horror.

"We will take what we please. And we live by our own rules. This is the best form of all. Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral; they took my brother from me, and I'm going to take everything they got." She heard the malice in his voice. "Starting with this ship." He finished with loathing. "Bring the paint from below. It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the  _Jewel of the Realm_. We now sail as the  _Jolly Roger_!" He burned his navel coat and continued his speech. "When they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are- pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honor!" He looked around smiling at the men as they cheered him on.

 _How the fuck can they be okay with this_? Emma turned her head and angrily wiped at her eyes. These men were noble, had families, and were willing to forsake them in a blink of an eye to become pirates. The ship would be called the  _Jolly Roger_. She was on the ship in the stories of  _Peter Pan_. Hell, she met Peter Pan. When could she expect Captain Hook to enter the picture? The tears wouldn't stop flowing no matter how much she tried to bottle them. She had to leave. Pushing past through the men, she made her way back to their room

The bed creaked when she sat on it rather forcefully. Putting her head in between her hands, she tried to come to terms with all she had seen. Her emotions were in turmoil. How did everything escalate out of control rather quickly? Did Killian always have this much hate in him- a thirst for vengeance?

The door creaked open- a sign that the hinges needed to be oiled. Heavy footsteps echoed across the room, alerting her to someone's presence. Her eyes looked up to see Killian standing before her, and he was staring at her with the same devotion as he had before-a stark contrast from the darkness in his eyes during his speech.

"What did you think of my speech, my dear?" She didn't know how he was filled with hate for one minute and loving her the next, like a light switch that could be flipped on and off. The thought made her shudder as she looked at him with red-rimmed eyes.

His smile was replaced with worry as he took in her appearance. Questions flooded through her mind. She wanted to ask him how he was really feeling? This persona was a shield to hide his grief. Was he willing to follow through his plan? She opened her mouth to tell him about her concerns, but she was interrupted by the warning bells sounding above deck. He turned his head in concern and she followed him. A crewmember approached him. "It's one of King George's ships, sir."

"Aye, we will engage and give them no quarter." His eyes were filled with bloodlust and his voice was filled with anger. She almost flinched when he turned his gaze to her. "Emma, please wait below." He told her before nodding to the Master Gunner.

If she tried hard enough, she could talk him out of his plans. The Killian she knew wouldn't attack ships unprompted. Surely, he wasn't thinking clearly. "Killian-" The boat shook as a cannon ball catapulted from the  _Jolly_  to the navel vessel, preventing her from voicing her concerns.

Emma ran down to the bedroom and thought about their luck. Just hours after the  _Jewel_ turned pirate ship, they were already being attacked because Killian had to declare war. The universe decided to have a sense of humor. She always felt safe on the Realm, but now, she would probably live in the fear of being attacked because piracy was illegal. Her mind drifted back to where she was always on the run and stole for a living. She had to fear getting arrested. Life of crime seemed like a distant memory after meeting Killian, but now, she was back to square one.

Sword fighting could be heard above deck. Her body shook in fear as the reality of the situation hit her. This was her life now. She would have to get used to this.

The door to her bedroom opened and she thought it was Killian. Her eyes darted to a man with black hair, wearing the official navel uniform. It was a man she didn't recognize.

His brown eyes took in her appearance.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked with concern as he approached her.

"Yes?" She asked confused. The man was unfamiliar. She knew the names of everyone on the ship, but she had a feeling she had never seen this man before in her life.

"Did they hurt you?"  _What the hell_? That's when it hit her. This man boarded the ship and somehow made it down to her level. Her face was still splotchy from crying. He was probably looking for Killian, but from the look of surprise on his face, he wasn't expecting to see her.

"Let me save you, lass." He sheathed his sword, cautiously approaching her. Absently, she took a step back.

"I don't need saving," she said defiantly.

"You're on a pirate ship." She supposed her blue dress didn't make her a threat. Her fingers rubbed between her brows in frustration. Although this whole situation scared her, she wasn't going to leave. Killian wasn't in a right state of mind, and he needed her now more than ever.

"I'm good. You need to escape before they kill you," she warned with a glare.

"I'm not leaving you here," the man promised with conviction, and it made her heart hurt. She remembered her sweet lieutenant who wouldn't leave her side.

"I'm not going to leave. So go," she shouted angrily, backing up to the wall near the bed as he continued his way forward.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and as she pulled backward, her hand felt cool metal. She grabbed onto it and brought it forward to hit the man. To her horror, it went through him. She shakily let go, crumbled to the ground, threw up, and cried.

* * *

Months had passed since the incident where Emma killed the soldier in the room. Luckily, Killian didn't decide to attack another ship. Perhaps, it was due to her being shaken up by the incident, or they hadn't crossed paths with another navel vessel. Selfishly, she hoped it was the former because she still was shaken up. She constantly woke up at night, thinking they were constantly in danger. This was partly due to her having dreams about the man she killed. When Killian returned to the room that day, he pulled her in his arms and told her she was just defending herself, because the man tried to take her away from him. Was she defending herself? The poor soldier thought she was taken against her will and was trying to save her. For a second, she almost believed Killian until she realized why she killed in the first place. Killian slept alone that night. If he noticed her missing presence, he didn't say, She couldn't handle the change from her sweet lieutenant. It was like a totally different person invaded his body. When they interacted, his smiles wouldn't reach his eyes. The light in his eyes was missing. He would attempt to joke, but it was lacking his usual humor. Every time she tried to broach the topic of Liam, he would leave or change the subject like he pretended he didn't die.

Then came the drinking. He would get drunk to the point of passing out, and the crewmembers would bring him back to the ship. She would nurse him the whole night and left when he woke up. The more he continued on this path. The less attentive he was to her. He was trapped in his own grief. He wouldn't let her in. He trusted in the alcohol more than her and it hurt. The last time she shared a bed with Killian was before her killing scenario. Here, she was waiting outside on the deck because he was out later than usual. She could see his familiar profile, clad in his black leather, heading towards the  _Jewel_.  _It's the Jolly now_ , she corrected herself. Her eyes widened as she saw two girls cradled on each of his arms as he approached the ship. Anger, hurt, and jealousy took over. This was the first time that he attempted to bring girls on the ship. Her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"Behold! The Rolly Joger!" Killian slurred, causing the women in his arm to giggle.

Emma glared at the trio and the wenches took in her appearance with their eyes, sizing her up.

"It's time for bed, Killian." Emma approached him, pushing his hair back and staring into his bloodshot eyes. She couldn't really confront him now because he was so drunk.

"Ah, Emma, nice of you to join us! We can have a party now that you are here," he greeted jovially.

"Ladies, please, leave us. I don't know how much fun he will be, since he is drunk off his ass," Emma dismissed the wenches, clearly not amused by Killian's joviality. One of the wenches gave her an evil eye.

"He's married." Emma showed the wench her ring. The wenches huffed, removing themselves from Killian's arms. He wobbled from his lack of support and Emma ran over to catch him. Her arms shook as she struggled to support his weight.

"Mmm, so soft, Emma," he mumbled, trailing kisses up her neck.

"Stop it, you are drunk." She pushed his head away lightly when he nuzzled into her neck.

"We haven't kissed in forever," he wined and tried again. "I need to take every opportunity I can get." When he realized her neck was unavailable, he moved to burrow his face in her breasts, but she held him at arms length. This was bad. At this rate, he might as well have his way with her in the open public.

One of the crewmembers ran to Emma, and stopped in front of her, panting from his run.

Killian narrowed his eyes in his drunken stupor and tried sizing the man up. "Stay away from my wife!" He swung at the crewman, but his fist missed.

"Stop, Killian. We are going to bed." He whipped his head around when she mentioned "bed", smiling at her goofily before he staggered. He keeled over and threw up. He lost his balance and fell backwards. Emma caught him before he fell.

"God, how much did he have to drink?" Emma yelled incredulously.

"Mrs. Jones, sorry." The crewmember helped support his weight. "We tried to stop him." He finished with an apologetic sigh.

"Stop him from doing what?" Emma couldn't imagine what Killian would do that would be secretive.

"Leave with the other women," he said sincerely. Emma almost forgot about the women because she was more worried about getting Killian to bed.

"Does he try to leave with women at every port?" Emma shouldn't have asked, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Yes." Emma had to catch herself from having a panic attack. Was he that far gone that he didn't want her anymore? Her fears were put to rest when the crewman continued to talk. "We knew he would regret it if he was successful. So, we always thwarted all his attempts," he answered, helping her lay Killian on the bed.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you watch out for him. I can handle it from here."

She was touched that the crewmembers were active in preventing Killian from doing anything stupid. Emma gave the man an appreciative smile. The man bowed, leaving her with a nod. When the door shut, she turned her sad gaze to look at her husband. Using her hand, she removed some of his bangs that were matted with sweat from his eyes.

"Emma," he whispered at her touch. Why does he have to be passed out drunk and asleep to mutter her name with affection? He pretty much ignored her when he was awake. Then again, she didn't stay around long enough to let him say anything.

She took a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off his brow. She spent all night nursing him back to health so that he wouldn't be so uncomfortable when he woke up.

His eyelashes fluttered awake, and he let out a soft groan probably from the hangover. This was the first time she had been in the bedroom with him when he woke up. His blue eyes softened when he saw her. They traveled all over her face and stopped at her lips. It was like he was taking her in and starved with affection, a smile tugged at his lips. It brought back memories of her and her lieutenant. His fingers rubbed her hand every time she wiped his brow. "Morning, beautiful, " he whispered, making sure she wasn't a dream.

She couldn't help clench her jaw. Once, the endearment would've made her heart flutter, but now, it left a bad taste in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the feelings of hope and love felt foreign to her. She forgot about that damn bond because she hadn't felt anything really in months. She found out she could tune him out after she was tired of feeling his anger and sadness almost everyday. His feelings weren't helping her resolve.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked, if you're all right?" He was frowning at her. She could feel his confusion.

"I'm fine," she said tersely.

" _No,_  you aren't. I can tell if something is bothering you." He grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the washcloth.

 _Really, did you not notice anything wrong these last two months?_  She wanted to ask, but couldn't help but scoff at his attempts of trying to have her open up.

"How are you feeling? You drank a lot last night," she deflected.

"Emma, don't change the subject. If there is something I did, please, tell me. I feel there is a rift between us." His gaze was imploring, and she could see his resolve wavering, trying to remain calm.

"Seriously? Now, you notice I haven't been around. You don't know what you have done?" She slammed the rag down on the nightstand.

"I get that Liam died." His eyes grew dark at the mention of Liam. "You're allowed to grieve but resorting to piracy, getting drunk, and attempting to sleep with whatever barwench who throws herself at you, will not lessen the pain or bring him back," she reasoned, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"What do you know of loss?" She whipped her head to him to see his face. He didn't just ask that question? His face was filled with anger as he continued. "You're lucky you have never lost anyone."

Her heart wanted to shatter at the spot. His words were cutting daggers into whatever resolve she had. She got up from the bed, pulling her hand away from him rather roughly. Her hand felt suddenly cold at the loss of contact.

"I never lost anyone? How about when a family adopted me, and they gave me back as soon as they got their own kid, and the only friend, I had, lied to me twice and caused me to lose the best family I had. Then, there was my brother." Killian looked at her in shock. She ignored his guilty gaze as she continued. "who I got know for four months. I grieved for him in private because you won't even grieve with me. You knew about my past already. How can you say that after everything I have done for you since he died-"  _And still l love you_ , she almost finished.

Standing up, she moved to leave. She couldn't bear to look at the indifference she knew was showing on his face. The Killian she knew would never have said those words to her. "You know what?" She began, her back facing him. "I don't even know who you are anymore. You definitely aren't the man I married." She ran out of the room to the one place she found comfort since Liam died-his room.

Killian avoided it like the plague after he died. She would go to his room and have imaginary conversations with him to keep her sane, and where she could cry in solitude. In this room, she didn't have to pretend to be strong or indifferent to Killian's change. She walked up and looked at the bookshelf, picking up an anchor-shaped cufflink. Her fingers tightened around the small object to the point where it broke skin as her mind drifted off to that day.

_The sound of gulls could be heard in the sky. Emma stared at her wedding ring with a smile. In a few weeks, she would be Emma Jones. She was leaning on the mast to wait for Liam to get done talking with one of his crewmembers. Her eyes drifted to the metal objects in her hand. This was a gift for Liam that she had been meaning to give it to him -to show her appreciation towards him._

_"Hey, Liam." She approached him after the other man left._

_"Emma!" Liam greeted with a smile. "I hear congratulations are in order." He gave her a smug grin._

_As much as she refused, she blushed at the praise. "Thank you."_

_"You know," He began staring out over the sea. " I thought my brother was going to propose to you months ago." He admitted with a chuckle before looking at her. His eyes stared at her fondly. " He told me how much he wanted to because of how special you're to him. I don't know what got him to wait so long. The only thing I know is that there is something special- watching the two of you and seeing how you both orbit around each other. It's beautiful really. " He finished with awe, turning the wheel of the ship._

_His words touched her heart and she could feel her sisterly love building for him. This man barely knew her, and he accepted her presence without really knowing her._

_"I've been meaning to give you these, for everything you have done for me". She handed him the cufflinks, and he looked at the offered items in confusion before his gaze turned soft._

_"It was nothing. I'm glad we found you that day. I think you're the only one able to keep Killian grounded, and I couldn't have asked for a finer sister," he answered her by embracing her in a hug._

"Today, Killian finally realized that I exist again. He gets so far gone that he is willing to cheat on me when he gets drunk." Her voice shook, and she couldn't stop the dam that escaped her eyes. "Oh, Liam, you trusted me in watching over him and I failed." She continued, her body shaking as she let go of the cufflink, putting her face in her palms. "I don't know what to do. It hurts watching him bring himself down. Losing himself to what he believes is honoring your memory. Nothing I do can get through to him. I don't know how much more I can take." Her knees dropped to the ground as she finally broke.

Letting go of all her emotions was a respite she didn't know she needed. Her attitude remained indifferent because she needed to be strong for Killian's sake. She foolishly hoped that he would open up to her on his own. The more she waited for him, the worst he fell down his current path. Did he even love her anymore?

Arms, wrapping around her stomach and embracing her from behind, caused her body to flinch. She felt pain in the bond. "How long were you standing there?" She asked, still staring at the bookshelf.

"I heard everything," he said hoarsely. She turned around and she saw he was crying. He reached out a hand to cup her face then hesitated, fisting his hand in the air. "Oh, Emma. I didn't realize I was hurting you this much." He put his head in between his hands. "Gods, the woman I tried to bring on this ship. Emma, you didn't deserve that." His body was trembling with broken sobs, and Emma cried even harder at the broken man before her.

He looked at her with heartbreak and his voice started to crack." I remember that look you gave me after you stabbed the man, and then I felt the bed empty. I thought I repulsed you. You stopped smiling and looking at me with affection after that day, and I thought that you didn't love me anymore. I was too selfish to let you go, and I thought I was doing you a favor by leaving you alone. "

Emma brought a hand to cradle his face, and he leaned into her touch. His voice was nearly ragged at her innocent touch. "I know you put up a strong front with your men, but you don't have to pretend to be strong for me. I don't love you any less so please stop shutting me out and drinking, thinking I don't care," she pleaded.

"I miss him so damn much. I see him everywhere on this ship. There are too many memories here. Thinking about what that king did makes me so angry. Then, when I was alone, the rum would ease the pain."

She openly embraced him and she didn't miss his sharp intake of breath at the gesture, his face nuzzling against her neck. "We both miss him, Killian. We will help each other heal, only if you promise to be honest and open with me. We can start over. Get a new ship that we can call home and see the world that we talked about. You don't have to resort to piracy anymore. Liam wouldn't want you to live like this."

"I really don't deserve you." His words caressed against her neck in a whisper. "Please, have patience with me. I promise, I will become better. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You are my rock, Emma," he croaked.

"I promise. I made a vow remember?" She teased, a few tears escaping from her eyes and falling onto him. They were both probably soaked by now by each other's tears, but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that they had each other. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the turn of events. She was happy.

At the sound of her laugh, he lifted his head up, staring into her eyes. There was an indefinable emotion in his gaze, but Emma could feel his ardent love. Suddenly, he kissed her hard, his fingers threading in her hair and going down her body before stopping at her hip. He moaned when she deepened the kiss. "Emma... Please, I really need you, now," he pleaded, his voice filled with unrestrained want.

Emma knew he was leaving this all to her. She didn't realize how much she missed his touch until he was here before her. She started kissing his exposed chest, working her way up his neck until stopping before his ear. I need you," she whispered against his ear.

When her back landed against the bed and him kissing her bare chest. At that moment, all pain was forgotten, and it was just the two of them showing their love for each other.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Killian and Emma made up. Their life seemed to be an adventure when he taught her how to sail a ship and told her of the many lands they were going to visit. He hadn't looked this happy in months. He still cried in private with her and she would comfort him. She didn't know how it was possible to love someone so dearly. It was because they knew each other so well and experienced each other's pain in a short matter of time. After getting through this trial, Emma believed that together they could overcome any obstacle. She closed her eyes in a contented sigh, letting the peaceful sea breeze cradle her.

"Look, what we have here." Killian's voice caused Emma to turn her head in his direction. He was busy looking through his spyglass, addressing some of the men. "Another one of King George's vessels is going to grace us with its presence." He informed, his voice becoming dark.

 _What? No. No,_ she thought horrified. She knew where this was going, and she had to stop him before he issued the command to attack.

"Killian, You must stop." She didn't care if she was causing a scene in front of his men. They have come so far. She wasn't going to let him fall back into his anger.

"Emma, this is going to get messy. Get below deck," he instructed, ignoring her pleas. Her heart broke as she watched his vengeance take over.

"Killian, I'm not going anywhere. Not until you listen to me," she said defiantly, grabbing the lapels of his coat and begging him with her eyes to listen to her. This was the moment of truth to see if their love could overcome his anger.

"Emma, we will talk later." His dismissal was making her become angry as she felt helplessness take over.

"What about this talk of change? Was that a lie so that you could give me a couple of quick romps to shut me up?" His jaw clenched, indicating her words touched a nerve. He removed his arms and stared at her. She went to grab his arm again but he pulled back, causing her to fall on the deck. Her whistle became undone and fell on the deck.

He looked at her apologetically. He would never physically harm her, and he looked horrified that he accidentally caused her physical pain.

Emma stared at the deck hard and tears started to build in her eyes.

He moved to help her up, but she stopped him with her glare. She didn't want him touching her if he was going to attack another ship.

"Liam would be ashamed of what you have become. You are disgracing his memory," she reminded, hoping to cause him to remember the conversation they had before.

"Those people on that ship work for a cruel king who killed Liam," he reminded her, his voice building with anger.

"They're only following orders. If you attack them, then they are innocent people suffering from your vendetta. Stop reliving his death." She tried to reason until horrifying thoughts came to mind. What if, she was never able to rid him of this darkness? What if, Killian was now reduced to a shell of a man who thrived off vengeance? Every time they fought, would he sprout words of change before he fell into this cycle again?

"What happened to my husband? The spot I once held in his heart is gone and filled with darkness. There is nothing I can do to bring you back is there?" She asked, her voice breaking and her hands clenching at her sides.

"That's not true! Emma, you are my light!" He fervently denied her words, pleading with her to understand.

She felt his fear flood her being. He knew she had a habit of throwing up her walls when she got hurt. There was a point when she would completely close herself off, and she was sure that he wanted to prevent that from happening

"I thought I was, but I'm not so sure anymore," she whispered in resignation, as she stared at the whistle in her hand.

 _He will lie and abandon you like everyone else. He will always love his brother more._ She remembered his soft blue eyes were once filled with mirth. In her past nightmares, his eyes were filled with bloodlust and anger.  _When everything becomes too much to bear, you will blow on the whistle and everything will get bette_ r. Pan's voice continued in her mind.

"I guess this is the only way," she said, shakily bringing the whistle to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" His question was filled with concern and worry.

She took a deep breath. "Making things better." After she answered, she blew on the whistle.

The whistle's sound echoed across the sea before it was followed by the sound of thunder. Suddenly, the clouds became dark and an aria sounded in the distance. A heavy wind blew, causing the waves to become violent. Emma quickly stood up and felt fear flood her being. She caused the storm. There was no possible explanation of the sunny sky turning dark until she blew on the whistle. A feeling of déjà vu overtook her as she remembered the brewing storm on the docks after she blew on the whistle in Oregon.

"Captain, this storm is caused by magic." What should we do?" A crewman asked, looking at the storm and to the naval vessel in the distance.

Lightning struck on the deck and everyone staggered from the intensity of the light. "Well, well, I was wondering when you would summon me, Emma," a heavily accented voice tutted. Emma's vision was foggy and when it cleared, standing before her was a woman. Her blue eyes were like the sea. She had fiery red hair and a flowing green dress. In her right hand, she was holding a trident. On her head, was a crown of diamonds.

"Stay away from her, witch!" Killian stepped in front of Emma defensively, pulling out his cutlass and holding it menacingly at the woman.

"I feel your pain, Emma. Your sorrow has called to me," the woman said, her voice filled with sadness. Rain started to drizzle on them and the  _Jolly_.

"Can you fix this? The man I loved died along with his brother. If I am stuck with this one-sided love… I don't want it. Please give me my love back." Emma bared her soul out to the woman to fulfill her promise. She didn't see the self-loathing and the heartbreak on Killian's face.

"Emma-"

"Silence, mortal," she interrupted him with a terse reply. "I'm the guardian of love on the sea and you failed her."

"I love her!" Killian said defiantly, his heart in his eyes. "I would harrow hell just to be with her," he admitted truthfully with conviction. "Who are you to judge?" He yelled at the witch before looking at Emma pleadingly, begging her to believe him.

The devotion and conviction in his voice reminded her of her Killian. She wasn't patient enough to deal with him.  _Oh God_. She was about to abandon him. In reality, she was scared and her walls were thrown up, and she stopped trusting in their love and attempted to resort to magic. She had to fix this.

"Foolish, mortal. I am Calypso." Killian flinched at her name. His eyes narrowed in fear before he resorted to glaring at her. "I know your heart sailor. You're on a path to self-destruction," she said before looking at Emma, holding her hand out for her to take. "Emma, there is nothing for you here. Come, with me. You have to fulfill your destiny in the future."

Killian dropped his cutlass on the ground since the witch was giving Emma a choice. "Emma, please don't listen to her," he begged, wrapping her in an embrace. Emma could feel his body shaking and him whispering " _I love you's" and "no, please"_ over the loud storm.

"I made a mistake in summoning you. I don't want an easy fix. One thing I've learned about love is that we have to fight for it." Emma glared at Calypso as she spoke with determination, returning Killian's embrace.

The goddess scoffed at Emma's words. "Remember he said he would never abandon you?" Her words caused Killian to flinch. "I've watched helplessly as you looked out in the ocean while you lost the man you love. "

"Don't you see? I still do love him and he loves me. I don't want to leave him." Emma's words caused Killian to hug her tighter to him than she thought possible.

"If you don't leave, Emma. Everyone on this ship will die except for you," the Goddess threatened.

"I was told that it would make everything better not send me back," Emma said confused, her voice starting to waver.

"It makes things better by restoring you back to your time as it should be. Time heals all wounds. You must go back and move on." Calypso hit the butt of her trident on the deck of the ship, causing lighting to strike at random parts on the deck.

Tears started to flow down Emma's face again, knowing that the Goddess' threats were real. Killian would die if she didn't return. She couldn't handle having his death on her conscious.

"Emma, we can fix this. Trust in us." His voice cracked, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He was trying to be strong for her so that she could have confidence in him. Killian could read her like an open book. He knew what was going through her head.

"Killian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. You heard her. If I don't go, you will die. I don't want to lose you," she replied hoarsely.

"I don't want to lose you too. I would rather die than be separated from you." She kissed him hard at his declaration.

Her forehead rested against his. "I am so sorry, Killian." She breathed against his mouth. She could feel his utter despair and heartbreak fill her being. Her heart felt like it was about to come out of her chest, knowing she was causing him pain. She removed herself from him, her eyes taking in every facet of his face, his clothing, putting them to memory. "I won't let you die because of me. I will return to you. I will always find you," she promised, removing herself from him and making a run towards the goddess.

Killian's hand lunged to grab Emma's arm, but he got knocked to the ground by Calypso's magic. Emma watched as his arms shakily pushed himself up from the deck. His face was devastated as he saw her standing by the Goddess.

"Emma!" Killian's heartbroken voice filled her ears as she disappeared into a swirling vortex.

* * *

The sound of insects could be heard in a distant jungle. A figure was crouched in front of a glowing crystal ball, watching a scene that had just taken place. All events have been set in motion for his plan. His head lifted up when he sensed magic come into his realm.

"Pan, dear. Thank you for giving Emma the whistle, " the woman thanked him, stalking right next to his side.

"Did pretending to be an old woman and a sea goddess work for you?" He snorted when he remembered the Goddess getup she wore. Now, she was wearing a black hat and a matching dress with feathers cradling her neck.

"Poseidon's trident was a nice touch to help with the storms and to make everything believable. Everything is how it should be. Emma was merely displaced from her time. The timeline is restored for her to have her son." Her voice was rather cheerful because the first aspect of her plan went well.

"You had her screwing with the timeline then sent her back. Why give her the whistle? I assume you gave her your pendant because it is missing. That means she can go back in time," he said before his smile turned devious. He had to admit he liked the drama that was playing out. "Poor, Emma, she will find that some things are best left in the past."

"I will get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do," she said with envy, her eyes darkening at every word.

"I don't care about your family feud. I have my own family drama. You can stay in Neverland until the curse breaks, but if your information is false and I don't get my heart, You'll be sorry,"he threatened, using his magic to push the witch against a nearby tree. Peter Pan never failed and he wanted to show the witch he didn't play. He would make this witch pay for lying to him.

"I assure you everything is true but I have a tiny request." Her grin was all but innocent, ignoring his threat.

"By the look of your face, your request is more than tiny." He scoffed at her request, letting her drop down to the ground. He didn't trust her, not that he ever trusted anyone.

"Would you let me kill your captive?" She asked with glee, picking herself up.

"No, if what you say is true, I will lose the most important pawn in my game." He knew he was going to need as many chess pieces as possible in order to get what he wanted. Maybe the witch could have taken his captive if she left out some details.

"Your shadow"- She began with calculating eyes -"How strong are its illusions?" His eyebrow lifted up at her request. He had to admit the witch was determined.

He summoned his shadow, arms crossed in interest. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Make it take the form of your captive," she instructed, and he nodded to it. It shape shifted to an exact visage of his captive.

She approached the doppelganger and pulled its fake heart out. If what she said was true, understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, you are wicked." His evil smile matched her wicked grin.

* * *

**Portland, Oregon, October 21,2000**

In other news, last night there was an unexpected windstorm at the Portland harbor. The dock is closed until all damages are repaired. There were no casualties. Although, we do have a Jane Doe." A rough sketch of the Jane Doe was shown on the screen as the announcer continued talking. "If anyone has any information on this individual. Please call the number on the screen."

Next: The Dark One

* * *

 

 

 


	7. The Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to find a way back to the past.
> 
> Tracks  
> Chapter theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM6PYawZ8nk  
> The last Goodbye and Emma's Choice -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4-IOJ6itpM  
> A dangerous Battle-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVMh_9LiqTg

When Emma stood next to Calypso's side, the ocean whirled around her, tunneling her into the ocean. She had to close her eyes to prevent the salt water from entering them. Being spun around was making her dizzy. She heard a thud and the sound was accompanied by a searing pain on her back and head. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the pitch-black sky-a sign she collapsed on the ground. The goddess lazily looked at Emma as she picked herself up from the ground.

"I thought you were going to send me back?" Emma yelled, not bothering to hide her anger. It was bad enough that she was separated from Killian. She was tired of Calypso's games.

"Oh, I am," Calypso answered with a smile, before her expression turned serious. "I wanted to have a few words with you first. You were brought to the past with a wish by the very necklace that hangs around your neck." She pointed to the green object for emphasis, causing Emma to absently grab it.

Emma's superpower indicated that the goddess was telling a half-truth. Why would Calypso find a need to lie? If Calypso was immortal, what threat would Emma be to her? Emma didn't care if she was brought to the past by a wish. She wanted to know what Calypso's goals were.

"Why tell me all of this?" She probed, eyes narrowing in irritation.

"You, Emma, are going to face a difficult choice. You have a chance to return to your husband again, but it will have to be at least a week before you use that necklace. If you wish hard enough and your love is true, I will grant you your wish. However, you may not like what you see in the passage of time." Emma had a feeling that Calypso was playing a sick game with her. Her misery was her amusement, but Emma wasn't going to let her win.

"I know my love will be true, " Emma said confidently. Her love for Killian wouldn't waver. All her time in the future will be spent trying to get back to him.

"Then you wouldn't have any problems, if I give you a test," Calypso said confidently. She was toying with Emma. The goddess's face looked devious as she smiled, thinking about her plan for Emma. "I will take your memory of this conversation. "

Emma didn't have time to protest as the witch pointed the tip of her trident to Emma's head. A bright flash blinded her, causing her vision to turn white. When she opened her eyes, she was traveling through a tunnel of seawater. As she was falling through, she cried out when it felt like her soul was literally ripped in half, causing her to pass out from the pain.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital room, yelling hysterically for Killian, but she was trapped in her world and wouldn't be able to see his face. The medical staff thought she was crazy. They kept on asking her why she wore a green dress and was on the dock during a windstorm. She made some sort of excuse of practicing some lines for a play. After making sure she didn't have a concussion, they told her she was in the ocean because of the windstorm and was rescued by the local coast guard. The day was October 21st .

After six months in the past, only one day had passed in hers. She didn't care for the modern comforts. Nothing in this world was going to make her give up her search to go back. She made him a promise to return. So, she went to all the local libraries and looked up all the magical lore, and she visited the shops that claimed sold magical objects, but she had been unsuccessful.

Here, she was a week later in need of food. She hated to resort to stealing, but a job was unnecessary, if her time in the future wasn't permanent. She was walking and looking for easy targets to steal, when she heard the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. Looking up, she saw a black-haired man running in her direction. He was looking behind him as though he was being chased before turning his gaze forward again. He was wearing a white wife-beater with an open, brown hoody. His brown eyes widened when he saw her until his face turned smug. Suddenly, he stopped in front of her, pushing her into an alley.

No stranger was allowed to manhandle her like this. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, but her words were cut off when he kissed her. The cops ran past the alley, continuing their chase and missing their target.

The man was feeling up her ass and tried turning the kiss into a make out session. She punched him in the jaw." What the hell?"

"I guess, I deserved that," he said with a smirk, rubbing his jaw. "Well, thank you," he said, staring her up and down. "I'll just be going." He left with a wink. As he was walking away, Emma noticed her back pocket felt empty.

"You know, I don't let men just kiss me and walk away." He turned around, his expression smug. The cocky bastard was getting the wrong idea. "Especially, if they took my wallet," she drawled unamused, correcting his assumption.

His smug smirk fell when she called him out. "What?" He looked at her nervously, taking a step back and ready to run.

Luckily, she had leverage over him. She held up his wallet that she managed to retrieve from his hoody, earning a genuine grin from him.

"You have some skill," he observed, impressed. His hand reached out for the wallet, but she pulled it back. With a sigh, he handed back her wallet, and she returned his back.

"The name is Neal," he introduced, holding his free hand out expectantly.

"Not telling you my name," she refused to give him her name, causing Neal to laugh. His opinion didn't matter because she would leave him soon. This guy was a thief, and in her experience, every thief was out for himself. This philosophy made her successful in being on the run during her criminal days.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you,  _Babe_." He put emphasis on the endearment. This guy just met her, and he resorted to pet names. It sounded wrong coming from his mouth, because she was used to Killian calling her pet names.

"Don't call me,  _babe._ " She groaned, rubbing between her brows annoyed. "Fine, the name is Emma, if it stops you from calling me pet names," she said, irritation in her voice.

"If you're interested, I know some easy goods we can fence. I'll help watch your back if you watch mine," he proposed, crossing his arms.

Emma put a hand under her chin in contemplation. She didn't know whether to take Neal's offer. Her situation was unknown. If she was going to stay in this time longer than anticipated, she needed a way to get money. Still, she could work with him on a temporary basis.

"Maybe, I'll stick around for a while until I find a way to go home." She began, but she wanted to draw the line on their relationship. " I just want to make one thing clear. I'm a married woman." She held up her left hand, flashing her wedding ring at him.

"Whatever you say, Emma," he said dubiously, throwing her a grin.

* * *

During her walk with Neal, he didn't stop flirting with her and asking her to have drinks with him. She told him she was married, but he didn't believe her. His disbelief annoyed her to no end. Maybe in another life she would have taken him up on that offer. She paused when he stopped suddenly on the street. He was staring at her necklace she removed from under her shirt because it was getting hot. His eyes were looking at it with a scrutinizing gaze, and finally, he whistled.

"That thing on your neck looks pretty valuable. Where did you get it?" She frowned and looked at the green necklace hanging around her neck. "Don't get any ideas. It was given to me on my wedding day."

She remembered a happier time, it was a gift given to her by Rumpelstiltskin. She wondered how he was doing with his family? He was a nice enough man, who only wanted to take care of his family and was interested in legends.

She stopped dead on the road. Rumpelstiltskin said there was a legend associated with the necklace. She could probably use this necklace to see Killian. Calypso sent her here because of her mistake. Maybe, she would send her back. If so, Emma wasn't going to waste anymore time.

"I need to go. I'm sure I won't see you around."

"I don't believe you, but good luck with what you need to do," he said, rubbing the back of his head unsure. If you change your mind, look for a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. I'm usually in the back seat." He offered with a shrug, slightly disappointed.

"Thanks," Emma said with a small smile.

Putting his hands in his hoody, he left with a nod.

* * *

Emma could feel her heart racing as she ran from the park to the docks. Looking at the sky, she could see that the moon was full. Her thoughts started to wonder at how much time has passed in the Enchanted Forest. She hoped that Killian was still alive and well. Her stride came to a halt when she noticed the dock, or what was left of the Portland dock.

The storm happened a week ago, yet the owner made no move to repair it. It didn't matter for her situation. All she needed was to be near the ocean so she could open a portal.

Standing by the water, she tried to remember what she needed to do. She unclasped the necklace and stared at it, loosely hanging from her fingertips.  _Remember, Emma_. She thought, her eyes scrunched in concentration.

 _When the moon is full over the ocean, the pendant will turn the sky green when held over the water._ Rumple's voice echoed in her mind.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing." Emma put her hand over the ocean, and the sky turned green. Emma couldn't contain her glee when it worked.

 **I am the voice that calls your name**. Emma jumped when she heard the first line of the aria.

 _Oh, that was supposed to happen._  The thought caused her to relax. Now, was the moment of truth.

Emma closed her eyes and beseeched Calypso with all her heart, "Calypso, please, bring me back to my love. I just need to see him." As soon as she made her wish, the chain and pendant disappeared.

The sound of rushing water caused her to open her eyes. The part of the ocean where she held the pendant began to swirl violently until it formed a vortex. The vortex turned dark green, and Emma couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face.  _I'm coming for you, Killian_. With that thought, she jumped into the portal.

* * *

When she landed, she was soaked with water. She had no money and luckily she was able to barter. An odd merchant was willing to give her a cloak and an old sword for a pen that survived the ocean, a watch, and a lighter. He wanted her whistle, but she refused to give it to him.

The town she was in was familiar. She recognized the cathedral where she got married, and it looked like it had aged some years. She didn't know why she landed in this particular town, but Killian must be nearby if she was here. She didn't know where Killian was, but she could feel some semblance of the bond. Her mind focused on his presence, and she followed the tugging on her heart.

Suddenly, fear flooded her being. She broke out into a run as she continued on her path. Killian was in trouble from the myriad of emotions that were taking over her. As she neared her destination, she could hear the clash of swords echo in the distance. A sinking feeling in her gut told her that he was engaged in that swordfight. Entering in a nook of an alley, she saw him kneeling down with a man in front of him. A sword was at his throat. She couldn't see the man's face, but he had his hand pulled back, fingers taut, ready to strike. Suddenly, the man thrusted his hand in Killian's chest, causing both Emma and Killian to gasp at the same time. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed.

If she didn't do anything, Killian would die. A glimmer of silver caught her eye. Looking down, she saw a knife sticking in a barrel. She wasted no time grabbing the knife and throwing it at the man. The man turned around swiftly and caught the knife between his index and middle finger.

Her eyes widened in shock. He caught the knife as though with magic.

When the man turned to face her, she couldn't help but gasp. He was ugly. His skin was gold with zits on his face, and his eyes were similar to that of a reptile.

"Well, you must be stupid to interfere in the Dark One's business," he said, his voice low but slightly high pitched.

Emma didn't say anything as she pulled her sword out with her right hand, holding it out in a challenge. The man giggled gleefully, taking in her antics. "It looks like you have a death wish. "

She chose not to say anything. Her mind was trying to come up with ways to save Killian. Bantering with the Dark One would distract her from her goal.

"Oh, mute are you?" His lips were upturned, amused at his own private joke. He snapped his fingers, looking at Killian and smiling at him.

"What the Bloody Hell did you do to me?" Killian yelled, his body unable to move.

"We can't have you interfering in our duel, but don't worry I will deal with you later," he promised darkly.

The Dark One picked up his sword from the ground, circling her with his sword pointed at her with one hand. She circled him with her own." I will see your face when the light leaves your eyes." He taunted her by pointing at his eyes for emphasis. She had to admit this odd man had a flair for the dramatics, but he was also dangerous.

He was trying to make her lose her nerve, but she couldn't shake the familiarity of this man. She didn't have time to think when his sword lunged at her. She met his easily, but she was surprised when he pressed on relentlessly. This man was as fast as Killian. He attempted to hit her in the face with this hand, but missed as she turned her head to the side. She brought up her knee, kicking him in the stomach. The wind got knocked out of him and she pressed on with her blows. He staggered by the force of her swings.

He parried her final blow, and their swords remained crossed. Emma's arm struggle for dominance, and the man smiled wickedly at her tiredness. She hadn't picked a sword in months and was out of practice. She had to hurry up and get the upper hand. She hit his head with a right hook, and he looked at her angrily. They engaged in combat again, and suddenly, he disappeared, causing a static sensation to crawl up her arm, similar to Neverland. That meant she was attuned to his magic radiating off him. Sensing magic behind her, she moved her body to the side, and he missed when he attempted to stab her. When she completed her spin, she brought her sword forward, stabbing him in the heart.

"Very good, Dearie." Her eyes widened when he grinned at her. He just got stabbed in the heart, and he was talking to her as though he was discussing the weather. " But not good enough." He finished, pulling his hand back in a claw. "Let me return the favor." He stuck his hand in her chest and a strangled gasp came from Killian's mouth when the Dark One started to pull. Her heart hurt like hell when he was pulling with all his might. His sadistic grin turned to surprise, when he wasn't able to pull her heart out. Emma prayed that he was successful, if it stopped him from pulling at her heart.

"Why"  _Pull._  "won't your heart"  _Pull._  "come out?" At the final pull, her hood fell from her head and a flash of white light exploded from her. Her form was hunched, clutching at her chest in pain. Labored breaths wouldn't stop leaving her mouth.

The man got up angrily before his eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, his countenance sobered, but his smile turned mischievous.

"My, my, Emma." At the sound of her name, Killian gasped, but the Dark One continued. "It looks like you haven't aged a day in ten years." She gasped at his acknowledgement. A week only passed for her, but she was only going to turn eighteen in a few more days. If ten years had past for them, Killian was twenty-nine.

The way the Dark One said her name was familiar, and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes, it's me, Dearie." He smiled at her, but she couldn't tell if it was genuine.

"Emma," Killian said surprised. He said her name with so much longing it hurt. Her body stiffened as she slowly turned to face him. She looked at him properly since she returned. He had a scar on the left side of his cheek. His ponytail was gone, but she had to admit she liked his new hairstyle. He definitely aged well and looked more handsome than she last saw him. His eyes softened when they met hers, and she could see a myriad of emotions running through them until they started to be filled with tears.

Her eyes closed as she felt his love flooding through her, comforting her. "It's me," she confirmed, answering him with a smile before frowning. Why was he in this predicament with Rumple? Speaking of Rumple, what happened to him?

"What happened to you?" She asked slightly confused, turning to her friend. She knew of some diseases, but not any that could completely change a skin tone gold.

His face contorted with rage before looking at Killian. "Your husband happened."

No, surely he must be mistaken. Killian wouldn't do anything to hurt Rumple because he was their friend. She knew his revenge was against King George, but her heart sank when she didn't detect a lie.

Emma looked at her husband in disappointment. Her eyes pleaded with Killian to prove Rumple wrong. "Is he lying?" She asked, voice even.

When he looked down ashamed, Emma shook her head in disbelief. What had he been up to, since she had been gone?

"Emma, I know this situation looks bad, but please, let me explain," Killian beseeched her before turning an angry gaze to Rumple. "Let me go, now, Crocodile," he commanded, still unable to move the lower part of his body.

"Why, so you can try and manipulate Emma?" Rumple pretended to think for a moment, ignoring Killian's threats. "I think not. You see, Emma, your husband tore my family apart," he said bluntly, turning his gaze to give Killian a murderous glare.

Emma gasped at his words. "Why would he do something like that? He would never tear anyone's family apart because family is important to him."

She hoped that there was some semblance of the Killian she knew. He spoke to her about having a family, especially being a father. The thought of tearing anyone's family apart would kill him. His behavior didn't make any sense.

"You see…he wasn't satisfied with you," Rumple said with mock sadness.

"No…" Emma absently took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. He said he would fight for her and always love her. When she turned a hurt gaze towards Killian, his eyes were horrified before he directed an angry gaze towards Rumple.

"Don't feed her your lies, Crocodile!" Rumple thrusted his hand in Killian's chest again, causing both Killian and Emma to yell in pain when he squeezed his heart. "Maybe, you shouldn't lie to your wife," he threatened with a growl.

"Killian!" A woman yelled with emotion.

 _What the hell was going on?_  Emma watched as a brunette ran down a flight of stairs, wearing a dress fit for the seas.

"Milah? You said she was dead." Rumple looked at Killian in shock. Emma felt like she had just entered into a soap opera that one of her foster moms forced her to watch. She returned to the past to see Killian almost get killed. Rumple claimed he tore his family apart, and some woman, who Rumple thought dead, was yelling Killian's name with fear and a hint of affection. Emma rubbed her head in frustration.

"Now, can someone tell me what's happening!?" Emma yelled, clearly losing her patience. "What does he have to do with her?" She asked, pointing from Killian to Milah.

"Emma Jones, I would like to introduce you to my not so faithful wife, Milah," Rumple introduced with distaste.

Emma dropped the sword she was holding. Was Rumple insinuating that Killian stole his wife? She hoped not.

"This is her?" Milah finally made it down the stairs, running to Killian's side. She looked at Emma, sizing her up.

Emma almost fainted from shock. The way Milah referred to her so callously. Killian didn't have the nerve to mention her name to Milah. So Emma was a "her" now? Did she mean so little to him that he referred to her as a pronoun?

Emma made a frustrated yell as anger took over. She wasn't going to cry in front of them. She felt Killian's worry take over her. She pushed his emotions away as she addressed Milah.

"Yes, I am his wife," Emma snapped. She couldn't help but glare daggers at the woman holding onto her husband. Was she truly replaced by this woman? Emma just needed another confirmation from either Killian or Milah to know that she made a mistake in returning.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Milah's voice.

"If you let us leave with our lives, I'll give you the bean," Milah addressed Rumple.

"Fine," Rumple agreed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Emma, Killian, and Milah were making their way to the  _Jolly_ to fulfill a trade that started the mess with Rumple. Apparently, Rumple was trying to procure a magic bean, but when he found out Killian was involved, he thought it was the perfect time to get his revenge. Emma couldn't bear to walk next to Killian. She could feel his concerned eyes on her. He could tell she was quiet. If she said anything, she might regret it. Her eyes shifted towards his direction. Milah was trying to support his weight, but he pushed her off to stagger in Emma's direction, when his eyes met Emma's. Emma quickly looked away, refusing to look at him. She was so angry, hurt, and confused that her head was going to explode.

Killian grabbed at her arm, but she removed her hand. She didn't miss his jaw clench, and his free hand clenching at his side.

"Emma, please, don't think anything about this right now. Everything that is happening is chaotic. I know you are making a lot of assumptions." She snorted at his poor choice of words, but he continued. "You're hurting and it's understandable, but when you are hurt you throw up your walls and close yourself off. Please, love, let me tell you without anyone interrupting," he pleaded, clutching his heart that was still suffering from being squeezed.

She looked into his gaze and hated those damn blue eyes. They always looked sincere when looking at her. Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Rumple interrupted them.

"Come on, Dearies. I don't have all day," Rumple called from the deck impatiently.

"You heard him. He stuck his hand in your and my chest out of anger. Who knows what else he would do." She ignored his plea and boarded the  _Jolly_.

"It looks like you have found the family you have always wanted. One you couldn't have with me." She heard Rumple say with jealousy to Milah, barking orders to the men as though she owned the ship.

Emma's blood boiled as she got another conformation to her suspicions. Milah basically made her home at the  _Jolly_. The  _Jolly_  was the home that Emma was so desperate to return to, but it looked like she was easily replaced. She shook her head at such thoughts. It was better to ask them, than to hurt herself with these assumptions.

"If you're Rumple's wife...you ran off with my husband. Emma wanted answers- to finally put all her fears to rest- or confirm them.

"Emma, please understand. I met your husband in a tavern. When he drank, he would tell stories about his adventures, and I was entranced by his tales. I wanted to escape my life. My own husband was a coward; he wouldn't even fight for me."

Emma wanted to cry at Milah's story. Of fucking course, he met Milah in a tavern. Her mind drifted to when he attempted to bring an armful of girls on the  _Jolly_. Emma was never able to keep him sated. This was why he looked for company elsewhere and the only possible explanation. Emma had to clutch at the side of the deck for support. She felt like she was going to pass out from all her emotions.

"Why would I have to fight for you when I was Emma's friend? He had his own wife! Do you know what he did, Emma?" Emma turned a tired gaze towards Rumple after he yelled at Milah.

This was all a horrible nightmare and a mistake.

"What did he do?" Emma could hear her voice starting to break. She didn't want to hear how much her husband had changed since she had been gone. She had so many happy memories of him, and they were being polluted every second she stayed on the ship.

"He held his cutlass to my neck and called me a coward, even though I told him I had a son."

"Emma, what was I to do? She was unhappy, and I was doing her a favor," Killian explained, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"By sleeping with her?" Emma berated, tears were running down her face. She was so glad that she was standing near Rumple. If Killian touched her, she didn't know how she would react.

"Emma, please, don't put words in my mouth." Killian opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted with Rumple yelling at Milah.

"You knew he was married, yet the one thing I don't understand is: how could you leave Bae?" Rumple was in Milah's face now. Emma was a little impressed that Milah didn't cower when he stalked menacingly towards her.

"I wasn't happy because I don't love you." Emma winced when Milah scathingly told Rumple the truth. With a yell of rage, Rumple pulled Milah's heart out and Emma threw up, when she saw the beating heart in his hand. She watched horrified as he crushed it.

Emma forlornly watched Killian catching Milah in his arms. As the last bits of Milah's heart crumbled to dust, Milah ardently looked up at Killian. Her hand reached up to cup his face and whispered "I love you, " with her dying breath.

Emma's heart shattered at the spot at the woman's declaration. The woman clearly had feelings for him, and she died in his arms. If that wasn't love, Emma did not know what was.

She looked at Rumple shocked. "How could you?! She was your wife," she asked, appalled.

"She was my wife," he said nonchalantly. "Well, she's pretty much dead now. So, I guess she's my dead ex-wife if you want to be specific about it," he quipped with a shrug.

Emma's emotions were all over the place. Killian ran off with a married woman. Said woman died because he allowed the situation to escalate this far. Emma buried her face in her hands as she thought about whether they could move on from this.

"This whole situation is insane. I don't know what to do with you anymore," she told Killian truthfully, shaking her head in defeat.

"I have a solution," Rumple said before thrusting his hand again in Killian's chest.

"Stop, putting your hand in his damn chest!" Emma panted. Rumple watched her with interest. "Just stop." Emma doubled over in pain as he pulled Killian's heart out.

"If I kill him, it will do us both a favor," he said, slightly squeezing the heart experimentally while gleefully looking at it as he squeezed.

God, why did she have to feel Killian's pain?

"Please, Rumple, you once said you wished me to be happy," she said through gritted teeth, trying to talk over the pain. "If you kill him, you will kill me. Not only emotionally, but from the looks of it literally."

He looked at her in rage and disbelief. "He stole my wife. He turned me into what I am. He cheated on you. How can you love this monster? He deserves to be punished for what he did to you and me," he answered, returning his attention to the heart giving it another squeeze. Emma was on her knees, clutching at her own chest.

"I still love him, and I made a vow to him when I married him. I intend to keep it against my better judgment, as my last act of his wife," she said with resignation.

There was nothing left for her here. Killian was willing to forget about her. Her home was now the future.

Rumple's eyes widened in shock before he gave her an impish grin. He moved to step away, allowing her to properly look at Killian, but not before shoving Killian's heart back in his chest, rather roughly.

Emma slowly got up from the ground, willing all her strength to look calm. If she was a bubbling mess, then Killian wouldn't take her seriously.

"Emma?" Killian asked, trying to gauge her reaction. His eye widened in horror as he guessed at what she was going to do. "Please, no. It's not what you think," he pleaded for her to listen to him, but she had already made her choice.

"Milah loved you. Obviously, something happened between you two. It's clear you were so ready to move on. You know what's the worst thing about this whole entire situation?" Emma asked rhetorically, laughing bitterly to herself. "I spent every waking moment trying to get back to you. I actually tried keeping my vows. If you found me as an old man then I still would have loved you. I don't fault you for moving on. Live your life. I came back to let you know that I loved you. I believed you, when you said you would always fight for us. I guess I didn't realize you weren't serious." Shaking her head in disappointment, she felt so numb that she couldn't tell if she was crying.

"Loved?" Killian questioned shocked before recognition filled his eyes. He shook his head in protest and tried moving towards her in urgency. " Emma-" He begged hoarsely.

Emma cut him off as she thought of more words to say. "I only wanted you to be happy. Well, Killian Jones, I hope you find your happiness because clearly it's not with me."

"Could you feel it when I was squeezing his heart?" At her nod, Rumple continued. "Well, this changes things. We have some words to discuss, Mrs. Jones, before you leave." He finished, watching the entire scene play out with interest.

Emma Jones was a reminder of what she couldn't have. If she was going to return to the future, she was going to leave everything in the past. "It's Emma Swan," she said in the most controlled voice as she could possibly muster, but her heart was filled with grief.

Killian was openly crying. "You don't mean that, Emma, after everything we shared. You said you trusted in us. Please, listen," he begged her with his eyes. His face was heartbroken, and his voice was in utter despair.

Emma closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing as she did her next act. If she looked, she would lose her resolve. Her fingers twisted around the band on her finger, causing her finger to feel naked without it. "Give this to the woman you truly love." She threw the ring, and it seemed to fall in slow motion as it landed at his feet.

She watched as he picked up the ring, staring at it in horror. He shakily approached her, eyes filled with grief. "Emma, please-" Killian's sobs were cut off when he was thrown to the mast by magic. Emma was glad Rumple was keeping him at bay. If he touched her, she would have let him talk her into staying.

 _He will lie and abandon you like everyone else. He will always love his brother more… you will always be an orphan. You're alone."_ Pan's words flooded back to her mind. She could imagine his smug face staring at her at this moment as she realized how true his words were.

Still, Killian refused to give up, He shouted many declarations of his love. Emma closed her eyes, drowning out his words. She was done listening to him speak.

"I guess, I'm still that naive teenager you met years ago. Well, thank you for showing me that I need to grow up." She nodded to Rumple, and with a wave of his hand, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

After Emma, the product of true love Rumpelstiltskin foresaw in the future, left, it took all his self-control to not give into the darkness and kill the bastard in front of him. The little light left in his heart really felt for Emma as she tried to remain strong, but she was broken at her husband's betrayal. He remembered her kindness, and she didn't deserve what happened. He had a theory if this vile man died, then Emma would die because they were apparently bonded. He didn't miss the pain she felt when he squeezed Killian's heart. Killing this man was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He needed Emma alive so she could break the curse that would find his son. Still, he could revel in her husband's pain.

"The irony is not lost. What was it you once said to me? 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets,'" he mocked, laughing internally at the shame in Killian's eyes. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed in a glare as he continued. "You don't deserve her." Killian's eyes darkened, and his face contorted in rage. He openly laughed at getting under Killian's skin. "Too bad you will never see her again," he said with a shrug, as he continued to rub salt in his wounds. "She was born 300 years in the future. She is needed back home to fulfill her destiny. Be grateful that Emma was here to save your miserable hide today. If I run into you again, I won't be merciful next time," he warned, but he smiled when he saw determination and anger flood Killian's being.

Killian broke free from his bindings, and with a yell of rage, he stabbed Rumpelstiltskin with a hook lying on the ground. The sensation was uncomfortable, but Rumpelstiltskin looked at the broken man before him, who was shaking in rage.

"I will kill you, Crocodile, for taking her away and letting her leave like this. I will find you!" He yelled, his voice breaking at his dark promise. Killian's words caused Rumpelstiltskin's eyes to widen in shock, but he quickly made his face blank. Clearly, the man before him still loved Emma. Maybe the Milah situation was a total misunderstanding that escalated out of control because of hurt emotions, not that he was going to admit he was at fault. Maybe he could rectify the situation a little. He still owed Emma for what she did for him ten years ago. One thing he hated as a Dark One was being in someone's debt.

Rumpelstiltskin knocked the man away from him with a wave of his hand. Killian landed on the deck of the ship with a thud. Now, he had to knock some sense into the pirate's head. He crouched on his knees, looking into the man's blue eyes.

"I think you did the damage quite well on your own," he said, voice low." Should you really be focusing on revenge?" He tutted ,watching the man's eyes narrow in confusion. Good, that meant that he got his attention. Now, he had to give him a reason to fight.

"If you are still determined, too bad you won't live that long." The Dark One laughed before continuing. "I don't need the bean. I found another way to get what I want. It may take a little longer, but at least I know it's a guarantee, unlike that bean of yours. If today you were truly trying to get to Emma, magic beans transverse realms not time."

With a high-pitched giggle, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The hook fell on the deck in his absence with a clang- a reminder of the events that had just taken place.

Next: Screw Destiny


	8. Screw Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to move on after the Milah incident.
> 
> Chapter theme-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYUGOSjRs3Q

After her parting words with Killian, Emma turned her back to avoid looking at him. Nodding to Rumple informed him that she was ready to leave whenever he wanted. All of a sudden, she felt as though she was flying. Her body felt out of place and the sensation was uncomfortable. The environment around her began to warp as she continued to her destination. When her feet touched solid ground, she was in a room she didn't recognize. As the fear from the magical transportation left her, her knees buckled to the floor, for the weight of the  _Jolly_  fiasco dawned on her.

Tears fell down her face as she curled herself into a ball on the floor. Now that she was away from all the yelling and the chaos, it hurt looking at things in Killian's point of view. He moved on after ten years with a married woman. As his wife, or in this case former wife, his happiness was always her priority. There was no guarantee that she would ever return to the past, so he tried to find his own happiness. Emma felt a little guilty by the way she handled the situation. His lover died in front of him, and she yelled at him. She didn't know whether she was justified in her treatment of him. He tried several times to explain everything to her, but Emma didn't want to hear him explain why he moved on. The explanation would have killed her because he would tell her in his own words of why he didn't fight for her.

Suddenly, a searing pain flooded her being. Her soul felt like it was going to be ripped in half like when she left for the future. She wondered if Killian died. The thought made her cry harder as she thought about him leaving her for good.

 _He did leave you already,_  she corrected herself, wiping at her eyes. She loved him with her whole entire heart, and they shared a special bond. She wondered if she fell for his words hook, line, and sinker because of her experience as an orphan and her crappy life. He did make her feel special for a season, but he did lie to her when he said he would always fight for her. In reality, she did the fighting for them. With a heartbroken resigned sigh, she made a decision. Killian Jones was the only man she would ever allow to win her heart. She tried falling in love and it was great before Liam died, but now that she had seen what could happen when love failed, was it even worth it? She made a vow that she would protect her heart. She would never fall in love ever again. This would save her future heartbreak and unnecessary pain.

* * *

Emma didn't know how much time had passed since she wallowed in her self-pity. She wearily got up from the floor and took in her surroundings. The room was grand and spotless. The curtains and bed were decked in gold. Antique furniture littered corners of the room and were made of fine wood. Since she landed in the room after Rumple transported her, she had a feeling this was his house. If so, it was best not to keep him waiting.

She didn't know Rumple well before the wedding, but he was kind to her. Clearly, he changed after ten years. Now, he had an awful temper and would kill someone without a second thought. As she walked, she noticed the finely decorated hallways that were also decked in gold. Before he became the Dark One, he was poor. She suspected this expensive and grand house was to compensate for what he didn't have when he was the man she met years ago.

She was wrong calling this a house, for it was a mansion or castle. She didn't know how many rooms she tried opening or hallways she tried entering, but the number was extensive. If he lived with his son, she assumed his son was with him because he wasn't with Milah. They didn't need this many rooms. Her feet were tiredly dragging as she approached a set of double doors at the end of the atrium.

The sound of the doors opening reverberated in the atrium and the new room she was about to enter. The dining room was decked in all red. There was a fireplace to one side. Paintings that she did not recognize hung on the wall. In the middle of the room, stood a polished dark, mahogany table that was set up like a banquet. At the end of the table, Rumple was sitting on a throne chair with his fingertips folded underneath his chin.

"Ah, you decided to finally grace me with your presence," he greeted with an impish grin, gesturing for her to sit in the vacant chair next to him.

"I'm sorry for being withdrawn. That was rude of me because I knew you wanted to talk," she apologized while pulling the chair out.

Rumple's calculating gaze was unsettling her. She thought that she would never get used to his reptilian eyes.

"You wouldn't have been good company with you ruining my floors with your tears," he said with a grimace. Emma had to admit; he became insensitive when he became the Dark One. She didn't even know what being a Dark One entailed. Whatever it meant, it gave him magic. Sure enough, he caused plates of food to appear before them with a wave of his hand.

Emma's mouth started to water when she saw roasted chicken, vegetables, red wine, and some sort of cake she could not identify. She felt a little queasy at the thought of cake. Her thoughts of food were broken by Rumple's voice.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked confused. Her question caused his eyes to narrow with impatience.

"I thought you would be concerned for your husband's well being. He is alive, " he said with distaste, cutting into the chicken. She knew Rumple wanted him dead, but if Killian was alive, why did she feel so much pain in her soul?

"You didn't hurt him did you?" She whispered, looking into Rumple's gaze to detect a possible lie.

The Dark One rolled his eyes at her question before his mouth upturned in a sadistic grin.

"Only his pride." He giggled.

Rumple's words were a small comfort. Her fears were put to rest that Killian didn't die. Then, the sensation she felt meant he must have left the realm. It didn't matter anymore. He wasn't her responsibility. Still, to spare Killian's life, after seeing how much anger Rumple possessed, took a lot of self-control.

"You spared his life. I know that wasn't easy for you, and I want to thank you," she told him genuinely before staring at a small hole in the table. " I'm not surprised he ran off with Milah." She began as her voice became nostalgic, remembering Killian's change. "When his brother died, he would throw himself at tavern wenches when he got drunk. Seeing him successfully run off with a woman he met at a tavern hurts." She clenched her fists at her sides before giving Rumple an apologetic glance. "I wanted to apologize for what he did to you."

Rumple suffered as well. If Killian never apologized, at least Rumple would get some penance for Killian's behavior.

Rumple's eyes widened at her apology before they narrowed at her.

"You're a strong woman to apologize for his mistakes, and the way you handled the situation." He frowned, considering his next words. "You asked me once about Milah, and then you changed the subject when you suspected that all wasn't well. "

"I did," she answered confused. Emma didn't know where Rumple was going with the conversation. Why was he telling her about his marital problems? She thought he wanted to put the past behind him after killing Milah.

"You were right. We tried to make our marriage work. She wanted us to move to a new village, but Bae couldn't leave his friends. It was bad enough I was called a coward, but he was happy. After years of calling me a coward, Milah would frequently visit the taverns. Eventually, I saw her throw herself at your husband, despite my warning he was married. If anyone is to blame, it's her, and I still owe you. Without your help in the town, we wouldn't have been able to eat everyday for three years. I didn't have to worry about letting Bae starve," he answered truthfully, his gaze serious.

Emma frowned at Rumple's words. Rumple didn't save Killian out of friendship but because he was indebted to her. Regardless of his reasons, Killian didn't lose his life. Still, one thing was bothering her. If Milah was dead, what happened to Rumple's son?

"Where is Bae?"

She thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before they darkened. "He left to another realm, but I will get him back with your help." The way he said it, he wasn't giving her any choice.

She wondered if his newfound selfishness was due to being the Dark One. She would've helped him anyway because she did consider him a friend.

"You could've just asked me, and I would've said yes. I'll be happy to help in whatever way I can. It's the least I can do for an old friend."

Her statement must have made him uncomfortable because his eyes found the floor interesting.

"Thank you, then we must get started on your training," he answered, without looking in her eyes.

"Training?" Emma asked confused. She didn't know what she was getting herself into that she required training.

Her confusion knocked the uncomfortable look of his face as his smile turned mischievous.

"Ah, yes. In the future, you will face many battles. It would be easier if you know how to use magic, " he said, his fingers interlacing before him on the table.

She really didn't understand what he was saying. She never used magic as far as she could tell. Was she going to stay in the Enchanted Forest to help him retrieve his son? Not that she minded staying a little longer. Rumple was being cryptic.

"Why will I face battles, and how do you know I have magic? Where will I help you get your son?"

Rumple laughed at her disbelief and her confusion.

"In the future, an evil queen will send everyone she wants to the Enchanted Forest, including me, with a curse to your world. The curse will take all our happiness away. I need you to break this curse so I can see my son. You displayed your magic when you knocked me back when I tried to take your heart. You will help me retrieve my son in your realm. Magic will be brought to the cursed town," Rumple educated, moving his hands dramatically for emphasis as he explained the whole story in detail.

Emma shouldn't have said yes before hearing the entire story. In the past few weeks, she seemed to move from one complicated situation to the next.

"I did say I would help in any way I can." She rubbed her eyes in frustration. If she hadn't witnessed magic, she would have called him a liar, but the stuff she had seen she couldn't disprove his words. "I guess I've no choice," she accepted, sighing in defeat.

"Excellent decision, Dearie. One thing you must know about magic- magic is about emotion."

* * *

Emma spent a month and a half training with Rumple. Joining the army never crossed her mind, but if she had to imagine boot camp, it probably was similar to her training. Rumple was a slave driver and sadistic. As soon as she woke up, he would give her something quick to eat and transport her to some part of the forest to teach her about magic and to practice. At one point, he made her stand on a bridge, connecting two mountainsides, he broke said bridge and made her save herself using magic. Eventually, the lessons dwindled down because she was becoming very fatigued by not getting any rest. She didn't really complain because the first thing she made him teach her was teleportation.

"You aren't bad, but I wish we had more time. As of right now, I need to facilitate events for the future. You can at least defend yourself, which is important. All the other nuances about magic, I can teach you in the future." Rumple said, standing right next to her on a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Thank you, for all you have done." Emma smiled at him in appreciation. At least, she had an idea of what to expect in the future. Now, the only thing she had to do was to return to her time so that time could pass for her

Rumple nodded to her in acknowledgement before resting his eyes on her whistle. "I want to see this time magic for myself. The fact that this person can send you through time intrigues me because it's impossible. I'm going to have to do more research on the matter. I will see you in the future, Mrs. Swan. Sooner than you think," he answered her with a smirk.

"I guess I will. Goodbye, Rumple," Emma said and began to walk down the hill.

She had to admit that her life hasn't been boring these last few months. She just had to make sure that she survived in her time long enough so that she could help Rumple. Her strides came to a halt when she stood on the shore. She held the whistle on her neck apprehensively. The last time she summoned Calypso she caused a horrible storm. Who knows what would happen when she was summoned again.

After mustering her courage, Emma brought the whistle to her mouth and blew. A familiar figure materialized on the shore.

Calypso had the same garb on like last time, except she was missing the trident.

"Emma, how lovely to see you again, " Calypso greeted. Her cheerful voice sounded false.

"No windstorms this time?" Emma mocked, arms crossed unamused.

Emma's question caused Calypso's to throw her a knowing look.

"There is no need because I knew-"

"Don't even say anything-just send me back." Emma cut the goddess off through gritted teeth. She knew Calypso was going to bring up Killian, and Emma didn't need to be reminded.

Calypso's grin turned malevolent at Emma's rude behavior. It was like the goddess loved basking in Emma's misery. What did Emma do to make Calypso hate her so?

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rushing water. Her eyes saw another green swirling portal before her. Holding her breath, Emma jumped.

She landed on the shore this time but she was soaked. The whistle was still hanging around her neck. She wondered why Calypso hadn't taken it because she had no need to go back to the past. The whistle seemed to grow hotter. Hotter than it had been when she used it the first time, and the feeling was slightly uncomfortable. She was going to put it somewhere when she got the chance.

Great, the clothes on her back were the only ones she had. Since she was back in the future, she needed to steal more clothes and get a job. She paused when she realized she needed shelter. This life change was going to be tough. It looked like she was going to resort to stealing for a while. If possible, she needed to quit the stealing because she would never be happy with always being on the run.

She continued to walk on the street when she noticed a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Why did the Beetle catch her interest? All of a sudden, she remembered Neal. She approached the vehicle and peered inside the window, looking at the backseat. True to his word, a prone body was sleeping on the seat with a brown hood covering his face.

Neal was inside. She raised her hand to knock on the window but hesitated. She remembered his job offer. If the job was good enough, she would only have to complete it and wouldn't have to steal ever again. The question was: did she want to risk trusting him? This job could end badly, but at this point, she was desperate.

Knocking on the door of the bug caused him to startle awake. He looked at her in fear before his damn smug grin was etched on his face.

He looked at his watch, while rolling down the window.

"It's only been an hour, but I knew you would come back to me, Ems."

His use of her name made her roll her eyes.

"It's Emma," she corrected unamused as she continued. "That fencing job you offered. I want in," she said, her tone business like.

Her proposition caused his smile to widen.

"Hop right in," he invited, crawling over to the front seat to unlock the doors to the Bug. Her eyebrows rose when he handed her back her backpack. He probably went to fetch it after she left the alley. Her thoughts were interrupted when he continued. "I will give you the details, and we can start tomorrow night."

* * *

_The ocean surrounded her as she could see majestic mountains in the distance. She smiled as she watched the sea birds fly over her and the Jolly Roger. Footsteps echoing behind her caused her to turn around. Before she could turn around completely, arms stopped her movements. Looking up, she could see Killian's blue eyes twinkling at her as he held her in an embrace._

_Suddenly, she was ripped apart from his arms by magic. She fell to the ground with a thud. Picking herself up with her arms on the deck, she could see Killian held to the mast by magic. Rumple was standing before him with his arm pulled back, hand taut and ready to strike._

" _Rumpelstiltskin, Stop!" She pleaded with the Dark One to spare her husband's life. Her heart wanted to break as she watched Killian struggling against his binds._

" _Stay out of this, Emma," Rumple commanded, looking over his shoulder. "This is between your husband and myself," he said darkly, returning his murderous gaze to Killian. "You took my heart. Now, I am going to take yours." Emma watched in horror as he plunged his hand into Killian's chest._

Emma woke up with a start. Tears were leaking from her eyes when she put her face in her hands, trying to control her breathing. Her forehead was littered with beads of sweat- a reminder of her nightmare. Ever since the Milah incident, Emma had nightmares of her, Killian, and Rumple.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice brought her from her reflections.

Emma whipped her head to the person in the bed right next to her. She almost forgot about Neal. They broke in a hotel and decided to share a bed. She couldn't see his face, but his voice seemed off.

"Yes. Sorry, I woke you," she apologized guiltily.

"So...who's Killian?" He asked with a controlled voice but slightly curious.

Emma sighed in frustration. Great, she talked in her sleep. Killian wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have with Neal.

"I rather not talk about him."

"I'm sorry for bringing him up." He didn't sound at all apologetic, but was he angry? "You also mentioned a…" He hesitated, trying to find the right word " _Rumpelstiltskin._ " The way he said the name was in utter disbelief and resentment.

"Yeah, he is my friend." If the lights were on, Emma could see the glare Neal was directing at her. Hell, she could feel it. Who was Rumple to him anyway?

 _I'm too tired to deal with this crap,_ she thought with a yawn. Whatever Neal's problem was, it could wait till the morning. " I'm going to go to bed. Night."

* * *

After the awkward conversation with Neal the previous night, Emma pretended to be asleep until morning broke. When he got up, he was acting weird. Instead of being his usual chatty smug self, he was sulking and looking at her as a person he couldn't trust. She had a feeling his behavior was a result of the conversation they had. He barely said anything to her the whole day, except when they reached an alley.

In two hours she had to meet him back with the goods that she was supposed to fetch in a locker. He said something about not going because it would look suspicious. Her superpower informed her that he was lying. She shrugged and went into the train station. She hoped that whatever she was fetching was not watches.

When he was brooding at the hotel, she found what she thought was an ad in the garbage, but when she opened the paper, she was met with Neal's face. Apparently, he was wanted in Arizona for stealing expensive watches. She still had the flyer in her pocket to confront him if this job turned sour.

She passed many lockers and found the one she was looking for. The locker easily opened with a twist of the key. A blue duffel bag greeted her. Tentatively, she pulled the zipper open and could see an array of watches through the transparent case. _Son-of-a-bitch_. She swore, taking the bag with her and heading out of the train station to meet Neal.

Common sense would've told her to leave the watches and ditch Neal, but her pride wanted to confront him for hiding this fact from her. She briskly walked to the alley until she heard raised voices.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she heard Neal's and some other voice she didn't recognize. She leaned her body against an adjacent building so that she could've a clear view of the man Neal was addressing. The man had brown hair, wearing a black leather jacket, and was slightly taller and scruffier than Neal.

"You want me to leave Emma?" Neal asked for clarification. He was looking at the ground in contemplation, but Emma could see the acceptance in his eyes.

She knew that Neal had no personal obligations towards her, but to hear that he was willing to betray her so readily based on some guy's interference-it sucked.

"Yes, she has a destiny to fulfill," the man answered.

Who the hell was this guy? She heard the word "destiny" so many times these past few weeks that she was getting tired of it. Every time that word got used, it seemed like something crappy happened to her soon after.

"She knows the Dark One and Killian Jones. I think she is working for the Dark One, and if what you say is true, I have to let her go... I can't take a risk with her. I need your help if this is going to work. "

Case and point- her situation did turn crappy. She looked up at the night sky and held back from screaming in frustration before the mystery man answered.

"Tell me what you are going to do," the man agreed.

Emma didn't need to listen to the conversation anymore. The bastard was planning on setting her up.

Neal somehow knew Rumple and Killian. W _ho the hell was he exactly?_  She shook her head at the question. His identity didn't matter. He thought she was a threat and was going to screw her over. Whether it was due to her own personal mindset, she didn't know why she really wasn't surprised that he was going to betray her after her experience with Killian. Hell, the whole time they were walking she was expecting it. More importantly, Neal was a thief, who left a messy trail. He needed someone to take the fall for his crime. Still, this new development didn't stop her from becoming angry. She relied on this job to help her get money, but now, she had to find something else to do.

She angrily stalked away from the alley. She wasn't due to meet him for another forty minutes. She glared at the yellow bug and threw her backpack on the ground. The heavy object clanked on the pavement by the force. After digging for her tools, she began her work on the car door. Eventually, she broke in and planted the watches. There was only one more thing left to do.

She walked up to a vacant payphone and put some quarters in the empty slot. Holding the receiver to her ear, the dial tone rang after she inputted the numbers. The other line picked up on the second ring.

"Anonymous Crime Reporting Hotline. How may I help you?" The operator greeted in a singsong voice.

"I have information about the Phoenix, Arizona larceny case regarding Neal Cassidy."

One of the tenants that she was going to add to her life lessons was to look out for herself so that she would never get hurt. From this point forward, she was going to be in charge of her own destiny.

 

Next: The Unexpected


	9. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to adapt in the future.
> 
> Chapter theme-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAgJ81BQFKI

_November 3, 2000_

After calling in the anonymous tip, Emma hitchhiked on the side of the highway. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Oregon as possible. By some miracle she didn't end up murdered. The truck driver took her all the way to Boston, Massachusetts. Despite her protest, the man got her a job. She suspected he must have taken pity on her when she told him she was an orphan and pretty much homeless. One of his family friends was a lawyer but a childless widow. She needed someone to keep the house clean and take care of the dogs. Emma really didn't interact with her much, but she did let Emma stay in the house because she had two guest rooms. This also allowed Emma to watch the house when she wasn't around. The pay was really good, and if Emma saved up enough money, she could get her own place within a year. A week had passed since Emma left Neal to his fate.

She pulled her coat a little higher to her neck as the cold November air caused her to shiver. Her tasks were pretty much done for a few hours. The dogs didn't need to be relieved again until a hour before her boss, Angela, was due home. One thing about the house she had to monitor, was the lack of meats in the refrigerator. Angela was a vegetarian, and Emma always got her meat fixes when she left. Emma didn't know what was happening, but she had been craving the weirdest foods lately. Every time she went to the grocery store, she would only pick up the items on Angela's list because Emma was too indecisive for what she wanted.

Now, she was walking the streets of Boston looking for a hotdog vendor. In the past, Emma avoided hotdogs because Kevin used to pelt them at her, and she couldn't get the smell of them out of her hair when they were loaded with chili. She tried ignoring the craving for days, but eventually, she decided to cave.

A small smile grew in her mouth when she saw the yellow Flappy Dog food cart. Her strides came to a halt when the smell of chili assaulted her nose. Suddenly, her throat started to burn, and she ran to the nearest trashcan to throw up.

 _I guess a hotdog is out of the question._  She stared at the hotdog kiosk forlornly.

"I remember when I went through that," a woman commented behind her.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked slightly confused. Her cheeks started to redden when she realized that a stranger watched her throw up in the middle of Boston. It was odd that the stranger's voice was nostalgic.

"How often have you been throwing up?" The woman asked curious.

Emma's eyes narrowed in confusion. This situation was weird- making small talk about her throwing up. Now that Emma thought about it, she had been sick since her time with Rumpelstiltskin, but that was with certain foods, and she was pretty sure it was the chimera she ate.

"Since six week ago, but I think I am coming down with the flu," Emma admitted. It was flu season. She couldn't think of any other explanation for her throwing up, her tiredness, and her chest area being sore.

"Honey, do you get sick when you smell or think of certain foods?"

Emma was feeling slightly uncomfortable at being interrogated in the middle of the street.

At Emma's slow nod, the woman gave Emma a knowing grin when she responded.

"I think you're pregnant," she answered with a wink.

Emma's eyes widened in shock before they honed on the woman's clenched hands. Each one of her hands were occupied by holding a child's hand. Emma shook her head in denial. There was no way that she could be pregnant. She wasn't going to have a kid like the one on the woman's left, picking at his nose, or the right snorting the phlegm back into his nose.

Emma felt her world crashing down around her as she tried to put pieces together.

"Thank you, I must be going," Emma told the woman before breaking into a run.

It was better to put her fears to rest by buying one of those stupid tests than trying to rationalize everything. The worrying could come later after she knew for sure about her predicament.

Her eyes located a local pharmacy store, and her hands grabbed the nearest pregnancy stick hanging on the display. She all but threw her money on the counter after the cashier told her the price. Catching the bus, her hand was shaking while she was sitting on the seat on the way home. She had trouble leaving the bus, and her keys fumbled to open the house door. As soon as the door opened, she ran to the nearest bathroom, practically shredding the paper bag and box open.

She hurriedly closed the bathroom door and read the instructions for the test. After completing the designated test, she had to wait.

Her thumbs twiddled as she waited for the results. The object was taunting her as it sat on the box remains on the counter. The rest of her future was dependent on a stupid stick. The sound of the kitchen timer caused her to jump, signaling the ten minutes were up. Her hand shakily brought the test to her eyes. With a gasp, she stood up and ran out of the bathroom. The fallen test on the floor revealed a small pink plus sign.

* * *

Emma hurriedly tried to get a second opinion because she didn't believe that a store bought test could tell her she was pregnant. She wasn't going to waste her money on another one. Due to her lack of health insurance, she ended up getting referred to a free prenatal clinic by the local health department. Apparently, she was eighteen and twelve weeks pregnant.

She cradled her head in-between her hands as she thought about how she got into this situation. She never slept with Neal. She even shuddered at the thought. She would have regretted it if she had, knowing how they parted ways.

She looked up to the florescence light and groaned as she remembered this conversation with Killian, roughly twelve weeks ago on the  _Jolly Roger_.

 _Emma was staring out at the sea through the cabin's window_.  _She was filled with worry. Maybe she was overthinking everything, and she had nothing to worry about. Hormonal imbalances and stress could be a cause for a missed cycle,_ especially a week late.  _That was one explanation, but she couldn't ignore these past couple of weeks with Killian._   _She wasn't naive when it came to sexual activities because her school made her watch videos on pregnancies. Not that she was complaining about the sex- it was great, but at the rate Killian and herself were having intercourse, she knew the odds of having a baby were really high, especially since they weren't using protection._

_She felt Killian's worry before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Love, are you alright? You seem vexed?" He asked, turning her around, each hand was resting on each of her shoulders. His eyes were looking all over her face to try and read her._

_Emma lifted one of her hands to cover one of his. She squeezed it for comfort- for her or him, she didn't know._

" _Killian, I have been thinking about our…" She hesitated, not knowing how to tactfully bring this up. "Activities these past couple of nights." She began, gauging his reaction._

_Killian's worried glance turned into a smug grin. He captured her in an embrace, running his free hand in her hair._

" _Am I that good that you can't wait till tonight for me to ravish you again?" He smiled at her suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her._

" _Easy tiger, careful with your ego, or else, your head is going to explode." Emma snorted at his hyper inflated ego._

_She didn't know whether he was joking to relieve the tension or being serious. She hoped it was the former, because she needed the strength to get this out._

" _I can't help I am a man of many talents." He shrugged, smirking at her._

_Emma couldn't stop laughing at his innuendo._

" _Stop… " Emma tried to reign in her laughter, but she was getting distracted at this point. "God, what was I going to say?" She asked herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her expression sobered when she looked at her husband. "We haven't been exactly careful…" She reminded, her voice trailing off. Did the Enchanted forest even have protection? She shook her head at the thought, continuing her explanation. "I mean by the rate we are going we are bound to have a kid," she mumbled into Killian's shoulder._

_His smile turned into a frown before he turned his face to her. "You think that there is a chance that you are with child?" He asked, his eyes searching her gaze._

_She nodded weakly. "I don't know if I can raise a kid." She broke free from his embrace and began to pace. "I was an orphan thief for crying out loud." She finished, running her fingers through her hair in frustration._

_His hand caught her arm to stop her from her pacing. "You forget that I was an orphan, who turned pirate as well," he reminded._

_He was trying to make her feel better. She could see the love in his eyes. He wanted to keep the baby. That was the point. Their poor backgrounds would make them bad parents._

" _See that's the problem. I don't know if a ship is the best place to raise a baby. Plus, I have never changed a diaper before, and I'm sure you haven't either." She threw her hands up in exasperation._

" _We will deal with the living arrangements when the time comes. Whatever happens, we will raise this baby together-"_

Emma shook her head at the memory, glaring out the window. "We were supposed to have this baby together, Killian, but you aren't here. I can't do this on my own."

* * *

_February 2, 2001_

It was twenty-four weeks into Emma's pregnancy, and she was definitely getting bigger. Emma rubbed her stomach, feeling the slight bulge. If her boss noticed, she didn't say. Letting out a frustrated breath, Emma thought about her options. She was going to have to quit her job because her duties were slacking. This was the best job she had. She bit her lip and raised a hand to knock on Angela's study. Emma usually avoided her boss until she needed to, because she was a busy woman. The inevitable had been postponed long enough.

Emma's fist made contact with the door with a resounding knock. Beads of sweat started to break out on Emma's forehead, when Angela didn't answer immediately. Her nerves were being shot to hell standing in the hallway.

"Come in," Angela beckoned.

When Emma opened the door, Angela's nose was buried in one of the papers she was reading, pertaining to a case she was working on. As soon as Emma stood before her boss, Angela acknowledged her with a hum. Maybe it would be easier to tell Angela she was quitting if she wasn't looking at her.

"Sorry, to bother you," Emma apologized, rubbing her arm nervously. Her eyes winced at her feeble tone because it caught her boss's attention.

Angela lifted her head to look at Emma with a shrewd gaze, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger. "Is everything alright, Emma?" She asked, taking in Emma's appearance.

Her gaze was slightly uncomfortable. Emma wondered whether this was the look that she used in the courtroom-it was intimidating.

Emma swallowed- her throat became dry. "I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here and work for you, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I have to quit."

Angela's eyes widened, dropping the paper she was holding. Her gaze grew concerned.

"Did I do anything to mistreat you?"

"Wait, what?" Emma asked surprised. She was taken aback by Angela's question. Her question made her uncomfortable, because she was expecting to quit without problems.

"No, it's nothing you did," Emma answered awkwardly.

Emma's answer caused Angela to slightly relax.

"You see, Emma. When Randall recommended me to hire you, I was skeptical. He picked you up as a hitchhiker. The logical thing for me to expect was you stealing and leaving, but you have been here three months. My house has remained intact and you have been pleasant company. I would hate to see you go."

No one except Killian made her feel needed. She could see the sincerity in Angela's blue gaze. Damn hormones were making her want to cry.

"No, you have been kind to me. I can't work here knowing I am pregnant," Emma answered truthfully.

"You're pregnant?" Angela asked, taking in her appearance. "You never invite anyone over." Her tone was doubtful.

"Yes, my husband… died months ago." He didn't exactly die, but how would she explain to her boss that her husband lived three hundred years in the past? That didn't sound crazy at all.

"No life insurance?" Angela asked, crossing her arms, her gaze calculating.

"No, we were young. Nineteen. He was an orphan too," Emma said, looking down.

"I was wondering why you hitchhiked. You're young, but you're determined to survive on your own. Did I ever tell you what happened to my husband? " Angela asked, her tone sad.

When Emma shook her head, Angela began her story.

"My son, Michael, wanted to get his driver's permit. My husband volunteered to teach him. One snowy day, Michael was driving. He lost control of the car and both my husband and him died."

"I am sorry for your loss." Emma gave her condolences, looking away from Angela uncomfortably.

Angela touched Emma's arm lightly. "Emma, you seem like the type of person who is used to handling things on your own. With a situation like this, you need all the help you can get. Stay, I will make sure you have the proper needs met."

Emma looked at Angela shocked. "You don't even know me. Why are you doing this?" She asked incredulously.

In her experience, no one helped anyone out of genuine kindness. When they did, they expected something. Emma had nothing to offer Angela. She didn't trust her to help her out of the goodness of her heart.

"Michael was sixteen when he died. You're two years older," Angela said wistfully, before her old eyes looked at Emma with kindness. "I may have not known you for long, Emma, but I do consider you like a daughter. "

Emma didn't detect the lie in Angela's voice, and she couldn't stifle the sob that escaped her mouth.

"Thank you!" Emma threw her hands around Angela's neck. The older woman hugged Emma comfortingly.

"I think you will be a great mother, Emma," Angela said, holding Emma in an embrace.

With a small, weak smile, Emma pulled away and left the room. She went to her bed and plopped down. Her mind was reeling with Angela's kindness. She didn't know why this lawyer was so willing to help her.

 _I think you will be a great mother Emma._  Angela's words triggered a distant memory in Emma's mind.

" _Whatever happens, we will raise this baby together because it's just another adventure that life throws at us," Killian said with sincerity, resting his chin on top of her head. "You will be a fine mother, Emma. The child won't lack for affection, and you will protect the young lad or lass to the best of your ability."_

How could Killian be so optimistic? She couldn't even provide for their child without help. That would mean she failed at being a mother. "Maybe you think I can be a great mother, Killian, but I won't be."

* * *

_May 25,2001_

After Emma's talk with Angela, Angela had Emma added to her health insurance plan a week later. Here Emma was at her fortieth week of pregnancy, stuck in a hospital bed with the worst pain imaginable. Her water broke hours ago while she was watering the gardens. Angela drove her to the hospital and was patiently holding onto her hand as Emma held hers in a vice grip. Angela had been so supportive throughout this ordeal. She was a little disappointed that Emma wanted to give up the baby, but she respected her decision.

"Almost done. You're doing a good job, Emma," the doctor praised, throwing her words of encouragement "All you have to do is give one more push, and it's almost over. Push on three," he instructed.

Even with the medicine, having a baby hurt like hell. To not think about the pain, she could only think of Killian's smiling face-the person who should be standing beside her. Her mind couldn't help but drift to the last conversation she had with him about having a baby.

"Three." The doctor began the countdown.

" _You really think so...You think I have what it takes to be a mother?" Emma asked Killian, disbelief laced in her tone._

"Two," the doctor continued.

_Killian smiled at her in assurance. "I know so. You'll never abandon the child, and one thing I know about you, Emma"- He began confidently, threading his fingers through her hair before he continued- "I have yet to see you fail," he answered her with a whisper._

"One. Push!" The doctor commanded.

She panted, closing her eyes as she pushed. Her vision began to darken.  _I love you, Killian. She_ remembered the last thing she said to Killian that day before everything went black

* * *

She woke up slowly to soft cries in the room. The vital sign monitor beeped every so often. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears from them.

"Mrs. Swan, are you alright?" A voice asked, concern laced in his tone.

Emma blinked her eyes a couple of times to focus her vision. When it cleared, she saw a white lab coat with  _Dr. Henry Clarke_  engraved above his right breast pocket. He was the doctor who helped deliver the baby.

"What happened?" Emma asked groggily.

"You temporarily passed out during the delivery," the doctor informed, frowning.

He took a mini light pen and checked her pupils.

"That hurt like hell," Emma commented. Having a baby was painful. She was sure she would never want to experience that pain ever again.

The doctor chuckled. "I could only imagine, but you delivered a healthy baby boy," he said, putting the pen back in his coat pocket.

Soft whimpers caused her to turn her head in the direction. She saw Angela holding the baby. Emma felt a sense of longing to hold the baby.

The doctor's voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Do you want to hold him before we take him away?" He looked at her almost pleadingly. The doctor was trying to guilt trip her into holding the baby. Why did he want to talk her into this task so badly? Holding the baby wouldn't change her decision, and she was going to prove her point.

If that was the case, why did the words sound so wrong coming from the doctor's mouth? Was she really condemning her son to a life similar to hers? She was given up as a baby, and she never got adopted. What if that happened to her son? It wouldn't happen to her son, because he was better off without her. She wanted his best chance. Tears almost rolled down her face at the thought.

She needed to tell her baby why she was giving him up. "Please, let me see him," she begged, trying to keep her resolve.

Angela brought over the small bundle and smiled at Emma hopefully. Her arms handed him gently to Emma. When the baby was cradled in Emma's arms, she gasped. He had her nose and chin. Killian's features were dominant in the baby's face, mouth, and tufts of black hair. She wondered whose eyes he had. Tears were streaming down her face- the boy was beautiful. He had a good combination of Killian and her features, and she felt unconditional love for the little boy. Killian was three hundred years in the past and she would never see him again. The baby in her hand was a reminder of Killian, and that everything she shared with him was real. If Killian was here, she knew what he would have wanted her to decide.

"I change my mind. I want to keep him," Emma answered, gently stroking her baby's cheeks with her fingertips.

The doctor looked relieved and smiled at her genuinely. "The nurse will help you fill out the paperwork, and you can leave with little Killian."

Emma whipped her head to the doctor when she heard the name. Surely, she misheard.

"Killian? " Emma asked for clarification.

"It was the name you said before you passed out. We can change it if you want." The doctor shrugged but was sincere.

Emma really didn't have anything of Killian's to give her son. At least with Killian's name, her son will have something to remember his father.

"It's fine," Emma answered.

The doctor smiled at her and left with a nod.

Seconds later, a peppy nurse walked in after the doctor left. She smiled when she looked at Killian. "Now, we need a middle name and the last name, and I can get you to fill out the rest of the paperwork. So, what will it be?" She asked, clicking the end of the pen.

Emma frowned at the decision laid before her. Couples would have names picked out in advanced. Since Emma didn't plan on keeping Killian at first, she had to make this decision on the fly. She looked at the baby in her hands and debated what the rest of his name would be. She didn't want to call him anything that would get him made fun of in school. Her eyes widened when she realized the importance of her son's name. She could make the rest of his name significant as well. His middle name would be a combination of the other most important man in her life, and the doctor who talked her into keeping him.

"His full name will be Killian Henry-Liam Jones," she told the nurse confidently with a smile.

Next: Interlude- Where the Heart Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I really don’t like OC’s, and this was an extreme challenge for me to write. Angela is only going to be in this chapter and mentioned in the next. She was just a plot device that was needed. Emma was 11 weeks pregnant by the time Chapter 8 ended. Henry’s conception was during the three weeks when Emma and Killian made up in chapter 6. Just because time passes slowly for Emma in the real world, it doesn’t for nature.


	10. Interlude: Where the Heart Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9xbKkLQavk

March 10, 2006

Thunder could be heard outside of her apartment. Emma glared at the flickering lights in her living room. All she wanted to do was relax after a tiring day of work, reading the book in her hand. The lights were going to go out at any moment and ruin her plans. Her job as a bail bondsman gave her a lot of quiet moments in between cases. The free time was a nice respite, after the five years since Emma had Killian.

The time was challenging. Angela died three years after Killian was born from severe Lupus in her heart. The woman was stubborn because she decided to forgo surgery, since the doctors told her she would only gain an extra year to live. Even when Emma started working for her, she knew she was sick. She was a surrogate grandmother to Killian, and she doted on him as a grandson while Emma finished her GED and got her bail bondsman license. He even thought as Angela as a grandmother because he called her "Grammy." When she died, she left Emma the house. Emma sold it for an apartment because she couldn't bear living in the house without Angela in it.

She sighed as she thought about her young son. It was so easy to call him Killian in her head, but when she saw him, he looked like the spitting image of his father, except for his green eyes and chin. Looking at him would bring up painful memories of how she and Killian parted. She resorted to calling him Henry most of the time to acknowledge him. As he grew up, he was called one portion of his name on multiple occasions. Emma feared that he would have a confused identity to who he was. Fortunately, the poor kid was used to being called all three names. She was grateful that she had such an understanding son. He never complained about which name she called him.

With a loud boom, the lights went out. Closing her book, she sighed that she would be unable to advance to the next page. The book dropped to the floor when she missed the end table, trying to place it on the surface in the dark. Since all form of power was gone, she was bored.  _I guess I should call it a night_. She decided, but she needed to think about sleeping arrangements. She could sleep on the couch she was sitting on or struggle to find her way to the bedroom in the dark.

"Mama! Mama!" A small voice yelled, breaking her away from her contemplation.

 _Henry!_ She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her heart began to race, hearing her son's distress. She ignored the pain on her thighs as she bumped into the wall and certain objects on her way to her son's room. Eventually, she reached his door and could hear whimpers from the other side.

Thankfully, his room had access to a window where moonlight could shine through. She didn't have to blindly make her way to his bed. Wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, she could feel his tears and his body shiver.

"Kill-Henry," Emma corrected herself. "What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"My nightlight went out. I was scared the monsters that come out in the dark will get me," he whispered against her chest, she could imagine his small lip quivering.

"It's alright. Mommy is here," she cooed. Moments like this she wished that Killian was here. He was missing everything in his son's life. What would he say in this situation? Her mind drifted to when they first kissed, and the memory of his father entered her mind.

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders so she could properly look at him in the dark. She could see his tear-filled eyes looking up at her. "Now, remember. Whenever you get scared, all you have to do is look inside." She pointed to his heart and smiled. "You are braver than you think, if you look deep enough." She touched his nose playfully with her index finger. "One day you will grow up to be a fine young man. Then you will have to ask yourself a question: What kind of man are you going to be?" She finished, embracing her son and threading her fingers through his hair. Her chin rested on top of his head.

"Was dad a good man?" He asked, voice small.

It broke her heart that he asked that question. She hadn't thought of the possibility that he would want to know about his father. This was the first time he asked about his father. What was she supposed to tell him? The memories she had fresh in her mind were of when she last saw him-Milah and his bloodlust. Looking past those incidents, he made her feel treasured when Liam was still alive. She still loved him, despite what happened. Fate just handed them a situation they couldn't control. She closed her eyes and decided what to tell Henry. At least, he would have a good memory of his father.

"Your father was the bravest and sweetest man I knew. When he loved, it was very deep." Emma finished, voice wistful.

"What happened to him?" His voice broke her out of her musings. Her brows furrowed in contemplation as the question made her pause. She didn't really know her husband's fate. She only knew her husband was stuck in the past. Still, he could be someone her son could be proud of.

"He was in the navy, and he died along with your uncle," she said finally. The sweet man she knew did somewhat die along with his brother, when he became filled with vengeance.

"Do you think he would be proud of me?" He asked hopeful.

Emma smiled at Henry fondly. She knew Killian would have doted on their son. Henry had an uncanny ability at reading her. He didn't outright say anything when he saw her upset. When Emma cried in her room, she would compose herself before she left to a task in the apartment. Henry could tell that she was upset and would wrap his arms around her waist to comfort her. He also had a drive to prove himself as well.

"I think… he would have loved you very much. He would have been proud to see how you carry on his name," she answered truthfully, ruffling his hair with her hand.

He pulled away after her statement and looked up at her. She could see his eyes turn bright." Then I want to grow up and be brave just like dad!" He said with determination.

His enthusiasm made Emma laugh. "I'm pretty sure you would give him a run for his gold-I mean money," she corrected herself. Sometimes the Enchanted Forest lingo slipped out-a habit that she needed to break.

"Can you tell me a fairytale story?" He asked with a yawn.

Emma frowned, eyes furrowing in thought. She didn't really know what to tell him. She told him all the common tales she knew. Unbiddenly, words started flowing from her mouth.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess from a far away realm. Her life was very sad because she had no place to call home. One day, she found a conch shell on a dock. The shell was unique because it was silver. Out of curiosity, she blew on the shell. Suddenly, a magical storm blew, knocking her into the ocean. The ocean was violent and cold, and the poor princess thought she was going to meet her end. When all hope seemed lost, she was rescued by a young lieutenant from another time. "

"She traveled to another time?" His voice was filled with curiosity, but he was half asleep.

"Yes, she traveled to the past. At first, she wanted to go home, but she fell deeply in love with the lieutenant. When they first kissed they shared emotions and memories. Apparently, they were soulmates. Their life was perfect bliss until the princess was ripped from her love and sent back to her time by a vengeful Goddess."

She had to pause to calm her emotions. She couldn't believe she just told her son a parallel to her story. Hearing the words echoed in her mind hurt.

"Did the lovers ever reunite?" He asked sad, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Emma's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. It took all her self-control to not break down in front of her son. She didn't believe in happy endings, but she never wanted her son to lose hope and be bitter when it came to love. Just because her experience changed her, she didn't want her son to have the same pessimism when it came to love.

"A week had passed for the princess. She didn't give up her quest to return to her husband. One day, the princess made a wish to return to her love on a necklace. Since her love for him was pure, she was able to return. Suddenly, her soul told her he was in danger. Apparently, an imp was angry that her love, who turned pirate, stole the imp's treasure in the ten years he spent apart from his princess. After a long sword fight, the princess bested the imp, saving her love. The lovers kissed and they lived happily ever after."

"So even after all that time, they still loved each other deeply?" He asked with awe.

Emma was at a loss for words. She knew she still loved Killian, but his love for her diminished. Her eyes closed in pain when she had to lie to her son.

"Yes, time doesn't stop love. It makes it stronger and delays it for a while."

She didn't believe what she was saying, but she wanted her son to keep his beliefs.

"I hope you find your soulmate like in the story, Mom," he whispered, giving Emma a comforting hug.

His words caused her breath to hitch and she quickly wiped at her eyes. Henry didn't know that the story she told was a happier version of her own. The only person she had room for her life was her son. She made good on her promise of not opening her heart to anyone else and it worked well- so far. Her mind wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Maybe one day I will, kiddo, but for now, you're the only important man in my life," she said, comforting Henry in her arms as he fell asleep.

 _Killian, wherever you are, I hope you find happiness_. With that thought, Emma slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggling right next to her son.

* * *

A lone figure with disheveled black hair was sitting in a corner of a room, sporting a flask of rum. Only in solitude could he let his walls down. He looked outside of his cabin window, watching the moonlight shine on the ocean's surface. Life was pretty much bland to him because he was missing one important individual-Emma.

He rubbed his face when his mind drifted to their last interaction. How he wished that she never saw him that day. That was the worst day of his existence-the day when Emma appeared. He was trying to procure a magic bean, thinking it would take him to the future. After securing the bean, he was going to let Milah have the  _Jolly_  when he traveled to the future alone. He never expected to run into Rumpelstiltskin. He should have given her up when her husband asked. At first, he assumed she needed sometime away from her husband, because she was tired of the way he was acting. So, he wanted to help out by helping her get some space. In fact, he tried to push the man to fight for his wife so he could change Milah's opinion of him. Killian never did expect the man to cower in fear.

Seeing what Rumpelstiltskin became five years later made Killian feel horrible of the way he treated him, knowing what he turned into. He deserved the Dark One's wrath, but when he saw Emma all he wanted to do was live for her. She was as beautiful as he remembered. He wanted to hold, kiss, and touch her. He could see the same sentiment in her eyes. Of course, the Crocodile was making things worse by making assumptions. After Emma returned to him and when she saw how much time had passed, his situation she found him in didn't work in his favor. To make matters worse, Milah had to come in and try to save the day.

Milah was a friend, who developed an infatuation with him. He didn't have any feelings that were beyond platonic. He could hear the infatuation in her voice as she explained how they met to Emma. She purposely told Emma that they met in a tavern, knowing how Emma felt about bar wenches. Emma already doubted her worth when she saw him bring tavern wenches on the ship. Luckily, he had crewmembers to stop him in the past. When she found out he met Milah in a tavern, he didn't miss that look of rejection on her face. It killed him that she doubted his love for her. The situation became worse when Milah told him that she loved him when she died in his arms. Emma took that as a sign that he cheated on her. She was justified in her assumption by what Rumple told her and how Milah acted towards him.

"Emma, my love, I'm sorry." He found himself repeating, his voice breaking. He often wondered, if he said it enough times, she would come back to him. He wasn't that lucky.

Killian didn't know how much time had passed since Emma left him after the Milah incident. He stopped counting after he spent a century in Neverland. True to the Crocodile's words, in order to reach Emma, he couldn't die. He remembered Emma's retelling of Neverland about a boy who never grew old. If the story was true, he could bide his time in that realm. Pan wasn't amused when he arrived on the  _Jolly_. Pan confirmed the tale and told him, in order to stay, he had to earn his keep. All opinions that he had of Pan went out the window when he started working for him. Pan was an entirely different character altogether. His innocent look was a mask, but the boy was evil. The jobs that Pan forced him to do were often sadistic in nature, and Killian didn't think that one person could take so much delight in causing discord. In his mind, he referred to Pan as a Demon. As a form of payment, Pan told him he would let him leave when the time came for him to return to the Enchanted Forest. Killian didn't know how the Bloody Demon knew when Emma was to be born. Pan had his own agenda and said getting to the land without magic was Killian's problem, once he returned to the Enchanted Forest.

Killian lazily brought the flask of rum to his mouth at the thought. The amber liquid burned as it went down his throat. He turned his attention to his desk. Once it used to be spotless, but now, it was littered with papers. He wrote so many letters of apologies and explanations for when he next saw Emma to keep him sane. He drew many pictures of her so that he would never forget her face. Oh, how he missed her touch and her voice.

"Emma, the moon is beautiful tonight. Don't you agree?" Tears fell from his eyes, his voice was filled with longing. He always asked imaginary questions to her, and often wondered if she stared at the same moon and sun as he did. A small part of him hoped she thought of him as much as he did her. When she left the first time, his soul felt like it was torn apart. When he left for Neverland he experienced the same feeling. He knew they would be forever bonded, and the love they shared was special. He would be damned, if he didn't spend every last breath fighting for their love.

For the time being, he would continue to sell his soul to Pan. All the sins he was forced to commit was his own to bear. It didn't matter as long as he returned to her. He looked at the small round object he often held for comfort. It would be worth it when he saw Emma again.

"I will find you, Emma," he promised with determination, holding onto Emma's wedding band.

No matter what sort of man he turned into the next few centuries, he was going to make sure that he saw her face again.

Next: A change in the wind


	11. A change in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry spend the day together but get an unexpected surprise.
> 
> Tracks-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxI7zWQBwAk

_May 25, 2011_

More than ten years had passed by since Emma's first ventured in the past. She was pretty much used to her time. Life was simple and her job was stable. The events of the past became a distant memory as she continued to work her busy job and got lost in the culture of the 21st century. Raising her son by herself was taxing, but she wouldn't trade the experience or the memories as long as he was happy. Looking at the clock she stood up with a start. She needed to take off early from work to spend the rest of the day with her son. Her eyes darted to her boss's glass office when she realized what she needed to do. Pushing her chair in, she made her way in his direction. His door was open and she waltzed in but stopped when her boss angrily yelled in the telephone receiver.

Her face burned bright red when he glared at her, slightly irritated. She wished he closed his door so she wouldn't have barged in.

"What?" He asked Emma, holding the receiver away from his ear to listen to her.

"I'm taking off," she said.

"Hold on a second, Emma," he acknowledged her by holding his index finger up.

"I don't care what she says. Tell her that you want a prenup or you won't marry her."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the conversation. Whatever her boss was going through was none of her business. It didn't sound pleasant, but she knew he was going to tell her anyway.

"Sorry, my son is getting married to some girl he met at a bar. She has a reputation of marrying guys and divorcing them for money," he said, covering the mouthpiece to prevent his son from hearing his gossip.

Her boss had a compelling need to share too much personal information to all his employees. Some of the information was best to remain private, but she gave up trying to understand her boss years ago.

"What was it you needed? " He asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'm not taking any calls for new cases for the rest of the day," she informed politely.

This day was important for her. She wasn't going to allow work to ruin it.

"That's fine, have a good day," he replied tersely, slightly irritated, bringing the receiver back to his ear.

When she saw him gesture her out with his hand, she hoped that he paid attention to what she said. Only time will tell whether he heard her.

"No, alimony is out of the question. See, you aren't even married and she's already bringing up alimony!"

Emma heard him yell as she walked out of the office.

* * *

Emma was leaning against a tree, waiting for Henry to get out of school. She made record time beating traffic to get to their designated meeting spot. Her mouth upturned into a small smile as she pictured his happy face once she showed him the contents of the box she was holding. The school bell rang and all the children of the elementary school flooded out of the building. Some went to their parents and others boarded the school bus to go home.

She could see her son walk out of the building. Her mood soured a little when she saw his form. His nose was buried in the horrible storybook that was mailed to her doorstep one evening a few years ago. At first, she didn't think anything of it but gave it to him because it looked like a children's fairytale book. She regretted it because he said that Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming since there was baby wrapped in a blanket with the name  _Emma_  engraved on it. The idea was absurd and there was no possible way that she was the daughter of some fairytale character. Her parents abandoned her on the side of the road. If they were fairytale characters, then her life wouldn't be normal. Normal was good and safe. One day out of sick curiosity she looked at it, and she saw a picture that had uncanny resemblance to Rumpelstiltskin. To her horror, it told the story of him and Milah, but thankfully, it didn't mention anything about Killian Jones. Emma tried hiding the book for a while, trying to get her son to forget about it and stop his belief of her parentage. Her resolve only lasted a week because she couldn't stand to see her son mope around, trying to look for the book he thought he misplaced.

"Hey, Kid," she greeted.

Her son looked up from the book and smiled at her. At his acknowledgement, she strode forward to meet him, stopping right in front of him.

"Look what I got." She lifted the white box in her hand.

His eyes furrowed in thought before they brightened. "Cupcakes?!"

"Yes, sir," she confirmed, ruffling his hair.

He followed her lead as she began to walk. She listened as he talked about his day. Henry could talk for hours if he could. Eventually, they reached the local park across from his school. She gestured to a bench that wasn't covered in pigeon poop and they both sat down.

Emma opened the box to begin sorting the contents.

"Mom, are you happy?" Henry asked, concern laced in his tone.

His question caused Emma to pause. She looked at him and saw the frown on his face. He was supposed to be happy. Really, he was the most selfless kid in the world, worrying for her well-being at his age. She wanted to know what brought this question on his special day.

"Of course, I'm with my most favorite person in the world," she deflected with a smile. "Why do you ask?" She asked seriously, holding his cupcake.

Her response caused him to look at his shoes in contemplation. "It's just that most moms date or remarry when they are alone, but there's no one special for you."

Her kid was too observant for his own good. She felt uncomfortable at his statement. What was with his sudden interest with her relationship status? She didn't want to try dating. Dating led to marriage. She could mark marriage off her checklist. It was an experience that she never wanted to attempt again.

"I haven't really thought about it- being busy and all," she dismissed with a shrug. The incredulous look on her son's face told her that he didn't buy it. It was time for a new tactic to distract him. "It's not every day you turn ten." She stated, putting the number ten candle on the cupcake and placing the cupcake in his hand. Bringing out the lighter, she lit the candle.

Her actions didn't change her son's sullen mood. He stared at the cupcake intently before blowing out the candle.

"So, what did you wish for?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," he answered with a cheeky smile.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Sighing in irritation, she pulled out her phone from her pants pocket. She specifically told the office not to call her on her son's birthday. Her finger was getting ready to push the ignore button until the display screen caught her interest.

"Huh."

"Is everything alright, Mom?" Her son asked, concern laced in his tone.

She frowned when she saw the location on the Caller ID.

"I don't know anyone in Maine," she admitted.

She was very tempted to let the call go to voicemail. It would be easier to deal with the caller once she knew the person's identity. Her son was more important than dealing with the stranger. Once the ringer died, she turned her attention to her son.

When she opened her mouth to talk, the phone rang again with the same caller. Of course, she had to get one of those callers who repeatedly called without leaving a voicemail. She let out a frustrated sigh. Peace was going to elude her if she didn't answer.

"Hello, " she greeted, slightly annoyed.

She hoped she wasn't dealing with a telemarketer. If she was, she was going to hang up.

"Is this, Emma Swan?" The accented voice asked. The caller sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes…" Emma answered confused. Where had she heard that voice before? Her pride wanted to ask the identity but her stubbornness wanted to recall the name.

"You're a very hard person to find. I tried calling you months ago," the voice drawled, slightly irritated.

Emma's eyes widened when she recognized the voice, her hand gripping the phone hard. Her free hand went through her hair as realized why she got the phone call. Her chance at normal was about to end, and she was going to miss every moment of it.

 

Next: Welcome to Storybrooke


	12. Welcome to Storybooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma answers the call and drags Henry along for the ride.
> 
> Tracks-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiCC8LKEXOY

_This isn't happening. Why is he calling now?_  Emma felt her heart rate speed up as the reality of the situation dawned on her. Her eyes met her son's concerned gaze. Was he able to hear the conversation? Closing her eyes, she realized that she was becoming paranoid. Her fears weren't making her think clearly. The only thing that made the last ten years bearable was raising Henry. This task gave her a clean slate to move on with her life. Most importantly, her son was ignorant of her past. When he grew up, she humored his imagination, but she was glad that he had never seen magic. Magic was dangerous, and as long as he was never exposed to it, he would continue to be safe. Now, she was forced to face an aspect of her past she put behind her.

"How are you able to call me?" She finally asked, her voice low. She expected him to call years ago before she had her son. Now that the playing field had changed, his call was ten years long overdue.

"Yes, I'm glad you remember," he drawled before he continued. "We don't have much time. We can talk when you get here. Now, listen carefully," he said impatiently.

* * *

After Emma got off the phone, she took her son to work and told her boss that she was taking off indefinitely. She was glad that her job allowed her to make her own hours. She purposely postponed her trip to Storybrooke a week, hoping it was a dream. To her horror, she saw the same missed call from the familiar name on her phone. The caller was becoming impatient with her lack of response. She was acting like a child but wasn't she justified? She and her son were safe in Boston. Storybrooke was a foreign land. From what she heard of the Evil Queen, she wasn't a person to cross. Her favorite form of magic was lunging fireballs at her enemies and ripping out hearts. Her fingers tightened against the steering wheel, letting out a weary sigh at the thought.

"Mom, have you been to this town before?" Henry asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

He must have gotten tired of reading his storybook. After questioning her behavior for a week, her son was excited at the prospect of traveling. He helped her pack his bags, talking relentlessly about what they might see. She wished he was going to this town for reasons that he thought.

"No, I haven't. " She smiled weakly. It took a lot of effort to smile. She wished the curse would magically break itself before she got there so she could turn around. A row of green flashed by as the car continued to cruise on the road. That was another tree they passed. There were no mile markers for the last twenty miles when she entered Maine. They were lost. Frowning, she picked up her phone and looked at the instructions. The instructions looked like they were made by an older version of Microsoft Word. Did they have old technology in Storybrooke? She shook her head at the thought. Thinking about the town made her wary. Her mind drifted back to the instructions. From what the instructions said, they were heading in the right direction.

"Are you excited, kid?" She asked, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yep, I'm glad we're going out of town," he answered eagerly, taking in the scenery they passed. "What do you think it's near?" He mused. She was grateful that he was enthused. Looking at his smiling face broke her ill mood.

"The ocean perhaps," she guessed. They did pass large bodies of water many miles back.

"Where exactly are we going?" His relentless questioning wasn't bothering her. The questions were a respite for her to not be left alone to her own thoughts.

"Storybrooke, Maine," she answered. Her lips pursed, debating whether to stop talking. He was probably going to ask her why they were going so she might as well answer him before he asked. "I have some business that I promised I would help take care of. Maybe we can enjoy the sights," she offered with a shrug, hoping the town was normal. If it wasn't, she was going to turn the car around-curse be damned.

"How long are we staying?" His eyes lit up in excitement at her suggestion. She would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

"Hopefully, just a week. I still need to enroll you in school in case it takes longer." She hoped that she wouldn't resort to the latter option. He would make friends and she would hate to tear them apart. Boston was their home-not this town.

Her eyes caught the words "Welcome to Storybrooke" as they drove past. Well the sign wasn't foreboding, at least that was good news. She was expecting something weird to happen at any moment. Pulling into town, she only saw a few shops. People were walking around normally, and there were no creatures flying around.

"Well this is quaint," she said, letting out a relieved sigh. Everything was in one central location and there was no traffic. It reminded her of the movie  _Pleasantville_.

Seeing the sign  _Gold's Pawn Shop_ , she parked in front of the blue building.

"Here we are," she informed, unbuckling her seatbelt. She could see a myriad of objects displayed on the window. Henry's car door shut before she was able to get out of the car. She didn't know where he got the extra energy. She met his exited gaze as he waited in front of the red door to the shop. Her eyes closed in frustration to calm her nerves.  _Well, here we go._  She let out a breath to brace herself as she pushed the door open. The door chimed as soon as they entered.

* * *

The owner was looking at the display case, but his face lifted up when the door chimed. She was met with a familiar brown gaze. His eyes took in her appearance before they widened in recognition. His mouth upturned to a knowing smirk before his expression returned neutral. Rumple hadn't aged a day since she first met him.

"Emma, how lovely to see you again," he greeted, with feigned surprise. He turned his attention to Henry and she almost laughed at his shocked expression. Her own eyes narrowed when his gaze turned calculating. Whatever he had planned, she was going to tell him to leave her son out of the picture or she wasn't helping.

"Your son… I presume," he observed.

"Henry, this is…" Emma caught herself when she almost said "Rumplestiltskin." She wasn't going to call him by his fairytale name in front of her son. By the time her task was over, Emma wanted her son to remain oblivious to the existence of fairytale characters. She looked at Rumple pleadingly to help her.

Henry gasped bringing out the book. Great, her son was too smart for his own good. He was already associating Rumple's face to the book. She still regretted to this day giving him the book.

"Mr. Gold will do," Rumple answered with a smirk.

"Gold, it's been a while," Emma said, hoping to change her son's curiosity and trying to avoid an awkward situation. The sooner she got started with trying the end the curse, the faster she could leave the town

"Indeed." He began and turned his back to her to grab his cane. "Now that you are here, we need to get on with the grand tour." At least, she and Rumple understood each other. He knew that she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Lacey, dear, I have to get going," Rumple called to the back.

Emma raised an eyebrow when Rumple addressed the woman. Seconds later, a blue eyed brunette with flashy, blue tight clothing walked out and sauntered her way towards Rumple.

"See you later, Gold." Lacey left with a wink, running a hand over Gold's chest seductively.

"If you would follow me." Rumple broke Emma out of her thoughts.

He didn't wait as he limped away with his cane outside. She closely followed after his slow form.

A small draft of wind passed Emma and Rumple as Henry ran ahead past them, looking around excitedly with his book open. Emma rubbed her brow, trying to massage the growing migraine. This was going to be the longest week ever.

Emma paused when Rumple made an abrupt stop in front of the clock tower. His hands rested on the cane as he looked into her eyes." Welcome to Storybrooke, where nothing changed until a week ago when I called you. For 28 years, that clock remained still." He pointed at the clock for emphasis. "I guess you made a decision to stay." He finished, his tone business like.

Rumple continued forward and Emma was forced to follow. Her eyes continued to make sure her son was in her line of sight.

"He looks exactly like the pirate's spawn," he said with distaste. Rumple must have noticed her staring at her son for him to comment on it.

"That's my son you are talking about," she chided his statement with a glare. If he was going to take his anger out on her son for what happened long ago, she was going to refuse to help him.

"I'm just making a simple observation." He held up his free hand in mock surrender.

"You moved on with Lacey, " she observed.

His eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I rather this curse be broken so that Lacey could remember who she is. At least in this state, I can keep a watchful eye on her, but yes, she is more agreeable than Milah ever was. Now, let me give you some insight of the central locations," he deflected. Emma felt Lacey was a touchy subject for Rumple if he was changing the subject.

"I should've moved to Boston!" A brunette with red highlights yelled. She was wearing skimpy clothing, showing midriff and cleavage.

"Maybe you shouldn't be going out all the time!" An older lady with glasses chastised.

Emma wasn't really sure why they were yelling in broad daylight in the middle of the street. That was one way not to attract customers.

"Granny's. This fine establishment is run by Mrs. Lucas and her very outspoken granddaughter, who dresses like she is propositioning the male customers. As you can tell, her clothing leaves no room for the imagination. If you go in there, expect all eyes to be on you. This is where the gossip takes place, " he said dryly.

Henry ran towards her with the book in tow.

"Mom, can I have some money for a drink?" She detected he was lying. He was perhaps hoping to see if he could spot more people in the book.

She sighed, deciding to humor him. She reached into her pocket pulling out some money to give him. "Sure, kid," she answered, handing him a twenty.

After thanking her, he ran into the diner. The two Lucas ladies saw that they had a customer and stopped their arguing. They followed Henry inside. Seconds later, Emma watched as a dwarf-sized man was approaching her and Gold. He paused when he took a look at Rumple. He was debating whether to continue on the current path. Was Gold that intimidating? As they walked the streets of Storybrooke, Emma noticed that the people didn't want to be in Rumple's path.

"Your rent is due, Leroy," Rumple said confidently, holding his hand out expectantly.

Leroy glared at Rumple. "I don't owe you any money, Gold," he said angrily.

Henry returned and looked to the two men in interest, holding his soda. It was best to get his attention away from them. An argument was ensued to break out if Rumple's persuasive skills failed.

"Come on, Henry. Let Mr. Gold finish his business." She took his arm and lightly dragged him away from the two men. She smiled at her son, but paused when she saw him grinning from ear to ear.

"I found your mom," he said in affirmation.

Surely, she misheard. She thought he said he found her mom.

"What do you mean?" She asked for clarification.

"Her name is Mary Margaret. She's a school teacher here." Great, he thinks that he found Snow White. Just because Rumple was real, didn't make Snow White real as well. That book may have a curse for a plot, but it didn't make it true.

"Henry, she's not Snow White," she corrected.

"Mom, but he's Rumplestiltskin!" He pointed at Rumple for proof of his observations.

Rumplestiltskin was a coincidence. All the other characters weren't real.

"Just because there is a likeness in the book doesn't make it true. The last thing she needed was for him to run into the Evil Queen and confront her with the book.

The sound of wood clicking on concrete alerted them that Rumple was done with his business.

"Is that man always grumpy?" She asked when Rumple stood before them. The permanent frown on Leroy's face was so prominent that she believed that his face got stuck like that by frowning too much.

Emma's question made Rumple amused as though she unknowingly told a private joke.

"He is the local drunk. He spends most of his time in a jail cell. Other times, he can be rather obnoxious," he informed.

Emma wondered why Rumple was giving her insights on the people. They couldn't help her with the curse, could they? Still, she was disturbed of the influence he had in the town.

"Pawnbroker and rent collector. You're definitely cozy with your influence. How is it that you're able to be so comfortable?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Gold looked to see that Henry was a far enough distance away before he answered her.

"I made a deal with the queen, and she followed through." He said with a shrug. Emma didn't know whether she should be concerned with Rumple's deal with the queen. She was supposed to fight the queen. She was going to ask him later about whether he was a conflict of interest before she continued her task any further. His voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Speaking of the queen, this is the Town Hall." Emma followed his gaze to see a yellow building. Benches lined the walkway, and there were three doors separated by columns.

"It doesn't look like an evil castle," she mused before looking at Rumple, putting her hands in the pocket of her red leather jacket. "Why the dramatic pretense of getting me here by not telling me anything over the phone? You said it was urgent, yet no one is getting murdered here."

Honestly, this life didn't look like hell. She didn't know why he wanted to leave in the first place. The townspeople looked happy. No one was in tears.

"The queen has her lapdog. We don't know anyone outside the town because we can't leave. I didn't want to prematurely alert her to your arrival without speaking with you first."

What Gold suggested sounded like wiretapping, which was illegal.

"A call to Boston would be suspicious? Does she have her hands in the police department or something?" Emma jested. The whole entire situation was ridiculous. There was nothing important in the town that needed protecting. Clearly, Rumple was exaggerating.

"I wouldn't put it past her, but her lapdog thinks she hangs on the moon. He would do anything for her. It's sickening really," he said with mock sadness.

Emma was a little uncomfortable by Rumple's lack of empathy. He still had his personality as the Dark One.

The sound of footsteps approaching made Emma turn her head to see a blonde man wearing a high-end suit heading in their direction. He was smiling at her with flirtatious smile.

 _What the hell_? Emma thought when the man threw her a wink.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Whale is the only resident doctor. When he isn't occupied saving lives , he spends the rest of his time pursuing the opposite sex or perhaps treating the diseases if he was successful with said activities. Stay clear of him," Rumple said annoyed.

Emma had a feeling there was a history between Whale, Rumple and Lacey. She probably wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"Resident ladies' man. Got it," Emma confirmed.

Emma didn't know how far they walked already. They were covering a lot of ground. Rumple wasn't showing any sign of tiredness. In front of them was a red brick building with a playground in front.

"This is the local elementary school. I assume you want to enroll your son here correct?" Rumple asked, watching Henry look at the playground in interest.

"Is this the only one?" She wanted to know how big the town was exactly.

"Yes, the curse didn't bring much children." He informed, bearing his weight on the cane with his other hand.

"How long has this curse been active?" Emma questioned.

"Twenty-eight years." He answered.

This whole town was stuck in limbo for twenty-eight years? She didn't buy it.

"Wait, wouldn't the kids notice they have been stuck that way for 28 years?" Emma asked, disbelief in her tone.

"The people here are cursed, blissfully unaware of the Queen's influence over them," Rumple answered with a shrug and began to walk again.

Emma wordlessly followed him, left to her own thoughts. If the town was cursed, how exactly was Rumple able to tell her everything?

"How on earth did you remember? You told me you were cursed to forget your memories," Emma asked.

"I had a memory potion on my person. The guards didn't even bother to check my inventory. Believe me, the guards made a lot of ruckus during the curse so I knew when to drink it." His mouth was upturned, thinking about the distant memory.

"How did you manage to find me?" She asked with interest. He told her earlier that he couldn't leave town. How was he able to get her number?

"I invested in a private detective in Massachusetts to look for you. Everything could be paid with credit cards. They advertised they could find anyone. All I knew was your name and your facial profile. I knew you would be twenty-eight, and thankfully, you kept your name the same. You don't know how hard it was to pretend to be cursed for twenty-eight years. The madam mayor lives out her happy ending while the rest of the town is forced to live their lives."

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a big blue house with a white picket fence. It could easily fit a large family. Why did they stop here?

"Here you go, Henry." Gold handed Henry the keys.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed, opening the fence and running into the yard. He wasted no time unlocking the door and running inside to explore the house.

Emma gave Rumple a questioning look.

"Here is where you will stay. After all, you might as well be comfortable performing this favor for me." His face remained stoic, but he wasn't meeting her eyes.

She knew that some of the old Rumple she knew was still in there. "Rumple, this is too much. I can rent at the breakfast or with someone who has a couple of spare rooms. You can make more money renting to a family." She gestured to the house for emphasis.

"The real estate in Storybrooke is lacking. Besides, there is an apartment available with Mary Margaret, but you have a son. Plus, I don't think you would want to stay with her." He dismissed her protest.

"Because she is my mom?" Emma joked.

"Where did you get that information?" Rumple looked taken aback at her information.

"Did you give my son a book of fairytale characters? " Emma asked. She hoped she had some idea where that stupid book came from.

"No, why?" His eyes brightened with interest.

"He is under the impression that I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. He saw Mary Margaret in the diner and said she was my mom. The storybook has an image that looks exactly like you. Then it spouts some nonsense that I was put in a wardrobe to escape the Evil Queen's curse," Emma said, trying to convince Rumple of the ridiculousness of her son's story.

"You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. They did put you in the wardrobe to escape a curse," he confirmed, his gaze serious.

Emma waited for the punch line but he wasn't joking. Rumple wasn't the type to really joke, nor did her superpower detect a lie. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate as the truth of his words dawned on her.

"Damn it, Rumple. Couldn't you have told me this when I was training with you?!" Emma said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain her anger. Henry didn't need to be alerted to their conflict.

After her initial shock wore off, she became angry. How dare Rumple keep this a secret from her? All this time she thought she was abandoned, but in reality, she was a baby who got magically transported to this world. She met Rumple in the past how was he still alive?

"How is it possible that you are over three hundred years old? If you are alive…" She trailed off as she remembered that Killian was alive three hundred years ago with Rumple. Did she really care about what happened to him?

"I don't know the whereabouts of your pirate." He cut her off with impatience.

He was lying to her. Why would he find the need to lie to her? She didn't have time to think as he continued to answer.

"I have survived because I am the Dark One. The only way I can die is by my dagger. As for the information, I don't know how you were able to go back in time, but would you have volunteered if I told you?" His knowing look caused her to become angry.

His lying about Killian was forgotten when he admitted he purposely omitted information from her. He manipulated her into helping him.

"I trusted you. What right did you have to keep this information from me?" She pointed at him in accusation and began walking to the house to fetch Henry. She wasn't going to be a pawn in anyone's game. What Rumple did was beyond selfish. Who knew what else he was keeping from her. She wasn't going to stay to find out.

His free hand grabbed her arm, stopping her movement. He was holding her arm in a vice grip. When she moved to pull away he began to talk.

"Are you going to back out now after you gave me your word that you would help me?" He yelled, his other hand gripping the handle of his cane in anger. She could see the wild rage in his eyes that was ready to be unleashed. She didn't know what he would do to her if she gave an answer he didn't like.

She was willing to help him in the past. Maybe she would have taken the news better if he told her. Then she realized she wouldn't have, especially at the age of eighteen. Her parents gave her up, expecting her to save them. They sacrificed her happiness. Well, Emma decided she wasn't going to get attached to anyone in this town, especially her cursed parents. She spent the last twenty-eight years not knowing her parents. She could spend the rest of her life blissfully ignorant.

She always kept her promises, and she still owed Rumple. After this, she had no reason to see him again.

"No, I already drove here. I'm going to do what it takes for you to find your son and leave. I won't stay much longer. The last thing I need to do is have my son in the crossfires with an Evil Queen. He won't be involved in your plans. We'll go back to our normal lives," she said truthfully, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

 _I will perhaps go through some therapy,_  she thought to herself. Going to the past and knowing her parents were fairytale characters were too much excitement in her life. She wanted to forget and pretend that this all didn't happen. A psychologist could convince her that these events were part of her subconscious or something.

Rumple let go of her hand, satisfied with her answer. It was subtle but she saw the look of relief in his eyes.

"Of course, I will ensure your son won't be involved or come to harm," he agreed and Emma could tell he was telling the truth. He readjusted his standing position, resting both of his hands on his cane.

"Since you're going to be here awhile, let me suggest the sheriff's station. There was an…"- he paused trying to find the right word- "unfortunate incident last week after I called you. The department is in need of deputies. You do need to try and fit in after all." With these last words of advice he walked away, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

  
Next: Operation Cobra


	13. Operation Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry try and figure out their purpose in the town.
> 
> Tracks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAxJoJc7NIU

Henry stretched and shifted to a more comfortable position on the kitchen chair. He was waiting for his mom to get up so they could have breakfast. He hoped that she was in a better mood than she was yesterday. During the whole car ride on their way to Storybrooke and the tour of the town, she seemed edgy. The people obviously scared her because she avoided eye contact. He didn't believe his mom when she told him the people in this town weren't fairytale characters. He saw Mr. Gold and Mary Margaret had an exact likeness to their fairytale personas in the book. He did wonder how she knew Rumpelstiltskin. The way they interacted was almost like they were old friends.

He frowned as he watched his mom walk into the kitchen, fiddling with the coffee machine. She was staring into space as she waited for the coffee to get done. The bags under her eyes indicated she didn't get any sleep. He knew if he said anything, she was so out of it that he would scare her. She would regard him when she saw him.

"Henry, how long were you down here?!" She asked, clutching at her chest. Well, so much for being quiet, his plan didn't work.

"I haven't been here long," he answered, continuing to study the storybook.

He tried to piece together why she was helping Gold. Suddenly, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Everything alright, kid?" She asked concerned.

"I know why we are here, Mom," he said.

She froze. "What?" Her shocked expression showed she was hiding something. She sounded a little guilty.

"You're here to bring the happy endings to the people of Storybrooke," he told her, staring at his mom's story. He had to get her to accept who she was. This was the only way the curse would break. Magic ran on belief.

"No, I am here only to help Gold find his son," she corrected.

"You mean Baelfire," Henry said knowingly. Why else would Rumpelstiltskin ask for her help? He didn't really care about the queen's curse. Everything he did was for his son. He didn't miss the look of shock on her face. Yep, his mom told him everything in her facial expression. He was able to read his mother easily.

"Henry..." She began, trying to find her words. "This isn't a story in your book. This is real life." She was pretending there wasn't a curse to try and protect him.

"You're just saying that so the evil queen won't find out. Cool, we're working undercover. I call our mission Operation Cobra," he told her with a smile, catching her bluff. She didn't have to worry about gathering intelligence. He got that covered.

* * *

Emma was tired and thought she developed a tolerance to caffeine. She couldn't fall asleep on the comfortable bed the night before. She had a nightmare that the queen attacked their house. She checked on Henry a couple of times just to calm her nerves. Her eyes drifted down and saw her son beaming, taking in the sights. She hoped that she would be able to protect him. It was going to be hard to keep this all a secret. He was inquisitive. Henry already had a code name picked out. She worried that she wouldn't be able to dissuade him to give up the idea. She had to wait for Rumple's guidance to break the stupid curse. She wasn't going to even bother finding a job because she would end up putting down roots.

"I hope the food is good here," Emma commented as she took in the diner. Her head drifted down to her son with a smile and frowned when she saw what was nestled in his hand. "Wait...why do you have a notebook?"

"I think this place is perfect for us to get our info. We need to know who is related to who and know where everyone normally hangs out," he informed with a smile.

"That's not nice, Henry. That's like an invasion of privacy," she chided.

Henry was taking this a little far. She was pretty sure this was borderline stalking. She didn't want him to develop an obsession. This task was her own burden to bear. She sighed at the thought, grabbing the handle to the door. As soon as the door to the diner chimed, almost every eye was on her and her son. She thought it was a little rude.

"Sit anywhere you like," the granddaughter Lucas said.

If Emma was going to be here a lot, which was likely, she had to know the waitress's name. She looked at nametag and saw  _Ruby_. She gently pushed Henry to the back, guiding him to a back booth where they would be hard to spot. Picking up a menu, she began to peruse through its contents. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence near the table.

Looking up, she saw a woman with a black pixie cut with the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. She was dressed like a schoolteacher with her pink sweater. It was May why on earth was she wearing a sweater?

"I heard we had visitors. Rumors are that you recently moved into town," the woman observed. Her voice and the look in her eyes screamed "I want to be your friend." Emma had to fight back a groan. So much for anonymity, Rumple was right-the people do gossip here.

"I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard." Emma flinched at the name. This woman was supposedly her mother. Emma raised an eyebrow taking in her facial features. She supposed they did have the same chin. Henry was smiling at both her and Mary Margaret. Well, at least, she had a face associated with the name. She would make a point to avoid this woman.

"Emma Swan," she answered after a long while. It took all her effort to give a polite smile.

"How are you enjoying Storybrooke so far?" The woman asked with a smile.

Emma wanted the woman to leave. She felt uncomfortable having small talk with her.

"It's alright," Emma answered. The town was good until she was approached by her "cursed mom." She didn't know whether the food lost its appeal, or she suddenly lost her appetite.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" Ruby approached, looking over her shoulder before turning her attention to the table.

"Oh sorry." Ruby apologized looking from Mary Margaret to Emma when she thought she interrupted their conversation. Ruby's appearance was a nice respite to break the awkward tension.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Mary Margaret said genuinely, walking away from the table.

"Two hot chocolates with cinnamon. Wait-" Emma called after Ruby when she jotted down the order and left. Emma already knew what she and Henry wanted. She hated when waitresses jotted down the drink order and left to make the customers stay longer.

Her frustration ended when she heard a cup fall on the ground and splatter. A blonde man bumped into Mary Margaret. The hot cocoa spilled over her sweater.

He had blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt. He also had a wedding ring.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized, looking at Mary Margaret with concern. Emma had to admit he was staring into Mary Margaret's eyes as though entranced. Looking at her, as though his wife didn't matter and she was the only person in the world. Mary Margaret returned his gaze equally in turn with the same emotion. He cleared his throat, breaking out of whatever spell he was in.

"Let me buy you another drink. It was my fault," he apologized with a small smile.

Emma's attention was broken from the pair when Henry spoke.

"This isn't right. He is supposed to be with Mary Margaret," he said, disappointment laced in his tone.

"Are you saying, he is Prince Charming?" Emma scoffed. Of course, Snow White and Prince Charming meeting had to be like some sort of clichéd romance movie on Lifetime. Their interaction was sort of cheesy to watch.

"The curse separated them. Breaking it will reunite them and whoever else was separated," Henry said confidently, bringing the hot chocolate to his mouth.

"He is married. What will his wife think?" Emma asked incredulously. She didn't buy the fact that he was Charming.

"His life is fake. Someone else is with him as a result of the curse," Henry said with a shrug, getting up with his notebook. "I have to go to the restroom," he informed, walking away. Emma watched as Henry walked to the back before turning her attention back to the menu.

Emma didn't turn around when the door chimed. She looked at her menu, trying to decide whether she still wanted the omelet. She heard someone slide into the booth in front of her. She frowned, Henry left seconds ago. He shouldn't be back by now.

Lifting up her eyes, Henry wasn't sitting in front of her. In his stead, was a woman with cold, brown eyes and short black hair, wearing a ruffled, business top. Her smile was false.

" I heard there was a newcomer in town, and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the mayor, Regina Mills," Regina greeted, her tone was sickly sweet, and it looked like it was taking all her effort to smile.

Great, first her "parents" and now she ran into the queen.

"I'm sorry, but that seat is taken." She hoped the queen took her hint. Unfortunately, Regina's eyes narrowed when Emma tried to dismiss her.

Emma saw Henry walking back towards the table, and she gave him a look to make him stop his approach. She didn't want the woman in front of her to know about him.

"That's okay. I will only take a moment," Regina answered, leaning forward. Her gaze was calculating.

"How are you finding Storybrooke so far?" She drawled. She was beating around the bush, trying to get Emma comfortable in talking with her.

"I find it a nice town," Emma admitted, folding her hands in front of her over the menu. Her face was rather calm.

"That's good," she said with a lie. "When are you leaving?" She asked bluntly. Ah, there it was. She wasn't surprised Regina wanted her to leave. Regina was threatened by her presence. Emma sort of found the situation amusing, but she was annoyed by Regina's pushiness.

"Wow, you sure do know how to make someone feel welcome," Emma said sarcastically, causing Regina's eyes to narrow at her in a glare.

"You see. This town is a close-knit community. We did win best town of the year in 2010." Regina threw out.

"That's awesome, " Emma said uninterested, wondering why Regina told her this useless fact. She was wondering whether it was wise to push Regina's buttons like this. There was no magic here. Maybe taunting the evil queen will come back to bite her in the ass later.

"We don't need someone unemployed in our town to ruin our statistic," Regina said, looking down at her. Emma remembered that look when she roamed alone and people looked at her like a thief. Emma's eye twitched when she was called a waste of space.

"I'm vacationing shouldn't you be happy I'm putting money into your local economy?" Emma shot back. She was starting to hate Regina's attitude.

"Be it as it may. There comes a point where you use up the resources in this town, and my denizens have to pick up the slack though their taxes." She looked at her distrustfully, trying very hard to make her feel like an outsider.

That's it. Emma was done playing.

"Don't worry. I'm job searching," Emma said, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the booth, gauging Regina's reaction.

Emma almost laughed when she saw Regina's face turn to shock, rage, and to shock again.

"Come again?" Regina asked for clarification.

"You know finding employment, serving the community, etc," Emma said cheekily. Really, what was the queen trying to do?

"I know what you mean," she snapped. "Where? All the jobs are occupied." Regina looked like a snake ready to strike. Emma didn't miss Regina's hand open unconsciously as though she was trying to summon something from habit. Emma was glad that there was no magic currently in Storybrooke because this conversation could have turned violent.

Emma pursed her lips and thought of the best way to proceed. If she told Regina, she was sure that Regina would prevent her from getting a job. Hell, she looked like she was ready to confront that person immediately.

Emma leaned forward as though she was telling a secret. "I'll manage. I'm good at finding things." Her words were a double meaning. Yes, she was going to find a job, but it was also a warning that she would find a way to break the curse.

"We shall see," Regina said, voice even.

Both she and Regina turned their attention to Ruby when she approached.

"Oh, Madam Mayor, are you dining-in today?" Ruby took in Regina before looking back at Emma questioningly.

"No, I was just leaving," Regina said a matter of fact, getting up from the booth. She gave Emma a dark look. Emma didn't cower under her hard gaze. After the slight stare down, Regina walked away, her heels clicking against the floor as she left.

After giving Ruby the order, Henry returned to the spot Regina left moments ago. Emma put her face in between her hands. There was no backing out now. Emma was going to be targeted by Regina. Henry and she only stayed in Storybrooke for one night, and Regina already knew about her.

Henry sat down after Regina left. "What did she want?" Henry asked concerned.

"Oh, she was welcoming me to Storybrooke. She is a ray of sunshine that one," Emma said sarcastically.

Henry laughed at her joke. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked excitedly.

Emma smiled at his enthusiasm.  _I guess you are right, Henry. Operation Cobra is in effect._

"I'm going to swing by the Sheriff's Office to find a job, then we could walk around," she answered.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe she let Regina get under her skin. She hated it when people told her what she couldn't do, or what type of person she was without knowing her. Now, she found her way to the Sheriff's Station to make sure she got a job. She didn't want to get run out of town before she finished her task with Rumple.

The station was small. There were a few rooms. Benches lined the hallways as she walked. She made Henry sit down before following the sign to the offices. She was glad that the door was ajar. All the desks looked messy. Papers were scattered about. There were moving boxes everywhere.

She recognized the blonde man from the diner. He looked frazzled. His hair was unkempt-a sign that he ran his fingers through it in frustration so many times. Also, there were dark circles under his eyes that she didn't notice earlier. He was stressed.

"What happened here? It looks like a tornado hit in here," she commented on the chaos in the office.

Emma wanted to berate herself by not knocking before she interrupted him. He jumped from fright.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked first," she apologized sheepishly.

"This station was unmanned for a few days last week. I woke from a coma soon after. When I was coherent, I was told I had to continue my job," he said with a sigh before looking at her. "Sheriff Graham died unexpectedly last week from a car crash. He was patrolling the town line when the incident occurred. It was believed he suffered a heart attack, causing him to lose control of the car, hitting a nearby tree."

"That's awful," she admitted as she looked at the newspaper the deputy handed her. Graham was so young and he died at a young age.

"It was unexpected because he was in good health. Some version of the story was posted for three days straight until his funeral," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He must have meant a lot to the community if they spoke of him for days. Then again, this was a small town. Any news would be breaking news to them.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, where are my manners? The name is David Nolan," he introduced, holding out his hand.

"Emma Swan," she greeted, shaking his hand in turn.

"Emma, how can I help you? Did something get lost or stolen? If so, please fill out a police report and leave it on my desk," He said, gesturing at the stack of papers on the desk. She guessed he gave up rummaging through them and made her do it.

"No, I was asking for a job, actually," she informed. She hoped that Rumple was right in saying that the department needed someone. The department was away from the center of town, and she didn't really want to be in the diner where Regina could waltz in again.

"Do you have any experience?" He asked, assessing her.

"I was a bail bondsman," she answered with a shrug. She knew that deputies had to go through an academy, and she didn't have the experience really to be a cop.

"Honestly, I think you are more qualified than me. I don't remember attending the academy or working under Graham. Regina said I was a deputy before. I am grateful to have a job," he answered with a shrug.

"Comas usually are associated with memory loss," she recalled. That still sucked, losing his memory and not being sure of everything.

"When can you start?" He asked hopeful.

Emma frowned, thinking hard. She promised to spend the rest of the day with Henry. She had to speak with Rumple to decide her next course of action.

"I can start tomorrow," she offered tentatively.

"It will be wonderful having you around," he answered with a smile.

* * *

After eating at Granny's, Emma dropped Henry off at Gold's. She wanted to know what a typical day at the station was like. Once she knew, Henry could wait with her there. Emma stopped trusting babysitters she didn't know after an unfortunate incident she refused to think about when her son was younger. Even though Rumple lied to her, he did promise that no harm would come to Henry. She knew he spoke to her truthfully on the matter of Henry's safety. She was surprised that Rumple was willing, although begrudgingly, to watch over him while she worked. She did ask him if Nolan was Charming and he said, "Yes." After that conversation, Emma dreaded going to the station.

Emma stopped walking as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Someone was watching her. She quickly turned around, seeing a flash of black by the alley. She ran towards it and saw some dumpsters lining the alley. She shrugged thinking she was imagining things. This whole town was making her paranoid.

She sighed as she held the handle to the glass door of the station. It was going to be awkward working with David, now that she knew his real identity. She could be civil and that would be the extent to their relationship.

Putting her keys on her desk, she pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Good morning." She jumped at David's greeting. She arrived a little earlier than expected to get there before him, but it looked like he beat her. Her eyes looked at the white box he was holding then at him in confusion.

"A welcoming gift." David smiled, opening the white box. Emma's mouth almost watered when she saw the glazed goodness sitting in the box.

"Bear claws. Aren't you a Prince Charming." Emma winced at her playful banter. She didn't just call him Prince Charming. Yes, she did. She rubbed her temple in frustration. Great, she was starting to voice what was in her head.

"Only to my fair, loyal deputy," he joked back. She had to stop herself from groaning when she heard his joke. She wondered if he was going to torture her with cheesy jokes. It was bad enough that he was her "dad". That would mean he would be one of those dads who told bad jokes. She shook her head at her traitorous thoughts. He would never be a dad to her.

"What do we normally do around here?" She asked, trying to deflect her thoughts. This town looked like there was a low crime rate and the rate of break-ins was low.

"Since there are two of us, one of us can go patrolling while the other finishes that paperwork," he offered with a shrug.

"You can patrol. You've been stuck in this office for a week," she suggested. In reality, the less people she saw the better, and he would be away from her.

"Thanks!" He smiled at her in gratitude.

He pushed in his chair. He frowned putting his hand in his back pocket then his front. A groan escaped his mouth when he stared at the paperwork on his desk and rummaged through his messy desk for his keys. His cell phone rang when he stood in the middle of the office.

"David Nolan." Emma heard him greet as she started reading a report.

"Hello-"

Emma turned her attention to him in interest after she took a bite out of her doughnut when he sighed, getting cut off. Whoever he was talking to was impatient. It was none of her business so she held up the report to her face and holding the doughnut with her other hand.

She heard his footsteps returning to her direction, and when they stopped at her desk, she looked up at him. David looked frustrated and annoyed.

"Everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"The patrolling is probably going to have to wait until after lunch." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That was Regina," he informed, his voice sounded anxious. His silence was making the situation ominous. After regaining his thoughts, he began to speak. "She is coming to the station to speak with us about the sheriff's position."

Next: Forced Appointments


	14. Forced Appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries and take matters in her own hands in appointing her own personal sheriff.
> 
> Tracks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQv5Kgne2ug

Emma wasn't really surprised to hear the news. The sheriff was gone and it was due time to find a replacement, but did Regina really have the power to appoint a new sheriff ? Not that Emma cared because she would rather not be in any leadership position whatsoever. As long as she wasn't considered for the position, Emma didn't care what Regina did. David was the most likely candidate because he was a deputy before Graham died. Emma looked to her fellow deputy and watched as he paced across the office, waiting for Regina's imminent arrival. He wasn't oblivious to his role and knew that he was a likely candidate as well. The very idea seemed to make him anxious as he continued to pace. By the tired look on his face, he didn't look like he wanted to be sheriff.

The sound of heels clicking in the hall could be heard on the other side of the office. Regina's shoes signaled her arrival. Emma thought she heard Regina's voice out loud in the hall. Regina didn't seem like the type of person to talk to herself which meant she brought someone along with her.

Emma gave David a questioning look, and he held out his arms in a shrug. He was as clueless to the whole entire situation as well.

Regina entered the office dressed in professional business attire. Her attention was to her male companion beside her, ignoring David's and Emma's presence in the room. He was old dressed in a gray suit. His face was a little too entranced in whatever Regina was saying, and his body's proximity was too close to her to be considered proper.

"As you are familiar with what I need you to do-" Regina froze almost like a deer staring at headlights when she saw Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Regina's tone was accusatory. Emma had to hand it to the queen to maintain a calm voice and hiding her shock well.

"I work here," Emma answered calmly, taking a bite out of her doughnut. She was eating it rather slow to pretend that Regina's presence wasn't bothering her.

"She has no experience as a deputy." Regina pointed at Emma for emphasis.

Emma really had nothing to worry about because who would Regina send to kick her out? David? Not likely. He was the one to hire her. Whatever Regina did would have no affect at this point.

"She was a bail bondsman. If that isn't experience, then I don't know what is," David answered with a shrug.

Regina looked liked she swallowed a lemon. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

"I see" -she said evenly before her smile turned somewhat devious- "Well, if this is the case, then congratulations are in order. Since you are both deputies, you lack the proper figure head. At times like these, a strong hand is needed to maintain order throughout Storybrooke. I came to inform you that Sydney Glass is the new sheriff," she informed and began walking away. She stopped to look at the sheriff. "Sydney a word." Sydney followed Regina as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Emma thought she could handle Sydney, but he was the most annoying person she had met. After he walked in from his talk with Regina, he sent David to patrol. Emma didn't mind letting David have the patrol at first until she realized she had to deal with her boss. His beady eyes were following her everywhere. He made her stay in the office, keeping a close eye on her while David was outside. Sydney even followed her throughout the station when she went to the archive room and filed just to stay away from him. When he wasn't following her, he was asking her a lot of questions, trying to get her life's story. When her phone reached five o'clock, she almost ran out of the Sheriff's office. Sydney's presence was suffocating. She couldn't wait to fetch Henry so they could go home and relax.

"Ms. Swan," Rumple greeted when the door to his shop chimed. He raised an eyebrow at her flustered appearance. She was pretty sure her hair was a mess from running a hand through her hair too many times throughout the day.

"Mom!" Henry greeted, running up to embrace her in a hug.

Emma returned the embrace as she thought, debating whether to tell Rumple what was happening. Would this matter concern him? It didn't hurt to bring it up. "Henry, can you wait outside? I need to talk to Mr. Gold."

Henry nodded and exited the door. When the store door chimed, signaling Henry had left, Emma began to speak. "Regina appointed Sydney Glass as sheriff."

Rumple let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his eyes. "She wants to make sure the Sheriff's station is under her thumb since Graham died."

"I know the sheriff died of a heart attack. Do you think he died of other causes?" She offered. She wanted to know if she was dealing with magic when there wasn't any around.

"He died of a heart attack the day after I called you. I think there is more to the story, but the truth will reveal itself in time," He proposed before turning around to grab his cane. He limped to a large cabinet. Opening the doors, he began rummaging through its contents.

"I will look at the town charter, and we can play Regina's game." He dropped a binder filled with papers and the book fell onto a counter with a thud. Those papers must weigh a ton. "If I find something, which I know I will, we will see Regina in the sheriff's office displaying her displeasure," he informed with a smirk.

* * *

The next day Emma debated how to deal with Henry. He didn't want to be dropped off at Gold's and decided he wanted to spend time alone in the house. Emma didn't want to leave him alone because of Regina, but she allowed him on the concessions of him staying in his room and not leaving it except to use the bathroom or eat in the kitchen. She put off arriving in the sheriff's office early because she took a wild guess that Sydney would be there to greet her. To her surprise, shouts could be heard down the hall where her office was.

 _Rumple works fast_. She wondered how long it took for him to find a loophole. His propensity for making deals made him adept in finding ways to break agreements. She made a mental note to ask him about that later as she stood by the door frame watching Regina stand in Rumple's space.

"I already told you I have a sheriff appointed already," Regina informed unamused. Her arms were crossed, trying to make her intimidating to Gold

"You think you have a sheriff appointed, but his appointment isn't legal. The town charter states that a sheriff can only be elected; however, you can nominate Sydney for the election." Rumple corrected, holding the town charter. He was enjoying riling up Regina way too much.

"Let me see that," Regina snapped, snatching the document from Rumple's hand. Her eyes immediately began to peruse through the contents, trying to find a loophole. The likelihood of her success would be slim, unless she was good at outsmarting the Dark One.

At that moment, Emma decided to make her presence known. Her attempt at trying to slip into the office unnoticed failed as she knocked over a pile of papers on a desk. Emma felt Regina's glare on her, but she sat down at her desk, pretending to not notice Regina's presence. Regina was a poor mayor if she couldn't remember her charter for her town.

"You sure get around fast. Were you and Gold in cahoots the whole time?" Regina observed before redirecting her gaze to Rumple. "I should have known you were involved in this scheme."

"Whatever do you mean?" Rumple pretended to be offended at the accusation. Regina eyes narrowed at his false innocence before she looked at Emma. Emma pretended to be confused as well. She was a little glad that Rumple was on her side. His attempt at manipulation knew no bounds, and Regina didn't realize that they were plotting under her nose.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter. Sydney is going to win by default because I am sure David Nolan isn't going to run against him," Regina said with a knowing smirk. The queen was pretty sure that she won this battle. Hell, she had a point. There was no one left to run beside her fellow deputy who just walked into the door, holding a box of doughnuts.

Everyone's eyes turned to David. He seemed uncomfortable with all the attention that was directed at him.

"Good morning. Did I miss something?" David greeted confused, placing the box on his desk.

"You came right on time, Mr. Nolan. We were discussing the potential of you running for the sheriff's position." Regina had a cat ate the canary type grin as she informed David.

David blinked a few times to allow Regina's words to register before he shook his head in negation. "I won't. The stress of the coma is too much. Dr. Whale said I should take things easy since I did wake up a week ago," he said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Rumple shifted on his cane, looking at David with a frown. "If you refuse, then I know of someone who will run," he said evenly before he directed his gaze to Regina.

Who else did Rumple know? Sydney was a reporter and he was nominated for sheriff. What other unqualified individual was he going to nominate?

"Who? Her"- Regina scoffed before she continued her protest with a sneer- "She isn't a citizen of Storybrooke, nor does she live here."

Why did Regina automatically assume that Emma wanted to run? Emma didn't sign up to be anything. She looked at Rumple, hoping he would correct Regina. To her horror, he didn't say anything.

"Me?" Emma asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was in the office.

 _What the hell?_  There was no way she wanted to be sheriff of this town, especially if Regina was against her. That meant she would be forced to interact with the citizens more, and she would have more responsibilities to the town

"Emma Swan is more than capable to be sheriff, and she is renting one of my houses," Rumple answered, correcting all of Regina's previous qualms against Emma.

That was a total lie. She wasn't renting his house nor was she a good candidate. What was he playing at?

"Do you accept the nomination, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, trying to gauge her willingness.

"She does," Rumple answered for her.

"I was asking her," Regina snapped impatiently.

"I do." She couldn't say "no" since Rumple dug her in this hole. She hoped he knew what he was doing- not that she was happy about the entire situation.

"Well, we will see you in town hall in a week. Come on, Sydney," Regina warned and walked away. Sydney trailed after her like an obedient puppy.

"I'm going to go patrolling," David informed awkwardly, grabbing his keys and walked out of the office.

When Emma and Rumple was alone, Emma whipped her head to the Dark One.

"Are you insane?!" She berated, rubbing her palms in her face in frustration.

"I'm normally, but we need to make sure that her lacky isn't in office," he answered as though this was the only decision he could make.

"I'm not planning on staying in this town that long." Emma stood in front of Rumple, getting into his personal space.

"It doesn't matter what you plan to do in the future. This town can rot for all I care. We need to make sure nothing stands in our way to finish what we came here to do. This is a minor setback, but once we overcome it, we don't really have to worry about Regina for a while," he said coldly.

Rumple threw her under the bus, not caring what would happen to the town. Making her sheriff was the worse decision ever. Storybrooke needed a sheriff who had its best interest at heart. Emma shook her head at such thoughts. She didn't care about the town. The only thing that mattered was making sure that she completed her task without Henry getting hurt.

"I hope you know what you are doing. To Regina, nothing says I want more power than running for the second highest position of power in this town. She will be onto me more." She sighed, staring into Rumple's calculating eyes.

* * *

Soon after Emma made the decision to run for the position, the house she was staying in was broken into and a picture of her and Henry was stolen. Emma had no proof to back her assumptions that Regina or Sydney stole it, but she had her suspicions. When she was walking the streets of Storybrooke holding Henry's hand, the people who walked passed were looking at her funny. _What's gotten into them?_  Emma stopped walking when a picture in the newspaper kiosk caught her eye. She saw her image staring back at her. She put money in the slot and pulled the handle. She took out a paper and before she closed it Henry grabbed one as well.  _The Daily Mirror_  had a column of the sheriff candidates. Her profile was listed first followed by Sydney's. It was a little weird that the paper said it was September when it was clearly May. So the curse was indeed centered around her birthday. Ignoring that fact, she began reading.

_Emma Swan is a new resident of Storybrooke and a sheriff's candidate. Not much is known about her life. What is known has to be taken into consideration for an important position such as this. She got her GED at age 20. Also at 20, she almost lost custody of her son. Social services were led to believe that she was an inadequate mother... If she has total disregard to her own studies and cannot even take care of her child, how could she take care of an entire town?_

Emma's hand was shaking the whole time she was reading the paper. How the hell did they even get this information? Of fucking course, the Sydney column was overflowing with praise and had no dirt on him. Her old life was private. The social service's case was closed and should not have been available.

Henry's soft voice broke her from her thoughts. "What does losing custody mean?"

She closed her eyes, trying to contain her emotions. She never wanted Henry to find out that she almost lost him all those years ago. Finally, she spoke.

"It means that I wouldn't have been able to take care of you." Her tone was tired. Either staying in this town or reliving that memory were putting a lot of stress on her. Opening her eyes again, she directed her gaze to him. "Did you ever wonder why I hardly let anyone babysit you?"

At his nod, she continued." After Angela died, I was busy and I hired a babysitter to watch over you for a while. At the time, you were three years old. The babysitter was a teenager and she would leave the house all the time and leave you all alone to visit her boyfriend. I didn't know that she wasn't watching you. The neighbors across the street were nosy and they monitored the girl. When they found out you were in the house alone, they called social services. You were taken away from me briefly until an investigation occurred. They wanted to make sure that I was not negligent. After two months, they concluded that I was responsible enough to keep you."

"You mean I could have been adopted," he answered.

"Yes, if they decided that I wasn't fit enough to raise you, but it's all in the past now," she confirmed, trying to change the subject. She hated thinking about the memory.

"This was mean to tell our story like this." He said with a frown, throwing his paper in a nearby garbage bin they walked past.

"They wanted to get under my skin. I am not going to let them," she admitted.

"Good will always win in the end," He informed with a smile, giving Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze. She didn't believe in the good versus evil archetype, but this action made her more determined to beat Sydney. No one messed with her family.

* * *

Hours later, Emma and Henry were in the sheriff's station using the printer to make signs. They were too engrossed in their task that both mother and son jumped when the door to the office opened.

"What are those?" David asked. Clearly, the duo's presence didn't really bother him at all. He was more concerned for the large poster on the desk.

"I'm going to compensate for the ink," she explained, it was illegal to use the facility's resource for the task. She wasn't unaware of the fact. She wanted to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea. Satisfied with her explanation, she continued."Signs I am making to advertise. I guess. I thought you were off," she admitted awkwardly.

"No, I still have a few more hours of patrolling, but I forgot something. It looks like you both need some help. I can take a break."

Before Emma could protest his offer of help, he began to speak. "Don't you have flyers?" He asked, brows narrowing in thought.

 _Shit._ She forgot that she had to drive around town and hang the flyers up, if she had any _._

"Right... I need to make those," she said begrudgingly, turning her gaze away from his eyes. She wanted to do this all on her own without any help. She didn't want to seem incompetent especially in front of him.

After David ignored her look of protest, the trio worked in silence, trying to complete their tasks. Hours later the silence was interrupted by David's cell phone. He looked at the Caller ID and mumbled something about missing the time. Emma couldn't believe that it was almost nine. They had spent five hours trying to get things ready.

"Don't worry about the flyers. Kathryn and I will hang them up. Just worry about your speech. You will be fine." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving the room. Emma felt uncomfortable at the gesture, especially from strangers. The only type of affection she would ever accept were from a handful of people she could count off with one hand.

"Told you he was your dad." Henry rubbed in the fact again with a grin.

Emma cleared her throat rather awkwardly. "Still going with that theory?" Her denial was childish. She would be lying to herself when she watched David work with them if she said her thoughts didn't drift to what if's situations. David spent most of his time and helped making the flyers. She wondered if his unconditional support was due to his fatherly instinct.

"I'll humor you for a while, but for the time being, he is right. We need to go home. I have a speech to prepare for." Emma gently guided Henry out of the office. She turned around to turn off the lights. Her eyes drifted to the station where all three of them worked before. Her smile turned fond as she remembered the good time they had, before flipping off the lights and locking the station door.

* * *

A week later, the first debate was horrendous. Not that Emma needed a reminder, but she was horrible at public speaking. The town pretty much fell in love with Sydney's eloquent speech. His job as a newspaper reporter definitely showed his storytelling voice. When it was her turn to speak, it was awful. There were too many pauses and she stumbled over her words. Rumple wasn't happy and he drilled her relentlessly on her speech for the second debate that was coming up. He said that there was some damage control that needed to be done. Hence, they were walking on a hill with the sun barely up to meet a camera crew.

"I think this whole idea is stupid. Why do we need a commercial? Wasn't the whole town present at the town hall? The election is tomorrow can we even have a video made ready after the debate tonight?" Emma blew a stubborn lock of hair that kept on falling in her eyes.

"Knowing Regina, Sydney already has you beat on making a commercial. You can be surprised how persuasive I can be," Rumple reminded, his cane threw up dirt after it made contact with the ground.

"Sometimes I forget who I am dealing with," she muttered under her breath. She was tired and she was dragged out of bed at an early time. Rumple promised that she would be back before Henry woke up. They were going to have shots of her doing multiple poses at different locations while she narrated in the background.

"Honestly, this is all a hassle. Why can't we just let him have the position and be done with it?" She admitted, sounding defeated.

She already knew that she made a fool of herself at the debate. The town already had an opinion of her. There was no way she could sway their decision.

"I need you as sheriff so it would be easier for you to take some time and break the curse without Regina finding out. Now, enough complaining. Stand over there while I address the cameraman," He chided, his tone was disapproving. He turned an annoyed glance to her. "We will do this enough times until I am satisfied," he informed before limping his way to the camera crew.

Rumple stopped walking as soon as he saw the figure talking to the cameraman they hired. "It looks like Sydney had the same idea," she observed, her lips pursed.

The man in question pretended to be surprised when he noticed them. He began to walk to them with a pleased smile on his face.

"Emma, it's too late. We already filmed in this location. There is no free location in Storybrooke that is available for you to film. It would look bad if you were to copy me. Why don't you drop out of the election?" Sydney suggested.

Emma crossed her arms and walked in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"I already put enough time in this. I'm not backing out now," she challenged.

As Sydney opened his mouth to challenge Emma, the ground began to shake. The intensity of the tremor felt like an earthquake. A massive sinkhole formed in front of the mines. Black smoke was coming from the mine's entrance. Many of the miners flooded out and were coughing. Emma instinctively went down to meet the miners to make sure they were okay. Sydney walked with her down the hill.

There was a group of eight miners total. Some were hunched over trying to fill their lungs with clean air. Emma had to scrunch her nose when the unpleasant sulfuric aroma of rotten eggs greeted her.

"Did everyone get out okay?" She asked, assessing the situation.

One of the miners looked at her before directing his eyes to each of the member. Suddenly, his expression turned crestfallen." Where is Leroy?"

"He was just behind me." Another member looked confused before his eyes widened.

They were wasting precious time talking. Something had to be done to save the missing miner.

"I'll get him." Emma was shocked at her own words.

"We have to wait for protocol to get him out. If you break the rules, then turn in your badge," Sydney chided.

Sydney was talking some sense, but he was going to wait to get the okay from Regina. Regina was going to take forever to answer him back.

"Fine, if you're going to stand back and let a man die then I will gladly give up my job. I'm not going to let a man die if I can prevent it." Emma pulled off her deputy badge from her belt buckle and shoved the object into Sydney's hands before turning away.

"I'll follow you. I know where to go," a miner said by her side. She debated to tell him to stay in safety, but he knew where he was going. She easily caught up to the short man's stride as he weaved through the tunnels. Her arm shielded her eyes from the smoke. Eventually, they approached a massive object. There was a wooden beam that fell on top of Leroy. He was knocked out cold.

The man beside her helped her remove the beam from the prone man's body and helped her support Leroy's weight. The trek back was more difficult. She was getting tired and becoming lightheaded due to the lack of pure oxygen. Okay, maybe running into a mine was not the brightest idea ever. Her vision was starting to fade as she tried gasping for air.

"Emma!" Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered awake. Soft beeping noises flooded the room. _I need to stop making a habit of blacking out._  Emma thought tiredly while rubbing her eyes. Her fingers caught the tubing on her nose, she followed it and noticed she was hooked up to an oxygen tank. She groaned when she realized she was in a hospital. The action caused her to develop a headache.

 _What the hell happened?_  She thought, rubbing her temple. She felt like she had a hangover.

There was a soft knock at her door. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her mouth felt very dry as though she had not drank any water in days.

The door opened and Henry and Rumple walked in.

"Mom, you are awake!" Henry ran and hug his mom.

Emma weakly opened her arms to return the embrace.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Your son kept on asking for your well being. How are you feeling?" Rumple asked, his tone business like. He didn't sound like he really cared about her well-being.

"Thirsty. What happened?" She croaked.

"I'll get you something to drink," Henry answered, running to his task

"I have to admit your rescue attempt couldn't have happened at a better time. I thought I was going to have get my hands dirty by resorting to measures such as setting Regina's office on fire so you could save her to win the town's trust. As for what happened, you passed out due to lack of oxygen while saving Leroy." Rumple looked really pleased at the turn of events.

Her eyes widened at the news. All that work and all her efforts to defeat Sydney went to waste because she was stupid. "I can't believe I missed the second debate. I pretty much gave Sydney the position on a silver platter, didn't I?"

"Relax. The town made a unanimous decision to cancel the second debate after your condition but keep the election. Word had spread that you put your life in danger to save one citizen while Sydney refused to do anything. I haven't seen Regina so angry in a long time. Congratulations, you are the new sheriff of Storybrooke. We may have dealt a heavy blow to Regina today, but the only way to stop her is to break the curse. Rest up and don't get too comfortable. As soon as you are discharged, we have some work to do," Rumple answered with a smirk.

Next: Unfortunate Revelations


	15. Unfortunate Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Rumple make a first attempt at trying to break the curse.
> 
> Tracks
> 
> The Savior's task-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J7tpDGq4GI

Emma's role as sheriff was surprisingly light. Since Storybrooke was such a small town, she wasn't really busy. She wondered why the position was even available in the first place. After she was discharged from the hospital, Rumple said he would have to do some research to figure out the most likely place the curse was located. Emma had a feeling he was looking for something else. The last time she heard from him was a few weeks ago. Another problem Emma had to deal with was Regina. She had surprisingly been tame, but she did have weekly meetings with Emma to talk about some things about the town. Emma wished she could forgo the meetings since they were boring. She remembered one particular meeting where Regina cornered her before she left. Regina told her that she had to enroll Henry in school because she was living in the town. Hence, Emma was walking Henry to his first day of school.

"I'm on summer vacation. Why do I have to go back to school?" Henry complained with a slight pout, readjusting his backpack strap to keep it from falling.

Emma smiled at his grumbling. His facial expression was so adorable. She couldn't believe he was already ten. There would be only a few more years left for her to enjoy his interactions. He was growing up way too fast for her liking.

"It's still October here. We have to blend in remember?" She playfully ruffled his hair as she continued. "Think about it like you are going undercover and gathering intel," she suggested, trying to make him look at the situation positively.

She didn't blame him being a little peeved at having his break interrupted. She was glad she didn't have to go to school.

He tried lightly pushing her hand away, slightly embarrassed at the public display of affection. He frowned, considering her words before his face brightened. "I can find out about the cursed parents."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. Henry already found a positive for his bad situation. "Sure,kid."

At her words, he looked hesitant. He was thinking about something rather hard by the way his brows were furrowed in thought.

"So after the curse breaks, we are staying in Storybrooke?" He asked, voice hopeful.

Her hand rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably at the question. Didn't he enjoy Boston? They had a good life they left behind. She didn't understand the appeal of this town. The aftermath of the curse she didn't want to consider. She knew for certain that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Henry, after Operation Cobra is over, we will go back to Boston. We don't belong here," she admitted. There was no use lying to Henry. She wasn't going to get his hopes up just to crush them.

Henry looked appalled at her answer. He opened his mouth and closed it rather quickly. She didn't mean to make him upset before his first day of school. His teachers would probably think that she was mean to him.

Finally, he found his voice. "You're enrolling me in school. We have a house, you have a job, and our family is here. Please, give this place a chance," he begged, his eyes were pleading with her to reconsider.

He was giving her that puppy dog look. No matter what Henry did, she wasn't going to sway from her decision. She had to tell him why. When Emma opened her mouth to respond, the sound of the school bell alerted them that Henry had ten minutes to get into the building. The sound couldn't have come at a better time.

"That was the bell. Hurry to class. You don't want to be late on your first day." Emma dismissed him with a smile.

Henry gave her a pensive look. He wasn't going to let the subject drop. Picking his backpack off the ground, he made his way to the school building. Emma watched his retreating back with a sigh. She needed to push Rumple to hurry up and find a way to break the curse. She didn't want Henry to get more attached to the town than necessary.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to reach her destination. Rumple's shop was only a five to seven minute drive to the school. Besides Granny's and the station, it seemed like the shop was a frequent place that she visited. Rumple was looking at the display case at the center of the shop. She didn't understand why he was looking at the same case every time she visited. As always, his head lifted up when the bell chimed.

"Ms. Swan, how can I help you?" He greeted with a small smile.

"I need to know how to break the curse. Henry keeps on trying to talk me into staying in this town," Emma explained slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't like the people here? I don't blame you. Some of them get annoying after a while," he admitted, his mouth upturned slightly into a smirk.

"We don't belong here. Boston is our home," she said truthfully.

Her eyes narrowed when he didn't answer her. His eyes were drawn to her neck. She wondered what he found so interesting.

"That's an interesting memento. Why are you wearing it?" He asked, his eyes continued to examine the object from afar.

Emma frowned at his observation and looked at the object that was hanging on her neck. She found it early in the morning and put it on but must have forgotten to take it off. She absently grabbed it, trying to take it off and hide it.

"A painful reminder of my past," she admitted. Her mind drifted to all the events the whistle played a role in.

"Ah, yes, I remember now." He limped forward to her, his cane tapped against the floor when it made contact with the wood. When he stood in front of her, he frowned. "It reeks of magic can I see it?" He asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

Emma would've noticed if it was filled with magic. Hell, she had it for years. His statement was peculiar. Removing the fake chain from her neck, she handed him the whistle. As soon as the object touched his hand, he dropped it on the counter as though he touched something vile.

"That has very dark magic associated with it. How exactly did you come across it?" He looked at the object with a sneer.

Why would a stupid whistle be filled with dark magic? Hell, she got the thing in her sex education class. This didn't make any sense.

"I always had it. When I blew on it when I was seventeen, I was taken back in time 300 years ago. I found it again after my wedding in Neverland," she recalled. Her eyes widened when she realized that something must have happened to it before she got it in Neverland. Before she could state her concerns, Rumple interrupted her.

"You went to Neverland?" He asked taken aback. She had hardly seen Rumple display any emotion besides anger. He wasn't bothering to hide the shock on his face.

"Yes, a boy thought he was Peter Pan and somehow obtained my whistle. He knew what was going to happen to me before it happened. He knew I would want to return to my time. He gave me a way out."

"You met Peter Pan?" He looked pale as a sheet. Emma wanted to know why mentioning Pan was bothering Rumple, but she wanted to move the subject away from Pan.

"He said he was Pan. I didn't believe him. Whoever he was, he was a little shit. All I was told was that if I blew on this whistle, my problems would end, but magic comes at a price. I was forced to go back. Then I returned by making a wish on the necklace you gave me. Apparently, the legend was true," she said with distaste. The next time she saw Pan she would wring his little neck for putting her through hell.

"If Pan was in on this scheme, he had something to gain from this plot which worries me. After I gave you the necklace, I used all my resources as the Dark One to determine the truth. I came to the conclusion that the legend associated with a necklace was a fake," he said with a glare. Besides getting cheated out of a deal, it looked like the Dark One hated being lied to.

Rumple wasn't making any sense. She hoped he had some plausible explanation on how she traveled back in time. She sure didn't dream the events because Henry was real.

"How was I able to go back in time then?" Suddenly images flooded back into her mind. She remembered being on a shore standing next to Calypso. Calypso warned her about venturing back into the past and stole the memory away as part of a sick game. The sudden influx of images caused her to have a headache.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a frown.

She nodded, rubbing her temple, and began to speak. "I was brought back to the past by a wish on the necklace. It is coming back to me. Calypso said I would have to wait a week before I traveled again. How did the necklace bring me back in time twice if the legend was a fake?"

"The necklace was one part of the key. That whistle was the other. You see the necklace had time magic, but it couldn't work by itself. That whistle was a conduit to what the magic transferred to. It was filled with time magic as well somehow and allowed you to travel to the past the first time. If you blew on it age 17, your seventeen year old self would have traveled back in time. If she primed her necklace's magic with the whistle, you would have traveled to the time she was stuck in because that's how she engineered the spell to work. Since you were in the land without magic, it used up all the time magic properties of the whistle and when you used the necklace," He explained, giving Emma a calculating gaze. Emma shifted uncomfortably under his gaze because he was looking at her like some interesting specimen.

"How was I able to summon Calypso?" She asked. She still didn't understand how this all worked.

"She isn't Calypso. She was watching you the whole time. I can't believe she tricked me into giving you the necklace. She knew you would use the whistle, and that you would want to return back," He admitted shaking his head before continuing his explanation. "The necklace opens the door through time. If what you were saying was true, I think it had enough for two uses that's why you haven't been back. The whistle now just calls the witch when she is nearby. It has no inherent properties." After his explanation, Rumple began to pace. Emma suspected that this situation was complex if Rumple was pacing. Gathering his thoughts, he began to speak again.

"It's interesting that this witch successfully traveled back in time. We don't hear many stories of people who have done it in the past, but I will have to wager it's unpredictable. It's true that magic comes with a price, but you haven't paid it. You returning to your time was part of a game on the witch's part. The price hasn't been paid yet," he said, his voice grave.

Emma became angry at Rumple's statement. She was sure she paid the price. What was worse than what she experienced?

"What do you mean? I had to leave the man I loved to come back," she said impatiently.

"Every time you use that whistle, it gets primed with your life force," he said with distaste.

"Wait, I lose years of my life?" She asked confused.

How can an object of fake metal cause her to die? If that was the case, then they could get rid of it or she doesn't use it.

"No, the whistle tethers your life force to it slowly when it is used. You used it once that's why it was returned to you so that the tethering spell could work. Then you used it a total of two times after Neverland. When it completely tethers your life force you will die, and it will extend that person's life. I believe the price had to be that the person who went back in time died. Unless she went to Neverland and bided her time. Which would make sense since you have the whistle still. In your particular case, she would steal your life and magic." He stared at the offending object as though it was an inconvenience. Knowing him, he was coming up with a way to get rid of it.

"Why and can I get rid of it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps to be more powerful. One thing I know- people only come up with elaborate plots for revenge. As for getting rid of the whistle, can you throw away your heart?" He asked rhetorically. He had a fair point and she couldn't say anything to refute him. At her silence, he continued. "Right now, it is essential to you. We need magic to unbind it to you because it has your life's essence in it," he said slightly perturbed.

"I won't use the whistle then to summon her again," she suggested logically.

Rumple shook his head at her statement. "I don't think it's that easy, dearie. She probably cursed you to have bad luck so that you are forced to summon her," he said with a shrug.

If Emma was forced to return to the witch, she was screwed. Her magic was mediocre at best what was she supposed to do now?

"How can I stop her? Her magic is clearly more powerful than mine." She cradled her head in between both of her hands. How did she always wind up in shitty situations?

"Her magic is nothing but a flamboyant display to make it look powerful, but I can assume she is no more powerful than Regina. In the event that you do get stuck in the Enchanted Forest again, there is some squid ink that I left on some parchment with your name on it in my old cell under your parent's castle. Wet the ink and collect it in a bottle. Force the witch to make a portal for you and throw the ink at her. When we bring magic to Storybrooke to break the curse, we will undo the spell and destroy the whistle so you won't have to use it again. Whatever you do, don't give her the whistle," he instructed, his gaze serious. Emma frowned as she watched him put a hand under his chin deep in thought. She wanted to roll her eyes as she watched him. She didn't know if she wanted to take any more bad news.

"It's still curious how she was able to get you to travel to the exact moment I killed Milah. It makes me wonder whether she traveled in time before. She purposely rigged the necklace to transport you to that time by using either my or Hook's blood," he said, voice wistful.

Emma froze at his statement. He mentioned Hook. Surely, it wasn't the same Hook in the stories?

"Wait, Hook as in Captain Hook?" She asked before her body was filled with dread. If Hook was involved, how did he get the ship? Did she want to know? "Did he kill Killian to get the  _Jolly Roger_?" Her eyes shut as soon as she asked the question. Her curiosity got the best of her.

Rumple rolled his eyes at her question. He seemed like he said something that he meant to keep hidden. "No, your pirate's Hook. The last time I saw him he had a hook for a hand. He yelled some nonsense at me and he tried to kill me. "

"How long ago was this exactly?" She asked.

"Before the curse," he said evasively.

"That could have been hundreds of years ago." Emma countered. She couldn't understand why she was getting riled up at Rumple's unwillingness to give her a straight answer.

"No, it was more like 28. He unknowingly led me to the whereabouts of Lacey," He said begrudgingly. Rumple sounded like he was uncomfortable owing Killian a debt for finding Lacey.

"So, he is in the Enchanted Forest still?" She asked. Why was she doing this to herself? When Henry grew up she always said he died so she could move on. If there was a slight chance that Killian was alive, would she take it?

"Either he is 28 years older or dead. It doesn't matter where he is. We're stuck here now, and I'm going to make sure to destroy that whistle before you even wind up in the Enchanted Forest. Do yourself a favor and leave things in the past," he advised.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Emma's talk with Rumple. She had many sleepless nights knowing the possibility of Killian still being alive. She thought about sitting Henry down and telling him but why get his hopes up? Rumple had a point. There was a possibility that she would never find the answer. There was no magic so the chances for her to travel to the Enchanted Forest was slim. On the one hand, she would never know about Killian's fate. On the other, she didn't have to worry about the whistle. She absently hit a button on her keyboard and swore. Moving her mouse did nothing. She wanted to throw her ancient Dell monitor at the wall.

"Everything alright?" David asked with a chuckle.

She turned her gaze to him and saw him casually leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. His expression was amused.

Emma glared at her computer as she spoke. "Why do we even have to work with these dinosaurs? The stupid thing froze while I was typing Leroy's report. I'm afraid if I turn it off then it will die. Do we even have backups of our files?" She asked with a groan, putting her face in her hands.

The last thing she needed was to lose all the data that was in the computer. Regina would get onto her.

"Graham must have a budget book he gave to Regina. Maybe if you find it and come up with expenses, you can make an appeal to buy new computers," he suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind." Emma made a mental note to do that otherwise they would subject themselves to further torment to deal with these computers from hell.

Her phone vibrated on her desk, catching her attention. She could see Rumple's number displayed on the screen.

Opening the text she read,  _Meet me in front of the Clocktower in five minutes._

* * *

After receiving Rumple's text, she left the office in David's hands. She had a feeling whatever Rumple found would take all day. The streets of Storybrooke were always deserted and so quiet. She could hear herself think sometimes. She paused when she felt eyes on the back of her neck. Turning around, her eyes took in her surroundings to see who was watching her. Her eyes narrowed when she found no one. This was the fourth occurrence where she felt like she was being watched. The only instance she found someone was the flash of black in the alley. Rumple's presence in front of her broke her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes furrowed in confusion when she took in battered name hanging above the door he was standing near.

"Why are we in front of an abandoned library?" She asked.

Rumple shifted his weight on his cane as he took in her appearance. "I did some research of the sinkhole near the mines. I looked at the layout of Storybrooke and found out that everything is connected to this central point in the town. Our key to breaking this curse lies in this building. Perhaps, we will destroy that whistle sooner than you think." He gestured to the object hanging around her neck before reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock. He muttered something under his breathe when he met some resistance. Eventually the lock clicked, allowing them entry. The bookshelves were dusty. Cobwebs were in the corner of the walls. Dead bugs were on the ground. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"Okay, Rumple, this is creepy. Are we going to light up some candles and do some sort of dark ritual to destroy this thing?" She held up the object in question.

"No, I told you we need magic. The key to bring magic here lies in this building. But once we have it, magic is so unpredictable in a land without magic. We have to be careful," he warned, stopping in front of an old elevator shaft.

She hoped that they weren't going to have to ride that. It looked like they would either get stuck or it was so unstable that it would drop them.

"Rumple, that looks like a deathtrap."

Rumple opened the gear box and assessed the controls. Satisfied, he closed it with a snap before directing his attention to her.

"I assure you it's safe. I have to operate it from here. You can get up on your own when you get down there." He gestured to her with a fisted hand.

Emma was going to protest going down alone until she noticed the flash of silver under Rumple's hand.

"Why do you have a sword?" She stared the longsword, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Rumple held the hilt towards Emma for her to take. "This is your father's sword," he informed.

This whole situation was sketchy. No one in this century fought with swords. What the hell was he making her do?

"Why will I need a sword, and why do I have to go down an elevator shaft?" She refused the offered object, crossing her arms.

She wasn't going to do anything without getting a straight answer. As soon as Rumple opened his mouth to speak, the ground shook. Suddenly, a guttural roar could be heard from below the library. The sound made Emma's blood run cold.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled, slightly panicked. She never heard that sound before in her life. She had a feeling that the creature caused the tremor as well. The creature had to be big.

"That is Maleficent," he introduced, his gaze unfazed by the creature's appearance. He placed the sword in the elevator shaft since Emma refused to take it.

Where had Emma heard that name before? She remembered a story about a spindle. Some princess who fell asleep, but the question was that the same story? "As in  _Sleeping Beauty's_ Maleficent?" She guessed.

"Yes," he answered, his gaze serious.

At Rumple's answer, Emma's eyes widened when she remembered a particular detail about the movie.

"Why the hell is she a dragon? I thought there was no magic here?" She asked shocked, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Regina probably kept her in this form to amuse herself"- Rumple shrugged before he continued- "What you're going to do is kill her and retrieve the egg that Charming shoved down her throat," he instructed.

"So just slay a dragon and that's it? That's all I have to do? How is an egg supposed to help?" She said sarcastically. Rumple made the task sound like all she had to do was pick flowers, but she had to kill a fire breathing dragon.

"There is a potion of True Love in the egg. The key to breaking this curse is True Love. True Love can also bring magic to Storybrooke. We will bring magic back and force Regina to break the curse," he answered her, his tone slightly impatient at her sarcasm.

Emma shook her head and began to walk backwards as the weight of what he was asking dawned on her. Maybe she would have considered it a long time ago, but this was one act of selfishness she wasn't going to participate in.

"Rumple, you are asking too much. I can't leave Henry. Becoming sheriff was one thing. Having to voluntarily slay a dragon is another. Henry will be without a parent," she pleaded with him to understand.

"You promised me you would help me. If you were in my position and Henry was separated from you, would you do anything to find him? I spared your pirate's life, remember?" He reminded, his eyes were starting to be filled with anger at her attempt at breaking the promise.

Emma closed her eyes allowing Rumple's words to sink in. Rumple hadn't seen his son in centuries. She imagined herself in his shoes. She knew she would do anything to see Henry. She had a feeling she would regret this decision.

"That was a low blow. You have a point on both facts," she sighed, clenching her fists at her sides. "Dammit, Rumple...If I die-"

"Quit being so melodramatic. The key is to find courage within yourself. I know you have it. I've seen it when I trained you. You'll come back. I've seen it. Have a little faith," he interrupted and rolled his eyes, fetching the sword from its resting position.

He handed her the sword and it felt uncomfortable in her hand. She was used to cutlasses but a longsword matched her style. Longswords were used for brute strength whereas cutlasses were adept for those who relied on speed. It had fine craftsmanship but she could work with it. At her nod, he pressed a button and the elevator began to descend down into the dark abyss.

* * *

When she reached her destination, she debated going back up the elevator shaft. She came to the realization that this was a bad idea since the cavern was foreboding. Her nerves were all over the place, causing goosebumps to crawl over her skin. Where the hell was the dragon? Something so large should have been easily visible. She knew it was awake because she heard it earlier.

A polarized reflection caught her eye. As she approached she saw an object made of crystal. It looked big enough to fit a body. She didn't doubt that was the purpose it once served. What story had a glass coffin associated with it? Her eyes widened when she realized that it belonged to Snow White. "Well, I'll be damned. "She muttered under her breath. Regina had a real sick sense of humor keeping this here.

Her body tensed when she noticed something off in the atmosphere. Pursing her lips she tried to figure out what was wrong. It was oddly quiet and she could no longer hear the water dripping in the cavern. She could hear her heart beat wildly in her chest. She felt eyes staring at her. Turing around, slitted yellow eyes greeted her. She could feel the dragon's hot breath as it breathed through its nostrils. It easily was over twenty feet long, it had black scales, and was very massive. Opening its mouth, it revealed rows of pointed teeth and a forked tongue. She jumped to the side and barely missed the dragon's mouth as it lunged to bite her.

 _Shit. Shit_. She ran, her footsteps echoed in the cavern. The ground shook as the dragon chased after her. Should she run in zig zags if the dragon breathed fire? Her thoughts were short lived as she felt moisture in the air disappear. Suddenly, the air became very hot. She quickly hid behind a rock as soon as the dragon let out a stream of flames. She closed her eyes as she heard the crackle of flames hitting the rock.

Her hand went to her side and clenched. She realized she didn't bring her gun with her.  _Damn it. The gun could have come in handy._  How the hell was she supposed to fight that thing? If it took to the air then she was done for. Closing her eyes, she tried to come up with a plan. She would let it continue to waste its energy, trying to heat the rock that was now becoming unbearably hot. The playing field had to change because this rock was the only source of cover in the whole cavern.

"Hey you overgrown lizard, over here!" She waved her hand wildly, trying to catch the beast's attention.

It closed its mouth with a snap, letting out a deep growl. She watched the dragon as she slowly walked backwards. She the rock in her line of sight, ready to dodge in case it decided to rain fire again. When it lowered its head to bite at her again, she dodged behind the rock. A small crevice caught her eye. It was big enough for Emma to fit in but also get the dragon's neck stuck.

Emma smirked at the change of events. She could make this work. The dragon turned its angry gaze at her and Emma held the sword out. She was going to have to work fast. The dragon didn't bother to breathe fire at her anymore. It probably needed some time to recharge, but it still chased after menacingly. At the final lunge, Emma managed to make it in the crevice. The dragon let out an angry roar as it tried to pull its neck out. Emma could see the embers heating up in the dragon's mouth. The time to strike was now.

"Don't take this personally, Maleficent"- Emma began, lifting the sword above the dragon's head-"You have something that I need. Rest in peace," she said, bringing her sword down on the dragon's head.

The dragon let out a painful roar when the sword met. It took all of Emma's strength to keep the sword down. With a final thrash, the dragon's body began to burn away, leaving a pile of ash.  _Thank God,_  she thought approaching the pile. She thought she wouldn't have been able to exit the crevice because it would have been blocked. She was going to get dirty, pushing her way through the pile to get out and find the egg, but at least, she was hands began to sift through the ash, trying to feel for the metal object. At the first pass, her hands were empty. Maybe she missed it. It didn't hurt to double check. She began to frown after the second pass. On the third pass through the pile, she realized that the egg was missing.

Next: Unpredictable Magic


	16. Unpredictable Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Rumple deal with the aftermath of the failed egg attempt.
> 
> Tracks  
> Escape/Magic theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGhBDnFN4X4

Emma didn't know how long she spent in the cavern. After she decided that looking for the egg was a lost cause, she moved to leave. Of course, leaving had to be a problem. It took forever to work the controls to the lift. Her hands played with all the controls, and she was lucky she didn't break anything. When the door opened, she dragged her feet into the elevator and leaned against the wall as the pulley started to pull up the lift. She needed a hot bath because she felt gross covered head to toe in ash. When the lift carried her up, she could see Rumple standing in front of her with a smug look on his face. She rubbed her face tiredly when she forgot that Rumple would be waiting for her.

"I said you would come out alive. Well, did you get it?" Rumple held out his hand expectantly.

Emma wanted to make a joke about the situation, but Rumple wasn't going to be amused. The only way to handle this situation tactfully was being blunt.

"It wasn't there." She pushed past him, making her way to the door. She toyed with the sword in her hand, debating whether she wanted to keep it. If she walked home with it, Henry would question her.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief. His tone caused her to let out a heavy sigh.

"You heard correctly," she answered as she continued to stare at the door. Her free hand clenched at her side. She really didn't want to have this conversation at the moment because her body was aching.

"That's impossible. I know Charming got rid of the egg because he came back empty handed when he jumped out of the window," he denied, anger was becoming evident in his tone.

Emma whipped around at his statement. She knew what she saw. He didn't spend hours digging through the remains of a dead dragon. If he didn't believe her, he could double check after her. "Well, maybe he tricked you or someone stole it."

Maybe suggesting that a deal had been broken wasn't the best approach. As soon as Emma made the suggestion, Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened, his face contorted into a mad frenzy. With a yell of rage, he whipped out his cane and started hitting the old computer monitors. The glass shattered when the wood made contact. Throughout the process, Emma debated whether to stop Rumple because he was in a land without magic. Even though he was the Dark One, he was playing with the real world's laws and he could kill himself from overexertion. In addition, he was causing a lot of damage. When he got tired at hacking away at the computers, he moved to the bookshelves and pushed them down. A mountain of books fell on the ground as the bookcases toppled over. At his size and age, there were only so many bookshelves that Rumple could physically knock down after wasting his energy on the computers.

"Had enough?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the older man, who had finally ran out of steam. Rumple was hunched over and panting. Eventually, he turned his gaze to her.

"All Charming had to do was force the egg down Maleficent's throat for his mother ring to lead him to Snow White. That was the deal. No one breaks a deal with me," he warned, his eyes wild with rage. He pointed at her with a shaky finger. His temper tantrum still hadn't left him.

Emma felt uncomfortable with the underlying threat. She wondered what that meant for Charming. She looked around the library to see the extent of the damage. It looked like a storm hit and had shown no mercy. She shook her head at his childish behavior.

"Get your revenge later after you calm down. I was almost afraid you would have keeled over from a heart attack. You're lucky you own this property otherwise I would have arrested you. I hope you have good insurance to cover the damages, " she quipped, walking over some of the fallen books and furniture.

There was no use crying over the loss of a potion. He made it once before. All they had to do was make another one.

"Can't you make another potion?" She asked.

Rumple stared at her like she asked a dumb question. "It's not that simple. Magic is needed," he explained, his tone was laced with annoyance.

"I'm sure it will turn up eventually," she admitted to try and get him to calm down.

At her words his gaze turned serious.

"For Charming's sake, I hope so," he threatened, bowing his head. His calculating gaze was on the floor as he came up with their next course of action. With another yell of rage, he clenched his free hand into a fist and hit the wall. "I didn't think I was going to get my hands dirty, but we're in a desperate situation." He began, anger was laced in his tone.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked hesitantly.

She was nervous of what he was planning, if he said that the task was dirty. He was planning on doing something illegal. If that was the case, Emma didn't want to be in a compromising situation.

"The less you know the better. You keep on with your sheriff's duties. I'll handle everything else," he informed with a devious grin. After revealing his plot, he limped away, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

* * *

After the Dark One's words, Emma walked back to the house. She would've made it a lot faster if she took her car, but she didn't want to get the ash all over her seats. It would be a pain to clean up. She looked at her phone and saw that it was five in the evening. Henry should have been home a few hours ago. She hoped he was able to find some food in the fridge to hold him down until she arrived. They could go to Granny's later after she took a shower. A smile made its way to her lips when the house was in sight. Taking out her keys, the door opened for her without any resistance. She groaned when the ash fell on the floor. She was going to have to do some serious cleaning.

She heard noises coming from the living room. Henry was either watching T.V. or playing a video game. When she went to check up on him she stopped at the doorframe. Sitting next to Henry was a small boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes engrossed in a video game Henry was playing. They had yet to notice her presence.

"Henry, who is this?" She asked, her tone slightly disapproving.

The boy looked no more than four. Emma didn't fault Henry for making friends. She wished she had a heads up that they were having company. Her eyes closed in a wince when she realized that he didn't have a chance to ask her because she was too busy slaying a dragon. Still, the young boy's parents must be worried sick for him.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Henry's eyes widened when he took in her appearance.

"I asked you a question first," She said, leaving no room for argument. She wasn't going to let him change the subject until she knew who this kid belonged to. The last thing she wanted was to be accused of kidnapping.

Henry brows furrowed in thought, trying to recall the question before his eyes brightened. "Oh, this is a friend I made in school. His name is Roland," he introduced eagerly.

"I see," she said evenly before trying to decide the best way to deal with the young boy. "Uh... Roland-"

Whatever Emma was going to say got cut off with her phone ringing. She pulled out her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize.

"Emma Swan," she greeted.

"How unprofessional. I was expecting to hear Sheriff Swan," the other caller berated Emma's mannerisms.

Emma didn't need Caller ID to recognize that voice. She had Regina's office number on her phone, but this number was her personal number. Why was Regina calling her from her own personal number?

"I'm off duty what do you need, Regina?" She asked tiredly. She hoped that whatever Regina needed done wasn't urgent.

"I need you to come to my house immediately," She instructed and hung up the phone before Emma could protest. Emma didn't know whether she was imagining it, but Regina's voice had a slight edge of panic to it. Emma rubbed her temple at the turn of events. She moved from one situation and into another.

"Is everything alright, Mom?" Henry asked, concern laced in his tone.

"I have to go see Regina because she said it's an emergency," she admitted before turning her eyes to Roland. She had to return him to his parents before she did anything else.

"Mom called?" Roland asked. He perked up at Emma's statement.

"Wait, Regina is your mother?" Emma blurted out. This boy was well mannered and sweet. There was no way that he could possibly be Regina's kid. He didn't look like her at all.

Emma turned her head to Henry. She wanted to know if he kept that fact from her. "Did you know?"

Henry looked shocked at the news as well. Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She now understood why Regina was freaking out. Her kid was missing.

"Let's go. I don't want her to think you were kidnapped," she beckoned Roland to come with her. She grabbed her gun belt before she walked out of the door.

Emma walked with Roland to his house. She made Henry stay behind because she didn't want him near Regina. The last thing Emma needed was to give Regina ideas to kidnap Henry if she thought she kidnapped Roland. Hopefully, Emma could just drop Roland off without any hard feelings, but that wouldn't be likely. Emma almost whistled when she saw the extravagant white house Regina lived in. Regina sure did live well. She rang the doorbell and it seemed like it took the front door forever to open.

The mayor opened the door and took in Emma's appearance before her mouth turned into a sneer.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you get lost on your way to the sheriff's station today? I hear that you didn't show up?" She asked, her tone was almost mocking.

Emma had to bite back a comeback. She wanted the exchange to be as smooth as possible. "I think you lost something." She turned to the side and realized that Roland wasn't standing beside her. She let out a relieved breath when she saw him near a garden. She nodded in Roland's direction.

"Roland," Regina said relieved before her eyes narrowed at Emma in a glare. "How did you know my son was missing? I was calling you about him."

Emma could see the wheels turning in Regina's head. She was probably coming up with a hundred reasons for why Emma had her son. She had to correct the mayor's assumption fast.

"Apparently, my son found him and invited him over without asking me. Your son was there when I returned home. I'm sorry he wasn't returned earlier. I didn't know you had a son," she said truthfully, hoping that Regina accepted her apology.

"It shows how incompetent of a sheriff you are. It's common knowledge that I have a son. You would've known if you had researched it. Tell your son to not invite children over without permission from their parents. You don't want parents accusing Sheriff Swan of kidnapping their children," she said with distaste. Emma didn't miss the warning in Regina's tone.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she said seriously.

She wasn't going to let Henry near Regina's son anymore. The last thing she needed was to have another situation like this happen again. If Roland actually got kidnapped, Emma had a feeling that she would be the first suspect.

"You're right it won't, " Regina agreed and called Roland inside. Emma left when Roland was safely in the house. As Emma walked away from the mansion with her hands in her jacket, she felt eyes on the back of her head. Turning around, she saw Regina staring at her retreating back with a scowl.

* * *

Emma made her way to the house for the second time that evening. She couldn't wait to finally take that shower without any interruptions and finally grab something to eat. Walking up the steps she frowned. Something seemed off about the door. She lightly pushed the door and it easily opened. She gasped when she saw the hinges. The edge was splintered as though someone kicked in the door. She pulled out her gun as she checked the rooms.

"Henry!" She called, trying to summon her son.

Her heart rate started to pick up when there was no answer. Room after room she checked and there was no sign of her son. Dread started to fill her being when she saw objects scattered throughout the house. Henry looked like he put up a fight. The mirror in the hallway was cracked by a paperweight that was thrown at the attacker.

"Are you here, Henry?!" Emma yelled for a final time when she reached the last room. Her worst fears had come to fruition. Henry had been kidnapped.

* * *

Emma realized that feeling sorry for herself wouldn't bring Henry back. It was late in the evening and David was asleep. Emma was going to cover as much ground as she could before morning broke. She wasn't going to waste time when Henry was out there somewhere.

Emma walked the streets of Storybrooke, trying to think of the most logical place Henry could be. She wondered if Regina had anything to do with his kidnapping but that wasn't likely because Henry had to have been kidnapped during her trip to Regina's house and when she returned. So, who else could've been responsible? Sydney wasn't likely, because he didn't seem to have a backbone. Emma put her face in her hands in frustration. She had no trail to find. She was looking for him blind. A voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You seem distressed, Sheriff."

Emma looked up to see blue eyes staring down at her. He had brown hair, wearing a black suit and a scarf around his neck.

"I'm looking for my son," she admitted. It took all her effort not to cry. Her emotions were over the place. She pulled out her phone and showed him the wallpaper of her and Henry. "Have you seen him recently?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

He took the cellphone and frowned. "No, but I will help you look for him. I know what it's like to lose a child." He said, his gaze serious. She thought she saw his eyes darken as though he was thinking of a distant memory.

"Thank you," she said genuinely with a small smile.

* * *

During the search in the woods, she found out that the man's name was Jefferson. They covered a lot of ground, but they were no closer to finding Henry. Emma couldn't understand where he could possibly be in this small town. They had spent many hours searching, and Emma was tired from the lack of sleep and the exhaustion of covering a lot of ground and slaying Maleficent. Emma leaned against a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Jefferson was staring at her with concern.

"I'm a little tired and thirsty," she admitted.

Jefferson looked out in the distance, his lips pursed. His eyes were in contemplation before he returned his gaze to her. "My house is nearby. We can rest a while and try again later."

As Jefferson said, his house wasn't far. It was very extravagant as well, but not as grand as Regina's. Emma wondered what he did for a living in this town to amass such wealth. Her thoughts were short lived when he came back with cups of tea.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said with a hesitant smile.

"Knowing that you will be reunited with your son is the only repayment I need," he answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You said you lost your child," she recalled, bringing the cup of tea to her mouth. When the hot liquid touched her mouth, she thought it had an interesting aftertaste.

"Yes, she was taken away from me unjustly and given to a new family." His hands clenched at his sides, and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Is she still in this town?" She asked, blinking a few times. Her vision was becoming foggy, she rubbed her eyes trying to clear her eyes.

"Yes, you don't know what's like to see your child from afar and powerless to do anything about it." He said with a mixture of contempt and longing in his tone.

At his statement, Emma fell to the ground. Through narrow eyes, she could see the tea seeping into the carpet. Jefferson's feet were standing near the fallen cup. Her eyes fluttered barely able to stay awake. "Don't worry. The effects will only be temporary. I'll let you go when you help me set things right." Emma barely made out his words before her eyes closed completely.

* * *

Emma groaned as the light shone in her eyes. Her vision was still foggy as she tried to remember what had happened. She was looking for Henry with Jefferson.  _Jefferson!_  That son of a bitch had drugged her. When her vision refocused, laying before her were some pieces of fabric and some needle and thread. She got up from her chair, and her eyes widened at the shelves lined with hundreds of hats. Someone clearly had an obsession with hats.

"I would sit down if I were you. Wouldn't want my finger to slip," Jefferson warned, the gun aimed at her.

She stared at the metal object and tried to remain calm. If she didn't cooperate then he would pull the trigger without hesitation. The gun followed her movements as she slowly sat back down on the chair. When he saw that he got her cooperation, he began to go into some sort of monologue of how his daughter was cursed and he was stuck with two personalities. He continued to explain how he wanted to return to the Enchanted Forest with his daughter. Emma almost felt sorry for him, until she realized the predicament she was in. She had a sinking feeling that Henry was in the house as well. She needed to know how long he had planned to kidnap them.

"You have been following me this whole time, haven't you? That one time I saw you in the alley. That was you," She remembered all those walks these past couple of weeks and her being followed. This wasn't a coincidence.

"I knew you were special. After Graham died, you showed up and caused a lot of fuss in the town. All these changes happened because of you. I knew you could help me," he admitted with a crazed grin.

He walked up to her and showed her the picture of her and Henry that was stolen from the house before the election. So he was the one who broke into her house the first time as well. Before she had a chance to say anything, he began to speak.

"You and your son aren't leaving here until you make my hat and get it to work," he warned with the gun still trained on her.

"It seems like you don't need any more hats," she sassed, trying to think about overcoming her kidnapper and find Henry.

"If they worked, I wouldn't need you," he said annoyed.

"How do you know they don't work? Did you try it?" She asked, trying to buy more time.

He took one and spun it in front of her.

"When it is spun it makes a portal," he explained as the hat continued to spin. Eventually, it came to a stop.

"Make one like that. You have magic. You can do it." He gestured to the hat in front of her. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the seams. It seemed finely crafted. She never sewed in her life, and there was no way she could make a hat.

"This land doesn't have magic. I would know because I would have sensed it by now. You're wasting our time," she reasoned, trying to get him to reconsider.

"You are the Savior you could do it," he said before turning around to grab another hat from the shelf. Emma used his distraction to her advantage. She pushed him against the glass shelving. The force of the impact caused the other shelves to collapse on top of him with a loud crash. She made no attempt to see his condition as she ran through the rooms searching for Henry's whereabouts.

Room after room she checked, her feet thudded as she ran against the wooden floor. Her heartbeat reverberated in her ears. Every room she found empty made her more determined to find Henry. At the last room at the end of the hall, she threw the door open and found Henry bound and gagged.

His green eyes were bright when he saw her. Despite his disheveled appearance, he was happy to see her. She quickly removed the gag, causing him to gasp when he was finally able to breathe fresh air from his mouth. Emma started untying his binds.

"Mom, he is the Mad Hatter!" Henry warned as she continued to make short work of the rope.

She almost halted when she heard footsteps running on the wooden floor. Jefferson didn't stay passed out as long as she had hoped. She had to buy some time for Henry to escape. She saw him trying to move his hands out from his free binds, but she held out a hand to stop him.

He looked at her questioningly as she made the ropes look like he was still bound.

"He is coming. Pretend you are still stuck until I tell you to run. I want you to find Gold or David," she said, her gaze serious.

"What about you?" He asked, voice small. She kissed Henry on his brow. She didn't really know what was going to happen.

"I'll hold him off," she promised.

"What if you get hurt?" Henry shook his head in protest at the thought of leaving his mother in danger.

"He needs me. He won't hurt me." Emma didn't believe what she was saying, but she needed Henry out of harm's way. "Please, listen to me," she begged.

At his nod, Emma stood by the door waiting for Jefferson to run inside. Seconds later, he ran into the room, his face covered in cuts, with a hat on his head. Emma tackled him against the wall, causing him to drop the gun.

"Henry, run!" She yelled, standing as a barrier between Henry and Jefferson.

Jefferson tried to lunge to grab Henry's ankle, but Emma kicked Jefferson in the arm, causing the hat to fall on the ground.

Henry ran out the door, kicking the gun further away by accident.

Picking up the fallen hat, Emma spun it in her hand to throw it in his face as a distraction, planning to retrieve the gun. Her plans changed when she heard Jefferson's gasp. Looking down, she dropped the hat that was radiating purple from the brim of the hat.  _What the fuck?_  She stared at the object in horror as it began to move. The hat began to spin on the ground by itself as the whistle on Emma's neck glowed red. A purple vortex came out of the hat as it continued to spin vigorously. Stray magic that came out hit objects in the room and caused the objects to fall on the ground. One burst of magic hit the ceiling fan and one of the blades fell on Jefferson, knocking him to the ground. Emma tried running but the magic's pull was gravitating her towards the hat. Reaching out, her fingers grabbed a leg of a desk. Her fingers were losing their grip on the desk as the vortex tried to claim her, causing other objects in the room to get sucked into the hat. Losing their traction, her fingers let go of her last support to this realm. The last thing Emma heard was Jefferson's yell of surprise as she got sucked into the swirling vortex.

 

Next: Trapped


	17. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple finds out Emma is missing. Emma is forced to find a way back to Storybrooke.
> 
> Tracks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55fiCEUMC3Q

Dawn had barely broke as Rumpelstiltskin pulled out his keys to open up his shop, ready to begin his monotonous routine that he had been forced to partake in the last twenty eight years. The sound of shoes hitting pavement caught his attention. He usually got up early enough to avoid the townspeople so the noise was an interesting change to his daily routine. Lifting up his head in the direction of the sound, he could see the pirate's spawn running down the street in a hurry. What was Emma allowing her son to do so early in the morning? She needed to take better care of her son, especially since he was the only one she had. If he could, he would give up everything just to get a second chance with Bae again.

He frowned when the boy made his way towards his direction. Henry's eyes looked relieved as soon as he saw Rumpelstiltskin . He stopped in front of the older man hunched over, catching his breath.

His hair was unkempt and he looked distressed. That's when Rumpelstiltskin realized that something must have happened to Emma. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he found out.

"Henry, what happened?" Rumpelstiltskin finally asked, after Henry looked like he could talk.

"My mom and I were kidnapped by the M"- Henry closed his eyes, catching himself from a slip. Opening his eyes, he continued his account- "A man who said that Paige was his daughter. He needed to make things right and be reunited with her. Mom made me run to get help," he explained, still panting.

"I see...we must make haste and find her," the Dark One said through gritted teeth, starting to walk down the street to the sheriff's station.

He knew who Paige was. As the Dark One, he kept tabs on the people he made deals with and their families. If he recalled, the Mad Hatter was very fond of his daughter, and his actions with Henry and Emma suggested he had grown desperate.

Rumpelstiltskin felt like hitting something. Nothing seemed to be going right ever since they tried to break the curse. First the egg and now Emma had gone missing. He had an idea that Emma could disappear because of the witch but couldn't really say for sure. Hell, she may have escaped Jefferson's house. The only person who had the answers was Jefferson, but they needed to find him. One thing was certain, if Emma disappeared, she had to come back. Otherwise, Storybrooke would be stuck in limbo forever and he had no hope of reuniting with Bae.

Eventually, Rumpelstiltskin and Henry made their way to the sheriff's station. David looked like he just got in by the way he threw the keys on his desk. He noticed Henry and gave him a questioning look. Rumpelstiltskin thought he could be civil with David for Emma's sake, but Rumpelstiltskin's hand absently gripped on his cane.

"Is everything alright, Gold, you seem perturbed?" David asked with a frown.

Rumpelstiltskin gave David a faux smile to hide his anger of wanting to hit Charming with his cane for breaking his deal. He would get his revenge on Charming later. He needed to find Emma Swan. Her disappearance was throwing a wrench in his plan.

"Emma Swan has gone missing"- Rumpelstiltskin began before gently nudging Henry forward- "Henry, tell Mr. Nolan everything you told me."

* * *

After Henry's recounting, David managed to secure a large number of volunteers to scout out all of Storybrooke. Of course, Jefferson wasn't at his house. Eventually, they were able to catch him. He made an escape in the woods but was easily captured. When he was secured, Rumpelstiltskin brought back Henry. Henry came and gave a positive ID on Jefferson , causing the man to be locked behind bars.

Rumpelstiltskin was rather impressed of Emma's boy. He wasn't a sobbing mess like he expected him to be. He was taking the situation well for a child his age. He said he missed his mom but knew she would return. Henry's belief was impressive, and he definitely didn't take after his mother in that trait.

"We can't find her," David admitted with a heavy sigh. His appearance was disheveled from trekking the woods.

"He won't talk. What are we going to do about Emma? What about her son?" Rumpelstiltskin wasn't going to babysit Henry for days. Maybe he wouldn't have minded much if Henry didn't look like Killian Jones.

"We won't know unless he talks," David answered with a shrug before frowning. "For the time being, Emma is missing. Henry is going to need to stay with someone. Kathyrn and I aren't on good terms right now, " he admitted sheepishly.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to roll his eyes. In their cursed state, David and Snow managed to find each other and there were rumors that they were having an affair. The conflict between Mrs. Nolan and David was probably due to the rumors. Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts were broken when David continued.

"I know Mary Margaret is his teacher and she has a spare room. It's probably best if Henry stays with her. It's… probably best if I run the idea by her at first," David suggested hesitantly.

"That would work," Rumpelstiltskin agreed, nodding his head in approval.

At least, Henry would be safe with Snow White. He intended to keep his promise to Emma that no harm would come to her son. Now that the Henry problem was dealt with, Rumpelstiltskin had to find out how Emma disappeared.

After Rumpelstiltskin's approval, David left the station to carry out his task, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone with Jefferson. Rumpelstiltskin wobbled towards the cell, his cane tapped against the hard floor. He couldn't wait till magic returned so he could get rid of his handicap. He stopped properly in front of the bars to see that the prisoner had his head down. Eventually, Jefferson noticed he was being watched. His head lifted up, and his eyes were showing his distrust when he saw Gold standing before him.

The former Dark One had to admit that Emma's disappearance provided him with a golden opportunity. If he was persuasive enough, he could make Jefferson carry out his plan so that he didn't have to get his hands dirty. Of course, it couldn't be implemented until Emma returned.

"Tell me what happened to Emma Swan," Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice sounded more like an order.

"Why should I tell you, Gold?" Jefferson smiled slightly, thinking he had some leverage over Gold. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed in anger. Jefferson didn't realize he was dealing with the Dark One.

"Let's just say you aren't the only person who knows who you really are," Rumpelstiltskin said cryptically.

"What is it you want?" Jefferson asked, eyes narrowing.

Rumpelstiltskin could see the cogs running through Jefferson's head as he tried to come up with the meaning behind Rumpelstiltskin's words.

"I want to make a deal with you, Jefferson. I'm not offering as Mr. Gold," Rumpelstiltskin admitted, his tone business like.

If Jefferson kidnapped Emma to help him be with his cursed daughter, then he knew about his own cursed identity and had no allegiance to anyone. Rumpelstiltskin was lucky Jefferson wasn't working for Regina.

"You're the Dark One." Jefferson's eyes widened in recognition, causing Rumpelstiltskin to smile impishly.

Rumpelstiltskin always liked it when people feared his name. It made him feel empowered. Now that Jefferson knew who he was dealing with, it made Rumpelstiltskin's task simpler .

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed. " How about that deal?" He questioned, his mouth upturned in a smirk

"What is it you want and what are you offering?" Jefferson frowned, considering the offer.

"Tell me what exactly happened between you and Emma Swan. As to what you will gain, it really is a two for one deal. One, you can get your revenge on Regina. Two, the curse will be broken and you will finally be reunited with your daughter."

Jefferson's eyes became crazed when Rumpelstiltskin mentioned Regina. Regina really screwed up with Jefferson. Not that Rumpelstiltskin was complaining, since he knew he now had a willing pawn in his game.

Jefferson got up from his bed, grabbing the prison bars with both his hands, leaning forward. "Okay, I accept," Jefferson answered, his eyes darkening at the prospect of revenge.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward conspiratorially, making sure Jefferson was at good listening distance to hear every word. "Good, now listen carefully," he instructed, ready to reveal his plan.

* * *

The world spun around Emma as she fell through another portal,taking her God knows where. She wondered if her life was going to consist of falling through more portals. She didn't have too much time to think as she was spewed out of the spiraling vortex and landed somewhere on the ground with a thud. Opening her eyes, she was staring at a blue sky. A searing pain was felt on her back. Her eyes winced as she tried to get up. At least, she didn't land in water this time. She took in her surroundings and saw that she was surrounded by trees. She landed in the Enchanted forest. She was certain of that fact,but it was a question of when. A speck of grey caught the corner of her eye. The hat was sitting on the ground intact. A smile formed on her mouth as she ran to it. Maybe she could get the stupid hat to work and return to Henry. When her hand reached out to grab it, a flash of light came from the whistle and hit the hat, causing it to be engulfed in flames.

"No! That was my only way back. Dammit, Rumpelstiltskin. No inherent magical properties my ass!" She yelled, pulling the whistle off her neck. Clenching her hand around it, she pulled her hand back ready to throw it as far as she could. Her arm stopped at the last second. She couldn't get rid of the thing because it was cursed and her only way back. She knew the only way back to Storybrooke was to summon that evil witch who wanted to steal her life and magic. The thought of summoning her immediately was tempting, but she needed to heed Rumple's warning and find his cell with the squid ink. After fastening the chain around her neck, she placed the whistle inside her shirt. If it remained out of sight, she wouldn't be tempted to use it.

The air was very quiet she suddenly noticed. She thought back to her outburst and frowned. Surely her outburst could have caused the birds to escape the trees. She couldn't recall a single bird making an escape from her noise. The whole situation was ominous.

The sound of crackling flames caught her attention. Looking down, Emma saw flames on her right hand and she panicked. She moved her hand frantically, trying to put out the flame. But it didn't disappear. She then attempted to rub her hand in the dirt to try and put the flame out, but she caught the grass on fire.

She wanted to smack herself when she realized that she caused the flames from her anger. She forgot that magic came from emotion. This stupid place was filled with magic. She could feel its pull coursing through her veins. She forgot it was a part of her like everything else. Reaching to her side, her hand came up empty. Jefferson took her gun from her when he kidnapped her. Great, she was stuck in the Enchanted Forest with no food, money, and didn't want to rely on magic because she would tire herself out. She wanted to use it as a last resort.

It was likely Emma was going to be trapped here for a few weeks because she didn't know where she was going. Well, she wasn't going to let this obstacle stop her. She was going to find Henry no matter what it took.

* * *

Days seemed to have passed as she walked on her current path. She thought it odd that she didn't encounter a single animal on her travels. She hadn't slept well in days, worrying about a wild animal attacking her while she slept. She walked around a path and read a sign that was written in Old English and could barely make out the sign and decided to follow the feeling in her heart which she felt was the right way.

She stopped when she approached a clearing. The scene before was chaos. There were houses that looked like they had been ransacked. One house was burned to the ground. Carts were overturned and weapons were thrown around looking like the apocalypse hit, except medieval edition. If that was the case, where were all the people?

No one was going to notice her picking up a weapon. With a shrug, Emma chose a fallen longsword and checked to make sure the blade wasn't dull. It would protect her from whatever she encountered in the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't heavy, and it would work for her. Fastening the sword and sheath at her side,she felt a little comfortable that she now had a weapon to protect herself. Still, she needed to know what she was dealing with by finding higher ground.

Seeing a hill in the distance, she made her way towards it. The incline was very steep which suggested it had a good vantage point. Her path took her to a cliff, and she had to keep herself from falling. After maintaining her balance, she frowned, taking in the sights. From her viewpoint, she could see across many miles. Her eyes widened when she saw the other part of the valley. The part of the valley she was on was perfectly pristine and the vegetation was healthy. On the other half, everything was black. Emma had a feeling that the black half was where Regina's curse hit. The curse seemed to have destroyed everything in its path. In the distance, Emma could see a large castle. She wondered if that was the castle Rumple referred to that once held his prison. She knew one thing. If she was going to make it to the castle, she was going to need to stock up on provisions.

* * *

Stocking on provisions was easier said than done because she couldn't find any food. Well, she did find some food but it was questionable. If she didn't die eating these berries it would be a miracle. During her walk, she saw the oddest sight. People seemed to be frozen. Some were standing upright and some in the middle of their tasks. She didn't know what had happened here, but she had a feeling that the frozen bodies explained why this part of the Enchanted Forest was in pristine condition. It also explained why she hadn't seen an animal since her return to this realm. If that was the case, it was fine with her. She didn't want to deal with any magical creatures on her way to finish her quest.

Her feet kicked up dirt as she walked. The number of miles she had covered already eluded her. She really wished she had a change of scenery. The constant sight of trees was starting to become dull. Perhaps, she spoke too soon. In the distance, she could see large black specks. Eventually, when she covered more ground she wasn't surprised to see that the black specks were more people frozen. This time two people were standing side by side dressed in black. Her eyes were first drawn to the woman. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a black cloak which made her look like an old bat because of the wrinkles on the woman's face. Her eyes were closed but even then, she looked like she wasn't someone to cross. To the woman's right, was a male dressed in a black leather duster, a cutlass at his side, and his black hair made his figure unmistakably look like Killian.

Walking closer to get a better look, Emma studied the man and frowned, crossing her arms. The whole time she traveled she was following the tugging on her heart. The tugging led her to him, which meant that the person standing before her was none other than Killian Jones.  _Stupid personal Geiger counter_. She thought with a glare.

She knew she had a connection to him in the past, but she hoped that time would diminish the bond between them because she couldn't feel anything in her realm. Their separation seemed to halt it, but when she returned to the Enchanted Forest, everything she was forced to forget came back with a vengeance. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she paced in front of him, trying to decide what to do. Her curiosity seemed to get the best of her as she decided to stop in front of him.

He was perfectly preserved in time. Rumple said it was twenty eight years since he last saw Killian. He looked the same since she last last saw him on the  _Jolly_.His eyes were closed, but she could see the dark circles under them. She wondered if he was tormented by nightmares. Her heart felt like it was going to break when she saw the hook on his hand. He somehow was able to survive for three hundred years like Rumple, but from the look of his appearance, it wasn't easy for him. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, thinking it would get a rise out of him. However,he continued to remain as immobile as he was seconds ago.

"What did you get yourself into?" She muttered under her breath, her hand hesitated in front of his face. He looked so serene and asleep. She missed that look. Maybe she could indulge herself in this memory just this once. Her hand cupped just under his chin, her thumb lightly caressed his cheekbone just under his eye. His face was still as soft as it was ten years ago.

She had lingered long enough. She had to get back to Storybrooke, and she would talk to Rumple about Killian and find out why the Enchanted Forest was frozen. She bit her lip, wondering if she should kiss him. Kissing him was a bad idea because it would open a can of worms that she tried to hide for the last ten years. This interaction was enough. She finally got her closure and knew once she returned to Storybrooke, there was no coming back to this forest. There was nothing else she could do here. With one last caress, she went to remove her hand from his face. Before her finger left his face, she felt a burst of static between her finger and the place where it was caressing.

Her breath hitched at the sensation, and she froze like a child who was caught doing something that was forbidden. She technically wasn't doing anything wrong. As far as she knew, she was the only person awake in this realm. Her body relaxed at the thought until she tensed again. She shook her head when she thought she saw Killian move. Her tiredness must be playing tricks on her. Her reasoning only lasted a few seconds until the man in front of her opened his mouth, letting out a groan.

 _You have to be kidding me. It's not like I kissed him. I just touched him for crying out loud!_ Emma put her face in her hands. This wasn't happening. Why did he have to wake up now? She took a step back in fear, putting distance between her and the once frozen pirate. She knew she wasn't going to be able to escape before he opened his eyes completely. At least from this distance, she wouldn't be standing in front of him awkwardly. She continued to watch in horror as he craned his neck, trying to get the kinks out from standing in his position for twenty eight years.

His eyes fluttered open and his serene blue eyes met hers. He blinked a couple of times to refocus his vision, but his eyes wouldn't stop looking her over. Emma felt uncomfortable of his assessment. Did he recognize her?

"You are a pleasant sight for these poor pirate eyes," he said flirtatiously as his eyebrows waggled at her suggestively.

Emma's breath hitched when she heard his accented voice after ten years. Her outward appearance seemed calm, but inwardly her emotions were all over the place. She was honestly screwed. She didn't know what she could possibly do to get herself out of this situation, nor could she tell if he recognized her. After deciding to move on, her past was suddenly thrown back at her. It was going to take all her wits and cunning to resist Killian's charm. If she played it smart, she could turn this situation to her advantage. Well one lesson to take out of this entire situation was to never touch a frozen person in the Enchanted Forest ever again.

Next: Subterfuge


	18. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma strikes a deal with Killian Jones to get her to Storybrooke.
> 
> Tracks
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWZDgB6T5Dg

After Killian's flirtatious words, Emma watched as he took in his surroundings in confusion. Her mind was reeling with the new reality of the situation she was stuck in. She knew Killian was possibly alive from what Rumple had said but running into him never crossed her mind. Hell, he was furthest from her mind when she ventured into this land. All she wanted was to make it back to Henry. What would Regina do once she found out about her absence? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. This whole situation was insane. What she would give to have a drink right about now. The sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention. Opening her eyes, Killian was getting too close for Emma's liking.

"Don't come any closer," Emma warned, holding her hand out to stop him.

His eyes widened as soon as she spoke, stopping him in his tracks. It was brief but she thought she saw recognition in his eyes. Then his eyes made her uncomfortable when they looked her over taking in her appearance. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What's your name, lass?" He asked, his gaze never leaving hers.

If he knew who she was, he would have acknowledged her. Fine, she wouldn't miss this opportunity to figure him out on her own terms. The last thing she knew about him was that he tried to kill Rumpelstiltskin. She needed to find out if that was still the case. The last thing Henry needed to know was that he had a father then become heartbroken when his dad was killed by the Dark One. The only reason why he was allowed to live last time was that he found Lacey. Emma didn't think Rumple would be so merciful next time if another attempt on his life was made.

"The name is Leia," she lied and had to hide the shock on her face at the name choice.

"Leia…" He repeated, disbelief laced in his tone. Emma could tell he didn't believe her. If that was the case, why didn't he call her out on her lie?

Emma shook her head at these thoughts. She was clearly overthinking things. There was no way he would remember her because they have been separated for three hundred years. She would be a distant memory to him. His voice broke her from her thoughts.

"No surname?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Solo." She almost winced at the last name.

"Well, Leia, is it broken?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Is what broken?" Emma asked confused. He was being as cryptic as ever.

"The curse," he said, looking at her expectantly.

Of course everything seemed to flood back to Regina's curse. She frowned when she realized that she had to go back and break it. She wondered if breaking the curse would unfreeze the people in the Enchanted Forest. If so, she was under a lot of pressure.

"If you are referring to Regina's curse then no." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

Killian frowned at her answer before his eyes widened. His mouth upturned into a devious grin as he walked away from Emma.

"What's this?" Killian laughed, shaking his head as he approached the frozen woman dressed in black.

Emma raised an eyebrow as Killian continued to laugh at some private joke. He thought the sight of the frozen woman was amusing as he circled her. Emma held her breath when he started poking the woman with his hook free hand. She hoped that he didn't wake her up.

"Well, Dear Cora, it looks like you're stuck here," he taunted before his face turned to a mock pout. "Alas, your reunion with your sweet daughter will have to wait. I have an appointment elsewhere," he said jovially.

 _Wait, what?_  There was no way Killian Jones was going to come with her to Storybrooke. She had an evil queen to deal with. She didn't need a vengeful pirate complicating matters with his thirst for revenge.

"Whoa, Buddy. I think all that time asleep has messed with your head. You can't just come with me. In fact, you are making me very late," she protested and began to walk away.

Her attempts were feeble because she knew he could easily catch up with her. Sure enough, he was walking right next her side.

"Where am I supposed to go? We're the only ones awake and you can help me. In fact, I am willing to hedge my bets that you will get me where I need to go." He looked at her expectantly.

His words caused her to stop. He was making a lot of assumptions with someone he supposedly just met.

"What makes you think that?" Emma looked at him with disbelief.

"Well, you come from a land without magic. A land that I desperately need to get to," He said a matter of factly.

He could tell just by looking at her? Was she that obvious?

"How do you know I came from a land without magic?" She asked, shock laced in her tone.

"Your clothes aren't native to this land," he educated before his eyes seemed distant, lost in a memory. "I haven't seen clothing like that since…Well, a very long time ago." He finished with a sad smile.

Emma had to turn her gaze away from him. His recollection made her uncomfortable. Was he referring to the clothing she wore when he first found her all those years ago?

"I think if you allowed yourself to get frozen, I don't think you were that desperate to get to this land," she teased, trying to change the subject.

Her words caused his eyes to narrow in disapproval. He looked offended by what she had said, but she couldn't understand why?

"Well, I was limited on time because the dark curse hit. It destroyed everything it touched. That heartless woman over there casted a spell to freeze everything in its wake in time. What I don't understand is how I woke up before the curse broke." After his tale, he returned his gaze to her.

She probably would get an innuendo out of him if she told him she touched his face. That would be an awkward conversation.

"Who said I did anything? I was going to walk by this area when you woke up," she said defensively.

"Yet, we are going in the opposite direction." He countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I remembered that the direction that I need to go to is this way." She gestured to the current path they were walking before crossing her arms in defiance. "I work better alone and this is where we must part ways."

"Are you just going to leave me here?" He asked, his voice filled with disbelief. "Just leave things like this?" His eyes were pleading with her to tell him differently.

"That was the general plan. Look, it was nice to meet you and all, but I really need to get going. I have people depending on me back at home," she dismissed him and began walking away.

His hand reached out to grab her arm but stopped. The action caught her attention, and she turned around to look at him.

"You need me," he admitted.

"Really, what makes you say that? Everything is frozen and I'm not in any danger." She gestured to the forest to emphasize her point.

He needed to come up with a better argument than that. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering letting him accompany her.

"I am from this land. I can take you to your destination quickly," he informed, his gaze serious.

He had a point. She remembered his navigation skills was nothing to scoff at. He was able to scout lands with ease. Neverland was a testament to his skill. Killian was her best bet to taking her to the dungeon as quickly as possible. However, the ground rules needed to be laid out.

"On one condition. Don't ask me any personal questions," she warned.

Emma wanted this task to go as smoothly as possible. It would only work if Killian didn't try to get her to open up. She thought she saw his hands at his sides clench at her proposition.

"Agreed, if you take me to your land," he confirmed, holding his hand out.

"Fine," she agreed, grasping his hand to shake.

Emma had a feeling of deja vu when he held her hand to his mouth and stared into her eyes. She knew where this was going. He was going to use his charm to try and get her comfortable.

"Killian Jones at your service, but some people have referred to me as my more colorful moniker- Hook." He grimaced at the nickname but resorted back to smiling. "Regardless, I am at your disposal, " he introduced himself, kissing her hand with his lips.

* * *

The first night at camp was awkward for her. Emma stared at him warily while he just returned her attention with a charming grin. She wondered if she would have handled this situation differently if they never met in the past, but met by chance. Would she be more amendable to his advances? Despite her protests, he refused to let her stay up to take watch. He said something along the lines of her needing to sleep because she needed to maintain her youthful glow. She figured since he slept for twenty eight years, he got sick of it. Eventually, she was able to fall asleep. When she woke up she was oddly rested, but Killian wouldn't stop talking her ears off as they walked. Speaking of the talkative pirate, he was being oddly quiet.

She looked to her side and noticed he was missing, turning around she saw him putting his hands in a coat pocket of a frozen man. Killian had his tongue to his lips in concentration as he tried to put his hand deeper in the pocket.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Her eyes widened when she saw a triumphant look on his face when he pulled out a gold coin. "Did you seriously pickpocket the man?" She rubbed her brow in frustration.

She took her eyes off him for two minutes, and he was already causing trouble. Killian had an amused grin, playing with the coin between his fingers.

"It's not like the bloke is going to miss this. It was his fault he got frozen." He answered with a shrug.

"If I don't recall, you were frozen too. What if he wakes up and needs the money or something. Seriously, something is wrong with you." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Pirate," he reminded, smiling at her cheekily.

His grin reminded her of when she caught Henry misbehaving as a child. She suddenly missed Henry, and she had to take a break from looking at the man facing her.

"That's it. I want you to stay in front of me so I can make sure you don't steal from anyone else," she scolded, pointing in the direction in front of her.

"If you wanted me to change positions, all you had to do was ask." He smiled at her suggestively. She huffed at his innuendo. After winking at her, he sauntered his way in front of her.

Emma was a little distracted by the way he sashayed his hips. She groaned when she realized that the man was teasing her on purpose. She walked by his side because she realized that he was going to annoy her if he continued to walk in front of her.

"I think I liked it better with you frozen," she muttered under her breath, causing the pirate to let out a hearty laugh.

They continued to walk on the current path in silence. Each was left to their own thoughts. She didn't miss the sly glances he threw in her direction. She knew that he had something on his mind.

"I think we have met before." He began, rubbing under his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you sure? I would think I would remember meeting someone like you," she teased, her gaze serious. She knew she was being stubborn, hiding behind a facade.

"Ah, it's because of my devilishly handsome good looks." He grinned, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No. Ever since we have been traveling, you haven't stopped talking," she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Her response caused him to frown.

"Is it wrong that I want to get you to open up?" He asked.

Ah, that was why he deflected earlier with his innuendo. She had a feeling he used innuendos as a defense mechanism.

"Open up? Why would I need to? I am an open book." She scoffed, mocking his words that he once said to her.

"Yes… but you are afraid to reveal yourself," he said ruefully.

"Who says I am afraid?" She asked, her expression guarded.

"For one thing you are so guarded that you lied to me about your name." He looked at her knowingly.

Emma had to stop herself from widening her eyes. Even after all these years he was pretty good at reading her.

"How can I lie about a name that was given to me at birth. " She countered. She wanted to see how he reacted.

"Stubborn as ever. I'll humor you for a while. You play a good game of cards ,and you have your reasons. I am sure, but it is a little unsettling. I was hoping things could go a little smoother." He smiled sadly.

She wanted to call him out on his behavior. On one instance he acted like he knew her then another he didn't. Was he messing with her? She had a feeling he wanted to say more but why was he acting so repressed?

"Well, excuse me for being wary. I was in a hurry, and this random guy suddenly wakes up from a deep sleep after twenty eight years and tags along with me. Then I find out you were working with a cold hearted witch. I'm sorry but the odds do not sound in my favor." She justified her actions.

"I get it's a pirate thing. Tell me, Leia. Do you have aversion to all pirates or is it just me?" He looked at her expectantly, leaning forward to hear her answer.

"What makes you think that I'm singling you out specifically?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty at his question.

"Well, you don't seem to meet my eyes when we talk, and is this distance very necessary?" He observed, displaying the space between them with a wave of his hook.

Emma had to admit he had a point. The way he presented everything made it sound like she was avoiding him like the plague. In a sense, she was with her subterfuge.

"That depends. Tell me. Why are you wearing a hook for a missing hand?" She asked, staring at his hook.

"Who said I was missing a hand?" His asked, jokingly. His mouth was upturned in an amused smile as though he knew a secret.

"Well aren't you?" Emma's eyes narrowed. She wasn't amused at his joke. Losing a limb was nothing to joke about.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he reached up to pull off the brace. A perfectly pristine hand was revealed in the brace's stead. He wiggled his fingers for effect. Emma let out a relieved breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Even though she had been separated from him, she didn't want him to endure pain.

"I've never seen someone so relieved to see a hand. I promise you even if I was missing a limb, we could still partake in more enjoyable activities with all my remaining limbs still intact." He smiled at her smugly.

"Isn't wearing that thing uncomfortable?" She stared at the hook warily.

"I had this brace fashioned to where my hand holds onto a grip inside the brace. It's rather comfortable. To answer your question, I am wearing it to get my revenge on the man who made my life a living hell. I think it is poetic justice to kill him with the same hook he taunted me with," he admitted, his eyes darkening at the thought of revenge.

Emma's breath hitched at the story. "I see…revenge is important to you." She said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"You would think so don't you? I just told you I aligned with a crazy witch because her daughter refused to take me to a land without magic. That sounds like the tale of a revenge driven man doesn't it?" He asked, his expression somber. His tone was almost self-deprecating.

"Plus, you plan on killing a man with an object with significant meaning…it doesn't help your case any. In fact, it makes me more disturbed actually," she admitted truthfully and walked away to stare at a valley.

She hoped that things would have turned out differently. Selfishly, she hoped that revenge didn't matter to him. As long as he didn't pursue it, she didn't have to worry about Henry getting hurt. All these facts scared her because she wanted to introduce Henry to his father now that he was alive . Now, she didn't know if it was such a good idea anymore. She knew Gold killed Milah, but the fact that Killian had been alive for three hundred years to stew with his revenge and his murder weapon of choice frightened her.

"I promise you, Leia, I am not the man you think I am. I will change your opinion of me by getting you back home," he said, looking at her with determination. What scared Emma the most was that she could not detect his lie, but she had been wrong about him before.

* * *

After trekking though many winding trails, valley, and hills, Emma was so relieved to reach their destination. Standing before them was a large castle. Many watchtowers were aligned at key locations so the watchmen could alert the castle if an enemy approached in any direction. It may have looked grand at one point but it looked like it caught on fire. Emma didn't know if it was charred from a real fire or it was a side effect from the curse.

"It only took four days, but I have delivered you safely to your destination." Killian almost looked prideful by the way he puffed out his chest. Emma just continued to stare at him, wondering what he was expecting her to say.

He shifted nervously, playing with the earring on his ear. He cleared his throat before he continued speaking. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something that was placed in a cell," Emma admitted.

She didn't want to mention that the cell they were going to once belonged to the Dark One. Killian wouldn't take the news well.

"Then let's go," he beckoned, leading the way.

It took hours to find the underground portion of the castle leading to Rumple's cell. Partly, because they got lost. In addition, Emma tried to explain to Killian that the castle's dungeons weren't where they needed to go. The cell of interest was specifically crafted and her object that she needed was magical in nature.

Emma grimaced at the place that Rumple was once kept. He was literally stuck in a cave until the curse hit. There was no light and it was very damp. A guard was probably assigned to him but other than that he was completely alone. The cell was eerie looking.

Emma walked forward but Killian caught her arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked, his voice was laced with concern.

"Yes, quite. Just stay here. I can fetch it," she dismissed him and walked to the cell and looked around for a vial of the ink. She was getting frustrated the more she searched but was coming up empty handed. Thoughts of someone taking it flooded her mind. She was becoming distraught. That was when she noticed an object in the corner of her eye.

Laying on a ground was a long piece of parchment. As soon as Emma picked it up, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She was a little freaked by what she saw. Along the parchment, her first name was written on it repeatedly. That's when she remembered that Rumple had said the ink would have her name on it. He wasted the ink on the paper. She was going to confront Rumple of his obsessive behavior when she returned.

Emma hurriedly rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in her jacket before Killian made his way into the cell. He took in her appearance as soon as he entered it.

"Sorry, I found it .Now, we need a vial and we should be good to go, " she said and walked out of the cell, making her way back to the castle.

* * *

They decided to scout the castle for any type of vial. Killian trailed after her, and he seemed wary that they were going to get attacked by the way his hand was ready to reach for the grip of his sword. Emma didn't know how many rooms she searched on the bottom level, but she knew it was many. Opening a room they haven't checked, they walked into some sort of foyer. By the way the furniture was arranged, it was some sort of sitting room. Emma's eyes widened when she saw a peculiar object before her. A round shaped object was sitting on top of a fireplace. It was taunting her with its golden glory under the family portrait of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Emma picked up the offending object and glared at it.

To her surprise, the object wasn't heavy even though it was made of pure gold. She had to risk her life for it and it was sitting in the Enchanted Forest all this time. The where question of the egg had been answered and now it was a question of how?

"A golden egg? " Killian asked, staring at the object in confusion over her shoulder.

"It's what's inside the egg. I had to kill a dragon to try and find this thing. All this time it was sitting here," she said, disbelief laced in her tone.

At least, Rumpelstiltskin would be happy with its reappearance. They could now bring magic to Storybrooke and force Regina to break the curse. Rumple would find his son.

"You killed a dragon?" He asked, his eyes widening in awe and shock.

"It was by dumb luck. I pretty much got it stuck and stabbed it. Not very impressive really." She shrugged, playing down the feat.

The way she killed the dragon was nothing to gloat at. She hadn't picked up a sword in ten years. If Maleficent didn't fall for her trick then she would have died.

"I think it is amazing." He looked at her impressed. Emma had to choke back an emotion. She remembered that look when she bested him in the swordfight. Since she somewhat reunited with him, being in his presence was a reminder of what they once shared. It was rather painful being near him.

"Um, thanks. Should we scout this place for supplies before we go?" She suggested awkwardly.

She didn't know how much longer they would stay in the Enchanted Forest. Their next course of action was to find an ocean. That was the place that Emma could summon fake Calypso. It was best to be prepared.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed and walked away to the other half of the castle.

* * *

Emma walked up to the upper levels. The castle was big. She lost count of the many ramparts she walked along or the rooms she went through. A wooden door at the end of the hall was her last stop. Opening the door, she could see a crib in the middle of the room. It was a nursery. The nursery looked well fitted and she saw all the toys that were supposedly meant for her. Walking up to the bed she picked up the white blanket, and saw the name Emma embroidered on it. It matched the one she still had in her possession. Her eyes closed as the significance of the room hit her. Snow White and Prince Charming had a room prepared for her. They always intended to be a family, yet in the end they chose to give her up. Her eyes drifted to the finely crafted furniture in the corner of the room. She saw the wardrobe that caused all her woes, and she hated Regina a little for ruining her life. The sound of the nursery door opining broke her from her thoughts.

She heard Killian enter, his footsteps echoed across the wooden floor.

"I found you a vial"- he began with a smug smile before a look of concern overtook his features -"Are you okay?"

Bringing her hand to her face, she felt the wetness on her cheeks. She didn't realize that she had been crying. Using her hands, she wiped the traitorous tears away. She was now a little more determined to break the curse.

"Thank you." She accepted the offered vial, putting it in her leather jacket pocket. "Yeah, I'm just ready to go home."

Next: Guarded Hearts


	19. Guarded Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian talk a little about the past.
> 
> Tracks  
> Ambushed-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PblUOKoBrbI

Hours had passed since the duo left the castle. The sun was very high in the sky, and Emma assumed that it was close to five in the evening. They needed to find a place to make camp soon to rest, but first, they needed to get away from the cursed portion of the Enchanted Forest. If only she didn't need rest, she would have returned to Storybrooke by now to see Henry's smiling face. The curse would be broken thanks to the potion that was inside the egg. Afterwards, both she and Henry could continue to live their lives together in Boston. Emma cradled the egg closer to her body at the thought.

"So, what's next?" Killian's soft voice broke her from her thoughts.

Emma almost forgot about him. After they left the castle, he was oddly quiet. She couldn't feel his emotions either. When she first saw him, she made sure that she did everything in her power to make her situation less complicated as possible. By blocking him out like she had done in the past, she couldn't get an idea of what was going through his mind. She frowned, thinking of his question. After they made camp, they would need to find a place to summon that goddess impersonator. She assumed that she could only be summoned near water.

"We just need to find an ocean or a large body of water," Emma said, not missing the look of confusion on the pirate's face.

He probably thought their next course of action was odd. First, she asked to go to a cell, find a vial, and now find an ocean. Surprisingly, he didn't ask anymore questions. She could probably wet the ink near the ocean or perhaps at camp when Killian wasn't looking.

"I think there's one a few days journey from here," he mused.

His statement caused Emma to breathe a sigh of relief. Their journey was almost over. Killian wasn't who she was expecting. He was very patient with her and still the gentleman she remembered. She debated to just come clean in camp and have a long talk with him. A long talk was necessary, if he was ever going to see Henry.

"I thought this task would've been a lot harder than expected. Not that I am complaining. When I first ventured to this land, I wasn't sure what I was going to expect," she admitted with a smile but crashed into Killian's outstretched arm.

She looked at him in confusion as he placed an index finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. That's when Emma heard it. A deep rumbling that came from a lion's throat then an unmistakable sound of a bleat from a sheep or goat.

She followed Killian's footsteps as he silently walked across the brush of the forest. He probably didn't want to alert the creature that was making the weird noises. They were making good progress until he muttered a curse under his breath. Her eyes widened when she took in the monstrosity before them.

The creature had a head and front legs of a lion, a head and hind legs of a goat, and a tail with the head of a snake. It easily was almost nine feet tall. Emma made a mental note to never speak so soon ever again. The lion portion was pawing at the grass whereas the snake was tasting the air with its tongue.

"What's that?" Emma blurted out in a scared whisper.

"That's a chimera," he answered, his expression anxious.

Rumpelstiltskin served her chimera once, but she didn't know it would look something like that. No wonder she couldn't assign a flavor to it. Maybe this creature in front of them came back for revenge against the fallen cousin she had eaten.

"What is it doing awake?" She questioned, straining her head to look at the beast.

It didn't make any sense. Everything that had life was frozen. What gave this creature the capabilities to remain awake?

"Chimeras are dark creatures. They have an inherent resistance to dark magic," he informed, not taking his eyes off the creature. His hand reached for the grip of his sword absently.

"It can cast spells you mean," She reasoned, trying to have an idea which head was the spell caster.

The lion wasn't likely because of its maw and claws. The snake possibly could and could strike at close range. The goat's head was stuck in the middle and Emma couldn't tell what it could do.

"Aye." He grimaced, clenching his jaw. His eyes were deep in thought, deciding their next course of action.

The creature was probably in their way. Could they even take a creature of that size on their own?

"Should we kill it?" She suggested. This was the perfect time to strike when the creature was unaware.

"Maybe killing isn't necessary. We can sneak passed it," he noted, making his way forward on a new path

Emma followed his example and they were almost passed the creature's awareness until her foot stepped on a twig. Killian and Emma froze as soon as they heard the snap, causing both of their breaths to hitch. The forest became eerily quiet and Emma's heart began to race. Suddenly, the lion's head roared and the chimera started running towards their direction.

"We can't outrun it. We must fight," he instructed, standing in front of her defensively. He was going to take the full frontal attack of the lion's blow.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath and walked in front of him. She didn't want to use magic, but it looked like she had no choice. Killian was better at a sword than she was. She would get in the way otherwise.

"What are you doing?!" She could hear the frustration and shock in his voice.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm providing you with an opening," she said pulling her hand back.

"Are you crazy? You don't even have your sword out!" He grabbed her shoulder, trying to push her behind him.

"Lucky for you, I have magic. Now I'm going to distract it, and you focus on killing it," she strategized.

As soon as she spoke, they had to take cover behind a nearby tree to avoid the poison that was spewed their way. The snake hissed as it closed its mouth. The snake definitely had to go first.

"I maybe a simple pirate and no expert in the magical arts, but I am pretty sure you would have reigned fire by now." Killian panted, leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Please, quit this charade, and let's come up with a plan to end this as quickly as possible."

Killian looked at her annoyed as she still had her hand up. She must have looked very stupid because she said she could perform magic, yet nothing was happening.

 _Boom._  The tree in front of them shook.  _Boom._ Cracks could be heard from above. Looking up, the tree was on fire by being pelted with fireballs. The stupid goat could cast magic. At the third fireball, the tree fell causing Emma and Killian to dodge in separate directions.

Almost immediately, the lion's wild eyes honed in on her when she was out in the open. It began to stalk in her direction, assessing her. Emma took hesitant steps back. Seeing that she was a threat, the lion broke out into a run. She knew she could use magic before. Rumple put her in situations to train her to use magic in any event. Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and focused on the emotion she wanted. Magic was about emotions and currently her emotions were all over the place, preventing her casting. She thought about her need to protect her and Killian and to return to Henry. She prayed that these emotions would be enough to fuel love-the source of all light magic.

She felt a familiar warmth on her hands. Looking down she smiled at the familiar glow.

"You know. I needed an extra coat and jacket. It looks like I'm skinning a chimera today," she taunted, throwing a ball of light magic in front of the charging lion's face. As soon as the magic hit, the chimera tripped and skidded into a nearby tree.

Killian wasted no time killing the snake with a swing of his cutlass. Seconds later, the chimera scrambled to its feet and angrily swiped at Killian with its claws, but the pirate was agile enough to dodge them. Electricity filled the air and Emma could hear the crackle, causing the hairs of her arm to stand up. She quickly moved and the spot she was standing seconds before was struck by lightning.

Emma started throwing fireballs at the goat's head. The chimera started taking hesitant steps back by the relentless fireballs that made contact. Emma's eyes widened when the chimera started to buck. The crazy pirate managed to climb on top of it. She watched and threw a ball of magic at the lion's paw before it made contact with the ground. As soon as the magic made contact, the chimera lost its balanced. Killian noticed what was happening and managed to jump off before it stumbled into the ground.

The chimera made a feeble attempt to get up. Conserving his energy, Killian calmly walked to the struggling creature and brought his sword down killing the lion before turning his attention to the goat.

With the threat disposed, Emma leaned against a nearby tree. Her eyes closed to catch her breath. Even though she knew that the danger had passed, her body seemed to think otherwise.

She opened her eyes when Killian approached. His hair was even more disheveled with leaves sticking out in random places. His leather duster had a huge tear from either getting caught on a stick or the lion's claw. His face was covered with sweat from the exertion.

"For a second there, Leia, I thought you were lying about the magic, but I am glad to have been proven wrong. You are bloody brilliant and amazing. I don't mean to frighten you, but we make quite the team." He smiled at her, his voice was almost breathless.

Emma's voice hitched at his statement. What would have happened if she never ran into him in the forest? She would have faced the chimera by herself and died. She was glad to have faced it with him.

"We do, don't we?" She answered with a small smile, leaning close to him.

His blue eyes were staring at her earnestly. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face. Reservations be damned, she thought about how easily it would be to pull him from the lapels of his coat and kiss him. To her disappointment, he must have felt the tension as well because he cleared his throat, breaking the spell.

"We need to get out of this cursed area and make camp," he informed.

She went to move but she staggered and fell. Before she made contact with the ground, he caught her. "I guess it took a lot out of me than expected," she muttered, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

"I got you," he whispered, readjusting her body to easily support her weight over his shoulder to help her walk. With those words, he began walking them away safely from the cursed part of the forest.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered awake to see the pitch, black starry sky. She thought she woke up to gentle caresses on her face. She lifted her head and saw Killian sitting on a log with a fire separating them. His distance from her meant that such thoughts were ridiculous. Her imaginations had been running wild lately, and she couldn't tell if it was because she was in the Enchanted Forest, or she missed a man's touch and needed to be laid. Where did that come from? She groaned at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked, his blue eyes were looking at her in concern.

He must have noticed her moving. She rubbed the spot between her eyes, trying to soothe the headache she had woken up with. It was probably a result of overexertion.

"I feel like I got ran over by a chimera," Emma admitted, earning a laugh from the pirate. She got up and sat on a log across from him. Emma watched the flames dance and the embers burning on the wood as they both sat in comfortable silence. Eventually, she got bored and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

Killian seemed deep in thought, staring into the campfire. His fingers were twirling an object hanging on a chain around his neck. Emma became a little entranced, watching his movements. She couldn't help but wonder what made him so perturbed.

"You seem anxious," she observed, picking up a random stick from the ground and absently poked at the fire.

At first, he didn't answer her. Emma thought that he didn't hear her. If that was the case, it was best to leave him to his thoughts. Emma readied herself to get up from the log she was sitting on. After the day's excitement, she wanted to make sure that they weren't going to get attacked by anymore chimeras. Her movement caught his attention and he smiled at her wearily.

"I want to quickly make it to your land so I can get my revenge," he said, his voice low. He sounded like a broken record repeating the same line hundreds of times, but to her, it sounded like a lie. His words caused her to remain in place on the log.

If he was lying to her or himself, she couldn't tell. When they talked earlier, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted revenge, but why would he be lying now? His words didn't make any sense. If he spent all that time plotting for three hundred years, a couple of extra days wouldn't kill him. That seemed almost out of character for someone obsessed with revenge.

"I think there is more to your revenge. If it was revenge, you can wait to bide your time. I supposed you stayed in Neverland. That's why you never grew old," she reasoned, her brow furrowing in thought.

She never considered him going to Neverland as she spoke. The words just came out. It made perfect sense why he hadn't aged since she last saw him. She told him about the land once, and literally, he took it into consideration when planning his revenge.

"How do you know of Neverland?" He questioned, his eyes were looking at her in interest.

"In my stories, there was a story of Captain Hook and Peter Pan. I know it's a land where no one grows old."

"It's true. That's where I bided my time. So who am I in these stories?" He asked, curiosity laced in his tone.

"A villain," she said, her voice low.

Her sweet lieutenant had turned into a very dark man-a villian. She couldn't believe that she watched the beginnings of his transformation into Captain Hook. Hell, she couldn't believe she married a freaking fairytale character. She wondered if she tried hard enough could she have changed things, and would she have lived happily with him in the past? No, she couldn't. She would have been forced to break the curse. These thoughts were making her depressed.

"Aye, I won't deny the villain part, but Pan is no saint either. He is a bloody Demon," he said darkly, his tone was filled with self-loathing. His hook was rubbing a spot on his arm. Emma hadn't realized that he took the leather duster off. His arms were now bare, and his chest was sporting a black vest.

Dark red on his arm caught her eye. From her distance, she could easily see an outline of a heart and dagger piercing through the middle, breaking it in two. The point went through a name, titling her head Emma could barely make out the words.  _Wait, was that Milah's name_? Squinting her eyes, she could see the name  _Milah_ on his arm.

"I'm sorry?" His question stopped her from observing the rest of the tattoo.

She stared at him opened mouth. The tattoo was forgotten when she realized she said the woman's name out loud.

"She's written on your arm. Who was she?" She asked, her lips pursed.

This is when she would find out how much Milah meant to him, and she would hopefully get a straight answer from him. Since he didn't know who she was, he wouldn't lie to her.

He looked almost wistful as he considered his words carefully. "Someone from a long time ago. She's gone now." He moved away to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "By the sound of your question, it sounds like you are jealous." He deflected with humor, staring at her knowingly.

Emma glared at him because of his statement. She wanted to slap the amused grin off his face.

"Please, why do I have to be jealous over a dead woman?" She scoffed, crossing her arms.

That was an insensitive thing to say, but she wasn't jealous. Well, maybe she was a little. Killian found happiness while she was forced to move on and raise their son who never knew his father. She couldn't really fault him, but she just hated the fact that Milah's death change him. Emma was too insignificant that she didn't leave a mark in his heart.

"Don't make fun of her memory. She was a dear friend of mine," he scolded. All trace of humor was gone from his voice.

Emma huffed at his statement. They were more than friends as she remembered what happened, and there was a tattoo of Milah on his arm.

"That dagger is the Dark One's dagger. You want to kill him because he took away the woman you loved." She changed the subject because she had a feeling Milah was a touchy subject for him.

"Aye, he also took my brother," he admitted, his hand clenching at his side.

"Your brother," she said, looking at him shock.

That couldn't be right. She and Killian watched Liam die as he fell down a cliff. She watched how devastated Killian was after his death. His death was what threw Killian into his descent into darkness. She saw how Killian acted when Liam died the first time. Seeing him die a second time probably turned him into a different kind of beast. Her heart broke a little and she shuddered at the thought. Her eyes furrowed even further when she remembered that Rumple seemed surprised when she mentioned Neverland. Did he indeed kill Liam? She needed to confront Rumple in Storybrooke. Killian's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes," he said, turning his hard gaze to hers. "My brother was in Neverland trying to survive. Then the Dark One came and pulled my brother's heart out of his chest, crushing his heart in front of me. That was the second person I had to watch dying like that in my arms," he recounted, his voice was filled with hate and anger.

Emma flinched when she saw the dangerous gleam in his eye and could see his fury as he continued to talk.

"The Dark One will pay for what he has done to me," he promised darkly.

"I think three hundred years is an awfully long time to hold a grudge," she admitted, her voice sad, but she didn't miss the hard clenching of his jaw.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours. Emma assumed that he was still reliving Liam's death in his mind as he thought of many ways to try and kill Rumpelstiltskin. She might as well leave the camp for a while and wait until Killian cooled off, stopped brooding, or finished whatever he did when his mind took a dark turn. With a sigh, Emma moved to get up, but Killian's voice stopped her.

"Tell me. Have you ever been in love?" He asked, his tone hard. He crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

Emma frowned, not knowing how to take this sudden change in conversation. The conversation went from revenge to love. Since she was speaking to Killian, she might as well tell him the truth.

"I was a fool in love once. I will never make that mistake again." After Emma's admission, Killian laughed, but humor wasn't in his tone.

"What's so funny?" Emma glared at the man. She basically told him the truth and he laughed at her. There was something seriously wrong with this man.

"You would feel the same way as me if the person you loved was taken away from you in an instant." He justified his emotions.

Emma still stared at him warily, not understanding where he was taking the conversation. She still didn't understand why he laughed.

"Even if someone was taken from me, I know there are other things in life than revenge. I just learn from the experience and move on. I never once look back," she said, her gaze serious.

She wanted to knock some sense into him that revenge wasn't the answer. She reminded him once before that Liam wouldn't have wanted him to live for revenge. There was always something in life to look forward to. If she didn't have Henry, she would have been in a dark bubble.

"Tis a sad state to see a woman as dashing as you to lose faith in love. That's depressing. How can you turn your back on love, and what happened to make you so jaded?" He asked appalled. His blue eyes were earnest to hear her answer.

Emma's mouth twitched upward slightly at the irony of the situation. If she said "you," that would be an interesting situation.

"It's a tale you wouldn't be able to handle, if I told you," she teased, leaning towards him conspiratorially.

"Try me. You may be surprised," he said seriously. He almost looked hopeful to hear her tale. Emma had to avert her eyes from looking at him.

"I was young and fell in love so deeply. In the end, my heart was crushed. It doesn't matter anymore. I moved on. Blocked off my heart," she answered, hoping he would drop the subject.

"You never opened yourself up afterwards because you never wanted to get hurt," he mused, coming to the conclusion to why she was so guarded.

"Well, congratulations, you finally figured me out," she said sarcastically, getting up from the log. When did the conversation get so loaded and moved onto her?

She couldn't deal with her feelings now, especially in front of him. She wanted control and deal with this on her own terms, but like always, Killian Jones was able to figure her out. She needed some space.

"You're different than me. Revenge isn't important to you, but let me just ask you a different question so you can see things in my perspective. Do you think you could ever find forgiveness in your heart for the person who made you turn your back on love?" He asked, staring at her intently.

She couldn't focus on love now. Her main priority was getting back to Henry. He was clouding her judgment by these endless circular conversations. This was the last time she would try explaining her reasoning to him.

"Forgiveness was never an issue for me. You see it's hard to stay mad at someone when you find something better to live for. It's more like I don't trust my own judgment anymore and a heart can only be broken so many times-"

"If it can be broken then it means that it still works," he interrupted, cutting her off from her rant.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice. Milah seems like a lucky woman if you pined over three hundred years for her and haven't moved on." She said irritation laced in her tone.

What made him qualified to give her relationship advice? He was acting like a hypocrite. She had good reasons to keep her heart guarded, especially with the likes of him.

"Who said I pined after Milah?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking surprised at her statement.

"The story goes she died in your arms professing her love for you. From what we talked about earlier, Neverland was the perfect place for you to plan your revenge," she reminded.

"I would say they had the stories wrong," he admitted, crossing his arms knowingly.

"What you didn't go to Neverland just for revenge? You just said you were a villain," she said, her tone incredulous.

"Not entirely," he admitted, toying with the object on his chain again.

"If you didn't go solely for revenge, then why else did you go?" She asked, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

He was driving her nuts. The seriousness of his gaze was unsettling. He was trying to make her believe that his reasons for going to Neverland was different than she previously thought. Closing her eyes, she realized that each one of his questions and responses was to get her to look at things from his point of view and try to not villainize him. This whole situation didn't make any sense.

"Ah, that's the question, isn't?" He leaned forward to her as though he was going to tell a secret, mimicking her actions from earlier before. "You seem to have a poor opinion of me already. You wouldn't believe me if I told you because you don't trust me. When you decide to give up your mask, I'll answer your question." He smiled at her sadly.

Emma turned her gaze away from him, removing herself from her seat, and left the camp. The air suddenly became suffocating as the conversations from the camp continued to flood her mind. If he didn't go to Neverland for revenge, why else did he go? It couldn't be because of her. He was playing tricks on her mind to make him seem like he wasn't dangerous. He was saying anything so he could get to Storybrooke to enact his revenge. The conversation about Liam and the tattoo on his arm was a testimony of his current motivations and where his heart truly lied. She closed her eyes realizing that she still allowed Killian Jones to affect her so deeply. He was her first and only love, and she didn't trust her judgment when it came to him. Well, she wasn't going to allow him to fool her again when too much was at stake. She couldn't take a chance that she was wrong about him, nor could he be given a chance to break her heart again.

Next: Justified


	20. Justified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma does everything in her power to return to Storybrooke.
> 
> Tracks  
> Justified-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4v3AKO9XJ8

Two days have passed since their campfire conversation. Emma made a point to not open herself up to Killian. Killian made up for her lack of silence by talking for the both of them. She answered some questions relating to Storybrooke, but didn't bother to start any conversations. As a result, the days seemed to have dragged out until Killian stopped her and directed her to an incline. Eventually, they stopped on a hill overlooking the sea. It was finally over. They had come to the end of their journey. However, there were a few things left to do.

"As promised, I have upheld my end of the bargain," Killian informed jovially. He was staring at her with a smug grin on his face.

He did keep his promise, despite not knowing her identity. It appeared that he still believed in some manner of good form.

"It appears you have," Emma agreed, her voice low.

Her thoughts were going all over the place. Thoughts of their journey flooded into her mind, and she knew that he did everything in his power to protect her. Her mind took a darker turn to explain his motives. He was only doing this as a sense of obligation because she was his only ticket to Storybrooke.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking at her with concern. She didn't know how she sounded to him, or maybe her sullen mood was letting him know that something was wrong. Regardless, the time to act was now.

"I've been doing some thinking, and this is where we must part ways," she informed, crossing her arms with a firm resolve.

She was adamant to not sway from her decision. All her abilities will come into play in a last attempt to shake him off. Predictably, he reacted as expected.

"I'm not going to stand for this." He stepped forward in disbelief. She could see the anger and the utter betrayal in his eyes. "We made a deal. I took you to the castle." He pointed an accusatory finger at her before gesturing to the egg and the distant ocean. "You have everything you need."

Her heart was breaking. She knew she was being unfair to him. He helped her out and she was double crossing him.

"Unfortunately, you were never in the cards to return with me," she admitted.

"You could've left on your own many times at night in camp. Why betray me now?" He asked, his free hand ran through his hair in frustration.

He made a good point. Why didn't she try leaving and keep herself from the awkward situation she was currently in? She wanted to tell him that he deserved the truth. Leaving without an explanation seemed so wrong.

Instead of speaking the truth, bitterness left her mouth.

"Because I'm justified," she said, her voice filled with determination.

Everything she was doing was to protect herself and Henry. She tried to tell herself that she was also protecting the town by preventing him from coming-that this was all for the greater good.

"I'm not going to let you do this," he protested, following after her.

Emma heard him approach and quickly turned around to face him.

"I didn't expect you to. Don't take another step closer," she warned, her hand pulled on her longsword. The sword was halfway out of the sheath. The blade gleamed when the sunrays reflected off it.

 _Emma what the hell are you doing? You could just disappear in a poof of magic. Why are you doing this?_  She knew she was stubborn, but this was pushing the boundaries into something else. Except, the damage had been done.

She saw the look of hurt on his face when she had her sword pointed out at him. She felt disgusted at her own actions because she was taking this a little far.

"Are you trying to prove a point?" He asked, hands clenching at his side and his expression grim.

"I'm not sure, but I know that your ticket to Storybrooke is standing between me and this sword here," she said with a shrug. She watched as he stared at the tip of her sword warily.

"It looks like I don't have any choice." He began reaching for the grip of his cutlass. "You sure know how to push a man's hand. If I have to best you to go with you, then so be it." His voice was filled with a calm acceptance, as he pulled his sword out.

Emma looked at his cutlass and was surprised to see that it was the same one that he carried since the  _Jewel_. He took off his leather duster and threw it to the ground. She supposed that it would have been a hindrance in this fight. They circled each other to begin their deadly dance. They hadn't sparred in years, but she knew that she had to overpower him first since she wouldn't be able to overcome his speed.

Emma moved first, his sword met hers easily with a clang. She didn't stop as she continued her strikes, causing him to stagger with the force.

"What is it you want? You're a reasonable sort of woman. What are you really fighting for?" He asked, his brows were furrowed from the strain, but his mouth was upturned slightly as though he was enjoying the battle.

With a cry of anger, Emma pressed on as frustration took over. Killian was holding his ground. She noticed that he was trying to tire her out by letting her make the first move.

"Who says I'm fighting for something? I can't take this chance that I am wrong about you." Emma grunted, moving her arm back to prepare another swing. Emma added  _again_ in her mind _._

Their swords were crossed and they were leaning forward trying to overcome one another. Their faces were so close to each other that she could feel his breath touching her face. Her arms were straining from being out of practice for ten years. His eyes were a stormy blue, but they grew soft when he stared into her green.

"You realized something these last few days with me. I think what you truly want frightens you to death. Now, you're running, instead of facing your fears," he said knowingly.

His words brought on a memory from before.  _Now, that you are experiencing change, you do the only thing you know how to do-run._ Leave it to Killian, no matter the circumstance, he was able to read her.

"Screw you." Emma pushed him away from her sword, causing him to stagger backwards. Emma raised her sword and pointed at him with the edge again "Don't lecture me about what I want. We both know what you are fighting for, and why I must stop you," she warned, panting from the strain.

He flicked the cutlass in his wrist and readied his sword to strike. "Right now. I'm fighting for something other than revenge," he corrected. He didn't falter under her gaze.

The sincerity of his gaze almost made her falter in her swing. He was trying to distract her with his poetic words. His words just fueled her anger and resolve.

"Like what? Your pride?" She scoffed, her tone was almost mocking. He met her swing lazily when she swung down vertically.

"A promise," he said.

"Well, too bad you're going to break this promise," she taunted, but her actions were betraying her. She couldn't keep this fight up. Who was she kidding? He had over three hundred years of experience while she had ten. She would be deluded if she thought otherwise.

"I won't because I promised that I wouldn't stop fighting," he promised, and his words echoed in her mind.

At his promise, her eyes widened in recognition.

 _I will never stop fighting for us._ He once told her on their wedding day. No, this fight was messing with her head. She was reading too much into his words. She swung at him hard at the thought.

"Good Form _."_  He blocked her with both his sword and hook. She had to admit that that hook came in handy. It was like a weapon. "You must have had a decent teacher." He waggled his eyebrows at her. Emma went to elbow him on the ribs but he moved to dodge her blow.

"Oh, you have no idea." Emma snorted before lunging at him.

He caught her lunge and twirled her sword in his in a parry. She could feel the sword leave her hand because her sweaty hands couldn't hold it. She could feel herself falling from the change of momentum.

"But not good enough." He tutted, and with a flick of his wrist the sword left her hands and spun in the air , landing on the ground some distance behind her.

"Shit," she muttered when she fell unceremoniously on the ground.

He slowly stalked his way towards her lazily with a triumphant grin on his face. Emma's heart started to pace when she realized that she had no choice but to acknowledge defeat. Her first attempt at shaking him off had failed. He was standing in front of her, seeing that she wasn't a threat he sheathed his cutlass. "You lose." He looked down at her with a smirk.

Emma felt the ground tremble when her palms were placed on the ground, responding to her magic.

Her mouth uplifted slightly when a new plan formed in her mind. "Not quite," she corrected.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and vines shot out of the ground wrapping around his limbs, preventing his movements. He struggled against his binds. The only thing accessible was his hook, but Emma doubted that it would be able to cut through vines formed by magic.

His eyes were filled with shock. "It's poor form to introduce magic into a duel with swords," he chided unamused.

Emma slowly picked herself from the ground to properly stare into his eyes. "Let me tell you something about poor form. If you didn't run off with a married woman, then you wouldn't focus on revenge." She turned around to walk away but stopped, her back still facing him. "Thank you for your help, but I really need to get going," she said sincerely and began to walk away.

"Have I told you a lie?" The sorrow in his voice caused her to turn around.

He was pleading with his eyes to have her reconsider her actions. She swallowed hard to bury her emotions. The longer she stayed in his presence, the guiltier she felt. Out of sick curiosity, she wanted to see if she was able to get truthful answers from him.

"You haven't been truthful to why you wanted to go to Storybrooke, " she admitted before leaning towards him conspiratorially. "Let me let you in on a little secret. I know when someone is lying. Tell me. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" She asked, her gaze never leaving his.

His jaw clenched and he seemed almost annoyed by her question. "To get revenge on the man who killed my brother and took my love from me." His answer was almost mocking her. It was like he was trying to goad her into doing something, but she couldn't tell what he was trying to do.

"That's the same tune you have been singing for days. I'm going to ask you again and I better believe it. Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma asked, crossing her arms in irritation.

"I've waited so long for this moment," he said, ignoring her question. He seemed almost resigned to something and looked at her knowingly as though he knew what was going to happen within the next few minutes.

Emma pursed her lips unamused. She didn't like the game he was playing. "That wasn't an answer to my question. Well, it looks like you're wasting my time," She said and began to walk away.

"You should know," he said knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her tone incredulous.

Killian looked down and smirked sadly to himself before looking at her with disappointment.

"Did you really think I would let revenge stand in the way? After everything we shared,I expected you would have a little faith in me _, Emma_."

Emma's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back in fear. He figured her out. All her walls she built these last few days crumbled down, leaving her exposed. Did he know who she was this whole time? If so, the joke was on her.

"Oh, yes. Despite your attempts to conceal your identity from me and blocking me out, I knew who you were the moment we ran into each other. I would recognize your eyes anywhere. Those were the eyes I dreamed of for the last three hundred years," he acknowledged her, his voice filled with passion.

The worst thing about this situation was that she couldn't detect the lie in his voice. According to him, all these years he spent remembering and pining for her and the moment they run into each other, she tied him up. She felt a little sick at her actions.

"Dammit, Killian. Why didn't you tell me?" Emma scolded, looking at him in disbelief.

"As for not confronting you, I was hoping you would open up to me on your own terms. When I saw how closed off you were, I told myself that I would get you to drop this façade no matter how long it took. I always did love a challenge," he jested with a halfhearted grin.

He was trying to lighten the situation with humor, but he knew as well as she did that this whole situation couldn't possibly turn out the way he hoped.

"You're insane," she admitted, shaking her head at the pirate's actions.

He laughed a little at her statement before his expression sobered. "Love makes people do crazy things. Now that we both know it's you and I am where you wanted me to be, please, grant me one request." She shifted uncomfortably at the hope shining in his eyes.

If he was expecting to go to Storybrooke, his case for going should be better than what he told her in the camp.

"I told you-"

"I know you won't let me go to Storybrooke because you think I'm lying to you. Yes, I know where you stand on your decision." He cut her off, slightly irritated. "No, what I want is to explain what happened on the  _Jolly Roger_  without you running off again," he answered her honestly.

He had the patience of a saint. She wondered how much self-control it took for him to not reveal her identity. Every move he made was to respect her wishes. He wanted her to make the choice to reveal herself to him. He never overstepped his bounds. The least she could do was hear him out.

"Start talking. The moment you lie, I'm not going to guarantee you're going to like how I am going to react. I've been burned so many times in the past," she warned, no nonsense laced in her tone. She didn't miss his relieved expression.

"I wouldn't dream of lying. Especially, not about this. For many years I let you- the woman I love -think I abandoned you and broke your trust. All these years you spent apart from me was because of a misunderstanding. I want to correct it so I can be with you again," he admitted with his heart in his eyes.

Emma allowed his words to sink in for a moment as she mused over the events that took place over the last several days. "A misunderstanding? Do you expect me to believe that?" Emma asked.

She didn't know if she was questioning him or herself. Her emotions were all over the place . She didn't detect the lie, but her eyes drifted to his arm with the tattoo, then she saw red. He got a tattoo of the woman who died in his arms, and he wanted to say that was a misunderstanding. If she recalled, getting a tattoo was a coherent decision. She was pretty sure that he wasn't drunk when he got it because he put a lot of thought into the design. She was nothing but a memory to him.

"What's driving you is a three hundred year old grudge over a former torch and a brother who never wanted to be avenged in the first place. That tattoo is a testament of where your motivations lie. This was never about me. One thing I know about you, Hook, is that you are a bloodthirsty pirate." Emma shook her head and her eyes became harder, burning with resolve.

"When the darkness takes over, you let your carnage desires rule and too many people will get caught in the crossfires of your revenge. Not even my voice could snap you out of it. Nice try, but your lying won't work on me. Storybrooke is under my protection. I already have a queen to deal with. I don't need a vengeful pirate to make a bad situation worse. The vines will disappear when I leave. I hope you find other pursuits nobler than revenge." Emma finished and walked away from him.

"Swan...Emma!" He called after her with such fervor that she blocked out his voice as he called after her. She couldn't face him. The time for talking was done. The only thing that mattered was returning to Storybrooke.

* * *

It took forever to walk down to the ocean even though she only had to walk down a hill to get to it. She could have easily teleported to it, but she decided against it. She had conversations with herself wondering if she made a mistake. She felt awful and she was sure that she cried at some point during her walk. It's possible that she could have been wrong in her assumptions. She allowed her emotions to rule her actions instead of reason. Eventually, she stopped in front of the ocean. It appeared serene as opposed to the inner turmoil she was feeling. She went down on her knees and washed all the ink from the parchment into the vial. She took one last forlorn look at the direction Killian was trapped in before bringing the whistle to her mouth. The shrill pitch of the whistle filled the air and after it disappeared, fake Calypso was standing before her.

She looked the same after ten years with her red hair and sea green dress. The cursed pendant was hanging on her neck. Her green eyes assessed Emma and her mouth uplifted slightly in a crazed grin.

"Oh, Emma, it's been so long," she drawled, her voice seemed slightly giddy.

"Not long enough," Emma sassed, her hand went to reach into her jacket pocket for the vial. Rumpelstiltskin was right- the witch was planning something.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"I want to see you open a portal to Storybrooke." Emma nodded to the direction of the ocean.

The only way for this to work was to trick the witch to do her bidding.

"This is going to require something a little different, since I am not sending you through time," fake Calypso admitted, reaching into her garb to pull out a shiny white bean shaped object.

"Is that a bean?" Emma observed with a frown. Emma watched with fascination as the witch threw the bean into the ocean. As soon as the bean broke through the ocean's surface, a purple vortex was left in its absence.

"A magic bean that allows travel through realms," The witch confirmed before holding her hand out expectantly. "Now, that whistle is unnecessary to you. I require it as payment."

"Sure thing. I have something to thank you by." Emma smirked, as the witch leaned forward. Emma removed the cap from the vial inside her jacket before throwing the squid ink at the fake goddess.

"What!" The woman screeched, unable to move the rest of her body.

"I know you're a human posing as a goddess. That squid ink should hold you, witch. I knew what you were planning on doing with this whistle. Well, guess what?" Emma leaned forward for effect before continuing. "I'm going to destroy it when I get back to Storybrooke." She finished with a taunt.

"This isn't over, Savior. I will have my revenge on you and Regina," the witch promised darkly.

"That's highly unlikely, but thank you for giving me the heads up that you're after Regina as well. I'm sure she will be pleased to know you will fill the hundredth person who wants revenge against her slot," Emma joked, wondering how many people Regina could possibly have pissed off.

Emma walked passed the frozen witch and stared into the swirling vortex. She should have felt relieved to go back, but her victory left a bitter taste in her mouth. As she moved to jump, a pair of arms grabbed onto her. Emma moved to fight off her assailant but froze when she was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes

"Killian," she whispered, not believing her eyes.

Killian nodded at her acknowledgement. She didn't notice that he was inching them towards the portal. She was still shocked that he caught up to her so fast.

"I told you once I would be a fool to let you go," he reminded before pushing them both into the portal.

Despite her attempts at shaking him off, Killian was coming to Storybrooke. She had no choice but to deal with her feelings when they returned. One thing was for certain-breaking the curse was now going to get a lot more complicated.

* * *

**End of Part One**

* * *

Next: Part 2: A glimpse into the past


	21. Part 2: A glimpse into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian finally make it to Storybrooke.
> 
> Tracks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZjFMj7OHTw

**Part 2: Through the Hardships**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest, 300 years ago_

Liam and Killian secured a boat and were headed to a cave following a lead. Liam was making haste to get to their destination. The water sloshed every time the oars hit the water. Their objective was to reach a den of slavers. In a matter of hours, Killian's world was turned upside down. An hour after they landed in port, Emma got kidnapped right under his nose. She was by his side one minute, looking at some wares, and the next, she was gone without a trace.

His mind took a dark turn worrying for Emma's well-being. Did the men hurt her? He didn't know what he would do if she was taken from him forever.  _If those men hurt one hair on her head_ , his hand clenched the grip of his cutlass absently at the thought.

"I'm sure she is fine, brother. We'll rescue her," Liam consoled, his soft voice broke the silence.

Killian let out a heavy sigh at his brother's words. He couldn't understand how Liam could be so optimistic. He could sense Emma was scared and angry, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. She was safe-for now. One thing was certain. When he found Emma, he was going to make sure he proposed to her. He wanted to propose to her when he first told her he loved her, but he was scared that she wanted to return to the future. This experience taught him life was too short to put things off.

Eventually, they reached a mouth of a cave and could see rowboats already docked. By the number, it meant that this cave was the main base of operation for the slavers. Killian jumped on the deck while Liam quickly secured the boat to the peg. When Liam went to get on the deck, he knocked a bucket accidentally into the water. The bucket made a loud noise as soon as it broke the water's surface. Killian and Liam shared a look before running to the wall of the cave and leaning their bodies against it. Seconds later, a guard went to check on the source of the noise. Liam knocked out the guard easily with his elbow, and Killian caught the incapacitated figure before the body hit the ground. Now that they breached the den, they had to find Emma.

Killian strode forward, sensing Emma's presence. He was surprised they had yet to encounter anymore slavers. They managed to sneak past a kitchen area where some men were getting drunk. As long as they were occupied, they shouldn't encounter any resistance. He felt Liam collide with his back when he made an abrupt stop. Standing before them was a cage filled with people. Seeing the slaves brought back memories of his father selling Liam and himself into servitude. He thought it would be poor form to leave these people there with their freedom taken from them.

Killian looked into his brother's patient eyes. Liam must have understood why he stopped and felt the same way about the scene before them.

"I know we meant to do this quietly, but we got to help them," Killian whispered, pulling his cutlass out of his sheath.

"Whatever you decide, I will follow you," His brother promised, following his movements.

Killian charged into the opening and was able to overpower the unsuspecting guard. Liam covered his back from another guard, who went to attack Killian from behind. The sound of metal upon metal could be heard throughout the cave, but eventually, they made short work of the guards. Killian walked towards the cage and lifted up the latch.

"Go, you're free now," Killian said, opening the doors to the cage and allowing the slaves to go free.

"Thank you," a slave said after he jumped out of the cage.

Liam handed a weapon to each slave, who left the cage for protection. Their initial rescue attempt was sure to alert the slavers to their presence, but the slavers would find an unfortunate surprise that their slaves were free and angry.

The brothers continued their way forward, fighting slavers in their way. Killian had to admit that the slaves served as a nice distraction. There were a lot of commotion and chaos. He didn't notice how far they made their way into the cave, but they approached a dimly lit opening.

In the distance, a figure was sitting on a chair with a burly man standing in front of it. From his position, Killian could make out Emma's unmistakable blond hair. She was glaring at her kidnapper with a defiant look in her green eyes. He let out a relieved breath when he saw that no harm had come to her.

He saw Emma's eyes briefly glance in his direction- a sign that she noticed both Liam and Killian. Her mouth upturned slightly at the turn of events.

"How about you let me go, and I will forget this ever happened?" Emma offered.

"What are you going to do about it? I find it hard for you to do anything in your position," the slaver mocked, grinning at her with his rotting teeth.

Emma was distracting him ,and Killian thought this was the perfect time to overcome the man. He and Liam rushed in with their swords drawn. The man turned around with his sword out when he heard the men approach. Emma used the man's distraction to kick him behind the knee, causing his body to crouch down slightly. Liam knocked out the man with a right hook to the face.

"It took you boys long enough." Emma looked relieved turning to Liam, but her eyes softened when she saw Killian. "It looks like you found me," she said with a smile, almost breathless.

Killian was facing Emma as Liam went behind her to remove the ropes. "I'll always find you, Emma." Killian cupped just under her chin, before leaning forward. He could feel her breath on his face. "Don't you ever forget that." His lips met hers at his promise.

* * *

_Present Day, Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma thought she would have been used to portal traveling by now since this was her seventh time. The spinning vortexes always made her dizzy. She hated that the fucking portals always seemed to spit her out into the water. Killian had let go of her as soon as they landed, probably to prevent her from drowning, but she saw him already swimming to shore. He was going to make sure that she wasn't going to run away from him. Emma really didn't care anymore. She was too tired to resist at this point. She was relieved to see the familiar logo of the Cannery. She was finally able to return to Henry. Eventually, she made her way to shore swimming with one hand, and the egg nestled in the other.

Her boots squelched making a sucking noise with all the water that got in them. They were probably ruined. She saw Killian looking at her patiently with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he going to yell at her for trapping him? Now was the perfect time since he couldn't in the Enchanted Forest with the portal closing. How he escaped bothered her because it was impossible.

"How the hell did you catch up to me?" She asked, her tone incredulous.

At her question, his grin grew smug. "My hook was enchanted by magic for another purpose, but it was able to cut through the vines. Unless you have more tricks to try and subdue me, it appears we have reached an impasse." His amused expression sobered at his statement.

Emma felt uncomfortable at the serious gaze Killian was directing towards her. He was tired of her actions, and Emma didn't have it in her to hurt him again. Despite everything that happened, she was scared to confess to him that she still loved him. Now, she was stuck with a pirate she couldn't shake off. She had to admit he was pretty determined to get to this town.

"I shouldn't be surprised, actually. You always had an uncanny ability to find me whenever I disappeared. Well, you got what you wanted. Welcome to Storybrooke, such as it is." She dramatically gestured to the Cannery and trees with a wave of her hand before dropping it to her side. "I did what I could to prevent you from getting here. Now that you are here, I'm not going to stand in your way anymore," she said with a resigned tone, crossing her arms.

For tonight, she had a feeling he wouldn't be stupid enough to go after Gold, so she didn't expect any problems from him. She shook her head at the thought. She wanted to fetch Henry and go to sleep. She frowned when she noticed he didn't leave after she dismissed him. He took in her appearance for a moment before he grimaced.

"I'm pretty sure we can get passed the Milah issue if that was your only concern, but there is a reason why you don't want me close to you," he said bluntly, crossing his arms.

This again. Why couldn't he make things simple? Should she just tell him about Henry and get done with it? It would make things a lot easier. She selfishly thought that telling him would talk him out of his revenge, but it was also possible that it wouldn't. Henry would accidently get caught in the crossfire and get hurt. She couldn't take that chance.

"Yes, it's because I don't trust you. Now that we're in Storybrooke, you're going to pursue your revenge for the woman you have tattooed on your arm," she admitted sadly.

What she said was true except leaving Henry out. She didn't miss his jaw clench at her admission. He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her momentarily. She wondered what was going through his head, and why he believed they could just pick off where they left off as though nothing happened between them. Every second she was standing in front of him, the more she started to believe that he was being genuine with her, despite everything she had seen and heard these past few days. Finally, he spoke.

"I know nothing I say will get you to believe me. I have to try a different tactic," he admitted, looking at her with his tired blue eyes.

"How do you propose to do that?" She asked with a raised brow, her tone curious.

"Please, let me show you the truth," he begged.

"Wait..." Emma's eyes widened at his suggestion. "You cannot be serious." The determined look in his eyes proved to her that he was. It was by chance that it worked the first time. There was no guarantee they could repeat what happened the first time they kissed. "Suppose it won't work?" She asked, her voice low.

He took her consideration as a sign of encouragement to tentatively approach her. "Then I guess I'll get a kiss out of it." He offered her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It took all her effort not to flinch when his free hand reached out to grab a lock of her hair.

She realized that he was testing the waters around her to see if she was receptive towards his advances. She was stubborn earlier by not letting him tell his full side of the story. If what he was saying was true, then all of their conflict would be resolved if he showed her everything. If so, she was going to owe him a big apology and need to explain Henry to him. She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Ok, let's do this," she said wearily-not missing the brief spark of hope in his eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of what she was going to see.

She could feel his breath on her face. He took a moment, staring deeply into her eyes before cupping her face with his hand. His thumb was rubbing her cheek affectionately. "I'm not proud of the things I've done" - he murmured, inches away from her lips- "but it was worth it if it led me to you," he admitted in a tone that was barely above a whisper before crashing his lips on hers.

Emma almost moaned when he deepened the kiss. She forgot how good of a kisser he was and how she missed kissing him. This kiss felt like coming home after a long absence. She almost got lost in the kiss until a familiar feeling hit her. She had a sense of Deja vu as images started to flood her mind. Unlike last time, the memories seemed disjointed. She couldn't tell if they were in order, or maybe because he lived for over three hundred years he had so many.

 _Killian_   _was standing in a jungle embracing Liam. He was surprised to see Liam alive after he watched him die the first time. Their happy reunion was ruined when the Dark One appeared and pulled out Liam's heart, forcing Killian to watch Liam die a second time._

Emma made a mental note to confront Rumple about Liam. She wanted to know why he was in Neverland and why he killed Liam. She knew that Rumple had no reason to hate Liam. Her thoughts were short lived when another distinct memory appeared.

 _Killian was sitting alone in a tavern, watching the bartender with hateful eyes._ Emma almost gasped when she found out that the man was Killian's father. She recognized him almost immediately from the one memory she saw of Killian's. The man hadn't aged as well. She watched how the scene played out. She was proud of the way Killian had grown and moved past his anger by securing his father safe passage away. That was until she saw Brennan Jones comfort Liam II in the same manner that he had Killian when he was younger before he sold him. She felt the jealousy, the hatred, and betrayal before he killed his father.

Emma was horrified that he killed his own dad. She had to admit that it was wrong what his dad did, but he did seem to genuinely change. Killian must have felt her distress because he started combing his fingers through her hair, tugging her closer to his chest than she thought possible. She didn't have time to make sense of the situation as more memories flooded her mind.

 _Killian was walking past a man on a dock after he had some drinks in a tavern. The man called him, "One-handed Jones". Killian's posture stiffened before he became filled with rage and whipped his sword out to kill the man, taking his ring._ It made sense now why he had so many rings. They were trophies of his conquests. She had to continue to watch in horror as he killed another man and took his ring.

A burning sensation was starting to build up in the back of her throat, causing her to break off the kiss. Slightly pushing him away, she hunched over and threw up on the open grass. She knew there were more memories that she didn't get from him, but she didn't care. She had seen enough.

"Emma." He tried approaching her, but a level glare stopped his advances.

"Suppose I piss you off, will you kill me too?" She bit out.

He claimed that everything he did in his past was to get to her. She couldn't believe his words when she saw how flippantly he killed people without hesitation. When the situation mattered, his anger and hatred won out. When those emotions took over, he was dead set on enacting his vengeance. Not even his flesh and blood was immune to his vendetta.

"Why would you think that?" He asked appalled, looking genuinely wounded.

"I saw you kill your father for revenge and a bunch of other people for looking at you the wrong way and calling you names. Was killing them necessary to get to me?" She paused and watched the self-loathing that overtook his features. His awkward silence was enough to answer the question. "I didn't think so."

"Swan, how much did you see?" He asked.

"I saw enough. You said you would never do anything to hurt me. If you have no reservations about killing your own flesh and blood while your half-brother is not far away, really makes me doubt your words." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Emma, I wasn't in a good place at the time with the other men. As for my father, I couldn't let the boy suffer the same abandonment as me," Killian pleaded for her to understand.

He thought he was doing the boy a favor by killing his dad? That was the worst thing he could have done. Killian hated being an orphan and yet his actions made his own brother one.

"You just made an assumption and killed him. Tell me and answer me honestly. Do you still intend on killing Rumpelstiltskin?" She was serious. She really didn't care about the Milah situation anymore because the memories she saw scared her to death and showed what he was capable of. She wanted to know if he was going to be a problem.

"I can't let that monster live for taking you away from me and killing Liam," he said, his voice raising slightly.

"I see that answers that question. Sorry, to break it you, but you will have to go through me to get your revenge," she informed.

This was her final attempt into talking some sense into him. If he refused to listen to her, then there wasn't much more she could do for him.

"Why are you protecting him?" He asked, his voice filled with betrayal and heartbreak.

"I'm the sheriff. It's my job to protect the people of this town. Rumple didn't take me away. I had to leave. As for Liam, something in my gut tells me he didn't kill Liam." Emma began to explain before she shook her head, stopping herself from ranting. There was only so many ways she could repeat herself before she sounded like a broken record.

"That isn't the point. Liam doesn't want to be avenged. If I can't talk you out of your revenge, then there is nothing else for us to talk about," she reminded.

She saw his look didn't disappear and she felt sad that her words couldn't get through to him. What did she expect? She tried talking him out of his revenge in the past and that turned out horribly. Here they were ten and three hundred years later more broken than when they met.

"What did you decide to do with the baby?"

Emma had to strain her ears to hear the question because it was barely audible. By the miserable way he asked it, her body stiffened. So he had gotten her earlier memories, but he didn't really know of Henry's fate. Her heart almost shattered when she saw the loving hope in his eyes. The man in front of her was different than the one she saw earlier. She swallowed, debating what to tell him. She saw what Killian was capable of and the only thing that mattered was to protect Henry.

"What do you think? You weren't around," she answered weakly.

She felt horrible for saying that when she felt his heartbreak. She wished that she could have told him differently. He looked dejected at first before his eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling me, Swan?" He asked evenly, his tone knowing.

It took everything in Emma's power to not hide her surprise when he caught her bluff. He knew she was hiding something from him, but like before, he wanted her to tell him. Well, he wasn't going to find out through her. Emma moved to walk away but stopped some distance from him.

"One last thing. Gold has magic and is immortal. If you use the dagger, you become the next Dark One. How's that for irony?" She warned her back still facing him.

Killian wasn't going to stand a chance against Rumple once magic was brought to Storybrooke.

She hoped that this town would give him time to face his demons and move on. If he gave up his desire for revenge, Emma might lose her reluctance of letting him meet Henry and maybe patch things up between them.

"I know you're deflecting. I  _will_  find out whatever you are hiding, and this rift between us will be fixed," he promised, his voice filled with passion.

Emma smiled to herself at his tone. It almost seemed nostalgic of the way he used to talk to her. She almost hoped his words were true so that her fears and insecurities would disappear.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," she said, her voice wistful.

Killian could prove her wrong or even worse- make her fears a reality. She frowned at the latter thought. Was it worth the risk to see her fears come true? One thing she did when she delved into a situation she didn't like was protect herself before she got hurt. This whole situation could turn ugly very fast. Now that a new obstacle in breaking the curse arrived, maybe it was time to leave Storybrooke.

Next: Running

 


	22. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds Henry and tries to leave Storybrooke.  
> Tracks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlztHZ9vjhs

It was quite a task for Emma to make her way to Gold's Pawn Shop. Her soggy boots were making it uncomfortable to walk, and her body started to shiver as her clothes started to air dry. As soon as her eyes took in the illuminated shop, she let out a relieved breath. All she had to do was obtain Henry's location, drop off the egg, and put as much distance between her and Storybrooke as possible.

She pushed open the door rather roughly, putting much momentum into the action. The door slammed into a nearby case, and Emma winced when a vase perched on the shelf fell and shattered when it hit the ground. She watched as Rumple's attention to the cabinet was interrupted by the tensing of his shoulders with his back facing her. He pivoted around to face her -probably to yell at her for breaking his vase.

It was almost comical to watch the anger in his eyes turn to shock. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining her presence. After several minutes, he began to speak.

"Ms. Swan, you're back. We weren't sure when we would see you again so Henry is with Mary Margaret," he informed with a calm voice before his eyes honed on the object in her hand. "I see you found the egg," he said, but Emma didn't miss the look of lust in his eyes as he stared at the egg greedily.

"Thanks for letting me know. I never want to set foot in the Enchanted Forest ever again," Emma explained.

Emma was glad that Rumple revealed Henry's location so readily. She was afraid that she had to resort to coaxing the information from him. Now that she got what she needed, she could just drop off the egg and leave.

"It was in the Enchanted Forest this whole time?" Rumple asked, his brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Yes, it was sitting on a fireplace mantelpiece like some trophy. Either Charming put it there to spite you or it was planted there. What really happened to the egg doesn't matter. You have what you need to break the curse," Emma admitted, placing the egg on the counter.

Rumple stared at the egg for a moment before directing his shrewd gaze towards her.

"We have what we need," Rumple corrected, his eyes burrowing into Emma's.

Emma knew that Rumple wasn't stupid by the tone of his voice. He was hinting that she was going to help him, but nothing the Dark One could say would sway her decision.

"There is no we anymore"- she began, not missing the flash of anger and the clenching of his jaw- "someone else from our past tagged along with me and wants revenge against you."

As soon as Emma hinted Killian's appearance, Rumple frowned.

"Hook is here to kill me again? I guess he didn't learn his lesson in the Enchanted Forest," Rumple scoffed, leaning his weight on his cane.

He didn't seem concerned about Killian's appearance. Emma figured he was comfortable with the thought of having magic to protect himself. She crossed her arms in concern for Rumple's indifference. Killian seemed rather pissed off, and she saw what he would do for revenge. Still, she wanted to know why Rumple killed Liam to fuel Killian's vendetta.

"Why did you kill his brother?" She asked, readying herself for the answer she didn't want to hear.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill his brother," Rumple admitted, his tone laced with annoyance.

Emma's eyes widened at his admission because she couldn't detect a lie. How was it possible for Rumple to be telling the truth? She knew what she saw.

"I saw you in Neverland pulling his heart out and crushing it," Emma accused, not missing the glare Rumple directed towards her at the mention of "Neverland". She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to come up with an explanation for what she saw. "It had to be you," She said lamely, putting her hands by her side in defeat.

"That's impossible." Rumple rolled his eyes at the accusation. "I would never set foot in Neverland voluntarily. It must have been Pan masquerading as me. He is capable of doing something like that to amuse himself," He said with distaste, opening the egg.

Emma stared at the slight pink-purplish glow that was radiating around the potion's vial. The color symbolized the magic that it held. Magic had the power to save and destroy. Once Rumple brought it to Storybrooke, all hell would break loose. Regina would come after her and Henry, and Rumple would kill Killian this time.

"If what you're saying is true, Killian is blindly going after you without knowing the truth as I suspected. I don't think there is anything I can do to stop him," Emma admitted sadly, clenching her fists at her side.

Throughout her life, Emma wanted to know what happened to Killian after she left him. Now that she knew that he was hell bent on revenge, she didn't want to stay and watch the aftermath of his suicide mission. Rumple's voice broke her from her musings.

"Are you leaving because of him?" Rumple shook his head in disbelief before directing his angry gaze towards Emma. "You promised you would help me. You can't leave." He walked forward in protest as Emma started walking her way backwards towards the door. She wasn't going to let him talk her into staying.

"Watch me. You have magic now to find your son." Emma gestured to the glowing potion for emphasis before placing her hand on the door handle.

She clenched the door handle in determination as she spoke with her back facing the older man. "I tried talking Killian out of his revenge. I'm not going to stand and watch him die as he tries and kill you, or worse, hurt Henry in the process. I'm taking Henry back and we're returning to Boston," Emma said, letting herself out of the shop.

* * *

Emma heard the bell of the shop chime erratically as the door slammed shut behind her. Her thoughts were running rampant as she told herself that the town she was forced to protect would be fine without her. She was sure Regina wouldn't kill her own citizens because her town would be empty. Rumple was resourceful enough to find his son. Emma walked past the clock tower and saw that it was six thirty, which meant that Mary Margaret was eating dinner at Granny's. If Henry was truly with his teacher, the diner would be the perfect place to find him.

As Emma approached the establishment, she let out a groan. The diner was packed. If she entered, she would cause a scene, if the town truly heard she was missing. Emma took a deep breath as she opened the door to the diner. As soon as the door chimed, all the patrons' eyes were on her. The scene was almost comical as some paused in mid-meal as they took in her appearance. Eventually, they broke out of their stupor and clamored their way in her direction and mentioned her kidnapping. She had to politely excuse herself when she finally found Mary Margaret's table. Emma's eyes softened when she saw the happiness that flooded Henry's eyes when he looked at her.

"Emma, thank goodness you're alright. We were worried sick about you," Mary Margaret said.

Emma cleared her throat uncomfortably before she addressed the school teacher.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret, for watching over my son. Henry, we are leaving." Emma looked at Henry expectantly.

Henry eagerly got up from his seat and went to his mom's side.

"That's understandable," Mary Margaret said with a small smile before she turned her attention to Henry. "See you in school tomorrow, Henry."

Emma nodded her head before gently pushing Henry's back to guide him out of the diner. Now, they had to walk to the house and pack. Emma didn't want to wait to leave town in the morning.

"So what was the Enchanted Forest like?" Henry asked eagerly, causing Emma to close her eyes in frustration.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she knew he wasn't going to stop his relentless questioning. She wasn't going to answer his question because she wanted him to get the idea of fairytale characters out of his mind.

"As soon as we go home, we're packing our bags to leave Storybrooke and moving back to Boston," Emma instructed, leaving no room for argument.

"We can't! The curse isn't broken," Henry protested, removing his hand from Emma's. He put some distance between her, looking at her in disappointment.

"They will be fine," she replied tersely.

"You're supposed to bring back the happy endings. You can't leave." Henry tried to remind her of what she was supposed to do.

Emma clenched her jaw, trying to build her resolve. She wasn't going to let Henry's words get to her. She was going to talk some sense into her son and get these foolish ideas out of his head.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending. We only intended to stay a week in this town, but you and I were kidnapped. This town is dangerous," she reminded, moving her hand forward to grab Henry's arm, but Henry's words stopped her in her track.

"I think there is another reason why you want to leave so badly," Henry began, staring at the ground before he looked at her knowingly. "What happened in the Enchanted Forest?"

"This is real life and fairytales don't exist. Nothing you say will change my decision," Emma said with resolve as she began to move towards her son.

"Our home is here. You have a job and a family who loves you. They want to be a family after you break the curse." Emma's eyes started to widen as his words reminded her of Killian's. "Now you're running because you know that once the curse breaks, then your old life wasn't real."  _Now that you are experiencing change, you do the only thing you know how to do –run._

After Henry's accusation, his small figure ran past her in the direction of the house. Emma looked after Henry's retreating back. Henry had a spare key so he was probably going to run and sulk in his room.

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration as all of her built up resolve escaped her. Henry, like his father, knew what to say to get under her skin and call her out on her behavior. Her rational decision didn't seem so rational anymore as she realized that she was going to take the easy way out. A flash of light broke her out of her thoughts as a car lazily cruised in her direction. The window was open and Emma let out a frustrated sigh when she realized the driver must have heard Henry's outburst. As the car drove forward, Emma saw the smirking face of Rumple.

"Sometimes, I wonder whether children are wiser than their parents in certain situations"- he began. The smug bastard had a pleased grin on his face as he continued-"It looks like your plan for leaving town failed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan," Rumple said before driving off.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching her direction. From the profile, Emma could tell he was a man. As he got closer in the lights, seeing his face proved her theory. He was wearing a leather jacket, and Emma tilted her head to the side in confusion when she took in the familiar scruff on his face. She couldn't place where she had seen this man before.

"I've been meaning to bump into you," the man began, causing Emma's eyes to widen in recognition at the sound of his voice. Emma felt her anger building as the man continued to talk. "I lost hope when I heard you were kidnapped after I rode into town two weeks ago. I'm glad to see you're alright. Where is, Henry?" Mentioning Henry was the last straw for Emma's self-control.

"You bastard," Emma acknowledged his presence by giving him a right hook to his jaw.

The man staggered and put some distance between him and Emma. "Is this how you normally greet people? What was that for?" He accused, rubbing his jaw as Emma shook the pain from her hand away in the air.

"You better give me a damned good reason for why you are in Storybrooke before I arrest you." She crossed her arms and glared at the man in front of her.

"Technically, you just assaulted me. You should be the one getting arrested," the man said with a smirk.

The man's attempt at humor was pissing her off. "Does the name Neal ring a bell? I remember you talking to Neal and setting me up to have me arrested," Emma reminded, her patience was shattering for every second she was standing in front of this man.

"You were there that night?" The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, and I am still waiting for your answer," She said impatiently.

"What do you know about this town?" He began, bracing himself for her answer.

Emma decided to lay everything out no matter how crazy she sounded.

"I already know that this town is filled with a bunch of fairytale characters brought here by a curse. Hell, I even visited the Enchanted Forest recently and just got back. Now, I just don't know what to do anymore." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

The man smirked at her frustration. "It sounds like you need a drink."

Who the hell did this guy think he was? He tried to conspire with Neal to have her arrested, then he wanted to have drinks with her. He must think she was stupid to take him up on his offer.

"I don't drink with people I don't know. I'm especially wary about you because I still can't get that memory of you out of my head." She crossed her arms in protest.

"The name is August. We were in the same orphanage together. I was the one to bring you here into this world through a wardrobe so you could break the curse. You were wrapped in a blanket with the name "Emma" embroidered on it.-"

"Ok, let's get that drink," she interrupted.

Emma had to cut him off as he started sprouting out facts to her. The worst thing about the whole situation was that she could tell he wasn't lying. By the look in his expression, she knew he had more things he wanted to reveal to her, but she needed a drink after all of the revelations she had to endure for the last few weeks.

* * *

August wordlessly followed her as they made their way to the Rabbit Hole. Emma didn't count how long it took them to sit at the bar and how many drinks they had. She didn't have to worry about the tab because August said he would take care of it to make up for what happened to her. The more time she spent with him, she found out he was an easy person to talk to.

"What happened to Neal?" Emma asked randomly after they sat in comfortable silence for a while. She was swirling the alcohol in her cup out of boredom with her left hand, awaiting August's answer.

She watched as he stared at his cup thoughtfully before bringing it to his mouth.

"After we talked, he went to the car to leave you. I was watching him to make sure he kept his word, but the cops were waiting for him," he recalled before throwing his drink back.

"So, he really did get arrested," Emma mused as her mind drifted to the night Neal plotted against her. She guessed he got his just desserts for his crime.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which prison he was sent to serve his time. I didn't bother to find out because my main goal was to separate you two, since I didn't want you pursuing a life of crime. I guess him getting arrested was a solution. What made you believe in the curse? Was it the storybook I sent you?" His eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You were the one who sent it? I can't believe you knew where I lived." Emma's voice was filled with shock. At least, she finally realized where that wretched book came from. She still couldn't believe that August kept tabs on her. His appearance in Storybrooke was proof to that fact.

"I made a promise to my father that I would protect you," August admitted truthfully as he tried to readjust his position on the bar stool.

Emma had to admit he couldn't sit straight for long periods of time. He seemed rather uncomfortable. She frowned as she contemplated his words. If he wanted to protect her, he had a funny way of showing it.

"Well, you did a fine job. You almost had me thrown in prison, and I would have given up Henry." Emma scoffed as she reminded him of his failings. She was glad he wasn't successful, but for the same reasons she couldn't stay mad at him. At least, he was trying to be there for her now to make up for his mistakes.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I became friends with Rumpelstiltskin before he became the Dark One. My husband or ex-husband…" Emma threw back her drink as she remembered the current problem she was facing. She closed her eyes as she felt the burn in her throat. "I don't know if there are divorces in the Enchanted Forest. Well, he had a grudge against the Dark One for three hundred years." Emma finished her tale, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait, you traveled to the Enchanted Forest three hundred years ago?" August asked taken aback. He was staring at her in disbelief.

Emma didn't blame him for his reaction. Hell, if someone told her that they traveled back in time, she wouldn't have believed them either.

"I'm not crazy. It's a long story and it involves a witch who wanted to steal my life and magic to get revenge on Regina," Emma explained as she continued to nurse her drink.

"That's messed up. Rumpelstiltskin is immortal so I understand why he is alive. You're implying that your husband is still alive too?" August probed, trying to ask for clarification. Emma could tell he wasn't buying it.

"If things were different, I wouldn't be drinking right now," she admitted, rubbing her brow in frustration.

"How bad can he possibly be for you to be drinking?" He teased, trying to get a smile from Emma.

Emma appreciated the fact that he was trying to get her to lighten up, but there was no way that could happen. "He is Killian Jones or Captain Hook."

August's eyes widened at her admission before he looked at her in confusion. "I really don't know what to say. You said he was after Rumpelstiltskin. Shouldn't he be after Peter Pan?"

She frowned at the mention of the trouble maker. "Peter Pan is something else. No, he is after Rumple because he thinks that Rumple killed his brother, and he claims that he is angry Rumple took me away from him after killing his lover, who he claims is just a friend," She said through clenched teeth.

She could feel her anger and frustration take over her being. She was reminded of the problem that she was trying to forget.

"I see there is more to this story," August observed knowingly.

Emma could see the look of concern in August's face before her eyes drifted to the condensation that was falling on the side of her cup. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or needing someone to talk to about this problem that was allowing her to bear her soul out.

"I tried leaving town today," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Why?"

"One of the reasons why Killian returned to Storybrooke was to gain revenge on Rumpelstiltskin." She said, staring at her hands that she placed on the bar.

"Yes, you already said that. What stopped you?" August probed, his tone curious.

She smiled sadly to herself, remembering when she first returned to Storybrooke she was adamant in leaving. She wanted to protect herself and Henry from getting hurt so she wanted to run. Henry stopped her in the end.

"Henry. He called me out on why I was running. Killian also had an uncanny ability at reading me as well," Emma admitted, her tone wistful as she remembered the many times Killian called her out.

"Did Killian tell you otherwise that he didn't want revenge?"

She frowned at August's question. She didn't know where he was going with it.

"He claimed that one of the reasons he tried to return to Storybrooke was for me. He said that the whole situation for why we parted was a misunderstanding," she said, her tone laced with confusion. "I tied him up and tried leaving him in the Enchanted Forest," she answered his question with a shrug.

"You overreacted a little." He laughed at her recollection, causing her to put her face in her hands in shame.

"I know." She groaned, as all the events within the last few weeks replayed in her mind. When she realized her actions, she confessed her feelings. "I still feel horrible because he was a good man once, and I still love him. Now that I had some time away from him and talking to Henry made me realize that maybe he didn't cheat on me. He was so adamant in explaining everything to me, and he tried showing me what really happened that day."

After her admission, she heard August spew his drink from his mouth. She lifted her eyes as he began to cough, hitting his chest to try and clear his windpipe. "Wait, show?" He sputtered.

"In the Enchanted Forest, we discovered when we kissed, we could share memories," she recalled.

"That's freaky. So every time you kiss, you both would exchange memories?" He asked.

"No, it was the first and recently," she clarified, finding her watered down drink interesting.

"Why those two times?" August's question caused her to frown.

She didn't know why they didn't share memories every time they kissed in the past. She did kiss him a lot even before Killian became a pirate.

"I don't know. Apparently, we're soulmates. I guess the first time was to show us what we were, and the second time we wanted to share voluntarily," she guessed with a shrug.

"So did you see what happened to cause the misunderstanding in the first place?" August continued his probing.

Emma was getting tired of these circular questions. They were getting too personal. Especially, this one. Pretty soon she would have to politely ask August to stop questioning her.

"No, I pulled away too soon after I saw some disturbing memories. He has a tattoo of the woman on his arm anyway." she admitted, hoping to get August to realize that Killian had moved on so he could stop questioning her.

"Was that all that was on there?"

His question caused her to stare at him in disbelief. Why would it matter what else was on the tattoo? Another woman's name on his arm was a testament to his infidelity.

"Well, I only saw part of the tattoo, but her name is on there," she reminded.

"Still, you didn't see the whole thing," he clarified.

"No, it was kind of dark and I was far away," Emma said as she remembered that she was distracted before she could look at the entire thing. Did it even matter? She didn't have time to contemplate the answer as August continued his relentless questioning.

"Does Henry know about his father?"

Emma closed her eyes at the question. Once again she was reminded of the problems she had to face now that she wasn't leaving Storybrooke.

"Right now, he thinks he died in the navy. What should I tell him? Oh Henry, remember when I told you your father died in the navy? Guess what? I lied! He is actually Captain Hook, who is a three hundred year old pirate trying to kill Rumpelstiltskin"- she said sarcastically before her tone turned somber- " I always thought family was important to Killian, but I was proven wrong when he murdered his father."

"Why did he kill his father?"

"It's too personal for me to say, but there were some resentful feelings that Killian held towards his father. Now, I'm afraid that he would hurt Henry somehow either directly or indirectly in his pursuit of revenge. I was adopted briefly that's why I got the last name Swan. They gave me back to the orphanage because they had their own kid. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want Henry to know his father and soon after have him taken away from him in his suicide mission against Rumple." Emma looked at August pleadingly for understanding.

She had to admit that when she talked to him, it lifted a heavy burden from her chest. It seemed like he genuinely cared about her well-being. She desperately needed an unbiased opinion about her next course of action because she didn't know what to do.

"I think you should tell him "- August began, but held up a hand to stop Emma from protesting- "You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The fact that Killian is still alive isn't a mere coincidence. It is a good sign that he said he still loves you. This is why I think true love runs in the family. You will feel better once you see the rest of the tattoo and do your memory thing. If you show him that he has a son, that will give him hope. If there is anyone capable of talking him out of revenge, it's you. I made a mistake in not being there for you in the past, Emma, but I'll be damned if I don't talk you into you clearing up every misunderstanding between you and Killian. You're our only hope at breaking the curse, and you deserve to be happy." He looked at Emma with a firm resolve.

Emma smiled at his determination because she knew he was genuine and had a point. She made a vow to Killian a long time ago. The least she could do is let him explain everything all the way through no matter how bad and despite her feelings.

Suddenly, August grasped his leg and cried out. Emma's eyes furrowed in concern as his face was contorted in pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He lifted up his pant leg and his leg looked like solid wood. She blinked a few times, letting out a heavy breath as she stared at her drink warily when the vision didn't disappear.

"Whoa, I think I had one too many." Emma rubbed her eyes, feeling the sluggishness of the alcohol finally. She didn't notice it at first until she thought of the amount she had.

"I assure you. You aren't imagining this," August corrected her attempts at trying to talk herself out of what she was seeing.

Emma held out a hand to touch his leg but stopped herself at the last second, realizing how rude she was acting. "Can I?" She asked and at his nod she touched it.

His leg felt cold to the touch and she could see where the wood and flesh met. His leg didn't look like a prosthetic. "Does that hurt?" She asked with concern.

"Like hell," August admitted.

She realized that he was experiencing something similar to growth pains which meant that the wood was overtaking his actual body. Emma had an inkling to August's true identity.

"Here I thought I had problems. I don't have to ask for your real identity then. You're Pinocchio. Why are you turning into wood?"

August laughed at her observation before he looked at her regretfully.

"Like you said I did a crappy job in protecting you, and I was bad before I decided to find you," August answered pulling down his pant leg.

By the clenching of his jaw, Emma knew he was still in pain but was hiding it. She wondered if there was any way she could help him because he took the time to help her with her problems.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"If what I do is successful, then I should be. I'm going to have to make up for my mistakes.," he reassured her, getting up from the bar stool after he put the money down for their drinks. He stared at her for a moment before looking at her seriously. "Emma, please take my words into consideration. You need to clear everything up with Killian before it's too late. Life is too short for regrets. Don't let this rift of possible misunderstandings and unanswered questions be one of them. You're stronger to overcome your differences than you think." After his words of advice, he left, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

* * *

Having drinks with August was a much needed respite. He put a lot of things into perspective that Emma didn't take into consideration before. Emma decided her next course of action was to find Killian. She spent too much time worrying about herself and Henry that she didn't realize the situation he was in.

At least when she traveled to the past, she was picked up by the  _Jewel_ and provided for. Killian on the other hand was stuck in her time, and the modern world wasn't friendly with those who didn't have money. As Emma went to find him, she could feel his confusion and his sadness. She felt slightly guilty because she made no attempt to help him at first.

She let out a sigh of relief when she found him staring at a neon sign in confusion. He was trapped in a world he didn't know, looking lost. Her heart broke a little at the look because she realized that she was partly responsible for it. She smirked a little when he muttered, "Bloody Hell" under his breath.

"Killian." He flinched when she said his name. She had to steel herself when he turned around, staring at her with apprehension. He probably thought she was going to yell at him. She had to tell him why she was there.

"I can only imagine how disorienting everything is. You have to get used to the twenty-first century now," she said, but frowned when his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Swan, have you been drinking?" He asked, disappointment laced in his tone.

Great. She wondered how many drinks she had for him to notice. She didn't think she had that many.

"Maybe a little," she admitted sheepishly.

"Did you find me irresistible after a few libations so you decided to seek me out?" He asked, his tone guarded.

He was using humor as a defense mechanism. She winced at his jab at her. She guessed she deserved that and didn't miss the self-loathing that overtook him. He probably thought she was very drunk and wasn't going to take her seriously. She was going to let her actions speak for herself.

"Hardly, I need you to follow me." Emma ignored his jab and started walking towards the inn portion of Granny's.

Killian was uncharacteristically quiet as he followed her. Emma was glad that they didn't have far to go so she could get rid of the awkward silence. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Ms. Lucas open her mouth in shock, and Leroy's glare was replaced for a slight moment before it returned. The town's reaction to seeing her was going to take a while to get used to.

"Emma, it's good to see you are back. We thought the worst when you got kidnapped. When Ruby told me you were here earlier, I didn't believe my ears." Emma didn't miss the look of concern Killian directed towards her at the woman's story.

"Well, it's all under the bridge now. I have an old friend who needs a room and put whatever he eats on my tab." She dismissed the woman by gesturing to Killian.

"He's staying," Ms. Lucas said with disbelief, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow at the woman's shock. "Of course he is. How long will he be staying?" She asked, her pen hovering over the dusty ledger she threw down on the desk.

Emma pursed her lips as she thought about Killian's predicament. She had to get Killian used to the idea of Henry and talk him out of his revenge, but who knows how long that would take.

"Indefinitely," Emma finally answered, causing the older woman to escape into another room. Emma leaned over the desk to try and see where Ms. Lucas ran off to. She sighed when she realized she was standing in awkward silence with Leroy and Killian.

The short man took in Killian's appearance with his usual frown. Not even Killian's charismatic grin rubbed off on the man.

"That is an interesting outfit"- Leroy began before his eyes furrowed in annoyance-"Damn it. Did I miss the annual Halloween party again this year?" Leroy muttered under his breath.

It would be June in real world time. Since Storybrooke was lagging behind because of the curse, it was October for them. Once the curse was broken, Emma wondered whether the citizens of Storybrooke would adapt to the correct time. Still, since Halloween was approaching, this provided the perfect cover story for Killian before she was able to get him some real clothes.

"I helped Killian with his costume. He's going to be Captain Hook for Halloween. He is trying to get used to it because it's all leather." Emma gestured to Killian's outfit for emphasis.

"I see. Well, if I need any tailor work, I will be sure to ask you, Sherriff. When you are not busy of course," Leroy grunted.

Emma stared at the man awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She hoped that he would forget about what she said and not advertise about her nonexistent tailoring skills. She would get caught in her lie.

"Here you go." Ms. Lucas appeared, breaking the awkward silence. Killian took the key she was holding. As soon as it was placed firmly in his hand the woman continued. "You're in room three. Just take the stairs and it's the second room to the right." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Lucas. I have to get going to get ready for work in the morning." Emma expressed her gratitude.

"Of course. It's nice to see you back, Emma," the older woman admitted.

Emma gave Killian a small nod and left the building. She was glad that Killian now had a place to stay, albeit temporarily. She put her hands in her pants pocket as she made her way to the direction of the house. She could feel how stiff her pants were from the salt. She really needed a bath when she got home. Her musings were interrupted when she heard someone running towards her direction.

"Emma!" Killian yelled to get her attention.

She frowned, turning around to meet him. He seemed slightly out of breath.

"Was there something you needed?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

He frowned at her question. "I don't understand. From the conversations we had, you didn't seem receptive to my presence." He gestured to the town helplessly.

Emma hummed in recognition as she realized that he didn't understand why her behavior did a complete one eighty with him.

"You aren't sleeping on a bench. You provided for me when I was a stranger in the Enchanted Forest all those years ago. Also, I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting these last few weeks. It wasn't easy seeing you again. Especially, after the way we left things so long ago, and-"

"Emma," he interrupted her, and she was surprised to see that he honestly looked offended at her words. She couldn't understand why. She didn't have much time to think as he continued." I want you to know that everything we shared in the past was real. I don't want you to view my providing for you out of affection as a sense of obligation for you to pay me back."

Emma realized that he was afraid that she was doing this to try and get even with him and not that she cared about him. She had a feeling that he wouldn't stay at the inn if she was only paying for him for feeling guilty. She let out a heavy sigh as she realize she needed to be somewhat truthful with him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just needed to come to terms with you being here first. There is so much more I want to ask you and talk about." She ran a hand in her hair in frustration as she prayed that he accepted her reasoning. She couldn't deal with him tonight, unless she took care of Henry first.

"I don't know what made you change your mind, but I am glad," he admitted, stepping in front of her and giving her a sheepish smirk. Emma smiled a little, despite her tiredness. "We'll talk about this on another day after you have a clearer head." He ran his fingers through her hair for emphasis, causing Emma to close her eyes slightly at the gesture.

"I would like that very much," she said almost breathlessly.

Killian still had that effect on her.

"Goodnight, Emma," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Killian." She countered with a small smile and began to walk away.

She started making her way forward to the direction of her house. Now was time to stop running and finish the job she was called to do in breaking the curse. At the same time, she needed to think about how she was going to tell Henry and Kilian about each other. Emma felt eyes boring into her retreating back. Turning her head slightly, she could see Killian staring at her longingly. There was no doubt that he was being genuine in his affections. The fact, that he still cared about her, brought her some hope that Killian could change for her and Henry. Emma smiled to herself as she realized that maybe telling Killian about Henry didn't seem daunting as she previously thought.

Next: The Queen's Wrath


	23. The Queen's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma barely has a a good night's sleep before she is faced with another problem,

Henry groaned, putting a pillow over his face as the sunlight trickled into the room. The bright rays were hurting his eyes. He didn't get a good night's sleep from the night before. Getting up from his supine position on the bed, his hands went to sooth his aching head. He sighed, realizing why he couldn't sleep. His argument with his mother replayed in his mind. He couldn't understand how his mom was willing to leave her family behind in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret, or in his case grandmother, grew on him during his mother's absence. He noticed that the hot chocolate with cinnamon was a family trait, and she made it to help him sleep when he worried about his mother. As she read him stories before he went to bed, he started to envision what having a grandmother felt like. Emma was his family, but Mary Margaret was an extension that he didn't want to live without. Emma and he had been alone for so long, and it was time to make their family whole again. He knew deep down that once the curse was broken, Snow White and Prince Charming would want to be a family again. It had to happen, and he was going to make it happen.

Speaking of his mother, where was she? He frowned as he got up from the bed. Emma was so adamant on wanting to leave, and he was surprised that she didn't confront him at all since their argument last night. The floorboards creaked as he made his way in the big house. The sound of water running caused him to stop in front of the bathroom.

Emma was dressed in her traditional red leather jacket and vigorously brushing her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. She was staring at it intently as she looked over each tooth she covered with a brush. Henry raised an eyebrow when she repeated her thorough brushing a second time. Despite her denial, he was sure that she didn't brush her teeth at all in the Enchanted Forest. His thoughts were short lived when he heard the faucet turn back on, and Emma moved to repeat her third brushing.

"Um, mom."

He winced when he saw Emma flinch. She swore under her breath as she looked at him, her obsessive brushing habit finally broken. "Why are you brushing your teeth again? Wasn't the first two times enough?" He finished with a laugh.

Emma smiled at him sheepishly, before staring at the object in question.

"You're right. I just wanted to make extra sure I don't get cavities," She answered with a shrug before frowning at him.

Henry knew that she was going to reprimand him from that look. She was probably going to tell him to pack. He let out a heavy sigh at the thought. He hated that he was going to have to argue with his mother again.

"Why aren't you dressed for school?" Emma reprimanded with a sly smile. Her question caused him to gape. Surely, he misheard? His mother wouldn't voluntarily stay in Storybrooke. He opened his mouth to ask if he heard the question correctly, but Emma interrupted him.

"You told Mary Margaret that you would see her today," Emma reminded with a teasing smile.

"You mean we're staying?" Henry asked, disbelief laced in his tone. This was definitely a dream that he was going to wake up from. Emma laughed when he absently raised his right hand to pinch his left arm.

"No need for that, kiddo. Operation Cobra, remember," Emma chided with a laugh as she nudged him gently out of the bathroom door. "Breakfast is on the table."

Henry dumbly walked to the kitchen. His mind was still reeling from his mother's change in behavior. He knew she was spooked by something that happened in the Enchanted Forest, but whatever happened the previous night seemed to change her mind to stay. The smell of bacon broke him out of his funk ,and he went to sit down and eat his breakfast. He wasn't going to ask his mother about her change of mind. That wasn't important in the grand scheme of things. Now that she was back, the final showdown would soon begin. Their family will be made whole. The thought a brought a smile to his face as he dug in to eat his waffles.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop thinking about her interaction with Henry this morning. His smile was infectious ,and she couldn't stop smiling even after she dropped him off to school. Even the task of sorting through this ungodly amount of paperwork was bearable. She glared at the remaining stack she still needed to examine. Being gone for two weeks left a monstrous amount of stuff for her to do. Who would have thought that crime could still happen in this small town? Although, many of the incidents involved Leroy getting passed out drunk somewhere and public intoxication. She was glad Regina didn't go on a murdering rampage while she was gone. As she put down a paper about a break in, a report caught her eye.

 _This isn't right._  Emma thought, brows furrowed. Emma read the report a couple of times to make sure she wasn't misreading.

"Gold bailed Jefferson out last night." Emma voiced her concern out loud, looking at David for confirmation.

She didn't know why Rumpelstiltskin would personally bail out her kidnapper. He didn't do anything, unless he had an ulterior motive. This action screamed he had another agenda up his sleeve.

"Yes, he said you weren't going to press any charges," David answered, looking at her with concern. Emma had to clutch the side of the desk at his statement. "I believed him so I filled out the paperwork," He finished with a shrug.

"Did he?" Emma said through clenched teeth. She didn't like that Rumple used her as a scapegoat to pursue his agenda. She had a feeling he was going to use Jefferson to get back at Regina.

"Look who decided to finally check-in." Emma froze at the snide voice _._

 _Speak of the devil_. Emma thought, rubbing her brow in frustration. She didn't want to deal with Regina because she had to confront Gold. Emma could hear the malice in Regina's tone. The queen was angry about something, and Emma had a feeling that she was blaming her for it.

"Regina, can I help you?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. She didn't falter under Regina's hard gaze.

"Where have you been these past few weeks?" Regina demanded.

"I got kidnapped." Emma stated.

At her response, Regina calmly walked in front of Emma's desk, putting the palms of both of her hands on top of it.

"It appears so, yet your kidnapper is walking free after you returned. I find it kind of hard to call that a mere coincidence," Regina stated knowingly.

Emma could feel Regina's hot breath on her because she was leaning so close. Emma was still waiting for Regina to continue her accusation. She could tell from Regina's tone that she was trying to pin her for something, but she was at a loss of what she did to piss off the queen. Emma didn't have time to ask because the mayor continued.

"Regardless, I see a pattern with you, Ms. Swan. Why is it that every time something happens in this town, you disappear?" Regina asked.

Emma read all the reports on her desk and none caught her eye. What happened when she was gone? The way Regina's mouth was clenched, Emma could tell how much self-control it took for Regina to not strangle her. Emma was glad that David was there to be a witness to this confrontation

"What are you getting at?" Emma asked impatiently, throwing a confused look in David's direction.

"A few weeks ago, you took a day off work and you were covered in filth. Now, you are gone for two weeks and Roland has ended up missing from his daycare," Regina stated, pointing an accusatory finger at Emma.

Not this again. The last thing she needed was Roland to be missing when she got back. Henry didn't even mention hanging out with him.

"Are you accusing me of taking Roland?" Emma snapped, rising from her chair.

Mayor, queen, or pissed off mother, Emma wasn't going to let Regina walk all over her and accuse her of something she didn't do.

"This isn't the first time you took him without my consent," Regina reminded, her hands clenching at her sides.

"I already apologized for the last time. I haven't seen him since. If you want, I can look for him," Emma offered, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Emma thought to stop this feud, she could offer to look for Roland. If Regina had her son back, the gesture should pacify her.

"No, you already caused enough trouble," Regina dismissed her offer with a sneer.

Why was Regina still around then? If she was accusing her of taking her son what did she want from her?

"If you don't need my help, why you are here?" Emma asked, her tone incredulous.

Regina opened her mouth to continue her outburst until she froze with her mouth hanging open. Emma wanted to yell out something snarky like the cat grabbing Regina's tongue until she realized what was happening. Her eyes widened when she felt electricity coursing through her veins. The familiar aura of magic surrounded her. Emma didn't miss the look of shock that briefly flashed on Regina's face before masking it with an evil smile. Rumple had brought magic to Storybrooke, and Regina knew it was here.

Emma stood her ground when Regina threw a murderous glare in her direction. She was prepared to defend herself if Regina decided to attack. Regina's eyes darted to David's direction and back at her. Her eyes narrowed as she decided her next course of action.

"I wanted to say that I will never need your help"- Regina stated to Emma before her eyes darted to David as she continued- "I don't need anyone's help. I  _will_  get my son back," Regina promised darkly and began to walk away. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, realizing Regina wasn't going to attack with magic. Her head lifted up when she heard Regina's heels stop at the door. Her eyes met Regina's glare with her green eyes.

"I would watch my back if I were you,  _Ms. Swan,_ " Regina warned, giving her a glare before turning around. Her shoes clicked against the floor as she walked away.

Emma had to lean against the desk for support. Events were moving too fast for her liking. She really wished Rumple would have given her a heads up before he decided to bring magic to Storybrooke. She knew she could defend herself if Regina decided to attack her, but now, the queen was very unpredictable.

"I swear. I thought a fight was going to break out from the tension in the room. What was that all about? Why does she think you took her son?" David asked, his tone was filled with concern.

"I really don't know," Emma admitted, shaking her head in bewilderment. "I guess it's easier for her to accuse me because Henry invited Roland over once without my permission. I have a suspicion that once Regina has a grudge against someone, it's awfully hard for her to let it go," She said, opening her desk drawer to fetch her keys.

Emma looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close for Henry to get out of school. Now that Regina had magic, Henry wasn't safe as long as Roland was missing. Emma needed to get him before Regina did.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was reading through some of the old tomes for brewing up a potion to find Bae. He brought magic to Storybrooke and had Jefferson kidnap Roland so that he could use the boy as leverage to force Regina to break the curse. He was going to need Emma's help to subdue the queen. He smirked at the turn of events, Regina should find out that Roland was missing by now. She would come to him for assistance to help defeat Emma, but the queen didn't know that the cards were against her. Once she came to him, he would set her up in a trap. Oh, he was going to love getting his revenge on her for what she did to Belle. The bell of the shop chiming caused him to look up from his task. A man with blue eyes and brown hair walked into the shop with a limp. The man's scruffy appearance was unfamiliar, and Rumple was under the impression that this person was new and didn't come with the curse.

"Can I help you?" Rumple asked politely, his voice filled with interest.

The man looked at the objects around the shop with curiosity, ignoring Rumple's question. Rumple was getting impatient from being ignored. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the stranger spoke.

"That depends on you, Papa," the man said, looking at Rumple pensively.

Rumple froze- the instructions of his locator potion forgotten. Could Bae really be in front of him? His heart fluttered with nervousness, and his cane shook. His legs seemed to move automatically. He walked forward in awe trying to take in every facet of the man's appearance. The man was in his late twenties or early thirties. Rumple's eyes roved over the man's face ,trying to determine how much his son had changed.

"Bae? Is it really you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his voice breaking a little.

So much time was wasted because he refused to give up his power. His son had grown up so much from the little boy he remembered.

"Yes, I see you finally found me," Bae confirmed with a small smile.

"How did you find Storybrooke? "Rumpel asked. It didn't make any sense how Bae was here; because Rumple had a hard time contacting Emma. No one could find Storybrooke without prior knowledge

"I ran into Emma a long time ago," he said.

Those words caused Rumpel's eyes to widen. All this time, Emma knew where Bae was but didn't tell him. The thought caused his blood to boil, as he tightened the grip on his cane. After everything he did for Emma, she refused to give him the location.

"You mean she knew where you were this whole time?" He asked with barely controlled anger.

"Calm down. She didn't know I was your son," Bae soothed, holding out a hand to stop Rumpel's outburst.

The gesture caused Rumpel to look down in shame. He was already making a bad impression in front of his son. Anger was an emotion that came easily to him. He was sure that his display was reminding Bae of this fact. He had to make Bae understand.

"I'm sorry. It's just that all these years have been wasted because of my cowardness. Do you think you can forgive me?" He pleaded.

Rumpel had dreams and nightmares of reuniting with his son. They all ended the same. Bae never forgave him. For once, he prayed that this was not another nightmare he was forced to endure. Power didn't matter anymore. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with his son.

"You loved your dagger more last time. I really don't know if you still do," Bae reminded sadly.

"I made a mistake last time. To show that I have changed, I will give you the dagger," Rumple swore, holding his hand out as a promise.

Bae looked at the offered hand for a moment, considering it. Rumple's heart thudded frantically because there was a possibility that Bae wouldn't take his hand.

"Lead the way, Papa." Bae smiled, taking Rumpel's hand.

* * *

Both father and son walked deep into the woods. The leaves crunched behind them as they walked passed the well where Rumple brought magic. During the walk, Bae was oddly quiet. He didn't talk much, except to answer questions that were directed towards him. When he did, the words were clipped and brief.

"You hid it in the woods?" Bae asked, disbelief laced in his tone as he watched Rumple walk into the clearing.

"It was the only place Regina wouldn't know where to look," Rumple said a matter of factly. With a wave of his hand the dirt disappeared, leaving a gleaming blade with his name facing upward.

"Here you go." Rumple grabbed it and offered the dagger to his son.

Bae looked at it for a moment before grabbing it. He stared at it with awe and held it horizontally with Rumpelstiltskin's name facing towards Rumple.

"Dark One"- Bae's address caused Rumple's eyes to widen as he felt the power of the dagger start to take over his control. Rumple didn't have time to think as Bae continued-"I command you to stop my transformation into wood."

Rumple should have felt the foreign magic when this "Bae" walked into the shop. He would have picked up on the signature. Hell, he should have remembered that Bae had brown eyes not blue. He was so blinded by the imposter's words that he fell for the trap. As much as he wanted to kill this man, he had to listen to his will. With a wave of his hand, he casted the spell to stop this imposter's transformation.

"Bae would never use the dagger against me. You're definitely not Bae. Who are you?" Rumple asked, his tone murderous.

Rumple never got his answer. As soon as the imposter began to speak, he was knocked into a nearby tree by magic. The dagger seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion, but it was caught by the handle by Regina.

"Bae might not use the dagger, but I would." Regina smiled evilly, lifting the dagger to be eyelevel with him.

"Now, Rumpelstiltskin, tell me what happened to my son."

Rumple clenched his jaw in irritation. His plan was getting shot to hell. It would have worked if he wasn't blinded by the imposter. His eyes shut in defeat as he had to reveal all his cards.

"I had Jefferson kidnap him," Rumple answered, clenching his hands at his sides in anger.

"I see," Regina replied, her fingers playing with the tip of the dagger. As she began to circle him, she continued, "I will get him back"- All he could do was watch as she stared into his eyes, smiling triumphantly- "but first, you're going to help me get rid of a little pest," she instructed.

Since Regina had his dagger, there was a chance that he would never see Bae again. Emma was the only one able to stop her.

"You can't kill her. That will automatically break the curse," Rumple reminded. That would get Regina to rethink her moves.

"I know. I have something in mind. But first, I want to show Ms. Swan her place in this town. And you, Rumpelstiltskin, are going to help me," Regina answered as she leaned towards Rumpelstiltskin conspiratorially, ready to reveal her plan.

* * *

After Regina's encounter, Emma didn't want to leave anything to chance. She sped to Henry's school and picked him up. They had been at the house already for hours in peaceful silence. She worked in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Emma could hear the music in Henry's room as he did his homework. She was glad he was safe, but she wished that this thing with Regina would blow over. _. Like that was ever going to happen._  She sighed as she put the plates on the table. Suddenly, a figure materialized before her, causing her to drop the plate on the ground and shattering it on impact.

"Just because you have magic now, don't pop in like this," Emma scolded, clutching her chest. She glared at the Dark One as she continued, "The curse isn't broken."

Something seemed off about Rumple. He opened his mouth and quickly closed it. It was as though he was fighting an inner battle. A brief apologetic look crossed his face before he let out a weary sigh.

"Ms. Swan, there seems to be an unfortunate change of plans. Come with me."

As soon as she opened her mouth to question him, he transported her with a wave of his hand.

"What-" Emma couldn't finish her question because she saw Regina.

Regina and Rumple standing together wasn't a good sign. She didn't have time to contemplate their alliance because Regina thought this was the most opportune moment to speak.

"Well. Well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Regina taunted. Her eyes were sizing Emma up as though she wanted to know how to break her.

"Regina," Emma acknowledged before a figure caught her attention. She saw the familiar mop of hair, but he was tied to a tree." August!" Emma yelled to get the man's attention, but he was unconscious. "What did you do to him?" Emma accused the queen.

"Oh, him. I'll deal with him later. I don't take kindly to intruders being in my town, " Regina reminded.

Emma took in her surroundings. She didn't know which part of the woods Rumple took her. If she ran, Rumple would find her. She had a feeling she was going to be up against him as well.

"I suppose since you have magic now, you're going to use it. Tell me what do you want?" Emma demanded. She wanted to see what the queen's problem was against her.

 _Shit,_  Emma thought as she saw Regina bring her hand back. Emma closed her eyes, barely missing a fireball aimed at her as she teleported behind a nearby tree.

 _Boom._  The tree Emma was taking cover behind shook as Regina continued to throw fireballs at it. Emma closed her eyes as she tried to come up with a plan to take on both Regina and Rumple. It was kind of odd that Rumple hadn't intervened yet. What was he waiting for?

"You're a blight in this town that I need to cure," Regina snarled, and Emma had to dodge the vines that were trying to grab her. Hiding behind another nearby tree, Emma had to listen as Regina continued,"The week before you came here, Graham tried to leave town."

What the hell was this woman's problem? She was mad at her over a guy.

"I had nothing to do with Graham," Emma yelled, from behind the tree.

"The day the clock started moving, Graham broke free from my control. He tried leaving me because he remembered what I did. It was because you got to him didn't you?" Regina yelled.

Emma's eyes furrowed when she heard a crack. The tree she was taking cover behind started to splinter. Emma swore as the tree magically split in two. Regina was trying to keep her from hiding, trying to flush her out of possible hiding spots.

If the queen wanted a fight, she would get a fight. Emma stepped from behind her cover and faced Regina.

"I don't know who Graham is, but you killed him didn't you?" Emma accused, bringing her hands up to ready her white magic.

"I did what I must. Now, you will pay for interfering with my happy ending! With you gone, I will correct everything that you tainted with you presence," Regina stated ,bringing her hand back up to ready a fireball.

As soon as Emma brought her hand back to lunge her ball of white magic at Regina, she was knocked to the ground by magic

"Rumpelstiltskin, what are you doing?!" Emma asked, hurt laced in her tone.

She always thought that Rumple had her back in this town. He wasn't lying about helping her, but she didn't know how Regina got to him.

"I'm afraid I've no control in this matter. She has my dagger," Rumple answered, nodding to Regina's clenched hand for emphasis. A glimmer of silver caught Emma's eyes, and Emma saw the name Rumpelstiltskin engraved on the dagger. Regina was controlling him. This fight was one Emma couldn't win. It was perfectly rigged for her to fail.

"I had my suspicions that you two were working together, and this proves everything." Regina stated, angrily lunging another fireball at Emma." Emma had to use her magic to project it back at Regina. The other woman just sidestepped to the right and avoided getting hit.

Emma panted after her use of magic. Being bullied around by both magic users was taking a toll on her.

"Ever since you appeared, the equilibrium of this town has shifted," Regina stated, walking towards Emma tried to think of a plan to overcome the queen. If she attacked Regina directly, she would have to deal with Rumple. The only option was to subdue them both at once.

"Well, this town is hardly  _Outside_  magazine material. You probably made up that Storybrooke was the best town in America to make you feel better about yourself," Emma sassed, walking backwards to allow Rumple and Regina into the clearing.

She used her magic to slowly summon the vines in the trees and the ground to subdue them both. Her eyes widened when she was pushed up against a tree by magic, and vines wrapped around her body to keep her in place.

Emma squirmed, trying to break free. She didn't miss Regina slowly making her way in her direction.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." Regina laughed at Emma's predicament

"Dammit Rumple," Emma yelled, her shoulders sagging in exhaustion. He subdued her because he sensed what she was doing. Her attempts at breaking free were futile.

"My apologize. It's Regina's orders," he said while glaring at Regina.

Regina ignored his glare as she began to circle the tree. The evil queen was trying to unnerve Emma, but she wasn't going to give the witch the satisfaction by showing any emotion.

"What will be a fitting punishment?" Regina stopped in front of Emma and examined her curiously as though she was looking at a specimen she was going to dissect. " I know I am definitely going to put you under the sleeping curse. Hm… Maybe I'll have Maleficent guard your sleeping body," Regina mused until her eyes brightened at another thought.

Emma stared at the evil queen with her lips pursed. She wasn't going to have to ask Regina what she was thinking, because the queen would eventually give her some clichéd monologue about her evil plans. To prove her point, the mayor turned her hard gaze at Emma and began to speak.

"I have to correct the damage you have caused and erase your existence. I'm going to wipe everyone's memory of you and take your son as my own. Roland always wanted an older brother." Emma's eyes widened at Regina's plan. The bitch was planning on stealing her son. Emma lunged forward to try and wipe the smirking look off Regina's face, but her movements were halted because of the vines. Instead, she threw Regina a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare touch my son. You evil witch!" Emma screamed- not missing the amused expression on Regina's face. Her magic was sputtering out of control, trying to help her break free of her bindings, but Regina wasn't fazed by the outburst.

"What are you going to do about it?" Regina smiled evilly, bringing up a hand. Emma could feel the air become suddenly drier in response to the queen's magic. The flames reflected off the woman's eyes as she stared at the fireball that was forming in her hand. Satisfied with her weapon, she looked at Emma gleefully. "It looks like it's the end of the line for you."

"I thought you weren't going to kill me," Emma questioned, trying to buy some time. Her attempts were futile because there was no way she could get out of her predicament unscathed.

"I'm not, but it doesn't mean I can't make you suffer before you fall asleep forever," Regina taunted, bringing her hand back to ready the flaming projectile.

Emma closed her eyes, bracing herself for the imminent fireball that was coming her way. The only thing Emma could think about was how much she failed Henry and Killian.  _Oh, God, Killian_. Tears started to fall from her face as she remembered how she left things with him. She never told him about Henry, or that she had completely forgiven him. She hinted at it but never told him directly. She knew that Regina would keep her promise and wipe everyone's memories, but since he didn't come with the original curse, would Regina kill him instead?  _Please, forgive me, Killian_. Emma silently prayed for his forgiveness.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina's shocked voice caused Emma's eyes to open

Emma felt the unfamiliar magic before she saw it. Ice surrounded Regina's body, and the sudden attack caused her to drop the dagger.

Rumple took the opportunity to grab the fallen object, freeing him from Regina's control. He turned around to Emma with a sneer and freed her with a wave of his hand, dropping Emma unceremoniously to the ground.

Emma rubbed her side where she made impact with the ground. She was definitely going to have a bruise in the morning. An offered hand was held out to her. Emma frowned when she looked up to see who the hand belonged to. Her eyes widened when she took in the familiar profile of a woman with blonde hair." Are you alright, Emma?" The woman asked, voice filled with concern.

Oh, this was ironic. The psychopathic woman, who once threw her in front of a car to force her to use magic, was now saving her ass with magic.

"Ingrid, I can honestly say this is the first time I am happy to see you," Emma said, accepting the woman's offered hand with a smile.

First, Killian and now Ingrid. As Emma was getting back to her feet, she had some revelations. It seemed like her time in Storybrooke was breaking all her misconceptions about everyone she knew. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time either.

 

Next: Roland

 


	24. Roland

Emma stared at Ingrid dumbly, longer than was polite. She couldn't understand how the older woman could still stare at her fondly, especially after their last encounter. Emma could see Rumple's gaze narrow at Ingrid almost in recognition. The turn of events was interesting. Was there someone Rumple didn't know in the Enchanted Forest?

"Ingrid, I don't understand. How are you in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"'I'll answer your questions"- Ingrid promised before her eyes landed on Regina. -"but first, we need to deal with the mayor."

Ingrid's words reminded Emma of Regina's presence. She almost forgot about the evil queen. Regina was struggling to free herself from the ice. Smoke was rising from the ice that was cuffing her hands. She was trying to free herself by using magic.

"Really, are you going to try and attack three magic users?" Rumple mocked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Emma could hear the barely controlled anger in his voice. He was still sour about being controlled by his dagger. Emma didn't know if she was going to be able to stop Rumple from carrying out his revenge on Regina. Her attention drifted back to August. She was going to have to free him as well. She wondered his role in the night's events.

"Get rid of the ice. She'll catch hypothermia," Emma cautioned.

The ice must be cold for Regina to be shivering.

"How pathetically predictable. You have a soft spot like your mother," Regina snarked, sneering in Emma's direction.

Emma's jaw clenched at Regina's jab. She knew the mayor was trying to rile her up. No matter what situation the queen was in, she would always have a haughty attitude. Emma watched as Ingrid lifted her hand to cast the spell to remove the ice, but she faltered when Rumple interrupted her.

"Dearie, before you do that, let me take a little precaution."

Rumple smiled gleefully at Regina before summoning a brace by magic with a snap of his fingers. Emma stared at the cuff warily. Since it belonged to Rumple, who knew what it did. She didn't have time to ask because he immediately snapped it on Regina's arm.

Regina smiled at the trio before flexing her hand back in a familiar gesture. Emma expected to see Regina's fireball, but raised an eyebrow at the queen's shocked expression. No matter how many times Regina tried, she was unable to perform magic.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Regina accused, glaring at Rumple.

Rumple didn't seem phased by Regina's glare but rather proud of himself. Emma guessed by the triumphant expression on his face that was an indication the bracelet worked.

"Oh, it's something of my own devising. As long as you wear it, you can't use magic. You are my first test subject," He answered her with an amused grin.

He was successfully riling up Regina. Her prominent scowl became more ingrained on her face than Emma thought possible. She tried pulling on the cuff but no matter how hard she pulled, the cuff refused to come off. It was like it was permanently latched onto her.

"How does it come off?" Regina asked, her tone demanding.

"That's for me to know only," Rumple mocked before leaning close to Regina. "Now, you are going to help us break the curse, " he demanded.

Emma could tell he was controlling his rage. He was showing Regina he was serious. He didn't want to waste anytime finding Bae.

"You think I would willingly help you? This town is my Happy Ending. Why would I want to give it up," Regina scoffed at Rumple's suggestion.

"What you did was selfish. Families were torn apart because of your curse. Don't you think it's about time to let this end?" Emma asked.

"These people don't care about me. Why should I care about them," Regina answered, rolling her eyes at the thought of willingly helping the people of Storybrooke.

"Because if you don't, you will never see Roland again. Emma will keep you locked up in jail," Rumple added.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Emma asked, taken aback.

Emma eyes widened at Rumple's suggestion. He was using Regina's son as leverage against her. She had a feeling she knew how she ended up in the woods tonight. Rumple stole Roland, and Regina thought she had a part because she worked with Rumple in the past. Rumple's plan backfired and he ended up being controlled, hence they were in their current predicament.

"Don't bother. I know you will follow Rumpelstiltskin's suggestions. You're going to listen to him anyway. He is your teacher after all"- Regina answered for her, and she smiled at Emma's shocked expression- "Oh, yes. I know he taught you how to use magic."

Emma guessed that Rumple taught everyone in the Enchanted Forest. She hated that Regina automatically assumed the worst in her. She supposed the evil queen's guise made her enemies with many people over the years, and she found it hard to trust. Still, Emma wanted to know how much Regina cared for Roland.

"You don't know me. How did you end up with Roland anyway?" Emma asked.

"If she manipulated Graham into sleeping with her, it wouldn't surprise me if she stole the boy," Rumple scoffed.

Regina must have a bad reputation in the Enchanted Forest. She knew what Regina was capable of from what Emma just witnessed firsthand, but she hoped Rumple was wrong for once. If Roland was stolen, she hoped that she would be able to reunite the boy with his real parents.

"I didn't steal Roland. His village was on fire when I arrived," Regina corrected, her tone filled with anger.

"That's because you and your men destroyed it. We all know how quick you were to destroy anyone who stood against you," Rumple accused, causing Regina to clench her hands at her side in anger.

"I had no part in the village's destruction. I received word that a major trading village got destroyed. I had to see the destruction for myself. Roland was cowering in the debris. He told me his dad disappeared before his eyes, and his mother died. When I saw him, I couldn't just leave him there. He had no one. I took him as my own and cursed his memories so that he couldn't remember that tragedy," Regina snapped.

Emma was slightly impressed that Regina didn't yell. The woman had resilience to control her emotions. It was perhaps due to her countless plotting of manipulative schemes. Emma thought the woman would have cracked by now at the accusations thrown at her.

"We need you to break the curse," Emma explained, her tone calm.

"I can't. If I break the curse, then I would be forced to give up what I love most," Regina said, voice barely above a whisper.

The pain in her eyes was evident. Emma could tell she wasn't lying. Her story touched her. During Regina's retelling, Emma could see Regina walking through the village seeing the destruction. She encountered a young boy she immediately found a connection to, and she took away his memories so that he wouldn't be upset. Everyone was against Regina, but Roland loved her unconditionally. If someone took Henry away from her, Emma would be devastated. Henry was her world. She couldn't in good conscience take away Regina's child.

"Please, you can have your castle back in the Enchanted Forest," Rumple reminded, his tone impatient.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to leave Storybrooke," Emma asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Rumple's words confused her. How would bringing back everyone to the Enchanted Forest find Bae? Bae could be anywhere in the United States. Was magic so widespread that it worked anywhere?

"Oh, I do. We'll leave as soon as everyone gets transported back. I have no intention of going back to that world when Bae is here," Rumple answered.

"I still won't do it," Regina continued to protest.

"You would be forced to give up Roland," Emma said knowingly.

"He is all I have," Regina answered, not looking Emma in the eye.

The queen didn't want to show vulnerability. Emma could see the slight the pain in the queen's eyes. Regina's answer was a confirmation that if Regina broke the curse, she would give up her son. Emma wasn't going to let it happen no matter what Rumple said.

"You already lost him by not helping us. You will help us break this curse," Rumple reminded.

"Maybe kidnapping kids is what you and Regina like to do, but I refuse to keep an innocent boy hostage. If what Regina says is true, then he looks to her as a mother." Emma challenged Rumple's words.

"You can't be serious." He looked at Emma incredulously, his tone filled with anger.

Emma braced herself when Rumple took a step closer to her. She was slightly edgy after the fight she just had. Rumple stood his ground staring at Emma for a long moment considering his options. What would he do after he found Bae? Emma wasn't exactly going to be useful anymore.

"Suppose someone took Bae from you, what would you do? The only victim in this situation is Roland," Emma reasoned, hoping he understood.

His eyes narrowing told her that she touched a nerve.

"Give her back her son. I will break the curse. We already know that she can't use magic," Emma finished.

The trio was left in tense silence as Rumple considered Emma's words. The expression on his face was murderous.

"You better not make me regret this. You have a week to break the curse on your own .If you are unsuccessful, we will try it my way," Rumple said with a growl before turning his gaze to Regina. "I'm going to take some extra precautions. We don't want that cuff coming off any time soon," He taunted the former queen before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma grimaced at Rumple's words. Now, her task was timed and there was no way she could get Rumple to reconsider. Her gaze locked with Ingrid's, and the older woman gave her a proud smile. Regina took long looks at both of them and opened her mouth a couple of times to try and talk. Emma wasn't going to force the woman to say anything because of the threats the woman had already endured. Hell, if the woman wanted to leave, she wasn't going to stop her. If the cuff truly stopped magic, then Regina was harmless.

"Just so you know it's impossible for the curse to break. I'm the only one capable of breaking it. Your involvement with Roland was unexpected but welcome," Regina said, breaking the awkward silence.

It took a moment for Emma to register Regina's gratitude. She had to replay Regina's words in her mind to realize she was thanking her. It took all of Regina's pride to thank her. Regina must haven't thanked many people in her life because that was the worst expression of gratitude Emma had ever heard, but she wasn't going to make fun of Regina's apology.

"You mean that was the easy way for the curse to break. With Roland involved, you breaking the curse wasn't an option. I wouldn't want anyone to lose their son. What I learned in life is that there are many loopholes," Emma said with a smile, ignoring the uncomfortableness in Regina's posture.

"I hope you find it, Ms. Swan." Regina gave Emma a small smile before walking away from the clearing.

Emma had to admit that this was an interesting turn of events. If they managed to keep Regina in check, there won't be a problem in breaking the curse, and Emma didn't have to worry about Henry's safety.

"Well, this is an exciting night," Ingrid commented, breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma took a look at the woman, who she once considered a foster mother. If someone told her younger self that running away from Ingrid was a bad idea and Ingrid was right all along, then she would have laughed. Emma turned her gaze away, feeling slightly ashamed of her actions.

"You can say that again. I never thought I would ever use magic in this world-" Emma began before returning her gaze to the woman- "About that Ingrid, I wanted to apologize for my actions when I was younger. Now I know magic exists, but you have to admit pushing me in front of a car was a little extreme," Emma teased.

"I have to admit I regret my actions. Even though you ran away, I still care for you," Ingrid admitted.

Emma smiled at Ingrid's words. It felt good that someone else cared about her in this town. Hell, she knew Killian cared for her because the man refused to give up on her. It would be easy to go to him for comfort about her problems or the timed task before her in breaking the curse, but she would feel guilty because she hadn't been entirely truthful with him. She ran a hand through her hair at the thought. He should know about Henry sooner than later. Still, Ingrid's presence was a welcome surprise. At least, she had someone else to confide in this cursed place.

"How did you know I was here?" Emma asked, crossing her arms in interest.

Emma question was twofold. She wanted to know how Ingrid knew about Storybrooke and how she saved her. Ingrid must have understood what she was asking because she sighed heavily before she began to speak.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, I asked a man to show me if there was someone with magic who would be important in my life. He referred me to you. I found out about your role in this town, and I bided my time here until you arrived. As for your other question, I felt the magic arrive in Storybrooke. I walked in the forest to see the potency of my magic. I didn't make it far until I felt then saw the magic battle. At first, I thought it was Rumple and Regina fighting. As soon as I saw you, I had to intervene." Ingrid stated a matter of fact.

"Well, I am happy you're here. You really saved me tonight," Emma said genuinely.

Ingrid's tense expression relaxed a little at Emma's words. It was as though she worried about Emma's opinion on her.

"I will always have your back, Emma, and my offer still stands for you to be my sister," Ingrid reminded with a small smile.

"I would like that very much," Emma answered with a smile.

* * *

Despite having pleasant dreams after speaking with Emma, Killian Jones didn't have a good morning. There was no chamber pot to relieve himself. He saw this monstrosity filled with water. After appraising it, he pulled down on the metal handle and jumped when said contraption made a loud noise. He decided to leave it alone and go to the tall block. It was surrounded by a curtain and he assumed that this was the spot people in this time relieved themselves. He saw so many things in this time that he didn't understand. Hence, he left most of the objects alone in his room. He couldn't understand how Emma lived here, but this time was going to be the death of him. He brought his flask of rum to his mouth at the thought. He frowned when nothing came out, Shaking it a little, he realized it was empty. He wondered if this establishment sold any because he had no way to restore the supplies on his own. His rum was still on his ship in the Enchanted Forest.

"Why are you dressed like a pirate?" A soft voice broke him from his musings.

Killian's blue gaze darted to the direction of the voice. Inquisitive green eyes met his own. The boy looked to be no more than ten. He had to admit that the boy looked familiar, and he had seen those green eyes before, but the question was where?

"Why are you dressed like that?" Killian countered.

"Hey, if you haven't noticed. We don't dress like you do around here," The boy countered with a cheeky grin.

The lad's response brought a smirk to his face. He had to admit a boy like this would give him run for his gold.

"Fair enough." Killian conceded defeat.

The boy won this round. He could get used to speaking to the boy if he frequented the diner. He wondered if Emma and he had a kid of their own, would the child have turned out like the boy before him. With a shrug, Killian grabbed the red bottle and tried to put it on his food. He grunted when the object in question refused to cooperate. He could feel the boy's eyes on him, staring at him with an amused expression.

"The lass told me I'm supposed to put this on my fries, but nothing is happening," Killian explained, trying to justify his action.

" The thing with ketchup is that you have to open the lid," the boy explained, taking the bottle from his hand.

He watched as the boy took one of those fries and dipped them in the "ketchup".

"You clearly aren't from around here. Where are you from?" The boy asked.

Killian heard the door to shop chime. He debated to tell the boy he was from the Enchanted Forest, but he doubted the boy would believe him.

"Well-"

"Henry!" A man yelled, interrupting Killian from his explanation.

"Mr. N-Nolan," The boy, Killian assumed to be Henry, stuttered.

Mr. Nolan approached the boy and looked at him in disbelief. Henry smiled at the older man sheepishly.

"You're supposed to be in school. Come on, if I drop you off and you actually stay for the rest of the day, your mother won't know that you were skipping," Mr. Nolan chided, gently nudging Henry towards the door.

"I guess. I'll see you around." Henry said to Killian over his shoulder.

Mr. Nolan stared at Killian for a moment before looking at the boy and frowned. The man shook his head as though he got rid of some ridiculous thought from his mind before leaving with the boy.

Killian felt that a boy like him would find him again later like Emma. He seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him. He didn't think he minded sharing stories with the boy.

"That you will, lad," Killian said with a smile.

"I swear. I thought I was looking at a splitting image for a second," A female voice interrupted Killian from his thoughts.

Killian turned his attention to the waitress in front of him. Her clothing left no room for the imagination which is why he usually stared at her face. Her statement caught him off guard.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his tone laced in confusion.

"Seriously, did you not look into a mirror this morning?" Ruby asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I am sorry, miss. I'm none the wiser," Killian admitted, not knowing what else to say.

"Men," she snorted.

She shook her head in disbelief before walking away from him to take the order of the next patron.

Killian didn't know what the woman wanted to tell him. He could tell by her tone that she was implying something about his looks, but he must have missed an important element of the conversation. He turned his attention back to his food as he replayed the conversation in his head. After several minutes, the only conclusion he reached was that this town was very strange.

Next: The Cost of Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. These last couple of weeks/months have been a bear. The good news is that I passed all my classes, and there are no more classes ever! So, this story should be updated regularly along with my Naruto story, but I will also be updating my others which haven't been done in a year. I am also spending some time writing a novel series, but it doesn't mean this story will be abandoned. I wanted to thank you all so much for all your support so far! It touches my heart to see everyone so receptive of this story. When I first started it, I thought it was going to turn out kind of crappy. To show my appreciation, I got the part 2 cover art commissioned for this story, and I will share it with you all as soon as I get it. Anyways,The next chapter will be long. It is two chapters combined because I didn't know how to split it. It will be the catalyst for the curse breaking. I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance for it because it will be a little rough, but it won't put cs backwards by any means. I hope you enjoyed the slight fluff after that episode we had last Sunday.


	25. The Cost of  Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma attempts to break the news to Killian and Henry but things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm finally back. Sorry ,for the long delay in posting this chapter. Let me just say that I had a rough couple of months in grad school because of some politics that shouldn't have happened between my mentor and some douche bag who inflated his position. I sort of got caught in the middle and almost quit because the person who should have stopped the harassment should have stepped in but didn't because he wanted me to leave so they could attack my mentor. I was told to take a week off to get over my depressive slump. The issue resolved itself in 3 months. I lost time and had to catch up in my experiments. Hence, I couldn't sit down long enough to write anything. It took me forever to chip away at this chapter since I wrote like a sentence off and on. I think I got done with it weeks ago, but I held off in posting this chapter since this one ended in a cliffy. I didn't want to leave this chapter hanging for months. It wouldn't be fair for you all. I decided to post it when I know I can update by weeks and not months. I promise you that whatever happens in this chapter isn't a step backwards for Killian and Emma. Also, this is the only semi-graphic chapter in this whole story. The next two chapters will be in Killian's perspective and the curse will break soon. We are like three chapters away for part two of this arc. I want to thank you all for sticking by me. I appreciate your support! Until next time,dearies!

Henry followed after his mother in the grocery store. The shopping cart rattled as she pushed it through the aisles. His stomach rumbled, a reminder he missed dinner. His lack of eating wasn't by choice.

After Emma picked him up from school and asked him about his day, his mother threw him wary looks. He waited for her to open up, but she didn't share her thoughts. Henry would have humored her with small talk, but he believed she would reply half-heartedly. Her fingers drumming against the steering wheel broke the awkward silence throughout the ride. Each thump sparked a temptation to question her. When his curiosity got the best of him to interrogate her, they pulled into the grocery store.

Henry's brow furrowed in thought. Their fridge was fully stocked when he opened it to get orange juice this morning. He sighed, thinking he was reading too much into Emma's behavior. Emma needed to pick up a few cooking ingredients for their dinner. He was proven wrong. He didn't know much about cooking, but he was sure that they should have left two hours ago with their almost empty cart. He gave up hope on leaving when they reached the register only to turn around because Emma decided to cook something else.

An object thudding into the cart broke Henry from his thoughts. Emma had thrown in thin red slabs of meat. They landed right next to the vegetables and a bag of rice. The cart inched forward as Emma pushed it to the next destination.

Henry's eyes narrowed. "We never have steak."

Henry thought Emma didn't hear him as she picked up a wine bottle. She turned it around in her hand to read the label on the back. After several seconds, she muttered under her breath about rum and placed the bottle back on the shelf.

Her fingers clutched the cart handle as she pushed it.

"We're going to have company tomorrow," Emma said without looking at him.

"Oh, the Nolan's are coming over again."

Since their time in Storybrooke, Henry never saw Emma make friends with anyone. Sure, he saw her interact with Mr. Gold, but the Nolans had dinner with them on occasion.

"No," Emma began but she looked away from Henry when he raised an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat before continuing, "he's...an old friend."

Henry expected Emma to elaborate on her "friend" but he was met with silence. Emma frowned as though she was lost in thought. He didn't know who his mother was referring to because he was sure he met all the people she knew already. His shoulders slumped at his lack of knowledge of their dinner guest.

His mind drifted off to one individual he met earlier that day. He thought he put the memory behind him, but anyone wearing a dark trench coat and a hook was hard to forget.

"Do you know there's a guy dressed like a pirate in Storybrooke?"

Emma's eyes widened at his question.

"Did you meet him?" She asked, her tone guarded.

Henry bit his lip. He could tell Emma about the conversation he had earlier in the day, but his mother would know he skipped class. The conversation was anticlimactic. The man just answered his question with a question.

"Not really."

"I see…"

Emma sighed.

By Emma's tone, she was worried for his safety since Henry just blabbed to her about a man who thinks it is Halloween by dressing as Captain Hook. He would stay away from him unless Emma told him otherwise.

"Henry, have you thought about your dad at all?"

Emma's question broke him from his thoughts. Henry looked up to the hanging incandescent lights. Throughout the years he always wondered what his dad was like. He did wish he met the man once or even see a picture of him.

"Occasionally, but you told me he was a good man," he said with a shrug, "so I'm proud to be his son."

After his statement, Henry could see the pain in Emma's eyes. Emma still had lingering feelings for his father and that's when it hit Henry. Emma wanted to move on and she wanted to know his opinion. The man who was coming over was her date. Well, if that was the case, Henry wasn't going to stand in her way.

"Picking back up on the conversation we had on my birthday, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, kid." Emma smiled at his words.

* * *

After Emma parked her car, she ran to Granny's throwing open the front door. As soon as the bell chimed, Ruby's head lifted up to her direction and her mouth upturned into a cheerful smile.

"You came in just in time. We have to remove your fries from the fryer."

Emma let out a sigh before smiling. "Thanks."

Emma thought she was late. She lost track of time trying to finish her paperwork, so she could execute her plans.

"Swan, fancy seeing you here."

 _Speak of the devi_ l, she thought at the jovial tone. The person of her thoughts was sitting right next to her.

As soon as she met his eyes, his grin turned cheeky.

"Killian, sorry, I didn't notice you sitting there. How are you enjoying Storybrooke?"

"It has its charm. I've become fond of these," he said before putting a fry in his mouth.

Emma smiled at his observation. She was glad that he was somewhat comfortable.

"Don't leave a man to dine alone." He gestured to the available seat next to him with his hook.

Ruby came to the rescue with her call in order. Emma grabbed the bags, muttering a small thanks before returning her gaze to Killian.

"I'm afraid I've to pass on lunch. I'm swamped at work today." Emma held up the bag for emphasis.

"I see…" he said, his smile wavering.

Since Killian was in front of her, it saved her a trip to hunt him down later.

She took a deep breath before starting phase one of her plan. "I do want to ask if you are free this evening for dinner at my house?"

Killian's face lit up. "I would be honored. What time?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair. She didn't think of a time. How could she handle this situation without making it awkward?

"Can you come before three?"

His brow furrowed. "That's early for eating."

 _Crap_ , she thought. Killian was too smart for his own good. She needed to put him at ease.

"I know. You can keep me company while I cook," she said with a shrug.

Killian's lips started to upturn. The answer seemed to satisfy him. He didn't detect her agenda.

Her plan involved breaking the news to Killian. He could stew over the info as they picked up Henry together in her car. The boys would bond while dinner was cooking.

He nodded with a happy grin. "I will see you at three bells."

Emma gave him a nod in acknowledgment and left. Now she had to finish her paperwork with urgency.

* * *

After Emma ate her lunch at the station. She breezed through her paperwork. She paused from cutting the green bell pepper on the cutting board. Did she remember to sign the document about the break-in at the dock? She shook her head. She would double check her work in the morning. She had to focus on her Killian and Henry situation.

A knock on the door broke her from her musings. She quickly washed her hands, grabbing a nearby hand towel hanging from the oven handle. Looking through the peephole, Killian shifted on his feet while running a hand through his hair. Emma smiled at his behavior. She decided to relieve him of his torment. Opening the door, his nervousness was replaced with a confident smile.

She moved aside to allow him entry. As soon as he walked in, he looked around the room. His eyes lit up with curiosity as he picked up an open DVD case Henry left out.

"I see you found the place alright." Emma said with a smile.

"It wasn't hard to get lost. Practically everyone in this town knows where you live." He said with a smirk.

"It's not my house. It's a loaner until I break the curse."

Killian's brow furrowed. "What will you do after you break the curse?"

Emma shrugged. At first she was adamant in leaving town. Now, she wasn't sure. If she decided to stay, she could ask Rumple if he would sell the house to her.

"I don't know. I thought I knew, but everything I plan seems to change on a daily basis. I never thought I would run into a pirate. Here of all places."

Her teasing resulted in a smug grin from the man.

"What can I say? We pirates have a sense of adventure," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Emma laughed at his antics before her eyes noticed the clock reading 2:45. She had forty-five minutes to break the news to Killian before she had to pick up Henry. How could she handle this? She could beat around the bush or just tell him. She would have to go with the former option because this was no joking matter. She rubbed her brow, thinking she needed a drink.

"Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course." He bowed to her.

Killian was still a gentleman. She smiled at the thought as she walked to the foyer. She threw open the cabinet doors. She ended up taking out two drinking glasses. Killian would take the news better with alcohol. After filling both glasses in the kitchen, she made her way back hoping he stayed in one spot. Killian was pushing the buttons on an old CD player. Hearing her approach, Killian turned his attention back to her.

She offered him a glass of rum. He stared at the offered drink.

"Spirits this early in the day?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you may need it."

Killian's posture stiffened at her joke. Emma could never understand how Killian could switch from jovial to serious in an instant.

"You didn't invite me over for dinner."

Emma had to bite back a nervous chuckle at his bluntness.

'Oh, there's dinner, but there's something important we need to discuss." Emma bit her lip. She told herself she could tell him the news. Thinking was easier than acting on her plan.

"Don't keep a man in suspense. Whatever you have to tell me I am willing to listen." He smiled at her in encouragement.

"I didn't know how to tell you this. So I decided to rip the Band-Aid off before letting this drag on for days. I think it's better for you to hear everything from me."

"I don't know what a Band-Aid is, but don't leave a man hanging, Swan." He stared at her concerned.

Emma took a deep breath. If she didn't speak now, she would lose her resolve.

"Killian you have a-"

"Hi Mom," Henry interrupted.

The universe had a sense of humor. Well, her plans went down the toilet. Emma rubbed her face before staring at Henry. How did she not hear the front door open? Killian dropped the glass he was holding.

"Henry, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

"School got out early because Mary Margaret got food poisoning from her dinner last night. David dropped me off because he said you left early. Is this the friend you were talking about?"

"Is he..." Killian said, disbelief laced in his tone.

"Yes." Emma said, her tone serious.

"Bloody Hell." Killian ran his free hand through his hair.

Killian understood. Now, she had to tell Henry. Emma walked over to Henry and kneeled down to his level. She wanted him to see the truth in her eyes.

"Henry, this is your father."

Henry took a step back and shook his head.

"You told me he was in the navy and died along with his brother."

Emma winced at his hurt tone.

"I lied. You were right about magic and the Enchanted Forest. "

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Emma took the accusations with a firm resolve. She deserved her boys pent up emotions. The fallout was her fault. Killian was silent throughout the interaction. Was he waiting to confront her alone?

"Henry, I met Killian 300 years ago in the Enchanted Forest on his ship. I was forced to go back. I never thought I would see him again, so I lied to you to not give you any hope."

Henry started to piece everything together as understanding shown in his eyes.

"You tried to leave town because of him." Henry recalled, disbelief laced in his tone.

At Henry's statement, Killian stalked away. Emma winced when the front door slammed.

Emma stared at Henry's upset eyes. She didn't know what was going on in Henry's head, but she needed to correct some of his assumptions. " Killian was happy you were going to be born. Now, he is upset and needs time. I wasn't truthful with you both. "

"I'm going to go to my room." Henry said.

He walked away from her, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Emma understood that he was disappointed in her. Hell, if she was in his position, she would be disappointed in herself too.

"Well, I really messed up," she said to herself. She picked up her forgotten glass of rum and drank it.

* * *

Emma sat at the kitchen table holding her face in her hands. She had to admit the revelation could have been handled better. The food was sitting on the counter unprepared. She should store the contents in the fridge. The clock read seven. Henry hadn't made a reappearance after her botched reveal. Like her, he lost his mood for eating.

Footsteps caused the stairs to creak in the other room. Seconds later, Henry made his way in the kitchen and stared at her by the door.

"Was this..." Henry stared at the forgotten ingredients before returning his gaze to her. "your attempt at trying to fix everything?"

Emma got up from her chair and stood in front of Henry.

"I had many people tell me about my stubbornness lately. My actions hurt the people I love."

"How?"

"I betrayed your father and you. I tried cheating you both from knowing each other."

"You attempted to bring us together." At her nod, Henry continued. "In the end, all that mattered was you trying to make things right."

"Thank you, Henry." She said, engulfing him in her arms.

Emma gasped as an intense feeling took over her. She felt Killian's anger earlier. She passed it off as an idle emotion that he would get over with time, but this was different. His feelings burned with vengeance, vengeance spiraling with a murderous intent. The last time this happened was when he confronted Rumple.

"Mom?" Henry looked at her concerned.

"Stay here, Henry. I need to stop Killian before he does something stupid."

Henry gasped when she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She materialized outside of Rumple's shop. After throwing the door open, She ran inside. Killian stood in front of Rumple. Rumple looked in her direction. His eyes pleaded with her. He opened his mouth to say something but halted when his eyes landed on Killian.

Why wasn't Gold moving? Her eyes widened, realizing he was immobile like fake Calypso. Killian found leftover ink in the vial she dropped. Killian confirmed Emma's suspicion of wanting to murder Rumple. Emma withholding information from Killian helped set his plan in motion. Emma had herself to blame.

"Killian stop!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Killian's eyes flashed with anger. She had a sense of déjà vu as the vengeful pirate from the Enchanted Forest 300 years ago resurfaced. Killian was only focused on Rumple. Emma required finesse to avoid harm to both men.

"Crocodile, you took me away from my family. You cannot move or save yourself. Now, you know what it's like to feel powerless. Any last words?"

"You need to decide what kind of man you want to be. Do you want to be known as a murderer to your son?"

Emma winced at Rumple's taunt.

Killian yelled bringing his hooked hand back. Emma knew what was happening. Her magic was too slow to blast him away. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to come up with an impromptu plan. _I guess this is the only way,_ she thought, coming to her only option. Closing her eyes, she disapeared.

She cried out when cold metal touched her skin. Her body pushed against Rumple, and he fell to the ground with a loud thump behind her. Through teary eyes, she saw Killian's anger dissolve in his eyes before they widened.

"Emma...Why?" Killian rasped.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let you fall into the darkness again." Her eyes scrunched as pain shot across her chest. "Not if I could prevent it. "

Her ragged breathing broke the tense silence. Air wasn't a luxury for her anymore. The burning sensation spreaded from where his hook lodged. Killian had to poison his hook for it to have this effect on her.

"Emma, please hold on. This wasn't supposed to happen. Crocodile, do something!" Killian pleaded.

"I can't even move thanks to you." Rumple chided.

Emma knew that Rumple would have helped her if he was free. His voice didn't hide his panic.

She slumped forward as her legs gave out. Killian caught her. Her head rested on the nook of his neck as they kneeled on the ground. His arms shook as he held onto her.

She lifted her head and searched for his face through the haze. Her neck was cooled by droplets of water. Reaching a hand out she tried touching his face. He grabbed her suspended hand and placed it on his cheek.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for lying to you." Emma rubbed Killian's cheek with her thumb. "Please, take care of Henry. Just know…" She struggled saying her last words as her body weakened. "I love you."

Did Killian yell out her name, or did her body shake by Killian's arms? She had no regrets as her consciousness started to fade. She hoped that Killian broke his cycle of hatred and released himself from the clutches of darkness. From this point forward, she was content in knowing that her two boys had each other.

Next: Chapter 26: Legacy


	26. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian faces the aftermath of his actions.

Killian briskly walked across a road, putting as much distance between Emma's house and himself as possible. His heart raced and he found it hard to breathe.

With a yell, he sank his hook into a nearby tree, chipping the bark.

"Why didn't you tell me, Emma, after everything we shared," he said, his shoulders shaking and his body slid down the tree's trunk.

Killian waited so long to see Emma. He lost track of the many suns and moons he had to face alone, waiting for the day they were reunited.

He didn't know what hurt worse Emma keeping their son away from him or waiting to tell him? Killian's reflection stared back up at him from the lake. Had he changed that much?

Throughout the years, he committed many sins, but he told himself they were necessary to get back to her. Emma caught up in age while he stayed in Neverland. If only she didn't see the worst in him. He didn't even know if she believed him about Milah. Damn Milah and Rumpelstiltskin.

_Rumpelstiltskin._

Killian picked himself up from the ground, remembering the Dark One's name. The Dark One was responsible for everything ill happening in Killian's life. The monster killed Liam, took Emma away from him, and cheated him out of Henry's childhood.

 _The Dark One will pay_ , Killian thought, reaching into his coat pocket. He held out a vial into the light. The bottom was covered black. He picked the vial up after Emma dropped it after her encounter with the witch. The ink was a failsafe to end the Dark One for good.

Killian made his way to Granny's. He had to fetch the Dreamshade and deal with the Devil.

* * *

Emma groaned and hissed as pain shot across her chest.

 _I thought dying wasn't painful_ , she thought, her eyes wincing. Her eyes shot open when her hand rubbed against a grainy surface. She shivered, hugging her arms across her chest. Where the hell was she?

"Welcome to Hell," a man said, with too much excitement as though he won the lottery.

Emma got up from the ground. Was she in hell? The walls around her were supported by rock. Stalactites hung from the ceiling. The ground below her was of rock, but ahead of her, the floor was a polished marble. A man sat on a leather chair, smiling at her with a Cheshire grin. He regarded her with his propped head supported by his hand, elbow resting on his chair. An eerie, green glow projected on the wall behind him.

This hell differed from the fire and brimstone hell taught in the Bible.

Emma frowned, remembering the man's words. "Really? It doesn't look like much." Emma deadpanned before turning her gaze to the man before her. "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed at her as though she told a private joke.

The man wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Ah, well, as you bluntly put it. I'm Hades." He said, mock bowing.

Great, since Emma was part of the storybook club. She got the storybook Underworld. Just flipping fantastic.

"As in god of the Underworld Hades?" She asked.

 _Whoa_ , Emma thought, almost falling backward.

Hades stood in front of her holding two filled wine glasses.

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me." He said, holding a wine glass out to Emma. "I'm glad I'm even known to the Savior." He smiled when Emma took the wine glass with a shaky hand. "Now, I have a Savior's soul after being cheated for so long. Let's discuss the course of your stay here."

Emma stared at the wine glass in her hand. The red wine glared at her, reminding her of her fate. Was she reduced to such a state? Hades smiled at her, nodding at her in encouragement. Oh, he expected her to speak. What could she say to a god?

 _Screw this_ , Emma thought before breaking out into a run.

Emma ran forward, dropping the wine glass. Her footsteps crunched the gravel as she put distance between herself and the throne area. Her wine glass shattered. Emma bought two seconds of time. Sweat broke from her brow, trying to find an exit. She let out a relieved breath, seeing a large opening hidden between a protruding wall.

"Why do they always run?" Hades said as she ran through the open corridor.

* * *

Killian's shoulders shook, holding Emma's comatose body. How could it go wrong? The plan was perfect. He almost killed the Dark One if it wasn't for Emma.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Emma." His head bowed, and his cheeks turned cold as his shirt dampened.

"Move over."

Before Killian had a chance to respond, he was knocked over by magic. As Killian scrambled to get up, he opened his mouth to yell at the intruder, separating himself from Emma, but decided against it. The Dark One was Emma's last chance.

The Dark one huffed, hovering over Emma. He stared at the wound, making a few hand gestures. His face grew concentrated, growing more irritated as the seconds passed.

Killian's heart fell when Emma's wound refused to close. He ran a hand through his hair. He had hoped Pan's words about Dreamshade were wrong, but of course, the little demon was always right. Why did it have to be Emma?

"What was on the hook?" The Dark One growled.

Killian swallowed, thinking about the current situation. "It was meant for you," he said, his tone defeated.

Saying those words did nothing to bring Emma back. Killian's shoulders sagged. What was the point of living anymore?

Killian cried out when his body slammed against the wall with magic. Killian would never beg, but he prayed the Dark One ended him.

"You can try to kill me later. I need to know what was on the hook?"

"Dreamshade…a poison from Neverland." Killian said meeting the Dark One's angry gaze.

The Dark One lost his composure for a moment before quickly recovering. Lifting a hand, a vial materialized out of thin air.

He poured a drop over the wound. Emma's complexion paled to almost a ghost. Killian pushed the Dark One away and rushed to her side. His hand flinched at her cold skin.

"You killed her!"

Killian lunged at the Dark One but got thrown to the floor by magic.

Rumpelstiltskin matched Killian's glare. "There you go again, letting your anger dictate your emotions," he said, taking a few breaths to control his composure. "As much as I want to kill you, I'm trying to rectify this situation you put us in."

Emma's lifeless body remained on the ground. Was the Dark One resorting to necromancy?

"I don't see how killing Emma would help her."

The Dark One scoffed. "I didn't kill her. I took a sleeping curse out of Regina's vault. The Dreamshade was spreading at a constant rate so I had to stop it."

"How would that help?"

Killian ran a hand through his hair. They added another problem to their existing one. Killian dared not hope at the Dark One's words, but he was desperate to almost put his faith in the evil being before him.

"I need that poison so I can make an antidote. Her untimely death would destroy all that I've worked for." He said closing the distance between them. The Dark One's breath was hot on his face. "You better hope you both are true loves. Otherwise, I will kill you where you stand."

* * *

Killian didn't know how much time passed since he turned in the Dreamshade to Rumple. The ocean always gave him time to think. Killian stood on the docks watching the water. Looking down at his hooked hand, he remembered the ruthless captain he became and how revenge drove him. _Well, no longer_ , he thought pulling on his brace. After it was removed, he threw the object into the ocean. I will become a better man, he said as the metal disappeared beneath the ocean.

Killian turned away from the docks, his hands in his coat pockets, making his way to Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Sleep eluded him. Tiredness attacked his body, yet his will refused to falter until Emma was cured. Killian was grateful he didn't run into any of the Storybrooke residents. He didn't trust himself to maintain his composure.

The bell chimed as soon as he entered Gold's shop. The Dark One didn't greet him. He was still busy working on the potion. Killian would let him be to work in peace. He had to check on Emma.

His steps faltered at the sight before him.

A boy hovered beside Emma, who got moved to a couch.

The boy…Henry, turned around. Killian's heart almost stopped. Henry looked so much like himself but had Emma's eyes. A perfect blend between himself and Emma. Ten years he lost. Did the boy even need him anymore?

Henry took one glance at Emma before looking at him. "Mom didn't return after disappearing. What happened?"

Henry eyes glistened with unshed tears. Killian fought the urge to embrace him. The boy would hate him after his story.

"Emma…" Killian looked at Emma, finding it hard to stare at Henry any longer. "got between the Dark One and myself after our confrontation turned south. She's under the sleeping curse right now. I'm sorry, lad. I put her in this position. You must think ill of me."

"My mom always spoke fondly of you, if I asked about you." Henry said, looking down at Emma again.

Was that disbelief in Henry's tone? Killian's hands clenched at his sides at Henry's words. He lost all chances at a relationship with his son.

"I just want to know." Henry looked away from his mom before staring at Killian with determination. "Did you truly love my mom?"

"Aye, I still do with all my heart and soul," Killian said with conviction.

"Good, just remember that and everything will turn out okay, " Henry said.

Killian's words failed him. Henry just forgave him after everything he did? If so, Killian wasn't deserving of such affection.

"As touching as this reunion is, I need you to move out of the way so I can administer the antidote." The Dark One interrupted with a scowl.

His hand held a vial, it gleamed gold when it caught the light.

"You have a cure… _already_?" Killian rasped.

He dared not hope, but his heart raced at the news.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded before speaking, "We were fortunate the incident happened under a full moon. Antidotes such as this one need such conditions to brew."

"Turn away, Henry." The Dark One instructed as he kneeled beside Emma.

As soon as Henry turned around, Rumpelstiltskin lifted Emma's shirt. Summoning a pair of shears out of thin air, he cut the bandages around her breast area. An angry black wound with blue tendrils surfaced near her heart. After the Dark One applied a drop of the antidote on the wound, the blue tendrils disappeared. The wound knitted perfectly with a wave of Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled Emma's shirt back down. "I say we cut it close. If the poison reached her heart, she would've died."

For once, Killian was grateful for the Dark One presence. Killian didn't know how he would have survived, if Emma died by his hand.

"Thank you."

The Dark One raised his hand, dismissing Killian's gratitude. "I didn't do it for you. Well, wake her up. I've an appointment to keep, " he said, crossing his arms.

Killian walked forward, his heart racing as he closed the distance between himself and Emma. What if the kiss didn't work? He let out a humorless chuckle. Well, the Dark One would make sure he ended his miserable life. Killian rubbed his face with his free hand.

"You can wake her up. True love is the greatest magic of all."

Killian looked at H- no his son. Killian's existence now had a meaning-a purpose without revenge. He smiled at his son before looking at Emma.

Killian took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He leaned down, his lips hovering above Emma's. "Please, wake up, Emma. Your family needs you" he whispered before meeting her lips.

Next: Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Wow, I can’t believe it has been a little over a year since I posted this story. I just wanted to say that I am grateful for all of you. You had made my return to fanfiction a more enjoyable experience. I’m thankful for all the friends that I have made and the conversations through the comments. This story wouldn’t have made it this far without you guys. I wanted to give an update before the Holidays. I had to scrap the previously titled chapter. It gave me a headache because there was no plot and I didn’t want to seem like I was review baiting. I hate leaving just authors notes so I decided to just throw out what I had to move the plot along. Believe me the next chapter is the last we will see of the underworld in this entire series. But foreshadowing cough, cough… I need a cough drop apparently. Sorry, this one is a little short but I think the scenes turned out nicely. I think we are like a few (maybe three chapters) from the second part of this book. Hehe, can’t wait for it because it will be another roller coaster. Safe travels and eat lots of turkey! Until, next time dearies!


End file.
